<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Williams by AngelGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546317">Detective Williams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass'>AngelGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime, F/M, Forensics, Jareth asks Sarah for help, Kidnapping, Mystery, Romance, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Sarah Williams was not expecting a very sexy and glittery goblin king to show up in her room, asking to borrow her detective skills to find something that he had been missing. It so happens that they find something else along with Jareth's missing object. Special appearances by Thin White Duke, Ziggy and Thomas Jerome Newton (because this started off as a crackfic that ended up being serious). Absolutely inspired by the fact that I had been binge-watching Lucifer and Brooklyn Nine Nine. Originally published on November 2019 to December 2019 on FFN.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome! As I said in the summary, this story was born out of me binge-watching Lucifer and Brooklyn Nine Nine. Both shows are fantastic, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Sarah solves a bunch of mysteries due to her puzzle-solving skills. It was also the first explicit story that I wrote that was long, so I'm pretty proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
<p></p><div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"><p>"Williams." Sergeant Rosa Fumero placed a coffee on Sarah's desk. "What are you still doing here?"</p><p>Her tone of voice was harsh but the cup of coffee indicated that she cared deeply for the detective in front of her.</p><p>Sarah rubbed her eyes, suppressing a yawn and accepting the coffee. "I'm going home soon."</p><p>"Yeah, you say that and then you still work for another three hours." The sergeant pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Anything I can help you with?"</p><p>"No, I think I almost got it. But thanks." She didn't even look up.</p><p>Sergeant Fumero shook her head. "I cannot have my detectives working to the point of exhaustion. You know when mistakes are made they can cost lives."</p><p>"Yeah that's why I have colleagues to help check my work." Sarah finally put the file down and looked at her superior. "I just really want this to work. The Captain-"</p><p>"The captain has every bit of faith in you." Fumero put a hand on her shoulder. "Captain did not give you these easier cases because he thinks less of you. He did it because he knows you've been working your ass off and that you need a break."</p><p>Sarah folded her arms, attempting to look defiant but the Sergeant thought she looked like a petulant child. "I don't need a break. I just want to prove that I can work on difficult cases and to make sure that this model doesn't get stalked again by this creep!"</p><p>Sarah's eyes started to tear up but she quickly shoved them down. Rosa put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Sarah." She looked at her colleague kindly. "Don't tell me you still blame yourself for her death?"</p><p>Sarah said nothing.</p><p>The sergeant sighed. "Go home."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Don't make me tell the captain to send you home," Rosa warned her. "Please."</p><p>Sarah put her hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I'll go home."</p><p>"And don't just sit around, go to a bar or something!" She told Sarah. "Loosen up. I'll head home now, you clean up and go to sleep. You need it."</p><p>Sarah sighed and did as told. As she was cleaning up, she found something on her desk she hadn't noticed before.</p><p>A barn owl feather and a crystal ball.</p><p>Forgetting about her usual detective instincts of using gloves or just being cautious in general, she picked up the crystal to examine it, absolutely mesmerized.</p><p>A swirl of glitter moved inside of it. And in that swirl of glitter was a silver ribbon attached to a silver leaf.</p><p>Like her crystal dream in the labyrinth…</p><p>
            <em>Sarah…</em>
          </p><p>She could've sworn that she heard that clipped accent saying her name…</p><p>"Williams!"</p><p>Sarah nearly dropped the crystal. When she looked at it again, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No swirling glitter, just clear.</p><p>
            <em>It's a crystal, nothing more…</em>
          </p><p>"Yeah Sarge?" Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts.</p><p>"Go home." Fumero came by her desk again. "You know what? Take a three-day weekend."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"You need the break. Just use it. Please."</p><p>Sarah didn't really argue. If she was seeing things then maybe she was more tired than she thought.</p>
<hr/><p>Sarah took off her leather jacket, still thinking about the crystal that she got from a mystery someone today. Was she paranoid or did she have actual reason to worry?</p><p>Just as she was reaching under her shirt to unhook her bra and get into the shower, a voice came from the corner of the room.</p><p>"Hello, Sarah."</p><p>She grabbed the nearest thing to her, a bat that she always kept by her bed. "Show yourself!"</p><p>She flicked the lights on and sitting on her chair with a smirk was none other than <em>him</em>.</p><p>The King of the Goblins.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" She still had the bat ready to hit him over the head. She wasn't sure how much damage it could do to him as he was magical but she refused to go down without a fight.</p><p>If police work taught her anything, it was to be careful of your enemies. Particularly ones that had weapons or abilities you did not have. All of which applied to the man in front of her.</p><p>"Easy, Precious." He put his hands in the air, but did not look worried. In fact, he looked almost bored. "I am not here to hurt you."</p><p>"Oh?" Her eyes scattered around her room right before she went pale.</p><p>"Looking for this, Sarah?" Jareth twirled her gun between his fingers like it was one of his damned crystals. "No need for it. I just want to talk."</p><p>"You show up 13 years after absolutely no contact with me and in my bedroom of all places and expect me to not be worried for my life?"</p><p>He stopped twirling the gun and set it down on the small table next to him, the look on his face showed he was very much insulted. "I have never tried to hurt you. What on earth would give you that idea?"</p><p>"Uh, the cleaners? The bog? The whole labyrinth? You had fun trying to kill me." She couldn't believe this was even happening.</p><p>"The cleaners were an illusion, and everything else was because you, oh what's the term humans use? 'Pissed me off.' Yes, that's it."</p><p>He stood up and started to walk to her. Sarah didn't back down. And yet, she felt no fear from him despite the fact that he broke into her room while she was vulnerable.</p><p>Jareth clasped his hands behind his back as he examined her, a curious look on his face. "But let me be clear, you were never in any real danger. I would never allow any real harm to come upon you."</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Sarah slowly lowered the bat but still had a hard grip on it. Her mind was in a whirl, synapses firing at the millions of thoughts that cluttered in her brain. "You broke into my house."</p><p>"I want to ask a favor and I was waiting outside actually, but your neighbor threatened to call the police. Oh!" He tilted his head to the side. "I suppose that it wouldn't be so bad, because I would've met you anyway, am I correct, Detective Williams?"</p><p>"You really couldn't have just send me a nice and normal letter to my office?" Sarah no longer felt scared, just annoyed. "And how do you know that I'm a detective, spying on me?"</p><p>He scoffed as if she just said the most insane thing. "First of all, I don't do 'normal' much less the human version of it. Second, you flatter yourself too much. I merely saw you on the television when you addressed a double homicide."</p><p>"You want me to believe that you of all people watch TV?" Sarah has an image of Jareth sitting at her couch eating popcorn and watching TV. That was just too bizarre for her.</p><p>"I don't lie, Sarah. I have friends here who watch it so I join them sometimes." He said with a shrug. "Third, speaking of being normal, did you not get the note that I sent you?"</p><p>"Note?" Sarah tilted her head.</p><p>"Yes. I sent it via crystal."</p><p>Sarah paused for a moment, and reached into her purse without taking her eyes off of him. "You mean this crystal ball? That's not a note, Your Majesty." She bit out mockingly.</p><p>Jareth scowled a bit at her as he took the crystal. "God damn. This is just preposterous. I sent you a note or meant to but it didn't turn." He shook the crystal and it turned into a piece of paper. "Bloody magic not working."</p><p>Sarah folded her arms. "Alright, I'll give you a pass for that. But why MY house?"</p><p>"I figured that talking to you in your home is the best place to talk to you. Without any other prying eyes."</p><p>"And you thought coming into my room was the best place for that? What were you planning to do, try seduce me?" This was beyond ridiculous and after the long day, she was not having it.</p><p>"No, I thought that it would be the best place to come. A police officer has a gun, and this is a space where people are vulnerable. I really did not want to get shot, you know."</p><p>He walked out of her room. Sarah shook her head and stormed after him.</p><p>"Yeah, because you're a pervert and watched me get changed." She put her hands on the counter, glaring at him from the other side.</p><p>"Excuse me? I definitely told you before you got naked. I waited for your jacket to come off along with the gun because again, I did not want to be harmed." He turned around and a near sinister smile curved up on his lips. "Just so you know, if I want to seduce you, I would have. I wouldn't need to try."</p><p>Sarah's mouth started to salivate at his low voice and she mentally slapped herself.</p><p>He reached into her fridge. "Ah! Just what we need."</p><p>He opened both beer bottles with his teeth and handed one to Sarah, who chose to ignore the fact that he was just walking her home as if he owned it.</p><p>"As hard as you may find it to believe, I do have some morals, you know. I find it abhorrent for anyone to be spying on someone in that fashion." He took a sip. "But if you want, I more than welcome the opportunity to see you naked. You are quite beautiful even if you're wearing some ratty shirt and everything about your hair is skewed. If you want I could get naked as well." He gave her one of his infuriating winks and showed his pointy teeth.</p><p>Sarah scrunched her eyebrows. "You have some nerve to come into my place and joke about sleeping with me."</p><p>"I assure you, I am not mocking you." He interlocked his fingers together and looked up and down her body, his eyes showing approval. "Truly, you are gorgeous and it would be worth it to try to bed a woman such as yourself."</p><p>Sarah felt herself grow warm at his staring but tried to shake it off. He was dressed in tights tighter than ever and his waistcoat showed off his body deliciously over his black poet's shirt that opened to reveal his lean yet muscular chest. His boots clicked on the ground to the same beat as his long hair.</p><p>God, he was sexy. And the cocky bastard knew it by the way he was smirking at her gaze.</p><p>She sat in a chair and held the beer in her hand but made no move to drink it. She had a feeling that he wouldn't hurt her, as he said. At the same time, she was going to still be cautious. "Why are you here? I keep asking that."</p><p>"Ah, that." He came around and sat next to her. "I need help and I believe that your services could be valuable."</p><p>"What would you need from me that you couldn't do yourself? Or better yet, with some others to help you? You're a king. A magical one at that."</p><p>Jareth started to look uncomfortable. "Because if I ask for help from my people, they will think I'm weak."</p><p>A moment ago, Sarah was hell bent on snapping at him every way she could. His voice was so soft that her heart went out to him. "Asking for help isn't a weakness, Goblin King." Sarah said gently. The way his eyes looked away for a bit made her feel a little bad.</p><p>"It's not that." He said quickly at her show of sympathy. "I've lost... a source of power of mine."</p><p>His gloved hand touched the exposed flesh on his chest. It took a lot of effort for Sarah to tear her eyes from his chest.</p><p>She understood immediately. "It's that necklace you wear, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes." He nodded. "No one else in my world must know. It makes my kingdom vulnerable."</p><p>"Wait, you're saying it's just for yourself to use? No one else has one?"</p><p>"Not quite." He took another swig of beer. "Most don't have one except for a few. To put it easily and quickly, it takes a lot of energy to use magic here in your world. And to transport the way I do. That medallion gives me more magic, like a battery. It helps for me to protect my kingdom and do more than I could otherwise. I get very worn out without it."</p><p>"And you lost it? Why me though? Why not just someone who's loyal to you in your world?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Because it's here, in your world. And I can't just reach anyone who may babble. You know me and of my world. You would bring justice and not use it for evil." He said simply. "That medallion can't be used by humans unless they have some magic for some reason, a descendant of one of my kind. And many in your world may not realize what kind of magic they harness which then could lead to quite a bit of destruction that could injure many. Unlikely, but very possible if they knew the right words and had the right convictions."</p><p>Sarah massaged her temple.</p><p>And took another drink. "So we have a magical necklace out there-"</p><p>"Medallion, my dear."</p><p>"Whatever. The medallion is in my world and it could cause lots of deaths and all the help I can ask is the Goblin King. Who came to me for help in the first place." She leaned into her counter. "Are there any other people who run the labyrinth who may know of this that I can ask?"</p><p>Jareth shook his head. "All of their memories are erased. Except yours. That's because you're the only person who has ever won a child back."</p><p>Well, that was quite a shocker. Sarah raised her eyebrows and smiled a little. "Really? You're telling me a teenage girl is the only person to run the labyrinth all the way?"</p><p>"Don't let it get to your head, Detective." He finished his drink, looking very bitter about their last encounter. "Now, will you help me or not?"</p><p>Sarah sighed. It was partly why she eventually became a detective. She loved the thrill, the adventure and the danger. She did her job thoroughly and did her very best to serve justice, to do what was right.</p><p>To make things as fair as she could.</p><p>Looks like she wasn't going to get her relaxing weekend after all. Then again, how could she pass up a chance for an adventure with magic?</p><p>"Yes of course I'll help. But tomorrow, since it's a Saturday. It's been a trying day." She took another sip. "And this is going to be professional, alright? I will help but do not waste my time. And since we are in my world, I asked that we work together and that you trust me gut and my lead here." She gave him a pointed look.</p><p>"Excellent. I shall be here tomorrow and with a couple of friends." He cleaned up his mess. "Ah, a recycling bin. Finally you humans have something to stop wasting so many resources."</p><p>"Friends? You never mentioned friends," Sarah said.</p><p>"Oh right, they're the ones who lost my medallion in the first place." Jareth rolled his eyes. "I shall see you tomorrow."</p><p>Sarah went to throw her beer bottle in the recycling bin. "Okay, what time should we-"</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>All that was left of him was a rain of glitter.</p><p>"Whatever." Sarah went to take a shower and climbed into bed.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Her stomach growled and she wished that she could go to her neighbors and eat whatever they were cooking up.</p>
          <p>Groggily, she went to put on shorts and a tank top. Grabbing a bathrobe, she was about to make way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.</p>
          <p>It was then that she heard voices. Very male voices.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt the fine hairs of her neck rise up. She grabbed her gun and slowly crouched down, trying to be as quiet as she could. She felt her heart pounding and could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she made way to the dining room where the voices were.</p>
          <p>Peaking over the wall, she saw the backs of two men. One was dressed very nicely in a long button up shirt and a vest from what she could see and had orange hair that was slicked back. The other one had bright red hair done as a mullet with what looked to be a sparkly silver jacket on him, the exact opposite of the first man and seemed quite electric.</p>
          <p>Sarah moved to their line of sight with her gun pointing at them. "Put your hands in the air!"</p>
          <p>Both men jumped and the one with the electric style knocked over a glass of orange juice. Their eyes were large and fearful at Sarah.</p>
          <p>She faltered for a second at seeing who they were. "Are you… Thin White Duke and Ziggy Stardust?"</p>
          <p>"Yup!" Ziggy smiled at her. "Hi!"</p>
          <p>It was almost enough for her to drop her guard. His smile was sweet and infectious, kind of like Toby's. She had heard their music and loved it but after meeting so many famous people through her actress mother, she wasn't as phased as most people could be.</p>
          <p>"In the flesh, my dear. Would you like an autograph?" Duke slung an arm over the back of his chair and winked at her.</p>
          <p>Sarah frowned at him. As much as she was a fan of these guys, her police instincts overrode the fan girl inside of her. Besides, it was pretty early too and she didn't have her coffee yet. "Talk now. What are you doing, breaking into my house?" She demanded them in a voice that was only possible through years of practice as an authority figure.</p>
          <p>Before either of them could respond, a third person came in whistling.</p>
          <p>Jareth.</p>
          <p>With flour in his hair and wearing Sarah's "Kiss the Cook" apron that her stepmother made for her.</p>
          <p>"Ah! Good morning, Sarah." He set the plates down on the table. "Breakfast is served."</p>
          <p>"Finally, you take way too damn long!" Duke took a few pieces of bacon.</p>
          <p>"Duke, that's not very nice." Ziggy chastised his friend. "Jareth was so sweet to cook us some breakfast." He smiled at Jareth. "Thanks, Buddy."</p>
          <p>"Well at least one of you appreciates me," Jareth quipped. He saw Sarah still standing with her hands on her hips. "Well come now, Precious, or else the food will get cold."</p>
          <p>Sarah have him the most incredulous stare. "Are you kidding me?"</p>
          <p>"Of course not. It's getting cold already, now please have a seat." Jareth gestured to the chair as if Sarah was being an argumentative child and sat in his own.</p>
          <p>"Not that!" Sarah snapped. "You broke into my home and you're expecting me to be normal about all of this? Especially after me being mad at you last night?"</p>
          <p>Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you that I was coming tomorrow and bringing in some friends! That's hardly breaking into your home."</p>
          <p>Jareth opened his mouth to argue more but Ziggy laid a hand on his arm. He then turned to Sarah and set a plate in front of her. "Please forgive us. Jareth lives in a castle where he has very little privacy outside of his bedroom. He's an immortal fae too! If we had known that he didn't tell you beforehand, then we would have knocked. He's just trying to be sweet and make breakfast for us all."</p>
          <p>He stood up and pulled Sarah's chair out for her. "Have a seat."</p>
          <p>Sarah hesitated for a moment but Ziggy's smile completely won her over. "Thank you, Ziggy."</p>
          <p>Jareth frowned the sight of Ziggy pushing Sarah in. "No thanks to the one who actually did the cooking?"</p>
          <p>Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I was about to apologize and thank you next, but there's no need as you seem to already know that."</p>
          <p>"Is this how you treat all your houseguests?" Jareth sat up straighter, his lips forming a tight line.</p>
          <p>"Perhaps the lady would like some coffee?" Duke offered to Sarah. "I myself need some in order to be properly awake and not be murderous at this devilish hour."</p>
          <p>Sarah accepted the cup of coffee and gave Duke a smile too. "Then you understand me quite well."</p>
          <p>"Indeed, My Sweet." He took Sarah's hand and kissed the back of it, his signature move to quite a few ladies at his concerts. Sarah could hardly breathe. His eyes were even more mesmerizing in person than on posters or TV...</p>
          <p>Jareth rolled his eyes and used his knife to stab at the pancake like a fork before shoving it into his mouth.</p>
          <p>"What now?" Sarah snapped at him. "Problem, Goblin King?"</p>
          <p>"Oh nothing. Tra la la." Jareth let his hand float in the air a bit for emphasis.</p>
          <p>Duke and Ziggy both stared at Jareth. Then Sarah. Then shared a knowing look with each other before they kept on eating.</p>
          <p>Jareth brushed off the little bit of flour on the apron. "What is the meaning of this 'Kiss the Cook' phrase anyway?"</p>
          <p>At the adorable sight of Jareth wearing an apron over his usual outfits, she forgot their bad behaviors from a few moments ago. "My stepmom made it for me. I suppose to means to kiss the cook to show appreciation."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked very interested in this piece of information. "So does this mean that one should kiss the cook after they've made a meal? Especially one as delicious as this?" He swept his hand above the table to indicate that all the foods there were ones that he made himself.</p>
          <p>Sarah was about to make some sarcastic comment to him, to tell him to kiss his own ass.</p>
          <p>Then, she saw that he was staring at her, smirking. He was clearly waiting for a childish reaction from her.</p>
          <p>She had a better idea. If Jareth wants a reaction, then he'll get a reaction.</p>
          <p>She leaned over to her right and kissed him.</p>
          <p>It was the briefest and lightest of kisses. Her lips barely brushed his cheek and yet there was a strong current of electricity that flowed through them. It was actually quite pleasant.</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to not look so shocked at the feeling she got on her lips. The tingling sensation traveled from her lips to all over her body.</p>
          <p>And judging from the way Jareth stared at her, it was the same for him. He touched his cheek absentmindedly with his hand, which Sarah realized was gloveless now.</p>
          <p>Even his fingers were beautiful. Long and graceful...</p>
          <p>Lucky for Sarah, she had taken acting classes for a few years as a kid, thanks to her famous mother. She went back to acting like as if nothing had happened. "Thank you for the food, Goblin King."</p>
          <p>Jareth leaned into his chair, a dreamy look in his eyes. "You're welcome, Sarah. And please, call me Jareth. You've more than earned it, Precious."</p>
          <p>There it was again, that nickname that made Sarah want to grin like a fool. She looked at Duke and Ziggy. "Okay you two, pay up."</p>
          <p>"What?" They both asked at the same time.</p>
          <p>Jareth blinked. "Yes, what ever do you mean?"</p>
          <p>"I kissed the cook, now it's their turn." Sarah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
          <p>Jareth shifted in his seat. "I don't that's necessary-"</p>
          <p>"Okay!" Ziggy jumped up and hugged Jareth, kissing him on the head. "Thanks bro! You make the best breakfast food!" He ruffled Jareth's hair.</p>
          <p>Jareth made a point to re-fluff his hair the way he liked it. "You're welcome, Zig." He forced himself to huff.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at Duke. "Your turn."</p>
          <p>"Yeah, fuck that." He said. "And besides, why would I kiss <em>him</em> when one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on is sitting right across from me?" He winked at her. "Jareth is pretty ugly anyway."</p>
          <p>Jareth went back to his bad mood from earlier. "Shut the fuck up."</p>
          <p>Sarah put her hand in between the two men, trying so hard to not roll her eyes at their immaturity. "Okay guys, calm down."</p>
          <p>Then she asked the question she had been dying to ask. "So how the heck do you guys know each other? A goblin king knowing two big rockstars?"</p>
          <p>"I'm more surprised that you aren't more starstruck, actually." Duke commented.</p>
          <p>Sarah shrugged. "I lived in New York City for a while, there were celebrities all over the place. Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge fan of your work and maybe I would be more of an excited fan if it wasn't for the fact that you guys popped up into my apartment and I had a gun behind your back."</p>
          <p>"Fair point." Ziggy poured some more orange juice for himself. "We met a long time ago. Duke and I met trying to be musicians and Jareth met us one day and saved our asses from some crazy stalker."</p>
          <p>"And you knew that he was the goblin king?" Sarah asked.</p>
          <p>"I believed in it, kinda like how you knew about him through your book." Ziggy shrugged.</p>
          <p>Sarah's eyes widened. "Wait, how did you, you know?"</p>
          <p>"About the only girl, excuse me, the only person who has ever beaten Jareth's ass at his own Labyrinth?" Duke smirked at Jareth, who was glowering a bit. "Of course."</p>
          <p>She stood up and gathered her dishes. "Since you are all here, give me a moment to get dressed and do the dishes. Meet me in the living room."</p>
          <p>She left without another word, unsure if Jareth, Duke, or Ziggy were calling after her. She really, really needed to be alone.</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't help but think about Jareth and him coming back into her life. It definitely seemed like a big deal for him to get his medallion back, especially if it could mean danger. On one hand, she was relieved that this was the only reason that he was back in her life. On the other hand, she felt a bit sad that he didn't come to maybe say hello or to get to know her better.</p>
          <p>It was stupid. Why would some powerful king want to talk or get to know some kid? It was why she never called on him before, even though she desperately wanted to. Desperately wanted answers or just someone to chat about her time in the Underground besides her three friends and the random goblins that would show up now and then. She never asked Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or Ludo about him. Why would she? What would even be the point?</p>
          <p>She put on jeans, a plain white T-shirt, a leather jacket, and her boots. It was her usual ensemble for her work: easy and practical. She grabbed a hair tie and some bobby pins, putting her hair up as she kept thinking. She so desperately wanted to contact her friends and ask her what the heck was happening but they were all very simple creatures. As she grew, they mostly stayed the same.</p>
          <p>She had a good life here. She enjoyed her job, with the adventures and just knowing that she was doing the right thing. But, she did miss the magic. The beauty of something that was otherworldly. Maybe this was why she accepted Jareth back so easily. Well, relatively easily anyway.</p>
          <p>She grabbed a notepad, her badge, and a pen. Walking into the kitchen, she was once again surprised by Jareth who was doing the dishes and barking at Duke about making a mess.</p>
          <p>He confused her. He made her curious and he seemed to act just as arrogant as last time, but she could see the humble side of him too. He really was just trying to be kind and make her breakfast.</p>
          <p>"Ah, our Sherlock is back!" Duke greeted Sarah once more. He was about to light a cigarette when Jareth plucked it out of his hand. "What the hell, Jareth?"</p>
          <p>"Not inside homes. Such bad manners." The king snorted. "Off you two go, go in the living room."</p>
          <p>Sarah stifled a little laugh as the two rockstars went to her living room, Jareth walking closely next to her.</p>
          <p>"What's so funny, Precious?" He tilted his chin at her but his eyes gleamed with playfulness.</p>
          <p>"Oh, nothing. Tra la la." She winked at him.</p>
          <p>"Wicked girl, using my own words against me," he moved over to her side and was about to sit when Sarah pointed to the other side of the coffee table with her pen where Duke and Ziggy were sitting.</p>
          <p>"If I'm doing this professionally, then you sit with those two," She said seriously. "It helps me to think better."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked like he was about to pout when Duke spoke. "Fluffy head, anything for Sherlock here to think better. She is the one who is trying to find your missing necklace."</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyes opened wide. It was a bit surprising that steam wasn't coming out of his ears. "Did you just have the nerve to call me 'Fluffy head' and to tell ME to make things easier for her when <em>you're</em> the one who actually lost my medallion?"</p>
          <p>Sarah facepalmed. "Okay calm down, Jareth. Please sit and tell me what happened."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>Jareth was tired. Downright exhausted even. </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He had been out dealing with an urgent call at his borders, some weird threats of some explosions that was from a couple of kids were idiotic enough to test out fireworks by the very dry trees. </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>When he got back, he found Ziggy there in his living room area. He had completely forgotten that Ziggy wanted to meet to say hello but he was in such a crabby mood that he told his friend he was sorry and that he was going to bed.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>On top of that, some goblins decided that it would be fun to try to give all the chickens a bath.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Not just in his castle. HIS BEDROOM.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>HIS GODDAMN BEDROOM.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Oh, you better believe that he kicked them out. </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>When he woke up, he realized that his medallion wasn't there. He turned everything over, yelled at a lot of people, kicked some goblins, and tried to get even more drunk.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>That's when he found Ziggy, who was not only drinking some of his finest wine, he was making up a silly song about stealing HIS MEDALLION!</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"Then you threatened to bog him? Really?" Sarah wrote everything down as Jareth got more and more angsty while Duke was practically falling asleep at the king's bad mood.</p>
          <p>"He TOOK IT so now what am I supposed to do?! I just know that he gave it to Duke!" He snarled.</p>
          <p>"Well, maybe if you just would appreciate us and not be such a jerk, we could've found it faster!" Ziggy hissed right back.</p>
          <p>From experience, Sarah knew that it would be better to not interfere too much in arguments. She turned to Ziggy. "So what happened after that?"</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>Ziggy felt a bit bad at seeing Jareth look so grumpy. He didn't mean to catch Jareth at a bad time.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He had an idea, maybe he could get Jareth to have a party with him! Just a boys night and they could get all drunk and silly. After all, aren't friends supposed to help each other?</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He called over one of the goblins. "Hey buddy, could you show me where some of your finest wine is? I want to surprise the king!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>The little goblin smiled sweetly at this very fun man. "Okie!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Not a moment later, Ziggy wanted to have a drink to see why it was so good. The very first sip of the alcoholic liquid slid in his throat and he was instantly in love.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I need me more of these!" He told the goblin. "Can you get some more?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He really was planning to help Jareth feel better. He really did. But somehow, he called Duke instead.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He must've had too much to drink, for the next thing he remembered was waking up on Jareth's couch with the king throwing things everywhere, looking for his necklace.</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"I keep telling you, it's a MEDALLION and NOT a necklace!" Jareth glared.</p>
          <p>"See Sarah? He was so mean!" Ziggy sobbed into his handkerchief. "All I wanted to do was to help him and he kept yelling at me! I didn't remember taking his necklace or anything!"</p>
          <p>"Maybe if you took something like the wine, or kicked a goblin, I wouldn't have gotten mad but YOU TOOK A SOURCE OF MY POWERS!" Jareth stood up, a finger at Ziggy's face. "YOU BETRAYED ME!"</p>
          <p>Sarah stood up and grabbed Jareth's arm. "Hey, calm down."</p>
          <p>"Oh? Me?" Jareth folded his arms as he faced her. "He stole-"</p>
          <p>"And looked at him now. He clearly feels bad." Sarah loosened her grip on his arm. "If you want to find your missing medallion, you have to be patient."</p>
          <p>Jareth was about to lash back, but he saw Sarah looking at Ziggy. He turned to look at his friend and instantly softened at Ziggy's watery eyes and bottom lip trembling.</p>
          <p>Great. Now he was the villain. Again.</p>
          <p>He sat down. "Ziggy-"</p>
          <p>"Whatever." Ziggy's face turned even redder and he turned, his back to Jareth as he blew his nose.</p>
          <p>All four tried to ignore the heavy tension in the air. Sarah directed her attention to Duke, who seemed to have unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. "So what happened with you? Spare no details."</p>
          <p>Duke leaned forward, a seductive smile on his face.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>Duke frowned as he was getting ready to leave a very gorgeous young woman who had thrown herself on him. She was looking at him with the most sultry of faces, having gotten up wearing a new set of lingerie.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He sighed in disappointment, but he was a man of his word. "Sweet, I will be here later tonight. You are welcome to make yourself at home in my suite until then, I'm afraid I have a friend who called me and I must meet him."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>The woman came closer to him, running her hand up and down his body. "Well, don't take too long."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Her seductive gaze drew him in even more as he dipped his head to kiss her neck, pushing her to the the nearest wall. His hands felt every single inch of her body including where her-</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"Okay, when I said in detail, that really isn't needed." Sarah rubbed her temple.</p>
          <p>"In case you were wondering, we didn't have sex. Yet." Duke crossed one leg over the other, interlocking his fingers and resting them on his knee. "And we were just getting to the fun part!"</p>
          <p>Sarah was not having it. "Can we just get to when you meet Ziggy?"</p>
          <p>Duke huffed. "You're no fun, Sherlock."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>Duke didn't even try to fix his messed up hair. He was planning on seeing Ziggy and then leaving as soon as he could.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He went through a portal to Jareth's castle and saw Ziggy dancing with a few goblins, wearing one of his many glittered clothing.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Dukey!" Ziggy threw his arms around Duke. "Let's PAAAARRTYYYYYYY!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>He hummed Moonage Daydream, a song he had written. "I'm an ALIGATOOOOOR! I'M A MAMA PAPA COMING FOR YOUUUUUUU! COME ON DUKE, SIIIING!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke tried to pry Ziggy off of him gently. "You're drunk as hell. If you look like this, what about Jareth?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>It was then that Ziggy began to look sad. "Well, I was supposed to meet him but he's really tired. How about we both party? I got some of his finest wine!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke really wanted to go back to that lovely lady that he was about to fuck, but Jareth's finest wine?</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>The lady can wait just a little.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke got a mug from a goblin. "Just for a bit then!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>One drink turned into two, then to three. This wine definitely had a much higher alcohol content than normal wine, and Duke could see why Jareth considered his wine to be the best in the Underground.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>During their dancing and singing, he noticed something around Ziggy's neck. "Hey, isn't that Jareth's?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Huh?" Ziggy looked down. "Oh this! It's really shiny isn't it? I took it off of him when he was sleeping. He won't miss it!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Ziggy did some more dancing. He grabbed a stick on the ground and began to prance around. "Look at me, I'm the scary goblin king who kicks goblins because I don't know how to really dance so this makes up for my stupidity! TRA LA LA!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke doubled over with laughter at Ziggy's impression. "Hey let me try." He pretended to hold out a crystal. "Look what I have, your dreams! Do you want it?" He tilted his head for a moment in thought. "That's how he talks to runners, right?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Now it was Ziggy's turn to laugh. He laughed so hard that his nose hurt from the wine somehow traveling up there instead of down to his stomach. "HAHAHA! Wait, you gotta wear his necklace, it's so shiny, I bet even pretty girls would like it!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke thought about this for a moment. Normally, he would tell Ziggy to shut the hell up, that he was being stupid to think that anything Jareth would wear was at all some sort of chick magnet. But he was so wasted that he just believed what ever Ziggy said. "Can I borrow it? I have to go, there's some hot lady at my place and whatever works to woo her would be great."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Ziggy staggered over, taking off the necklace ceremoniously, telling the goblins to make a drumroll. "I dub thee, King Jareth of the Goblins and the guy who owns the best wine!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>The goblins hooted and clapped as Duke bowed down. "Thank you, thank you! But you forget, I can give you your dreams."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Everyone applauded, giving Duke another drink.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke barely heard Ziggy saying goodbye as he went back to his suite. The woman was still there, watching TV.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke sauntered to her. "Hello, Sweet. Missed me?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Her lips crashed on his as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Duke was breathless when he pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Oh, what's this?" She touched the medallion. "You weren't wearing this before."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Ah, this!" Duke picked it up and showed it to her. "Ever heard of the Goblin King?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>She shook her head, her smile faltering a little, probably unsure of what Duke was talking about.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Duke kissed her lips again. "Well, he's does a lot of things. But one of them is offering dreams. I took his necklace and so now I'm the goblin king."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>The woman's eyes got dark again at Duke's low voice. "Role-play huh? I'm down for it." She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around Duke, pulling him into the bed. "So you'll give me my dream?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Anything you want, tell me your dream." He pressed his lips to her ear. "Tell me, Sweet."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>She moaned at his weight on top of his. Touching the front of his pants, she undid his zipper cupping around him. "For my dream, I want your-"</em>
          </p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"THIS IS BLASPHEMOUS!" Jareth's eyes were murderous. "YOU MOCK ME! And you claim that your PENIS is someone's dream? My crown is a sacred responsibility to take care of wished away children, to protect my subjects-"</p>
          <p>"That's why you kick them around, to be a big old meanie? Huh? IS that what you like to do, to be mean to everyone who just wants to be your friend or for you to be happy?" Ziggy interjected, tears still streaming down his face.</p>
          <p>Jareth faltered a little. "Ziggy, I'm sorry-"</p>
          <p>"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME SHUT UP!" Ziggy cried even harder. "Your necklace is more important than your friends."</p>
          <p>"Well, with that MEDALLION gone, my friends could DIE!" Jareth said. "It could cause all this damage up here and obliterate you all. So yes, my medallion is more important than my relationship with you or anyone else!"</p>
          <p>"HEY!" Sarah pushed the two men apart. "Do not make me tase you!"</p>
          <p>Indeed, she was holding a taser. She didn't want to use it. She had only used it a few times in her career and didn't want this to be the next time.</p>
          <p>Both of them snarled at each other before moving apart, sitting as far from each other as possible.</p>
          <p>"You know, I've always wanted to be tased," Duke winked at Sarah. "Pain can be quite pleasurable, and it could be such fun foreplay with such a beautiful woman like yourself, for example."</p>
          <p>"DUKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jareth and Ziggy yelled at the same time.</p>
          <p>Sarah put her hand up. "If we can't stop yelling at each other, then we will never find that medallion." She got her notepad again. "Duke, tell me where the medallion went next."</p>
          <p>Duke shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I was wearing it and having sex, then when I woke up, it was gone. I *may* have told her that it was very valuable…"</p>
          <p>"Great!" Jareth stood up, slapping his hand on the table in sarcasm. "So now we have some random woman thinking that the necklace is something monetarily valuable. What if she sells it? People can die!"</p>
          <p>He placed his hands on the wall, his head bowed down in deep distress.</p>
          <p>Sarah walked to him. "Hey, we will find it, I promise."</p>
          <p>She gently put a hand on his back, not quite sure why she was touching him but she felt that she had to in order to get through to him. "You're allowed to feel mad, to feel angry and frustrated. But screaming at your friends won't help us get anywhere, all it does is drive a wedge between you guys."</p>
          <p>It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity when the muscles on Jareth's back went from being tense to relaxed. He turned to Sarah, his face quite close to hers, circles under his eyes.</p>
          <p>She understood now, really understood, that he was just a king trying to do his job. That as immature as he can be, he really was trying hard.</p>
          <p>Jareth nodded. "Let's just find this damned medallion as soon as we can."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The scene of Jareth cooking breakfast is shamelessly inspired by Season 1 and Episode 4 of Lucifer (I think?) when Lucifer gets into Detective Chloe Decker's home and cooks her an omelette while she's in the shower totally uninvited!</p>
<p>Duke and Ziggy being the way that they are (meaning Duke is stupidly horny and Ziggy being cute) was inspired by an inside joke I had with a friend. Because we can. Lol. I hope that even if those two are a bit ooc (out of character) that it's still an enjoyable story. Thanks again for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah went to her whiteboard and drew out the timeline. "Just to get this correct. According to the timeline, Duke left his house around 1pm yesterday and partied for a few hours, getting back with the medallion around 3 or 4 and then Jareth woke up around 7 or 8? By that time, he realized that the medallion was gone but so was Duke's mystery girl."</p>
          <p>"Which was when I came to you for help around midnight or so after interrogating those two," Jareth pointed with his thumb at Duke and Ziggy.</p>
          <p>"Are you sure that it isn't still at Duke's place?" Sarah turned to Duke.</p>
          <p>"Yup, looked everywhere. My staff helped me look for it too." Duke answered.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at Jareth. Both were thinking the same thing.</p>
          <p>"God damn, Duke!" Jareth raked his fingers in his hair. "Now all of your staff could be suspects for stealing my medallion!"</p>
          <p>"Well, I'm sorry that I got a bunch of people to help me out!" Duke sunk into the couch, annoyed. "What do you want from me?"</p>
          <p>"To not have stolen the medallion in the first place, or at least help out some more now that you lost it." He said in the most monotone voice he could.</p>
          <p>"Well, I trust my staff." Duke said with certainty. "I believe them."</p>
          <p>"Regardless, we can't write them off," Sarah said. "But I do think that it would be best to focus on the girl that left. Do you know who she was?"</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>They were able to track down who the girl was, as was quite lucky for them. Apparently Duke<em> did</em> care about the women he was sleeping with, he just didn't feel like that had to be shared with anyone else. That along with Sarah's skills at tracing people as a detective helped them to be able to find out where she would be that night. She would be at a nightclub, one of the many that she danced at.</p>
          <p>"Who I sleep with is none of anyone's business," he said as they all climbed into Sarah's police car. "But yes, I do remember the women I've slept with. It's for fun and sex of course, but I do respect them as people. I'm not a monster. Also why am I sitting in the back again?"</p>
          <p>"Because neither of you are getting along with Jareth at the moment so I have to separate you like a bunch of children," Sarah looked at the map for a moment, trying to figure out where this girl would be.</p>
          <p>"This is fun!" Ziggy threw his hands up. "So this is what it feels like for people who get arrested to sit in the back of a police car!" He spotted something and squealed. "HANDCUFFS!"</p>
          <p>Sarah looked into her rearview mirror. "Hey don't mess with-"</p>
          <p>And Ziggy got one of Duke's hands stuck in one.</p>
          <p>"-that." Sarah finished her sentence. Damn it. "Guys, handcuffs are-"</p>
          <p>"Really fun." Duke lifted it up with a knowing smirk on his face. "Sherlock, please tell me that you at least have a bit of fun with these in your free time. If not then I will volunteer to help teach you and maybe bring a few ladies to join us."</p>
          <p>"First of all, are you going to keep calling me Sherlock? Second of all, stop trying to sleep with me." Sarah asked.</p>
          <p>"Hey, you should turn on the siren!" Duke gasped, completely ignoring her. "AND THEN SPEED AS FAST AS YOU FUCKING CAN!"</p>
          <p>"Yeah!" Ziggy jumped up and down. "Come on, turn it on! It'll be like we're actual criminals getting caught!"</p>
          <p>"No." Sarah said with a very firm and curt voice. "I'm not going to turn it on."</p>
          <p>"<em>WEEEE OOOOO WEEEE OOOO!</em>" Ziggy made a bunch of siren noises with Duke whooping in the background. Duke apparently found Sarah's megaphone and gave it to Ziggy, who was yelling through it. Duke took it back from him for a moment. "Out of the way peasants, Sherlock Holmes is coming through!"</p>
          <p>Thank god that she remembered to take the batteries out.</p>
          <p>"You really need to cut that out," Sarah continued with her stoic tone. "I am not going to turn on the siren."</p>
          <p>"Aww, come on, Girly!" Ziggy whined. "Have a little bit of fun! What would you do if we were actual criminals? I want to experience it without actually going to jail!"</p>
          <p>"YES!" Duke chimed in.</p>
          <p>"The detective says no, so no." Jareth reminded them. "I told you guys to behave."</p>
          <p>"You wanna know what I actually do with people that I arrest?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Duke and Ziggy, hoping that this would make them shut up.</p>
          <p>"Oh do tell," Duke pressed his face at the barrier between the front and back seats. "This could give me ideas for some glorious role play in bed."</p>
          <p>"I don't give them attention because that's what gets them going and I ignore them." Sarah sat up even straighter and made a turn, deliberately going much slower than the speed limit just to annoy the two rockstars.</p>
          <p>"That's no fun!" Ziggy made a face and wrinkled his nose.</p>
          <p>"Yeah, getting arrested is never fun, that's why it's a form of punishment." Sarah shrugged.</p>
          <p>"Oh I don't know, getting punished can be all sorts of fun." Duke winked. "You know, last night-"</p>
          <p>"Buckle up!" Sarah snapped at them when she hit the breaks, someone going through a red light. She was almost grateful for that considering that Duke was once again ready to talk about some weird sex thing that he was doing the night before. The car lurched and she turned around. "Do you want to die? Because this is how you die if you don't buckle up!"</p>
          <p>"Okayyy." Ziggy obediently buckled up, feeling a little bad. Duke, on the other hand, was looking at the driver that just ran a red light and asking Sarah if she could catch him and give him a ticket with Sarah once again telling him no, she will not.</p>
          <p>"See what I have to deal with?" Jareth was sitting next to her, sticking his thumb at Duke's direction. "They're like a couple of stupid kids."</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little. "You make it sound like you have to parent them."</p>
          <p>Jareth blew some hair out of his eyes. "Well, let's see. They're obnoxious. Fall asleep in stupid places. Say things that are not appropriate for the situation. Everyone for some reason finds them cute. And oh, they get into my things <strong>without permission</strong>." He emphasized the last words and sent his buddies a knowing look, Ziggy still ignoring him for the most part as he was still upset. "So yes, Precious. They are indeed like children."</p>
          <p>"And as a good father, I suppose you take care of them?" Sarah joked a little, definitely understanding him. "Been there, done that. Had to be the one responsible friend."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at her knowingly, a sort of wistful look in his eyes. "You really have learned your lesson from the last time we met." He gave her a wicked sort of wink. "I guess you aren't that bratty teenager you once were."</p>
          <p>The look on her face instantly made Jareth want to take back all the words he had said. She turned and looked into his face, a sort of glassy look from what looked to be… unshed tears?</p>
          <p>"Jareth," She said quietly. So quietly that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it over Duke and Ziggy annoying each other in the back. Jareth heard her perfectly with his keen fae hearing. "I know I was a brat, but I'm 29 years old now."</p>
          <p>Jareth was taken aback by her sudden change of attitudes.</p>
          <p>She tightened her hands on the steering wheel. "I know you take pride in pointing out everyone's issues and how you're so sure that I'd be just as terrible of a person as I was back then-"</p>
          <p>"I never said you were a terrible person, Sarah." He said a bit defensively, annoyed that she would take such a light hearted joke so personally. "I was just teasing."</p>
          <p>"Regardless," Sarah gave him a look, not liking the interruption. "I don't appreciate that joke. I've been trying all my life to do good, to do the best I can and here you are, shitting all over it."</p>
          <p>"Are you fucking with me right now?!" Jareth turned so his body was angled towards her.</p>
          <p>"You both still have clothes on so I'd say no!" Duke laughed. "By the way, Sherlock, do you have a key for these handcuffs?" He held his wrists out, showing the king and the detective the predicament that he got himself in.</p>
          <p>"You know what? I think I'll just let you wear them until we get out." Sarah huffed. "Serves you right."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a hiss at Duke and tried to speak to Sarah again, who was now putting on sunglasses. "Sarah, you are the one who's a police officer. You talk about trying to abide by the law but you know that your own legal system is corrupt! How is that helping anyone?"</p>
          <p>"Because I hope to change that!" Her mouth drew into a tight line. "I became a detective to seek justice, and that means justice for the ones who are arrested because they're human and they deserve another second chance."</p>
          <p>She found the place on the map and thrust it into Jareth's hand, circling it with her pencil. "Just help me to find the place, and please try to not insult me. The sooner we can find your medallion, the sooner we can go our separate ways."</p>
          <p>Jareth grumbled something in another language that Sarah was fairly certain that it was some sort of swear word. She knew that she should have just calmly explained to him why she was so upset, but she really was so shaken up by the fact that he was even there. And with two rock starts nonetheless!</p>
          <p>Jareth really left her shaken. She was sure that he meant everything he said, that he wasn't lying or anything. But what do you say when someone you had considered your antagonist shows up 13 years later to ask to help retrieve his magical necklace?</p>
          <p>"Is it left or right at this street?" She asked him.</p>
          <p>"Left," Jareth mumbled. Unknown to Sarah, he was experiencing his own rollercoaster of emotions. He was still very, very sure that Sarah was in the wrong for snapping at him like that. How dare she? He was a king!</p>
          <p>At the same time, and he hated to admit this, but she was right. He was awful to her. He had forgotten that she was human, and not one of his own kind. Humans change and improve much faster than his people did. Sarah had not just grown in body, but in her mind and soul. She was selfless or at least more so than she was back then.</p>
          <p>Why did he feel this way for her? Why was he so… so drawn to this woman?</p>
          <p>"We're here." Sarah informed them.</p>
          <p>They got out of the car, in front of a very fancy looking nightclub.</p>
          <p>"Alright, let's go in," Sarah opened the door for Duke and Ziggy too.</p>
          <p>Duke showed her his handcuffs. Rolling her eyes again, Sarah unlocked them for him and took the walkie talkie out of Ziggy's hand. "You two have got to stop messing around with my stuff!"</p>
          <p>Ziggy actually had the decency to look contrite, unlike Duke, who looked like he was about to make some new sex joke before Jareth elbowed him. Ziggy caught up with Sarah as Jareth was yelling at Duke again for something. "Wait, Sarah. I'm sorry I was messing around."</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't resist those contrite eyes. She sighed. "It's not your fault, I'm just in a bad mood."</p>
          <p>Ziggy turned his head to see Jareth. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Jareth is a good guy though, he's just a big asshole sometimes."</p>
          <p>Sarah shrugged. "I know. I know he's not a bad person, no matter what happened between us. He had a lot to learn but you're right: he's a good guy."</p>
          <p>Ziggy scratched his head. "What exactly happened to you guys? I know you ran his labyrinth and beat his ass, as Duke said. But there has to be something more."</p>
          <p>Sarah sighed. "I don't even know myself." The reached the entrance of the club. "Look, Ziggy. I want to help Jareth and just be on my way back to my life. I don't want to discuss anything. I just want to help him because it's the right thing to do."</p>
          <p>Ziggy said nothing, he just fell back with Duke, still avoiding Jareth from their argument earlier that day.</p>
          <p>All four of them were let in, the bouncer a bit hesitant about Jareth and Sarah.</p>
          <p>"Weird, usually they let in women pretty easily." Duke shrugged.</p>
          <p>"It's because you two are famous. And as for Sarah, she looks like an insufferable cop," Jareth bit out.</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't appreciate his tone of voice. "You know, I'm here right? You can tell me that yourself."</p>
          <p>"Fine, you look like an insufferable cop, <em>Detective Williams</em>," Jareth folded his arms. "Happy now?"</p>
          <p>"More so than before now that you're telling that to my face." Sarah marched forward. "Come on, let's find this lady."</p>
          <p>Sarah found a picture of her, showing it to everyone she passed by. "Excuse me, have you seen this person?"</p>
          <p>"No but I'd do her if I had the chance!" One guy bellowed.</p>
          <p>"I had that chance already! It was fun!" Duke called back.</p>
          <p>"Enough with that kind of language!" Jareth scolded his friend. "So inappropriate."</p>
          <p>"You made the same kinds of jokes with me, why are you so hypocritical?" Sarah put her hands on her hips, sick of him going back and forth.</p>
          <p>"That's different, that's in front of you. That lady-" he pointed at the photo. "-is not here. And I've teased you but how much have I been doing that since you yelled at me last night, hmm?"</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't believe him. "Oh, don't give me that! You and I both know that if Duke wasn't here making all these jokes about sleeping with me that you'd be jumping at the chance to be that way yourself!"</p>
          <p>"OH?" Jareth yelled above the loud bass. "You think you're <em>sooo </em>desirable that every man would be wanting to bed you?"</p>
          <p>"Now you're making this about me? Oh, I'm not the one making these jokes, <em>Your Majesty</em>." She jabbed a finger at his chest. "That's on you and you alone. You're the one who bullies everyone from your goblins to Hoggle and then with Duke and Ziggy, your own friends!"</p>
          <p>"They both deserved it. They took what was mine and then were careless with it!" Jareth slammed his hand against the wall in frustration and anger. "You don't know what it's like to be a king of a bunch of goblins! They LIKE being manhandled. As for Hogsbreath-"</p>
          <p>"Hoggle." Sarah corrected him automatically.</p>
          <p>"-Hogbrain," Jareth snapped again. "He betrayed my direct orders. No one was in any real danger. And you're the one to talk, you haven't spoken to your friends in years!"</p>
          <p>Sarah eyes were large and her mouth gaped open. "Wait, you know?"</p>
          <p>"Of course I bloody know!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How would I NOT know? I allowed all of them to see you at your leisure."</p>
          <p>Sarah stilled, horrified. "You were watching and spying on me?"</p>
          <p>"Fucking hell, no!" He said. "I told you that I didn't! I just knew when my subjects were going Aboveground. I can't just let magical creatures like them roam around freely and it takes quite a bit of magic to allow them to speak to you. What kind of king would I be?"</p>
          <p>Sarah was shocked. Her friends had never mentioned such a thing before. It was surprising to say the least.</p>
          <p>Before she could say anything, Jareth kept on ranting. "And again, my friends are two irresponsible, aggravating <em>IDIOTS </em>who have no fucking clue how to behave like adults. And you have no idea at all what it's like to be me, to be a king and to preside and to watch over THIS world too and to live a lonely life."</p>
          <p>When he finished, all they did was look at each other. In Jareth's eyes were frustration and something akin to sadness. Sarah, on the other hand, was digesting his words. One thing about being a detective was being very detail oriented and noticing things that the confessor may not even know they had said to understand the implications of things.</p>
          <p>Jareth had just admitted that it took a lot of energy to allow her friends to speak to her, that he also had to monitor them. Why would he do that for someone he thought to be shallow, to be immature and bratty as herself?</p>
          <p>Before she could say or do anything, she was bumped by a very drunk group of girls whose skirts were riding dangerously high on their thighs. She fell over and was caught by Jareth before she hit the ground.</p>
          <p>"Woah, did you see how fast he moved?" One giggly brunette said about Jareth.</p>
          <p>Jareth wasn't even looking at her, he was helping Sarah. With all the pretty girls whispering around him, all he thought was of Sarah and how she was. "Are you alright?"</p>
          <p>Sarah's head was spinning, and not because she fell. But because of Jareth.</p>
          <p>How was it that two seconds ago, he was yelling at her then all of a sudden he was holding her hand in his and had his other hand supporting her lower back ever so gently?</p>
          <p>And again, there was that jolt of electricity that flowed through them.</p>
          <p>"I'm fine, thank you for helping me." She tugged her hand away from his carefully.</p>
          <p>"You're welcome," he said quietly.</p>
          <p>After dusting herself, off, Sarah looked around. "Hey, what happened to Duke and Ziggy?"</p>
          <p>Jareth looked around. "Ah fuck. Where did those two go this time?"</p>
          <p>Doing a few turns, they saw Ziggy at the bar, talking to someone in a black business suit with blue tinted steel glass frames. His hair was similar to Duke's fiery one except kept loose. He seemed very shy and Ziggy was ignoring every single fan to be able to speak to that person.</p>
          <p>Sarah tapped on Ziggy's shoulder. "Hey Ziggy, who's this?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy smiled at her then frowned at Jareth. "This is Tommy! We've been seeing each other for a little, I had no idea he'd be here tonight. This is Sarah, she's a detective!"</p>
          <p>"Hi Sarah!" Tommy stuck his hand out. Sarah liked him right away. Tommy gave a look at Jareth who was glowering nearby, mumbling a hello. "Yeah, clubs aren't my thing." Tommy shrank little at the noise. "I came with coworkers because they were here for a party, there's no way I'd come here on my own."</p>
          <p>"Tommy is a scientist! Isn't that so cool?" Ziggy beamed at him with pride. Sarah saw in his eyes that he really adored this man. He was about to take a shot but Jareth snatched the shot glass from him, downing it himself.</p>
          <p>Jareth made a satisfied sound and ordered another shot to give to Ziggy as his way of giving a backhanded apology. "Yes yes but you promised me that you would help me find my medallion. You'll just have to cancel your date-"</p>
          <p>"And for what?" Ziggy stood up, folding his arms. His eyes were glazed over in anger. "For someone who called me an aggravating idiot?"</p>
          <p>Jareth shrugged. "Well, you <em>are</em>-"</p>
          <p>"STOP IT!" Ziggy snapped at him. "You know what? We all make mistakes. We all have our issues. You do too, but I always encourage you to be better, not keep reminding you and making you feel like shit!"</p>
          <p>Jareth had never been hit so hard by such a strong realization before.</p>
          <p>Ziggy was right.</p>
          <p>He was honest, but what good did that do when you use it to keep insulting someone?</p>
          <p>Ziggy grabbed Tommy's hand. "Come on, Tommy. Let's go."</p>
          <p>Tommy looked a bit awkward. "Bye Jareth, bye Sarah."</p>
          <p>When Ziggy walked away with Tommy, Jareth's shoulders deflated. He saw Sarah give him a look of pity. He hated pity. "What now?"</p>
          <p>Sarah sighed. "I just feel bad for you."</p>
          <p>Jareth ordered more shots from the bartender. "Out with it. Yell at me. Scream at me. I suppose I deserve it."</p>
          <p>His shoulders slumped over as he stirred the drink. All around him were dancing and people hooking up with someone or just having a good time while he retreated into his own little hell. The Goblin King clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to calm himself down. He supposed that Sarah left him, and he didn't blame her. He didn't even want to be around himself.</p>
          <p>Just as he was about to get up and leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. To his side, it was Sarah who had her hand on his shoulder. "I think you're punishing yourself enough, Jareth."</p>
          <p>Hearing her say his name made his heart flutter, and he wasn't totally sure why. She just made him feel things and do things he normally would never do.</p>
          <p>She climbed on the seat next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
          <p>Normally, Jareth would scoff at the idea. He would roll his eyes and say fuck that, but what was it about Sarah that made him want to talk to her? Was it her comforting smile? Her bright green eyes? Her sweet touch on his arm?</p>
          <p>He dipped his head a little low, ashamed. "I feel like I want to yell and scream, that I am entitled to feel angry. That I should be allowed to show how I feel inside at the fact that I am in charge of a kingdom, a kingdom that was something that was handed to me when my mother became ill and needed me to take over. That my title as a king has prevented anyone from wanting to be close to me unless it was for their own personal or political gain."</p>
          <p>He downed another shot. "But I'm also trying to allow friends into my life, and then this shit happens. And I just hate myself over and over because I am torn between the two sides of myself."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt so touched that he opened so much to her. Maybe it was the alcohol that was in him or maybe it was because he had been closed off for so long. Maybe he thought he wouldn't see her again after this so it wouldn't mean much if he said anything personal. Which made her a little sad.</p>
          <p>She scooted closer, surprising herself and Jareth. "Hey, thanks for speaking to me. I'm glad you opened up."</p>
          <p>Jareth said nothing, just a very slight head nod.</p>
          <p>Sarah continued. "Hating oneself and being lonely, trying to be better but also being entitled? I guess we aren't that different at all." She interlocked her fingers, giving him a smile.</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at her curiously. "You? You, the girl who made friends with my subjects and managed to have everyone turn against me in a matter of a few hours?" He chuckled. "I'm not sure I believe you."</p>
          <p>She shrugged. "If you were 16 years old, playing princess in a park, people would find you weird and avoid you too. I wanted the attention and wished Toby away, as you know." She looked up at the ceiling and back to him. "It really, really sucks to have to confront your shitty side and try to be the best person you can be. It hurts so, so bad to realize how awful you are. You get through some self hate, but trust me, Jareth. It doesn't help you to hate yourself although it's inevitable. Know what you did wrong is the first step in being better to realize that you messed up. You have to learn to be patient and to forgive yourself too."</p>
          <p>Somehow, in their talk, Sarah's hand went to rest on top of his. That eye contact that they had with each other showed so much in such a short amount of time.</p>
          <p>Jareth cleared his throat. "I, I'm not sure what to say to that. It's so much easier to just… go back to my old ways. To be fearless and commanding."</p>
          <p>"I don't think you realize that you can still be fearless and commanding but also kind of open. This isn't black and white you know. It's a process, be patient." She encouraged him.</p>
          <p>This kind of interaction was very common with Sarah. She was known as the detective could get nearly anyone to change their ways. Sarah got the least amount of arrests and only became a detective because she was so good at finding big criminals, those who willingly hurt others like drug lords who were takin advantage of others before her days as a detective or now, catching murderers as a homicide detective. For everyone else, those who were doing the drugs or stealing, she would try to talk them out of it.</p>
          <p>Jareth felt something new in his heart, some kind of warming up that he hadn't felt in a long time. "I'll try. Thank you."</p>
          <p>"Don't mention it." She assured him. "I'm here to help you. And if you want to talk, I really am here."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave her a true, sincere smile. His lips weren't curled in some sarcastic remark or eyeing her jokingly. His whole face was bright and full of life.</p>
          <p>The bartender came to them, seeing the picture of the girl that Duke had slept with next to Sarah. "Hey, you two looking for some third girl to join ya?"</p>
          <p>Jareth blushed at the idea that someone thought that they were a couple but Sarah jumped on it, quick as she could. She of all people knew that time was precious. "Do you know her?"</p>
          <p>The bartender nodded his head forward.</p>
          <p>Sarah and Jareth turned around, seeing the group of scantily clad strippers wrapping their legs around a pole, blowing kisses at some adoring men cheering them on. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights, Sarah saw that one of them looked to be the woman in the photo, but it was hard to tell as they were all dressed the same and all had very heavy make up on.</p>
          <p>"Well, I guess we'll have to get Duke to help us out to find which one she is," Sarah said. "Duke didn't say that she was a stripper, that would have narrowed our search by a lot."</p>
          <p>Jareth snorted, his eyes to his side. "You sure Duke wants to help us?"</p>
          <p>Sarah looked to where Jareth was looking and let out a groan.</p>
          <p>Duke was covered with women, everyone different but gorgeous. His shirt was opened and he was making out with one of them while another was… licking his back? Another was messing with his hair and they could make out one of them drawing lipstick on his chest. Another had her hands all over his pants. Their sensual movements captivated the crowd, moving as one to the beat of the music. Everyone was grinding against each other as some guys happily watched.</p>
          <p>They were basically having sex with clothes on.</p>
          <p>"Seriously?" Sarah facepalmed. "First Ziggy, now Duke. I feel like trying to get him away from all those women is going to be a bad idea," Sarah looked at Jareth for confirmation.</p>
          <p>"Oh, if we try that, they may just stab us for taking the great Thin White Duke away from them, so I suppose you and I are on our own, Detective." Jareth confirmed. He gestured towards the strippers. "Shall we?"</p>
          <p>They approached the strippers. Sarah approached them, shoving people out of the way. "Excuse me, do you know anyone named Crystal?"</p>
          <p>God, it was such a dumb name but that was the name that she gave Duke when she had that one night stand with him.</p>
          <p>"Get lost!" One of the girls yelled at her. "If you want a show, go to the back of the line!"</p>
          <p>"So you know Crystal?" Sarah asked her.</p>
          <p>Jareth face palmed. "Precious, are you so out of touch?"</p>
          <p>Sarah was about to argue with him and flash her police badge but Jareth shoved her aside, undoing the strings on the top of his shirt to allow his lean and muscled chest to shine through. "Allow me."</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't even speak, the sight of his exposed chest made her feel hot and bothered. Blood rushed straight to her groin and she felt so mad at herself for remembering the way Jareth looked up and down her body last night and how much her body craved for him.</p>
          <p>Jareth approached one of the women. She had the most gorgeous bright blonde hair and dazzling grey eyes, very agile on the pole indeed. "Hello there, you don't by chance know anyone with the name Crystal, do you?"</p>
          <p>She faltered a little at his dazzling smile, one of the people in crowd yelling "<em>boo</em>" at her for her mishap. Just as she was about to yell at Jareth, he helped her up.</p>
          <p>She stuttered a little. "Um, that's me." Her cheeks flushed.</p>
          <p>Jareth snatched the photo from Sarah and held it up to her. "Yup, you're her."</p>
          <p>She stuttered. "Look buddy, you're hot and I - oh…"</p>
          <p>She was definitely turned on by Jareth and the way he was just so effortlessly sexy.</p>
          <p>"Yes, my dear?" He kissed the back of her hand.</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to not roll her eyes. She was equally impressed and annoyed. However, she had no idea why she would even be annoyed. It wasn't unexpected. Jareth would flirt with anyone and everyone, he proved that in that ballroom crystal dream years ago when he was absolutely flirting and dancing with everyone else.</p>
          <p>Jareth leaned in to whisper into Crystal's ear. Sarah tried to not notice the fact that she was angling her breasts towards his hands as much as possible and pressing her very voluptuous body to him. Jareth, however, was keeping his hand respectfully either on her hand or on her back.</p>
          <p>"I can make it worth your while, my dear." He showed her a wad of cash. "Just <em>come</em> with me."</p>
          <p>"Oh, I'm sure I will," She purred at the possible double entandre.</p>
          <p>Jareth signaled for Sarah to follow them.</p>
          <p>Sarah sighed with relief. Thank god, she was really worried that he would be ditching her as Duke and Ziggy did.</p>
          <p>She sneakily followed Jareth to a quiet corner of the club. Naturally, Crystal looked confused at not going to a room.</p>
          <p>"What's going on?" She shrank back nervously at seeing Sarah's stoic face. "Please, I didn't know that he was your guy! God, stop cheating on your women!" She glared at Jareth.</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a dry laugh. "Oh no, we're not together." She pointed from herself to Jareth.</p>
          <p>Crystal was even more confused now, but straightened herself up. "I'm going to go if you don't have anything real to talk to me about."</p>
          <p>Sarah blocked her and showed her badge. Her voice seemed to drop an octave in what Toby had dubbed her police voice. "Seattle P.D."</p>
          <p>Crystal's eyes went wide and she gasped at Jareth. "You're with the cops? What the hell are you dragging me into?"</p>
          <p>"Relax." Sarah got out a notebook and pen. "You're not in trouble, don't worry. There's been something that's lost and we were wondering if you could help us retrieve it."</p>
          <p>"Look, I know absolutely nothing." She tried to move away but Jareth blocked her too. "I'm going to call security!"</p>
          <p>"I don't want to cause any problems, we're just looking for something and we'll be on our way," Sarah said calmly.</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at Sarah, very impressed that while she could've just said <em>"I'm the police so listen to me"</em> she knew better than to abuse her authority. He supposed that he could learn to do that with his goblins once in a while.</p>
          <p>Sarah flipped her notebook over, showing a drawing that she had made of Jareth's horned medallion, almost a perfect replication thanks to her art skills. "Have you seen this? It's silver in the outside and gold in the middle."</p>
          <p>Crystal looked at it. Her eyes had a knowing look but she turned away. "Nope, haven't seen it."</p>
          <p>"You're lying, and I know it." Jareth growled. "That thing was a gift from my mother to me, and I want it back!"</p>
          <p>Sarah put an arm between Jareth and Crystal. "Please give us a moment," she said to Crystal, dragging Jareth.</p>
          <p>When they were out of earshot, Sarah gave him a look of daggers. "Freaking out isn't going to help, Jareth. She's going to either keep lying or give a false confession. Let me handle this."</p>
          <p>Jareth closed his eyes in annoyance. "Just like how you handled trying to talk to her in the first place?"</p>
          <p>"I'm a detective!" She hissed. "I know how to question people!"</p>
          <p>Sarah turned back to question Crystal but she had trotted off.</p>
          <p>"COME BACK HERE!" Jareth roared over the crowd.</p>
          <p>Sarah barely had time to register what was happening when the Goblin King rolled up his sleeves…</p>
          <p>… and jumped on the chairs, running after this girl.</p>
          <p>It was incredible. Crystal had a head start but he was jumping over the crowd onto isolated pieces of furnitures like some kind of olympic athlete.</p>
          <p><em>Oh fuck, of course he seems like that, he's not even human!</em> She thought to herself.</p>
          <p>"Jareth!" She yelled after him, running after him pushing people to the side as they angrily told her to stop shoving them around.</p>
          <p>Just as she thought that she was finally catching up to him, the lights went out. Chaos ensued, everyone screaming or yelling, trying to figure out why the beating of the bass had stopped or the colorful rays of light had stopped.</p>
          <p>Bracing herself, Sarah managed to only bump into a couple of people. When the lights and music came back on, everyone cheered.</p>
          <p>That is, until someone screamed.</p>
          <p>Sarah whirled around, seeing Ziggy's hand bleeding, surrounded by broken glass.</p>
          <p>He saw Sarah and reached for her. "Tommy is gone!"</p>
          <p>Then another scream.</p>
          <p>A girl was shot in the leg, her boyfriend (it seemed) was in shock and just holding onto her.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah immediately looked around, grabbing the first people by her and cautiously moving them to the side so she could project her voice. "Everyone stay calm! Head out carefully through the exits!"</p>
          <p>Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to keep her wits about her. She was more than terrified.</p>
          <p>Nothing, not even many hours of practice in the academy could ever make her prepared for an active shooter situation.</p>
          <p>She hoped and prayed that she could get everyone out safely.</p>
          <p>She grabbed her phone and called her precinct. "This is Detective Williams, I need backup at a nightclub. There may be an active shooter situation and a possible kidnapping situation. Code 101 and code 209, I repeat codes 101 and code 209. There are injured people including a gunshot wound so I need the medic as well, Code 330."</p>
          <p>She looked up and saw a flash of red hair being dragged away.</p>
          <p>Tommy.</p>
          <p>There weren't any more shots, and hopefully there wouldn't be anymore but she had to stay safe and make sure that no one else was injured or killed.</p>
          <p>The security guards were shuffling people out, trying to not get trampled on themselves. The poor girl who was shot was yelling in even more pain.</p>
          <p>"Sarah!"</p>
          <p>Jareth was by her side, assessing the situation. He opened his mouth to speak but Sarah beat him to it. "You're strong, help get the injured out first and keep yourself safe."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked alarmed at the implications of her words. His mouth went dry. "What about you? What are you going to do?"</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't break eye contact with him as she reached for her gun and flashlight from her coat. "My job."</p>
          <p>Jareth tried to argue with her some more but she ran after where she saw someone running away into the back of the club.</p>
          <p>He wanted to chase after her, but she was right. Getting people out of the way was the best thing to do right now. No one else seemed hurt so he carefully lifted the injured woman in his arms and tried to guide everyone out, using his authoritative voice.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Sarah carefully but quickly trotted to where she saw the possible kidnapper go. Crossing her wrists, she shined the flashlight in her left hand and held the gun in her right hand.</p>
          <p>The area she was in couldn't have been more different than the club itself. The club was bright and lively, here seemed dead with the echoing walls and the nasty smelling sewer waste going through the pipes.</p>
          <p>She heard a <em>clank</em> that made her spin around. Seeing nothing, she kept going the direction that she was going, pressing her back to the wall so she could have a clear vision of all sides.</p>
          <p>She tried to suppress all the fears that crept through her. She knew that her job was dangerous, that there was always a possibility that it could lead her to her end. She had encountered dangerous situations before, but there was always a SWAT team or a partner with her, never like this.</p>
          <p>Her mind flashed back to the day when she was raising her right hand as she took her sacred oath.</p>
          <p>
            <em>"I, Sarah Lynn Williams, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."</em>
          </p>
          <p>She took that oath seriously, to defend her country and the people who resided in it. She did it out of her own volition, to do good in this world and to do right by everyone she encountered. To protect. To serve. To seek justice.</p>
          <p>And to never look back, even if her own life was on the line.</p>
          <p>God, she hoped that no one else was hurt.</p>
          <p>She heard another clank and this time, she looked up just in time to see someone pounce on her.</p>
          <p>Dropping her gun at the hit, she gagged as her attacker wrung their hands around her neck. Sarah fell forward from the weight of them, feeling her knuckles scrape on the concrete floor, warm blood leaking out. Instinctively, she tried to gasp for air and to yank their hands off but they were too strong especially with their weight on top of her, repeatedly smashing her body on the floor. She stopped struggling that way and instead, brought her hand that was holding the flashlight up and jabbed her attacker in the eye.</p>
          <p>He (at least from what she could tell from the octave of the voice) yelled and let go. Sarah was quick, using the flashlight to smash it into his gut. He doubled over and she kicked him to the ground, twisting his leg so that he would definitely feel the pain and not get up so quickly. For good measure, she grabbed his arm and twisted it too until she could hear the joints crack.</p>
          <p>She went to grab her gun when she found that someone else was already holding it.</p>
          <p>Crystal, the stripper who had run away from them, held it with both hands, shaking like crazy. In the dim lights from the scattered, tiny bulbs, Sarah could see that she was trying to not cry.</p>
          <p>"Hands in the air!" She cried at Sarah. "I'll shoot!"</p>
          <p>Sarah did as told, putting the flashlight down, keeping her eyes locked on her but also darting them onto the man who had attacked her. "Crystal, it doesn't have to be like this."</p>
          <p>"Yes it does!" She was shaking again, tears flowing. "I have to, you wouldn't understand. I don't have another choice!"</p>
          <p>"Shoot her!" The attacker told her. "You promised <em>them </em>that you would do what is asked of you when they promised to pay you more!"</p>
          <p>Sarah slowly walked towards her. "Explain to me, let me understand. I promise that I will help you as much as I can. Just put the gun down and we can talk."</p>
          <p>"There's too much at stake! Don't listen to her!" His voice got desperate and worried. "You said to them that you had enough guts to kill!"</p>
          <p>"But <em>you</em> said that I wouldn't have to do it, you promised me Max!" Crystal shivered, her eyes glazed over. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I told you that!"</p>
          <p>"Well now you have to! I'm hurt!" He said.</p>
          <p>Sarah got closer to Crystal as slowly as she could. "I will do all I can to protect you. If you shoot me, your life could be turned upside down. Let me help you."</p>
          <p>Max's yelling seemed to drown into the background as Sarah locked her eyes with Crystal.</p>
          <p>Every millisecond seemed like a thousand years, stretching onward toward eternity…</p>
          <p>…until Sarah took the gun from Crystal.</p>
          <p>Crystal collapsed onto the ground, the adrenaline leaving her. She crumpled at Sarah's feet, sobbing incoherently.</p>
          <p>"Now you've done it," Max let out a dry laugh, standing up as best as he could. "You've failed the test, you little slut! Can't even kill a pesky cop."</p>
          <p>There was the unmistakable sound of him cocking his gun. He pointed the gun at Crystal, who was in shock still.</p>
          <p>Without a moment's hesitation, Sarah spread her arms and got in front of Crystal. She braced herself to hear a gunshot as the last thing she would ever hear.</p>
          <p>Instead, the ground shook like an earthquake, sending everyone to the floor. A swirl of glitter cascaded past the hallway.</p>
          <p>The Goblin King.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The police codes that Sarah uses in the beginning of the chapter are real Seattle PD police codes. You can totally look them up for your own city is what I learned after watching the Brooklyn Nine Nine cast fail to recite NYPD's codes! If I am incorrect about how certain law or police stuff works, feel free to correct me. I do ask that you please, please remember that I'm a fanfiction author who is doing this for fun (and often for shits and giggles), not someone who is getting paid. Even popular shows like Grey's Anatomy gets stuff wrong and they're getting paid to do their research, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Crystal didn't seem to notice either the earthquake or Jareth. She was still in shock, holding onto Sarah uncontrollably.</p>
          <p>Sarah, however, was awed at his all black garb just as she was 13 years ago when she first saw him in Toby's room.</p>
          <p>Max slowly stood back up, Jareth directly behind him. In one smooth movement, the Goblin King used his right hand to grab Max's gun. With his left hand alone, he shoved Max's head into the wall before turning him around and lifting him up to the wall by the collar. He never took his eyes off of Max as he put the safety back on the gun and dropped it carefully to the floor, using his shiny, heeled boot to slide it to Sarah who caught it.</p>
          <p>The King of Goblins had never looked so terrifying. Sarah thought that she was a bit afraid of him during her time in his Labyrinth. Frightened, yes. Nervous? Yes. But fearing for her life? Except for the cleaners or falling into the Bog, no. Even then, Sarah knew deep in her heart that he would never try to hurt her, that he would make sure that she was safe. Even if her brain didn't compute that.</p>
          <p>His hair was wilder than usual. His ripped cape fluttered even without the wind. The aura around him was playful when or annoyed when she had run the labyrinth. Now it was dark and dangerous. Even the air around him seemed to crackle with some kind of darkness.</p>
          <p>"Now for you," Jareth still had Max by the collar and slammed him up against the wall as if he was holding a couple of grapes. "What do you think you're doing?"</p>
          <p>Max whimpered. Jareth barred his teeth and widened his eyes. "No answer, huh? Not so tough as you were a moment ago, aren't you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah helped Crystal up as Jareth was doing his thing, but also made sure to handcuff her, just in case she was faking her whole act. Crystal didn't struggle at all, just fell on her knees and cried.</p>
          <p>Jareth snarled at Max again. "ANSWER ME!" He demanded.</p>
          <p>"I'm sorry!" Max shook. You could hear it in his voice that he knew that he had found his match. "Please, please let me go."</p>
          <p>The King wouldn't hear of it. "Tell me, you pathetic little vermin. Why did you do it? Why did you shoot that poor girl, hurt my friends and kidnap a friend's date?"</p>
          <p>Max hyperventilated. "<em>She</em> hurt your cop friend!" He turned to look at Crystal. "Everything else, I did what I had to do! Please don't hurt me!"</p>
          <p>"You should have thought about that before you tried to <em>kill</em> Sarah!" Jareth's eyes were… glowing?</p>
          <p>Sarah watched in awe as his blue eyes glowed, seemingly fueled by the anger inside of him.</p>
          <p>"What <em>are</em> you?" Max shivered in fear.</p>
          <p>Jareth tilted his head in a strangely calm manner. "Me? I can grant you the sweetest of dreams or the most terrifying of nightmares. For you, I am inclined to give the latter."</p>
          <p>He brutally dropped Max onto the ground. Max backed up against the wall, curling into a fetal position at seeing Jareth's glowing blue eyes once more. Jareth's lips were curled in a sadistic smile, almost enjoying the pain that Max was in.</p>
          <p>"Jareth!" Sarah pulled Crystal up, who was still in shock. "That's enough."</p>
          <p>She knew that if allowed, Jareth would do so much worse. "Let's take him back, please."</p>
          <p>"I am a king, Sarah." He faced her, a hand on Max's shoulder. "I can punish those I see fit, particularly someone who just attempted a murder."</p>
          <p>She could see the frenzied look in his eyes that radiated to his whole body. "In case you've forgotten, this is not your kingdom. Not your world. He will get what he deserves. Please, believe me. Do this for me, for my job."</p>
          <p>It felt like an eternity, but he conceded. Jareth yanked Max up and held onto his wrists. He leaned into his ear and hissed "Try anything, and you'll wish you were dead."</p>
          <p>"Here, switch with me," Sarah handed Crystal over to Jareth, who held the stripper only barely less brutally than he had with Max. As far as he was concerned, she could've hurt Sarah even if she didn't mean to just by holding the gun like that.</p>
          <p>Sarah placed handcuffs on him, stating their Miranda warnings. "You both are under arrest for assault and Max, attempted homicide. You both have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Outside, they found that thankfully, no one was hurt other than Ziggy, Sarah, and the girl that was shot. Tommy was still missing, much to their chagrin.</p>
          <p>And then there was Jareth, who was still not shutting the fuck up about what happened inside.</p>
          <p>"What were you thinking, Sarah?!" He followed her around like an annoying thorn on her side as she bandaged you her hands. "You could have been killed!"</p>
          <p>Her voice was monotone and unchanging. She would not show Jareth any kind of reaction. "In case you haven't noticed, that's the literal description of my job. We put ourselves on the line every single day we go out, and it's with luck that we all get back home safely every single day." She turned away, her back to him.</p>
          <p>"No not that!" He stopped for a moment, standing behind her. Then he got his hands out and felt around her waist and stomach, pulling her into his chest.</p>
          <p>She turned around and nearly kneed him in the crotch but he was faster than she was with his fae reflexes. If he was a human, she certainly would have gotten him. If he wasn't so angry at her, he would have commented on it. "What the fuck, Jareth?!"</p>
          <p>"Seeing if you had a bullet proof vest and you don't!" He yelled again. "How could you be so stupid?"</p>
          <p>"Stupid?" Okay. Now this was going too far. "I saved someone's life or at least could have. I am appreciative that you showed up to save me, but seriously, Jareth. Do <em>not</em> call me stupid because I <em>wasn't</em> stupid."</p>
          <p>"Yes." He pointed at her face, his whole body tense. "You were. You stepped in front of someone who could've killed you, who you mattered very little to."</p>
          <p>"It was the right thing to do, although I wouldn't blame anyone for not doing that. What is it that you want?" She threw her notebook on top of a police car, giving him her undivided attention.</p>
          <p>"You would have thrown away your life for someone who would have accepted money for your death, whether she wanted to cause it or not." He seethed.</p>
          <p>"You know what? I'm done with this conversation." Sarah turned away from him again. "All you're doing is telling me how to live my life. I don't take kindly at people telling me what to do. I'm a grown ass woman, I've lived my life without you in it for 13 years so please, spare me your lectures. I'm not going to change what I do for a living just because some magical guy pops in my life. You may be a king, but you're not *my* king."</p>
          <p>Jareth growled, but didn't follow after her. The last thing he wanted to hear from her was how little he mattered in her life.</p>
          <p>The girl who was shot was already in the hospital. Sarah called ballistics to recover the bullet in her to confirm if it matched Max's gun or not. She checked on Ziggy, who was most distraught over the fact that Tommy was gone.</p>
          <p>Sarah tried her best to comfort him. "We'll do our best to find him, I promise I will."</p>
          <p>"I know." He smiled at her, his eyes red and puffy. "You're really nice." The corner of his mouth twitched a little, and he looked down with a tiny laugh.</p>
          <p>"What's so funny?" Sarah couldn't help but smile too.</p>
          <p>"Oh, it's just that you're such a nice person. And you're friends with Jareth, he really needs someone as nice as you in his life. Not just as someone he knows or tells what to do in his castle, but a real friend." Ziggy beamed.</p>
          <p>Sarah wasn't quite sure what to think of the compliment, especially after their little spat. Nonetheless, she appreciated it. "Thanks, Ziggy. I hate to ask you this, but can you come to the precinct to give us a statement? It's not very far from here and I can have one of my coworkers take you there safely. Then you can go home and just rest."</p>
          <p>Ziggy nodded. "I don't think I can rest anyway, not until Tommy is okay. I feel so god awful."</p>
          <p>"I know you're not very injured but you're pretty shaken up. Go and take a break and I'll catch up later." She said.</p>
          <p>Next was Duke, who Sarah took a while to find. When she did find him, she saw that he was (shockingly) NOT surrounded by a million women who were trying to get in his pants and him in theirs. He was wearing a wig, some make up, and just some really crazy clothes that did not fit his whole image at all.</p>
          <p>"Duke?" Sarah approached him.</p>
          <p>"SHHH!" He said, rather loudly. He clamped a hand over Sarah's mouth. "I don't want anyone to recognize me!"</p>
          <p>When he took his hand off her mouth, she threw her hands in the air. "Yes, and that's going to help by dressing in colors so flashy, David Bowie would be jealous of you!" Sarah bit out sarcastically.</p>
          <p>"I'll have you know, he's quite normal in real life." Duke said. "Domestic even. One of the kindest people I've ever met."</p>
          <p>Sarah stopped him right there before he could go farther. She would find out his weird behavior later. "I'm going to need to take some statements from you for tonight. Can you meet Jareth, Ziggy, and me at the precinct? There's a lot of people we have to interview and that could take a while."</p>
          <p>When she scheduled that with Duke, she went to question a few other people and got their contact information. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the one person she wanted to avoid.</p>
          <p>"Williams!" Sergeant Fumero folded her arms. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go and take a break!"</p>
          <p>Sarah groaned. "Sarge-"</p>
          <p>"Tell me why the hell you're here." She demanded her.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt a headache coming on. "Look, I wanted to take a break. I really did. But Jare- an old friend," She decided that's what he was. How else would you explain childhood-villian-who-wasn't-really-a-villain-and-sort-of-crush to someone? "He lost a very important necklace to him and we tracked it here. It may be pretty valuable."</p>
          <p>Fumero tilted her head to the side. "That's a really weird coincidence. Do you think that necklace being stolen had anything to do with the shooting and the kidnapping?"</p>
          <p>Sarah shrugged. "We did another sweep of the crime scene, though I'm going to leave a lot of it for forensics to come in. It's interesting, what we found was that no one else was hurt, so it doesn't seem to be a senseless or random killing. I don't know why Tommy would have been kidnapped, or why it would be at all a connection with the necklace that was lost."</p>
          <p>That last part was a lie. Sarah wondered if whoever kidnapped Tommy was Max's and Crystal's boss. Maybe that person was out to steal valuable items like the necklace? But why kidnap Tommy?</p>
          <p>"Sarge, please let me have this case. I feel responsible somehow, I guess for just being here. I've already interviewed some people." She begged her. "You know that I work hard."</p>
          <p>"I know, you're amazing at being able to solve cases and you're very responsible." Fumero still looked tough but her voice got just a little bit softer. "That's why I told you to leave. You need a break. You're human, Williams. You're not a robot."</p>
          <p>Sarah understood that she was just looking out for her. Nevertheless, she needed to know every single part of this case. "I promise, I really was going to take a break. But I'm helping out an old friend." Sarah said again.</p>
          <p>Fumero sighed. "Fine, but don't be afraid to ask me for help. You know where to reach me."</p>
          <p>She gave Sarah an arm pat and walked off.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>While Sarah and Fumero were talking, Jareth had his own bone to pick. He opened up Sarah's car and folded his arms, seeing Max. "You. Tell me why you kidnapped him. TELL ME!"</p>
          <p>"Fuck man! Okay!" Max said, clearly scared of this wild haired man. "I don't know, I just did what our boss told me to do!"</p>
          <p>"Our? Your boss and Crystal's?" Jareth asked.</p>
          <p>"Yes," Max confirmed. "I don't know why, okay? Money probably!"</p>
          <p>"Who are you working for?" Jareth said again. "Tell me the name."</p>
          <p>"They call themselves The Sovereyn. Spelled S-o-v-e-r-e-y-n."</p>
          <p>"The Sovereign but in old English." Jareth hummed "Interesting choice. Why were you working for them?"</p>
          <p>"Money, okay? I'm in some debt."</p>
          <p>Jareth was getting nowhere. This could still be literally anyone. Crooks chose names of power all the damn time. "Why kidnap Tommy?"</p>
          <p>Max looked at Jareth, his face blank. "Huh?"</p>
          <p>"Tommy." Jareth said again. "Why. Did. You. Take. HIM?"</p>
          <p>Max's face drained when he came with realization. "I - no, we kidnapped The Thin White Duke."</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyes darted to where Duke was, dressed in his weird costume. Well, weird for him anyway.</p>
          <p>Then he turned back to Mark. "So you meant to kidnap The Thin White Duke?"</p>
          <p>Max looked like he wanted to kick himself.</p>
          <p>Jareth's patience was running out. "Listen to me, NOW." He grabbed Max's collar. "Do not trifle with me! I am known as many things. The Lord of Dreams. The Master of Disguise. But most commonly, I am the King of the Goblins."</p>
          <p>Max's eyes showed some sort of understanding, something clicking in his head. He let out a gasp. "You're - you're -"</p>
          <p>Before anything else happened, Max leaned his head to his shoulder quick as lightning. He bit into his shirt and swallowed a piece of it.</p>
          <p>Before Jareth could asked what the fuck that was about, Max started to have difficulty breathing. Then he doubled over, seizing.</p>
          <p>"HELP!" Jareth ripped Max's seatbelt in half and got him on the ground. "Medic! He's seizing!"</p>
          <p>He laid Max on his side to keep his airway clear. Sarah came as soon as she could, bringing a first responder with her.</p>
          <p>But they were already too late.</p>
          <p>Max was dead.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah took a look at his body, hearing Jareth say something about how Max had ripped something off of his shirt. She put the two together and looked at his body.</p>
          <p>"Cyanide poisoning." She said.</p>
          <p>"How can you be sure?" Jareth asked her, their previous argument forgotten for a bit.</p>
          <p>"I'm not, not without some forensic testing." She told him. "His breath smelled like bitter almonds, that's a sign of the poisoning."</p>
          <p>"Do you just happen to know this on your own or do they teach you this?" Jareth asked, admiring her knowledge.</p>
          <p>Sarah put some examination gloves on. "Before I decided to become a cop, I went to school for forensics. I decided that I didn't want to go that route anymore but it's so relevant and it's really useful in solving crimes."</p>
          <p>Jareth put his hands on his hips and just examined her. "You surprise me at every turn, Precious."</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a little smile. "Thanks." She wrote down a note. "I'll ask the medical examiner to look at the gastrointestinal tract for alkali burns and any biomarkers. Cyanide poisoning is a quick death, but also really quick to be untraceable in the human body after a short period of time. Either way, from what you said, it's a suicide."</p>
          <p>Her eyes got big at the last word. "Crystal!" She darted away.</p>
          <p>"Crystal what?" Jareth trotted after her.</p>
          <p>"No I mean, Crystal the stripper!" Sarah ran towards another police car and yanked the door open.</p>
          <p>Crystal was still there, looking normal although a bit afraid at Jareth and Sarah.</p>
          <p>"Out of the car, now." Sarah said.</p>
          <p>Crystal did as told. Sarah gave her a very, very thorough pat down. Even Jareth had to feel bad for Crystal with how invasive it was, which was saying something as he wanted to tear her apart for threatening to hurt Sarah.</p>
          <p>"Clear." Sarah said with satisfaction. It wasn't as hard as it normally was, considering the fact that Crystal was dressed as, well, a stripper with very little clothing on.</p>
          <p>Crystal sat back in the car, baffled. Sarah made sure to give her a blanket to cover her so that she wasn't too uncomfortable and cold. She even got her a pillow from the back of her car.</p>
          <p>Watching Sarah tuck the blanket around Crystal really made Jareth reevaluate the girl who had eaten the peach and beat his ass, as his friends called it. He then remembered how sweet Sarah was with Ludo. Her kindness was not surprising, and he smiled a little bit at the gentleness that she exhibited.</p>
          <p>"Why would Max have a cyanide pill on him and eat it now, but not Crystal?" Sarah wondered out loud.</p>
          <p>Jareth gently put a hand on her arm, angling themselves away from the ears of everyone else. "I have a hunch. I had a chat with him."</p>
          <p>Sarah unfolded her arms and blinked at him angrily. "You did <em>what? </em>Jareth, this is a police investigation!" She face palmed, irritated. "Whatever, what did he say?"</p>
          <p>Jareth told her about how Max said that he thought he kidnapped Duke and not Tommy for money.</p>
          <p>"What the hell…" Sarah mumbled. "They're both so different though…"</p>
          <p>"In demeanor they are, but think about it." Jareth pointed out. "Take off Tommy's glasses, style his hair and give him the same clothes the way Duke does, and Voilà! You get Duke!"</p>
          <p>"And wasn't Tommy having a drink with Ziggy?" Sarah covered her mouth with her hand in thought. "Ziggy and Duke are well known collaborators and friends here, it would make sense that someone was trying to blackmail Ziggy for money."</p>
          <p>"That's the thing, Precious." Jareth said carefully. "That may be so but the reason for his suicide was something to do with me."</p>
          <p>"What the fuck else did you do?" Sarah gave him a deadly look. "Your freaky, glowing blue eyes was scary enough for someone who doesn't know about you and your people."</p>
          <p>"I told him who I was. I lost patience and when I told him to not mess with me as the Goblin King, he took the pill." He said in the '<em>as a matter of fact</em>' tone of voice.</p>
          <p>Sarah stared at him, her lips pursed together. Her face was absolutely devoid of any expression.</p>
          <p>She turned around, putting her hands on the rails, trying to breathe.</p>
          <p>Jareth cautiously walked toward her again. "Sarah?"</p>
          <p>Sarah whirled on him. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"</p>
          <p>She had just narrowly escaped death. She normally would be very calm no matter how mad she was but this and having her childhood nemesis come back was not exactly helping her now very fried nerves.</p>
          <p>She grabbed at her hair, undoing the ponytail and redoing it. Her voice dropped to a whisper but that somehow made it even more terrifying. "You're telling me that YOU are the reason that our suspect is now dead and cannot give a statement?"</p>
          <p>Jareth was appalled. "Don't you dare blame me for something someone else did!"</p>
          <p>"I'm blaming you for breaking our agreement!" Sarah's voice rose to a screech. "This is MY territory and you were supposed to follow MY lead!"</p>
          <p>"I will override any decision if I feel that I should step in!" Jareth slammed his hands on the car door in anger. "And, in case you've forgotten, I've lost something that could be a danger to your world and mine." He took a step closer to her. "I do not follow your laws nor do I have to."</p>
          <p>His face was so close to hers, but Sarah felt no fear. She was NOT going to deal with this bullshit. "Don't you dare use that intimidating stance on me, <em>Jar-eth</em>." She said his name like a curse, enunciating each syllable of his name with contempt. "I have fought and faced criminals, including murderers. I have faced superiors who looked down on me for no other reason than the fact that I'm a woman, or because they fucking could. You don't scare me. You never have and never will. Or have you forgotten that you have absolutely NO power over me?"</p>
          <p>Oh, now this was too far.</p>
          <p>"How dare you bring that up?" Jareth glared at her. "You left me powerless for weeks after that little stunt."</p>
          <p>"For what? For telling you how it was?" Sarah couldn't believe this conversation. "You tried to tell me to trade my brother for what, for a fancy ball and pretty lights. And even then, you had to rule over me!"</p>
          <p>"What? That's not at all what I was asking of you." Jareth's voice was just as loud but much more dejected now.</p>
          <p>"Really? Because you were telling me how you did everything for me when I owed you nothing. All I was there was to win my brother back, and you guilt tripped me. Maybe you didn't hurt me physically but you played these stupid mind games."</p>
          <p>She was an adult now, and she understood the games he had played with her. She saw it happen over and over in situations with the people she arrested. With her friends. With others that she loved.</p>
          <p>"And I was a kid, I wasn't even an adult yet." She said with a harsh voice that cut through Jareth's heart more than anything else she had said. "You used my youth and my naivety against me to trick me."</p>
          <p>"Hey, pipe down!"</p>
          <p>Both Jareth and Sarah turned to see Duke strolling towards them. "Jeez you guys, if you're going to have this weird foreplay, maybe do it somewhere else that's not a crime scene?"</p>
          <p>"Woah!" Sarah and Jareth said at the same time.</p>
          <p>"This is not that." Jareth set his friend straight.</p>
          <p>"Seriously, what the hell is with you and sex, Duke?" Sarah was starting to see the appeal of him less and less.</p>
          <p>"I know when there's sexual tension, and you two are brimming with it. So, get a goddamn room." He shrugged. "Also, I'm really mad about not being able to finish my orgy."</p>
          <p>Sarah and Jareth groaned at hearing Duke talk about his sex life again.</p>
          <p>"You know what?" Sarah put on a fake smile. "Let's get this shit over with. We're going to the precinct now. Ziggy and Crystal are waiting for us there."</p>
          <p>She walked past the two men without another word.</p>
          <p>Jareth looked down in shame. Is that what she thought of him? Did she really think of him as such a terrible person? That would explain why she never called on him. Why she never talked about him to her three friends.</p>
          <p>They climbed into Sarah's car, Duke in the back again. This time, Duke fell asleep so it was pretty quiet in there.</p>
          <p>After a few minutes, Sarah spoke first. "You are right that you're a king so you have your own rules, so I understand that. But I said that you had to be professional. If you insist on doing things your way, then why ask me at all?" She said with a hint of sadness. "I need you to work with me, not against me. At least, could you tell me what you're doing? So we can work together even if we disagree?"</p>
          <p>Jareth was touched by her candidness and her willingness to understand him. He had been a bit unfair and she was being very reasonable. "Yes, you're right. I will do that. It is a reasonable request from you."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked to the side to see him. "Thanks, I appreciate it."</p>
          <p>There was silence again. Sarah was trying to think about his offer to her with the crystal in the broken Escher room all those years ago, as well as what was real and what was not real. Hoggle had suggested that maybe it was because she had some magic, some humans did it was why she made figures of the creatures she had met in the labyrinth before even meeting them like Ludo or the Fireys.</p>
          <p>Jareth was thinking about how fucked up he was. He thought about Sarah's words from earlier that night, that sometimes you had to be confronted by your shitty self before you realized that you can be better or how to be better. Maybe this was one of those times.</p>
          <p>"We're here."</p>
          <p>Sarah went to park. She turned off the ignition and was about to go out when she felt Jareth's gentle hand on her. "Sarah, wait."</p>
          <p>She sat back down. "Yes, Jareth?"</p>
          <p>Jareth took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you, either physically or otherwise. If I was untoward with you, I'm deeply sorry. You were considered an adult in my world, and you must realize that while you did things that you humans consider childish like the playacting in the park, that was very much normal for my kind. Even if they are a few hundred years old or older."</p>
          <p>"Really?" Sarah was surprised to hear this. Though it made sense. From what she learned, fae were playful. Then again, there were so many different kinds of myths that she didn't know what was right and what wasn't.</p>
          <p>"Really." He said. "You are a strong, capable woman who doesn't need anyone telling you what to do, even a stubborn and spoiled king like me."</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded at that with a twinkle in her eyes.</p>
          <p>"I understand now how wrong it was for me to have said those things, to have demanded you to see things from my point of view without thinking of yours. I still stand by what I said, that I did things for you but you're right that you were not at all obligated to do anything for me. The Labyrinth was made for you to learn, I just projected a lot of feelings onto the situation. I know I cannot change the past, but I want to be better just as you believe that I can be."</p>
          <p>He held out a hand to her. "Truce?"</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled. She had a lot more questions to ask him. But it was late and this was good enough for now. She shook his hand. "Truce."</p>
          <p>"I have this feeling that I will make mistakes and often." he mumbled.</p>
          <p>Sarah laughed. "Well, no one's perfect, Jareth. If you end up being a jerk again, we'll just end up arguing and you'll keep learning. I'll do my best to be patient too. And I will make mistakes too, so I ask for your patience in return. No one gets better overnight. I believe in you. You really are a good person, Jareth." She put a hand on his and gave a little squeeze.</p>
          <p>It was the perfect lighting. Dark, but not too dark. They were both in a car. Jareth in his low cut shirt and tight pants, his soft hair seeming to glow… Sarah's green eyes lighting up her whole face and her very gorgeous lips…</p>
          <p>They just smiled at each other, their eyes lowering and their faces getting closer-</p>
          <p>
            <em>"bleeeehhhh."</em>
          </p>
          <p>Both jumped away from each other at the noise from behind them.</p>
          <p>They had totally forgotten that Duke was behind them. Sound asleep.</p>
          <p>He was snoring and drooling just a little.</p>
          <p>"I suppose we should go to your place of work?" Jareth asked her, breaking the silence.</p>
          <p>Sarah wanted to punch herself. How the hell could she have gotten so caught up? Well, that was not going to happen again. This was a professional environment and besides, who the hell goes and tries to kiss their childhood nemesis after seeing them again for only 24 hours?</p>
          <p>"Yeah, let's go inside." She gave him curt nod.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The forensic science stuff was something I had seen on Forensic Files, I think. Not quite sure. Forensic science is super cool, and honestly if I wasn't going to med school I'd want to be a forensic scientist. However, there are still some things about forensics that are not quite accurate or can be abused, sadly. Sarah mentions this in later chapters. Hopefully, we can do better in the future and revamp a lot of corruption in the police force (this goes for a lot of countries, not just the United States btw).</p><p>The stuff about the cyanide poisoning is definitely something forensics actually use, and yes, it IS hard to identify cyanide poisoning as it degrades really fast in the body.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>"Duke! Get up!" Jareth shook him.</p>
          <p>"Noooo." Duke just rolled over. "Don't wanna."</p>
          <p>Sarah rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Duke, please?"</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at Sarah. Poor thing, she was really tired. "I will take Duke inside. Don't worry."</p>
          <p>He reached into the car and carried Duke like a baby. "Come on."</p>
          <p>Duke grabbed onto Jareth's shirt and drooled all over his friend.</p>
          <p>Sarah still couldn't get over the fact that Jareth just picked Duke up like he weighed absolutely nothing.</p>
          <p>"What's your plan?" Jareth asked her as she was swiping her key card, careful to walk sideways so that Duke wasn't smacking his head on the wall.</p>
          <p>"The plan is for me to get more information on Tommy." Jareth was about to speak but she cut him off. "I know. Even though Max told you that he was aiming for Duke, I have to make a profile on the victim and plus, Max could be lying. Then, I'm going to question Crystal which is the biggest part."</p>
          <p>"Anything I can help with?" Jareth asked her.</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head. "I mean you could talk to Duke and Ziggy, but they'll have to repeat themselves anyway because I have to take their official statement. You are considered a civilian so no, you can't help with anything in that department. In fact, I can take a statement from you and you can go home."</p>
          <p>"Nonsense." Jareth said in his commanding voice. "I refuse to leave you alone after what happened, goodness knows that you'll just end up hurting yourself by being all noble again."</p>
          <p>"I don't need to be watched over like a child, Jareth." She said, sighing at his last comment. "Unless you're up for babysitting both Duke and Ziggy, I don't know what else you can do."</p>
          <p>They reached the police department. Ziggy was waiting for them with his cut hand bandaged up in the break room.</p>
          <p>Jareth set Duke down on the couch and grabbed a couple of blankets for his friend, tucking them around him like a child. He started to walk out, a hard look at Sarah. "Since you have made it clear that you don't want me here, I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. I will be back soon."</p>
          <p>"Either way, let me know." Sarah gave him a nod, not taking his angry bait. "If you decide to go home, let me know too."</p>
          <p>"I won't, but sure." And he walked away.</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head. "Hey Ziggy!" Sarah waved. "How are you feeling?"</p>
          <p>"Kinda tired, to be honest." Ziggy admitted. "And just scared for Tommy. Do you know more about what might have happened?"</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head sadly, and started the questionnaires.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>As Sarah was doing her questioning, Jareth found a sort of secretary that was sitting by herself, doing some paperwork. He cleared his throat and angled his body so that Duke's dried drool on his shirt wasn't visible to her. "Hello there."</p>
          <p>She looked up and was immediately charmed. "Well hi, how can I help you?" She bit her lower lip, checking the Goblin King out.</p>
          <p>He turned his head to where Sarah and Ziggy were in the briefing room. "Do you know much about that detective right there?"</p>
          <p>"Williams?" The lady's shoulders dropped like a deflated balloon when she realized that that he was concerned about Sarah and not herself. "Yeah, she's a bit of a workaholic. Really friendly and kind though. Why?"</p>
          <p>"Oh, I was wondering if you could tell me a few things about her…"</p>
          <p>After getting the information he wanted, he went on his walk (or rather, he decided to fly as an owl), he went into the briefing room where he found Ziggy awake and worried.</p>
          <p>"Zig-Zag?" Jareth called out his nickname for his friend, a little nervous. He was trying to take Sarah's advice again. "I have something for you."</p>
          <p>Ziggy frowned at him but scooted over so that he could sit beside him. Jareth put the Oreo McFlurry on the table. He found it from the only McDonald's that was opened at this time of night. When Ziggy saw it, he did look a little interested.</p>
          <p>"You're my friend, and I'm sorry for being such a dick," Jareth used the Aboveground slang that Duke and Ziggy were so fond of using. "You're right, I had no right to keep yelling at you the way I did."</p>
          <p>Ziggy's eyes opened up wide.</p>
          <p>Jareth gestured to the McFlurry. "You are my friend, you mean a lot to me and I want to make amends, to change to be a better person. Forgive me?"</p>
          <p>He looked up to see Ziggy's bottom lip trembling, tears forming in his eyes.</p>
          <p>Then he got enveloped in the most violent hug he had ever experienced.</p>
          <p>"<em>Oof!</em>" He let out as Ziggy hugged him.</p>
          <p>"Of course, buddy!" Ziggy beamed, squeezing Jareth quite hard. "I mean I'm unhappy about what you did but I couldn't be mad for long. But that means so much to me!"</p>
          <p>He pulled back and gave him the cutest grin. "You're so sweet, thank you! What made you want to change though, Jare-Bear?"</p>
          <p>"First of all, Ziggy, I am not going to be put up with being called Jare-Bear." He shuddered at that idea. He was a king and he needed to maintain that scary as hell image. "Second, I just think that I need to do better. That's all."</p>
          <p>He stood up. "I'm going to go and see Sarah."</p>
          <p>"Oooh, I see." Ziggy nodded knowingly, happily eating his McFlurry.</p>
          <p>"See what?" Jareth had his hand on the door frame, a confused look on his face.</p>
          <p>"You've never been like this before. It's Sarah, isn't it?" Ziggy grinned. "I knew that she was special."</p>
          <p>Jareth rolled his eyes. "She's just someone I asked help from."</p>
          <p>"You sure? I think you liiiiiiike her." Ziggy winked. "She is really pretty, and you're trying to be a nice friend just after knowing her for a little while."</p>
          <p>"She is one of the few people who puts me in my place, that's all. Nothing is coming out of it." He said with certainty. "Stop reading into things that won't ever happen."</p>
          <p>He walked out, leaving Ziggy shaking his head. "He definitely has a crush on Sarah."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"Thomas Jerome Newton, aka Tommy. A chemical engineering professor at the University of Washington, head of the World Enterprises Corporation. No family it seems, but lots of colleagues who care about him. Very shy but friendly and kind. Seems like a lot of motive for someone to kidnap him for ransom if he's so rich." Sarah stuck her pencil behind her ear in as she thought out loud.</p>
          <p>"Did you get a chance to interview Duke yet?"</p>
          <p>Sarah looked up to see Jareth holding a cup of coffee. He set one on her desk and pulled up a chair to sit next to her.</p>
          <p>"I know that coffee helps humans to stay awake and to feel energized, so I thought this would help." He smiled at her, slurping a strawberry smoothie himself. "And I got you these."</p>
          <p>He plopped a McDonald's bag on her desk.</p>
          <p>Sarah cautiously opened it. She gave a tiny gasp of excitement. "Chicken nuggets! And with the sweet and sour sauce too!"</p>
          <p>She didn't realize how hungry she was until she had them. "Mmm, my favorite." She looked at Jareth, a goofy grin on her face. "Thank you!"</p>
          <p>Jareth waved dismissively. "Oh, it was no trouble. I'm happy to be able to be of help."</p>
          <p>"But how did you know to get these for me?" She looked at him with awe. Then suspicion. "Jareth," She said a little threateningly.</p>
          <p>He pointed at the secretary. "Mary-Anne was very kind and helpful. All I did was just ask for some information on you."</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a scoff. "Excuse me? You did what?"</p>
          <p>"I found out that you're very close to your family now, including your stepmother but especially so with Toby. You stopped idolizing your mother which lead to some difficult years but then she and you are close again. You moved to Washington state because you had been engaged to some fool who was unfaithful to you. You went to study forensics in-"</p>
          <p>"Okay shut up." Sarah put her hand up, glaring. "Why the hell and how the hell do you know all of this? Did you do some abracadabra, Jedi mind trick shit on her?"</p>
          <p>"I am quite offended by that." Jareth said in a sarcastic tone. "I am charming enough that women want to tell me whatever I would like to know. I went to ask her about what foods you liked and she ended up telling me a little more, then I followed up with questions. Besides, I am the one who banned these magic mind tricks on mortals or anyone else in my world as it takes away free will."</p>
          <p>"Have you been doing this to my three friends as well? Just asking questions about me?" She asked with a look of betrayal on her face.</p>
          <p>"I told you, no." Jareth said, appalled. "They are scared of me and I just wanted to know if you were safe or well. I feel compelled to protect you against anything magical, should it show up. But no, why would I be curious about some girl who defeated my labyrinth and left me to pieces?" He bit out.</p>
          <p>They had another staring contest. Sarah broke it and shook her head. "Okay, but why do you want to know about me now, after all this time? What about you saying that you don't stalk me or whatever?"</p>
          <p>He shrugged, then put his feet up on her desk. "You're interesting. You're quite fascinating, actually. Now, I understand that you are quite impressive indeed. And as for time, it doesn't feel that long for me. I am immortal after all. 13 years is a drop in the ocean. When you were young, I was intrigued, but my pride was wounded then. It has been years and while you are the same, you are a different person and I wanted to know you more. And besides, as a king, I gather information about everyone I interact with in my world. You never know if there's some sort of assassination attempt and obviously someone stole my medallion so that's something we have to think about."</p>
          <p>Sarah still wasn't cool with what he did but she supposed that his explanation made sense. "Well, I do appreciate you getting me the coffee. I'm going to go and question Crystal. And no, you cannot follow. You are considered a civilian. Next time, if you have any other questions about me, ask me myself and not someone else."</p>
          <p>She went to the interrogation room and plopped the case's file on the table as Crystal was brought in.</p>
          <p>Crystal came in shaking a little. Sarah shuffled her papers together. "Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you cooperate, it'll be a lot easier than if you don't."</p>
          <p>Crystal said nothing.</p>
          <p>Sarah put her hands on the table. "My first question, why did you run away from us when we were just asking about this?"</p>
          <p>She showed the drawing of Jareth's medallion to her again.</p>
          <p>Crystal stared at the drawing. "I don't want to get in trouble," She whimpered.</p>
          <p>Sarah leaned in closer, whispering in an almost maternal sort of tone. "Just tell us the truth. I will do all I can to keep you safe."</p>
          <p>Crystal still didn't meet her eyes.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Jareth hated himself. Again.</p>
          <p>Why was it so easy to make Sarah upset at him?</p>
          <p>It bothered him. As a king, he knew that most people were only to nice to him because of his station which was why Sarah was so intriguing because even if she may have cared about his status when she was young, she didn't care now that he was a king. She treated him as an equal. He wasn't used to such defiance.</p>
          <p>He decided to go to the bathroom, to wash his face and to clear his mind.</p>
          <p>He went inside and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with the water.</p>
          <p>
            <em>*Sniff sniff*</em>
          </p>
          <p>Jareth heard a sound. "Hello? Someone there?"</p>
          <p>"Heyyyyyyy!"</p>
          <p>Duke came out of the bathroom, a wild grin on his face. "Sarah told me that she wanted to question me so I came to freshen up first."</p>
          <p>"Perfect, there is some coffee in the break room if you want." Jareth continued to wash his face. "Ziggy went back home, so I can make sure that you go home safely once we're done - wait a minute."</p>
          <p>At that moment, Jareth realized that Duke was very hyper. He was doing push ups.</p>
          <p>And Duke NEVER did push ups.</p>
          <p>ESPECIALLY on the gross bathroom floor. He loved his smooth, suave and neat look rather than the electric feel Ziggy had or Jareth's romantically messy hair.</p>
          <p>"You know," Duke looked up at Jareth, his face scrunched up. "Your butt is actually really nice looking. Not quite as nice as mine is but it's definitely a nice look. It's kinda sexy actually."</p>
          <p>Duke NEVER complimented another man on his looks in that way.</p>
          <p>Jareth reached down and yanked Duke on the back of his shirt to stand up on his feet.</p>
          <p>His eyes were dilated. He was still babbling on about his ass and Jareth's tight pants. He challenged Jareth to an arm wrestling challenge too, being overly confident considering that Jareth could throw him across the room with one hand as easily as a child throwing a paper airplane.</p>
          <p>Then the kicker.</p>
          <p>His nose started to bleed, his face clearly showing signs of euphoria.</p>
          <p>"Are you on cocaine?" Jareth said in a whisper-yell. "Dude!"</p>
          <p>Jareth always thought that "dude" sounded stupid, which is why he gave Duke that nickname.</p>
          <p>"Hey, you know I hate it when you call me Dude. It's DUKE!" The rockstar frowned.</p>
          <p>Jareth couldn't believe this. "You said that you were stopping. And we're at a police station!"</p>
          <p>"And I need to focus!" He held out the bag of white powder to Jareth. "Do you want some?"</p>
          <p>"Fuck no!" Jareth snatched it from Duke, his voice high pitch. "Come on, Duke. Seriously?"</p>
          <p>"My nerves are on fire!" Duke whooped. "WHOOO! SHIT, everything feels so much more intense. Like you, you even smell good man!" He leaned into Jareth and sniffed him at his neck and let out a very loud and satisfied exhale.</p>
          <p>"SHUT UP!" Jareth grabbed Duke and shook him a little, trying to sober him up. He put a finger under Duke's nose. "You need to get sober right now."</p>
          <p>"I know!" Duke bounced up and down. "Slap me!"</p>
          <p>"Excuse me?" Jareth stared at his friend. "What the fuck?"</p>
          <p>"It helps to wake me up!" Duke said. "Everything is so much more sensitive right now." He looked down and shook his hips. "Even my-"</p>
          <p>"No one needs to hear about that appendage if yours." Jareth held Duke's face. "What were you thinking?"</p>
          <p>"I'm thinking that I could try to fuck a few hot women here." He moaned.</p>
          <p>Jareth made a gagging sound as a response.</p>
          <p>"You know, I should really fuck Sarah." Duke winked at Jareth. He put his hands on his sides almost sensually. "She's sooo hot. I so want to just touch her and-"</p>
          <p>
            <em>*SMACK!*</em>
          </p>
          <p>Jareth decided that hearing Duke talk that away Sarah meant this was the perfect time to sober his friend up. His right hand came up and gave him a gentle smack on the cheek. You know, not something malicious or violent. It's that kind of wake up call that you do for a friend who's drunk when you give them tiny slaps on the cheek to wake them up to drink water.</p>
          <p>Except that in his anger at his comment about Sarah, he forgot that Duke was human and not fae like himself, so it stung worse than that of the light tap that he meant to do.</p>
          <p>"WHOOOOOOO!" Duke cried out, rubbing his cheek. "That actually feels really good. Kinda like fire whiskey! Thanks for that!"</p>
          <p>"Do <em>not</em> try any moves on her." Jareth growled, his nostrils flaring.</p>
          <p>"Why?" Duke stood, not quite as tall as Jareth especially since the king was in heeled boots. He had his hands on his hips, trying to look all jokingly tough. "Since when do you care about what woman I've slept with, especially if she's single? And besides, no one got to fuck me tonight so I need some action." He held his hands up, acting like he was going to fight. "She's not spoken for and not by you."</p>
          <p>Jareth said nothing. How could he, when Duke was right?</p>
          <p>"Unless, you like her?" Duke wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
          <p>Jareth opened the bathroom door to let his friend out. "You know what, Skinny Pale <em>Dude</em>, you can do what you want."</p>
          <p>It was definitely a dare, not an invitation.</p>
          <p>Duke smirked as he walked past him. "Seriously Jareth, that's a really shitty way of saying Thin White Duke."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were wondering, yes, Jareth being all charming and getting information out of people is definitely inspired by Lucifer. Him and Duke are both have some Lucifer qualities (Duke being annoying and all about sex, Jareth being charming yet somehow helpful).</p>
<p>When I was writing this chapter, I tried to look up the effects of cocaine (lmao), but apparently it's wrong, Idk, I wouldn't know lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah looked at the clock and groaned.</p>
          <p>"At this rate, the sun is going to come up before I'm even halfway done." She groaned and slid down her chair in near defeat.</p>
          <p>"Hello Sarah!"</p>
          <p>Duke leaned over the desk, a seductive smile on his face. "I hear you want to talk to me?"</p>
          <p>Sarah sighed in relief. Duke would be the last person she needed to question for now. "Yeah, tell me what happened, and why did you get dressed in your weird outfit?"</p>
          <p>Duke sat on her desk, looming over her. "Little lady, you know that I am available just for you, right? We can have so much fun." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.</p>
          <p>He was smooth and sensual. Sarah would normally be blushing from being flattered but she was too damn tired for this.</p>
          <p>"My idea of fun, right now, is to take a nap." Sarah informed him, yanking her hand away. "Just answer the question."</p>
          <p>Duke let out an exasperated huff. "Someone shot something or someone, so I changed clothes. That's it. All I know was that a bunch of hot women were all over me, and I didn't get a chance to sleep with any of them because of the shooting."</p>
          <p>Sarah put on her best pouty face, mocking him. "Aw, you poor thing."</p>
          <p>"See, you understand me." Duke smirked. "Why don't I buy you dinner?"</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't even skip a beat. "I'm good."</p>
          <p>She asked him a few more questions but she knew it was useless. He didn't see anything and he was too horny to care or to be of further help.</p>
          <p>"Go home." She told him. "If we need your help, I'll call you and Ziggy tomorrow."</p>
          <p>She went back to reading some more reports.</p>
          <p>Duke was still there, folding his arms and analyzing her.</p>
          <p>Sarah put down her files and tried to not strangle him. "What? I told you, I am not sleeping with you."</p>
          <p>"Which is really weird!" Duke said. "I respect that, but you're single, hot, and have no qualms against premarital sex, no?"</p>
          <p>"Yeah? Don't you know that no means no?"</p>
          <p>"Oh I do," Duke smiled. "I just joke about it mostly. What I mean is, I'm sure you would jump the chance at fucking me."</p>
          <p>"What makes you think that I would?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.</p>
          <p>"I can just tell," Duke said cryptically. "But I think I know why you're saying no."</p>
          <p>"Because I'm tired as hell?" Sarah said in a snappy voice.</p>
          <p>Duke looked around and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Because of Jareth."</p>
          <p>Woah, what?</p>
          <p>It took a moment for Sarah to react.</p>
          <p>"You're delusional!" Sarah let out a dry laugh. "Do you men seriously think that I'm going to just listen to what someone is saying and follow his orders? I'll have you know-"</p>
          <p>"Please, please." Duke held his hands up. "I don't mean that you're abstaining because he told you to. Jareth isn't that kind of man to say something like that, first of all. Second, I respect women. They can make their own decisions and are our equals. No, what I mean, <em>Sa-rah</em>," He drawled out her name. "Is that you are holding back because you feel something for him."</p>
          <p>Sarah threw her head back and laughed loudly. Everyone in the precinct looked at her but she didn't give a damn.</p>
          <p>"You think that I and him, oh damn." Sarah exhaled loudly. "You really <em>are</em> delusional."</p>
          <p>"You're in denial, but that's okay. So is he." Duke shrugged. "And he likes you too."</p>
          <p>"Oh? And what makes you think that?"</p>
          <p>Duke pointed at the coffee cup. "For a detective who is brilliant at solving crimes, you are quite stupid, Sherlock."</p>
          <p>Sarah raised her eyebrows to say <em>I don't care for the name calling and that's not going to help me to believe you.</em></p>
          <p>"Jareth is a good guy, but one thing he doesn't have naturally is selflessness. He will protect his kingdom because it's his duty. He will take care of others who are in his stead because he feels responsible. But he usually won't do it because he wants to. He never puts someone else first unless he feels that he's responsible for them. The only exceptions are people like his family, me, and Ziggy, as much as he likes to pretend he doesn't give a shit about us. He saved you and he gave you coffee. He didn't send some castle worker to give it to you, he walked there himself. Or rather, flew."</p>
          <p>Sarah snorted. "He would have helped anyone."</p>
          <p>"I assure you, he would not." Duke said seriously. "He would do his best but his instincts to survive are very strong."</p>
          <p>"Okay but he's fae, he's strong as steel!" Sarah shook her head. "So your point is moot."</p>
          <p>"You forget that he lost his medallion." Duke looked deep into her eyes. "That makes him really weak, at least relatively. He could have died very easily in there. He risked himself to save you and he wouldn't do that for a lot of people he knows for only a few hours. Not everyone is willing to die for everyone else the way you are."</p>
          <p>Sarah never thought about it that way before. Truth was, she never thought that she was that strong or that noble for saving others. It's what someone else would do, right? Well apparently not. It didn't make them bad people, it made them human.</p>
          <p>Duke picked up her empty coffee cup, examining it. "And for him to be thoughtful? He's a romantic, but a generic romantic usually. He never tries to really cater to someone else. He made you breakfast! I have never, never seen him do such a thing for anyone else. He's obviously trying to impress you in the best way possible. You're changing him, Sarah. He's still Jareth, but a better man than he was before."</p>
          <p>He stood up. "I'm going to go home. And oh, if you ever change your mind, you can always join me in bed. My door is always opened."</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a very unladylike snort as he walked away.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am no gun expert at all BUT I've tried to ask my stepdad's father and research online so I'm fairly certain I got at least some things right here but I just wanted to put that disclaimer in case I've made mistakes. I've shot a couple of guns, one of them a shotgun and so I hope that anything I've written here is correct about the material of bullets having to be softer than the barrel or whatever. If I get shit wrong, just go with it, lol.</p><p>However, I am a biochemistry major. Which means that I have done many of these chemistry experiments myself that is mentioned below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah saw a stream of light hitting her eyes. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. She had been so tired after interviewing Duke that she just fell asleep on her desk, telling herself that she was going to sleep for maybe five minutes.</p>
          <p>Five minutes turned into five hours.</p>
          <p>Also, why the hell was she on the couch in the break room and not her desk?</p>
          <p>She yawned again, seeing that she was wrapped up in the most comfortable blanket that she ever used. Weird, the precinct never had anything that comfortable. Still feeling groggy, she rubbed her eyes and looked down at her lap at the black material with glitter.</p>
          <p>Wait, this wasn't a blanket.</p>
          <p>It was Jareth's cape!</p>
          <p>Curious, she examined it some more. The back of it had some golden markings on the high collar, something that she assumed had to do with him being a king. She realized that the cape wasn't ripped as it seemed to be at first glance, it just had that illusion.</p>
          <p>Her childlike curiosity made her too curious. She grabbed it and rubbed it against her cheek.</p>
          <p>Oh wow. It smelled just like him: peaches and some sort of spices. And something else that she couldn't identify, maybe magic?</p>
          <p>She blushed at the idea that he had most likely carried her to the couch. On one hand, she was glad that she had been asleep for she surely would have made a fool of herself. On the other hand, she wanted to remember what it was like. Was he gentle with her? He had to care somehow to leave his cape with her.</p>
          <p>Speaking of the cape, it was so soft, softer than any material that she had come across. The smell of peaches made her feel a wave of nostalgia. She still wasn't sure how she felt about that crystal ball dream he had given her. She didn't think anything sinister of it, they just shared a dance and she was experiencing both a fantasy and a nightmare through it that she supposed was meant to distract her from Toby.</p>
          <p>It bothered her because she wondered what his intentions were. Was he in the dream with her? How much of what he was doing was real? How much of it was just her imagination and her own desire?</p>
          <p>
            <strong><em>"Everything!</em> Everything that you wanted, I have done! You asked that the child be taken - I took him. You cowered before me - I <em>was</em> frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for <em>you</em>! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"</strong>
          </p>
          <p>"Detective Williams?"</p>
          <p>Sarah shook out of her thoughts, realizing that she was still clutching onto his cape the same way she clutched onto Lancelot the teddy bear when she was a teen. "Yeah?"</p>
          <p>One of the police officers came in, a newbie. He handed her a file. "Ballistics and forensics did a report that you asked to expedite?"</p>
          <p>Sarah held her hand out. "Thank you, Officer Davidson." She read his name tag.</p>
          <p>Just as she was about to read the report, she noticed that there was a letter on the desk.</p>
          <p>It was addressed to "Sarah" in a very neat, loopy cursive.</p>
          <p>She opened it.</p>
          <p>
            <em>"Precious,</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>I regretfully have to leave your side without my magical protection, but as you say, I am a king. I did leave my duties to my secretary and advisor, but there was an urgent matter that required my direct attention. I felt safe leaving you at the police station, but if anything happens, especially if you are in danger, do not hesitate to call my name. If you call with the intent of wanting to see me, I will hear it and will come immediately. </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>-Jareth"</em>
          </p>
          <p>Her heart seemed to swell when she read the word "Precious." He had called her that but she assumed that it was some sort of thing that he said, similar to when someone may say "sweetie" or "hun." Him addressing it to her in a letter, that was so different.</p>
          <p>She then mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? Jareth didn't see her that way. He thought she was attractive but there was no romance. Just mutual respect.</p>
          <p>Still, something in her heart prevented her mind from totally closing off the possibility that maybe he did feel something for her other than friendliness and attraction. Even if she didn't know it herself.</p>
          <p>Sarah tucked the letter into her jacket. Taking the cape, she reverently folded it up the best she could and put it by her things so that it wouldn't get dirty. Touching it longingly, she decided to freshen up and to read the forensics report.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"Are you sure?" Sarah asked Gregory the forensic scientist for the millionth time.</p>
          <p>"I told you, yes!" He sighed. "I know, it's weird for us too."</p>
          <p>"That's not possible!" Sarah threw the file down again. "No one has that much money to make a PURE iridium bullet! Not to mention how freaking heavy that would be. That gun barrel would have to be made out of denser things for it to shoot iridium. And it's so rare, how the hell would anyone get ahold of that much iridium no matter how much money it is? And to have someone MAKE an iridium bullet-"</p>
          <p>"I know!" Gregory interrupted her. "But that's what it is. It's an extremely heavy bullet and we did our testing on it."</p>
          <p>"What kind of chemical testing did you do?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "GCMS?"</p>
          <p>"Duh, but it took a bit as we had to break it apart which was harder than expected because who the hell would think that it would be pure iridium?"</p>
          <p>"Did you try to do any oxidation reactions?"</p>
          <p>"I told you we did, iridium is one of the least corrosive elements and nothing happened."</p>
          <p>"Did you test it comparison to-"</p>
          <p>"To all the other transition metals? I told you, yes."</p>
          <p>Sarah sat back down, frustrated. "How is the victim?" Her voice got soft.</p>
          <p>"She's a lot better, and the doctors say that she'll make a full recovery." He said with an encouraging smile. "She's lucky that it went through that wine glass. Slowed down the velocity by just a little but enough to make it so it didn't hit any major arteries or nerves."</p>
          <p>"Yeah, especially with a bullet that dense? It's twice that of lead." Sarah shook her head. It didn't make sense. "I'm happy to hear that she's okay."</p>
          <p>She went back to her desk to read the rest of the report. The precinct was freezing, making her tired and unable to concentrate.</p>
          <p>She saw Jareth's cape on her desk where she had left it. After considering it for a moment, she put it on. He probably wouldn't have minded, considering that he was the one to give her the cape in the first place.</p>
          <p>She looked at the files again. There was no way that it was Max's gun, the bullet wouldn't have been able to have been shot from it at all as the barrel was softer than the bullet itself. Finger prints were dusted on Max's gun and the only finger prints found were of Max's, Jareth's (when he grabbed it from him), Sarah's (when she put it in for evidence), and Crystal's.</p>
          <p>Which means whatever gun that was used to fire the iridium bullet was still out there somewhere.</p>
          <p>She saw where they had determined the shooter had shot, but found no hiding spots or anything. Looking at the photographs again, Sarah was about to make a connection when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p>
          <p>"Did you miss me?" Jareth smiled at her.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Jareth let Sarah do her thing and interview Duke. He felt too angry to be around either of them at the moment, with Duke wanting to bed her and Sarah being all stubborn. He really tried to make her happy but whatever he did, it was covered with his usual habits as a king who got whatever information he wanted, did whatever he wanted, and annoyed whoever he wanted.</p>
          <p>When she was done and Duke was home safely, he had significantly calmed down. He went back to speak to her but she was snoring at her desk.</p>
          <p>"That can't be a comfortable position," he said to himself when he saw her neck twisted weirdly on the table. He tried to shake her awake but she swatted him away in her sleep.</p>
          <p>"Sarah?" He whispered.</p>
          <p>"Go away." She shoved her hand on his face and almost got her finger up his nose.</p>
          <p>Feeling bad that she was working so hard and for his sake, he placed one hand under her knees and the other behind her back to life her up gently. Walking over to the couch in the break room, he set her down very gently. For comfort, he took her shoes off and her jacket as well.</p>
          <p>"Oh, Sarah," He whispered. "How you've turned my world you Precious thing."</p>
          <p>Those lines were never more relevant than at that moment.</p>
          <p>He was mesmerized by her sleeping. She looked so small in his arms. He couldn't help but caress her cheek with the back of his hand. This woman was so beautiful, inside and out. She had turned his world upside down and was doing it again, even though she was actively trying to help him fix it.</p>
          <p>"If I knew how terrible this would be, how dangerous it was, I would never have asked you to help me," He stoked her hair, moving it out of her face. "Though I can't say that I regret seeing you again after all these years."</p>
          <p>He unclasped his cape and wrapped it around her, tucking her in it like a blanket. Almost instantly, he saw a little sleepy smile as she snuggled in it. It was quite adorable.</p>
          <p>He laid on the other couch near her and fell asleep in it.</p>
          <p>When he woke two hours later, Sarah was still sound asleep. He felt something calling, something tugging at him. Creating a crystal, he spoke into it. "Ezra?"</p>
          <p>"Sire, this is urgent." His advisor said. "I know you asked for some time away, but this is something that is very important to you and your safety."</p>
          <p>"I'm on my way." He flicked the crystal away.</p>
          <p>He got out a pen and paper, writing a little note to her before he went away.</p>
          <p>He gave her sleeping form one last look before he disappeared in a shower of glitter.</p>
          <p>He saw Ezra and Joshua, his advisor and secretary, respectively. Both looking fearful.</p>
          <p>"What is it?" Jareth asked them, annoyed that he had to leave Sarah's side. His boots clicked as he sauntered forward. "This better be good."</p>
          <p>They handed him a letter without a word.</p>
          <p>Jareth snatched it from Ezra's hand.</p>
          <p>When he was done reading, he immediately had a call to action. "Tell absolutely no one of this."</p>
          <p>"But Sire-" Joshua walked after him. "You need protection."</p>
          <p>"And that will arouse suspicion." He said roughly. "If anyone else knows that my medallion is missing, who knows what chaos will ensue."</p>
          <p>"So what do you want us to do?" Ezra looked at the note. "The fact that this was able to get into your things is no small feat."</p>
          <p>"I know." Jareth gripped the edge of his desk. "But I command you to tell no one for now. I can protect myself. I want you both to try to find who did this," he whispered. "I will do my best as well."</p>
          <p>They went through different angles. Who wanted to hurt him? Who would care to do anything horrible to him? Jareth cursed when he realized that he had not talked to Sarah about what Crystal had told her after her interrogation. He would bother her later. The dark bags under her eyes still haunt him. He knew it was too late to not involve her now, but still. He never thought that there was anything more sinister than his friends being dumbasses and some greedy human taking his medallion. If he knew it was going to be so dangerous, he would never have asked Sarah to help.</p>
          <p>After a few hours of narrowing a list, Ezra saw a pattern. "So, narrowing down who would be able to send such a message to you, it seems that all of these are nobles."</p>
          <p>"The letters all came from the Northern province, yes." Jareth confirmed. "But any of their own associates could have written it. You know that we have far more suspects than we can ever truly narrow down."</p>
          <p>"Yes yes, but what about handwritings?" Joshua suggested. "We can see whose handwriting matches. It's not foolproof since someone can copy someone else's, and it could be their own secretaries or advisors writing instead of them but it is a lead. And, we know that a lot of nobles in the Northern province have a very keen interest in humans."</p>
          <p>"It's worth a try," Joshua said.</p>
          <p>He looked at the time. No doubt Sarah would be awake by now. He looked at his advisor and secretary. "Keep looking, and tell no one. I have to see what other leads there are Above."</p>
          <p>He went to the precinct and was pleased to see that Sarah was working at her desk with his cape still wrapped around her. The other people in the office gave her funny looks but no one said anything too much. Seattle was a strange city with many different types of people, and they weren't supposed to judge after all.</p>
          <p>He put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you miss me?"</p>
          <p>Sarah looked up at him, giving him a sincere smile. He hoped that he could see that smile more often. "Oh hey. Is everything okay?"</p>
          <p>He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "No. There's been a… development."</p>
          <p>They met in the interrogation room together for privacy. Jareth showed her the letter.</p>
          <p>"<em>Your Majesty,</em>" Jareth read aloud. "<em>I hereby demand that you hand over the keys to the kingdom-</em> Not literal physical keys, more like my authority." He clarified. <em>"-Or you will see more suffering than has already happened. We have your friend, the Thin White Duke in our custody. If you do no relinquish your throne peacefully, then we will force you to abdicate and will kill your friend. You do not belong there</em>."</p>
          <p>Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh my god."</p>
          <p>"The good news is, Duke is safe." Jareth told her. "They still must think that Tommy is Duke, just like what Max said. I have an advisor and my secretary working on this."</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded, something on her mind now. "Do you think that she and Max were working for whoever wrote this note? That maybe these people are not human but immortal?"</p>
          <p>Jareth grabbed his hair at the implications. "My god, I had no idea how much danger I was putting you in. I only assumed that my medallion was lost and that some stripper may have it. Not a conspiracy theory to throw me out. And now, Tommy, an innocent has been dragged into this as well."</p>
          <p>Sarah stood up right away. Jareth was a bit stunned by how fiery her green eyes were. "Don't say that. You will not get thrown out. Whoever the fuck these people are, they're bullies and criminals, taking an innocent victim as ransom."</p>
          <p>She had the forensics report and showed it to him. "I need you to come back with me to the scene of the crime. I need to to confirm something."</p>
          <p>Jareth instantly got up. "Whatever helps."</p>
          <p>Back at the nightclub, Sarah stood where she had been when the lights went off. "Okay, so I was here, talking with you and Crystal. She ran and you took off. Where were you when the lights were out?"</p>
          <p>Jareth walked over to where he was at. "Right here," He confirmed.</p>
          <p>Sarah had an idea.</p>
          <p>"Where are you going?" Jareth turned around to see her running.</p>
          <p>"Stay right there!" She ran up the stairs to the second floor, where a balcony was hanging over the first floor. She made a finger-gun with her hand and pointed to where Jareth was. "Forensic says that the gun shot was made here, or at least they think so. It makes sense with where Ziggy was. The bullet didn't go through his wine glass, but grazed next to it and into the girl who was shot. That made Ziggy's glass break over his hand but not explode into, say, his hair or something like that."</p>
          <p>"How sure are you that the gun was shot from there?" Jareth asked her.</p>
          <p>Sarah walked down the stairs to where he was. "Somewhat sure. There's no escape route from what we can find."</p>
          <p>"Odd." Jareth remarked. "Although..." he tapped his lips in thought.</p>
          <p>"What?" Sarah asked him.</p>
          <p>"If they have my medallion and know how to use it, they could conceal themselves." He folded his arms.</p>
          <p>"Fuck." Sarah swore.</p>
          <p>"Indeed." He agreed. He looked at the spot where Ziggy had been, climbing over some police tape. "By the way, how was the girl who was shot?"</p>
          <p>"Oh, she'll make a full recovery!" Sarah said. That was one of the only good news to have come out of this whole situation. "I didn't get a chance to question her, my superior did and she said that they don't remember anything more than the bullet being shot and. Yeah, it's really crazy actually. The bullet was made out pure iridium so it's a wonder that she survived any bullet, let alone that."</p>
          <p>Jareth stopped his thoughts and turned to her. "Did you say an iridium bullet?"</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "Crazy, right? They're so rare. And really dense which is also something that doesn't make sense. How can you have any gun that would be able to be strong enough to shoot iridium?"</p>
          <p>Jareth looked around quickly and put his hands on her upper arms, forcing her to meet his eyes. Sarah felt scared by his frightened eyes. "Sarah, those are rare here. Extremely rare, especially to get enough pure iridium for something like a gun. But in the Underground? They're very common. And they can hurt us much like your bullets hurting you."</p>
          <p>Sarah's eyes widened. "Fucking shit, this is looking more and more like this is something specifically aimed to hurt you. That letter didn't say anything about your medallion, right?"</p>
          <p>"No, it did not. Not explicitly anyway, just the line about the keys to the kingdom." Jareth shook his head. "But I can't imagine that they're separate things. It all makes sense." He paced around.</p>
          <p>"The kidnapping of Tommy was meant to be Duke, not because of money but because it was to hurt you," Sarah continued. "And the bullet coming from the Underground or most likely…"</p>
          <p>She looked back at the scene of the crime. "It was meant for you."</p>
          <p>"Or Ziggy, to have another friend taken." Jareth said. "But most likely me."</p>
          <p>Sarah leaned against the wall. "From the angle, it very easily could have it you but missed and they may have hit you had there not been dancing people. GOD, I wish someone had seen the shooter! My question now is how did the girl who was shot not die?"</p>
          <p>Jareth was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "It was because of two things. One, the iridium bullet, while very strong, is just a bullet. Some of our people have used it in arrows in times of war but a gun? Maybe it didn't shoot out very well as you said. So while dense-"</p>
          <p>"Less force, so the damage wasn't as great." She finished for him. "Whoever used an iridium bullet clearly did not know that the gun's barrel should be stronger than the bullet itself."</p>
          <p>"Which is typical for someone who is not from this world, might I add." Jareth tapped a finger to his lips at that thought.</p>
          <p>He turned to Sarah, a smile on his face. "You know, we make a good team."</p>
          <p>Sarah folded her arms teasingly. "Oh?"</p>
          <p>"It sure is better than getting my ass kicked and my Labyrinth insulted by you." Jareth winked.</p>
          <p>Despite the time pressure and worries, Sarah had to laugh at that.</p>
          <p>What was it about him that made her feel this way? He made her just… feel good about herself. She couldn't shake what Duke said about how Jareth was different with her than anyone else.</p>
          <p>"Hey, um, thanks for last night. For giving me your cape and for the coffee. It really meant a lot to me." Sarah said quietly.</p>
          <p>Jareth gently put a hand on her arm. "You are helping me, that is the least that I can do. Making you comfortable and safe? I would have done it again. Thank you for taking a chance to help me, even when you didn't really have a reason to trust me."</p>
          <p>Sarah took his free hand in hers, making Jareth's eyes dilate. "And thank you for trusting me too. You gave me an adventure of a lifetime when I was younger, and I'm glad that we can work as equals now."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Iridium is an element common in asteroids, and it's what scientists believe have killed the dinosaurs. They have found it all over the earth in small amounts, especially where they think it landed (Mexico I think). It would be such a useful metal but unfortunately we don't have a lot of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>"You sure this is the right spot?" Sarah parked her car and hung up her permit. "Just how far into the woods is it?"</p>
          <p>"Not too far." Jareth got a head start and moved a few branches away.</p>
          <p>"Why do we have to do this again?" Sarah walked a little behind him as there wasn't a clear cut path, swatting away a few flies. "I thought you said that you didn't have as much magic."</p>
          <p>"Which is why we are using a portal instead of me transporting you." He said.</p>
          <p>"But you still have to use magic for a portal, don't you?" Sarah asked curiously. "How is this less magic?"</p>
          <p>Jareth sighed a little in frustration, but luckily not audibly for Sarah to hear. He told himself to calm down, that she was just asking a question and that he needed to learn patience. That was part of being a better person. "Think of portals as cars. Cars use less fuel, less energy. It's slower than an airplane. Both use fuel, but one clearly is faster and uses more of it. I will still have to invoke magic but not nearly as much to open and to navigate these portals. That's the simplest way that I can explain it to you."</p>
          <p>"Ah, that makes sense, thanks for explaining it." Sarah nodded, even though he couldn't see her. She was just so fascinated by everything magical and wanted to bombard him with thousands of questions. "How did Duke and Ziggy travel then if they don't have magic?"</p>
          <p>"That is where I come in, I have to show them specifically the openings and what to do. They can invoke my name and my permission. I do ask them to call me instead if they want to visit or to have a goblin with them to accompany them, as they usually do. They almost never travel alone, in fact I think them messing around with my medallion was the first time they did that. The portals have always existed between our worlds, so there's always a gateway. Any new ones, I must create one myself."</p>
          <p>An understanding filled her eyes. "And that's why we can't use the mirrors in my room, because you use your medallion to power that specific portal because you created it whereas these portals have existed without your influence."</p>
          <p>Jareth nodded. "Precisely."</p>
          <p>Sarah wondered a bit if she could or would ever have that permission too. She had always been interested in the Underground but had never tried to venture there for fear of Jareth, that he would be mad for her beating him. Now, she was just worried that if she saw him too much then she would want to stay in a world that wasn't hers.</p>
          <p>Jareth reached a hedge looking thing. Touching it, he moved his hands around until he seemed to feel something. Tapping it, an opening appeared.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked through it, but was unable to see the other side.</p>
          <p>Jareth reached out and took her hand. "Follow my lead. We're not at the portal yet, just an entrance to it. It gets very dark so hold my hand and do not separate from me."</p>
          <p>Sarah did as told. And he was right, it was almost pitch black. She kept up a brisk pace as Jareth had much longer legs than she did, only the touch of his hand was there to guide her.</p>
          <p>She wondered why touching his hand felt so different from touching anyone else's hand. Was it because he was fae? It just felt so comfortable. So relaxing.</p>
          <p>They reached a sort of clearing. Jareth lead her to a large oak.</p>
          <p>"The best way to travel for the first time is for you to hold onto me." He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist so he wouldn't startle her. "I will guide you and will teach you how to navigate it at a later time. Close your eyes and don't let go."</p>
          <p>So that was the answer to her question, he did want to teach her how to use the portal on her own!</p>
          <p>Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as told. His arms also came to hold around her, holding her protectively. She was trying so hard to not squirm. She was so close to him, and could even feel his body heat to hers.</p>
          <p>Oh god. He smelled so good…</p>
          <p>And off they went.</p>
          <p>It was a strange sensation. Sarah expected to feel wind in her hair or some weird flattening kind of pain (the kind that she remembered reading in A Wrinkle in Time as a child when Meg and Calvin travelled by tesseract), but no. It was almost a more mental sort of feeling rather than physical, something that her normal senses could not reach. And even then, mental wasn't the right word. It was a different sort of sense than one she usually had.</p>
          <p>The best way she could describe it was that feeling she got whenever she looked up at the stars. That wistful, magical feeling. It was the same feeling she got when she had danced with Jareth in that crystal dream, the one where she didn't know if it was her imagination, if it was real, or a mixture of both.</p>
          <p>Then there was the most confusing sensation of all. It was similar to one when her father would read stories to her when she was young. It was of when she got to eat at her mother's favorite ice cream shop near the Majestic Theater where she was at for a long time in New York City while On Broadway. It was when Karen, her stepmom, teaching Sarah to bake blue berry pies. It was when Toby would run into her arms when he was little when she picked him up from preschool. It was when her dog, Merlin, would come and bark at her door and when he got to meet Ambrosias along with her Underground friends in her childhood bedroom. A wave of tears hit her quite hard.</p>
          <p>It was a feeling of being at home.</p>
          <p>"We're here."</p>
          <p>Sarah stumbled a bit but was caught by Jareth, his arms still around her. She realized that her face was leveled with his chest and her hands were clutching onto the front of his shirt. She let go but then stumbled again.</p>
          <p>"Deep breaths, Precious." Jareth's voice was low and soothing. He slowly lowered her to sit in a patch of moss. "Inhale through your nose and out through your mouth."</p>
          <p>Sarah took a few shuddering breaths. Slowly, she was regaining more feeling back in her limbs. She started to register, in surprise, that Jareth was rubbing her back soothingly. His other hand was holding onto hers.</p>
          <p>That's when she realized that she was holding his hand quite tightly. It was a miracle that she wasn't crushing his fingers.</p>
          <p>She slowly let go of him but he kept his hand on her back. She turned to say thank you but was startled by his eyes glowing. Since the last time she saw his eyes glow meant danger, she was a bit scared and scooted away.</p>
          <p>"What's wrong?" He asked her, moving closer with pain etched on his face. "Why are you moving away?"</p>
          <p>His hurt look tore at her heart. Such a beautiful man, or creature. He should not look so sad.</p>
          <p>"Y-your eyes," She looked away. "Why are they glowing?"</p>
          <p>Jareth shook his head, seemingly unsure of what happened himself. "Oh, that happens sometimes. I didn't mean to scare you."</p>
          <p>He was losing control of his magic. When he felt intense fear, pain, or anger, it could manifest in his eyes. By taxing himself as much as he had been by going to a different world through transportation, he was exhausting himself. This was not good.</p>
          <p>His eyes went back to normal.</p>
          <p>"How do you feel?" He kept his hand on her back, drawing attention away from himself. "When Ziggy first traveled, he threw up all over me. Duke fainted and drooled."</p>
          <p>Sarah let out an involuntary laugh at the image. The impeccable Jareth, being thrown up on by Ziggy Stardust and drooled on by Duke. "I bet you never let them forget it."</p>
          <p>"Not a chance, especially Duke," he chuckled. "You're holding up much better than they did."</p>
          <p>In fact, she held up about as well as an immortal. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had been here before.</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a tiny smile. "I still feel weak though. Woah."</p>
          <p>She looked around. It looked much like it did back home, a woodsy sort of area. Except that there were different kinds of trees and the grass seemed softer. And there was something else that seemed to hum, magic maybe?</p>
          <p>Jareth put one hand under her knees and lifted her up. Sarah gave a small squeal at the unexpected gesture. He slung her backpack over his shoulder.</p>
          <p>"It could take a few minutes for you to recover, so it would be better if I just carried you," he explained. "Castle isn't far from here."</p>
          <p>Sarah's arms came to hold around his neck without thinking about it. "So you carried Duke and Ziggy too?" She smirked at the image.</p>
          <p>Jareth had to laugh at that. "Nah, I made the goblins carry them. Goblins are a lot stronger than you'd expect."</p>
          <p>"You're not making the goblins carry me?" She teased him.</p>
          <p>Jareth was a bit disarmed by her big green eyes and her cute freckles that dotted across her face. He tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. "Can't do that, I'm a gentleman after all. I must do my best to make sure that the lady is comfortable."</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a laugh that made Jareth feel things. It was that feeling of seeing the first flower for the first time after the cold winter. He felt warm and satiated.</p>
          <p>What was it about her that made him feel at home?</p>
          <p>"Jareth?"</p>
          <p>"Hmm?" He looked at her.</p>
          <p>"Did you hear what I asked?" Sarah raised her eyebrows, a twitch of a smile at the corner of her mouth.</p>
          <p>He shook his head. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"</p>
          <p>"Oh, so I suppose that making sure the lady is comfortable doesn't include listening to her?" Sarah winked at him.</p>
          <p>"I should throw you in the oubliette again." He bit his bottom lip in a feral smile.</p>
          <p>Sarah just patted his chest patronizingly. "Nice try, Hoggle will just let me out."</p>
          <p>"You only were able to be out last time because I ordered him to let you out." He told her. "Also, Sarah, I have to ask you to not see your friends here. For your safety and for mine since you're involved in this whole… situation. Do not say it out loud."</p>
          <p>"Of course." Sarah gave a nod. "I understand. I doubt they'd want to see me anyway… it's been so long."</p>
          <p>She looked away from him in guilt.</p>
          <p>Jareth frowned. He hated seeing her have that expression. "Sarah," he said softly. "They will be there for you no matter what, I'm sure."</p>
          <p>"Yeah, but I wasn't for them. I know they'll always care." She said with a sad sigh. "I'll contact them first thing when this whole thing is done and apologize."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave her a supportive smile. "See? You have a plan already."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt something warm and comforting in her heart as she looked at his eyes.</p>
          <p>The castle started to come into view, gorgeous and tall. It was just as she remembered but way less scary from this point of view. She had remembered how messy it was from the last time she had been here.</p>
          <p>Jareth got in front of the castle, a small goblin was there with his or her mouth wide opened in awe.</p>
          <p>Jareth spoke before the little goblin could. "Tell Ezra and Joshua that I am back, and you are to tell them and ONLY them of what you have seen. No one else, not even other goblins. Not yet."</p>
          <p>The goblin bowed down. "Yes Yer Majesty."</p>
          <p>He scurried away as quick as he could.</p>
          <p>"You sure he won't talk?" Sarah said with concern.</p>
          <p>"Trust me, they may be crazy but my goblins listen to my orders especially in things to be held secret."</p>
          <p>He walked up the stairs and into a hallway. Sarah noticed how this was cleaner than it was the last time she came here. In her mind, the castle of a king such as Jareth would be very ornate especially considering his own outfits. She expected to feel like she had to stand up and have the best posture, that everyone would be staring and judging.</p>
          <p>It couldn't have been more different. It was beautiful and very clean at least this side of the castle. Instead, it felt very homey. Like she could kick off her shoes and dance her heart out or play hide and seek without any worries. Or even nerf gun fights!</p>
          <p>That feeling of being at home surrounded her again.</p>
          <p>Jareth walked to a room and kicked it open, scaring Sarah a little. Inside were two men who instantly stood up in defensive positions and then visibly relaxed at seeing Jareth.</p>
          <p>"Your Majesty." They gave a bow at the same time.</p>
          <p>They looked back and forth from Sarah and Jareth. Neither were used to seeing their king be so gentle to someone. Jareth was of course kind and a gentleman, but he usually would not have that softness for someone that came from sincerity. He was kind because that was the right thing to do, not because he necessarily wanted to. He didn't want to be hateful and mean, but to go out of his way to be so gentle to someone?</p>
          <p>Any woman that he was found carrying was sure to be a lover or at least someone he would be courting, but this one did not seem to be so. And this woman was not dressed in enticing of clothes meant to seduce. Her hair was a mess, her face was not painted and she had no jewelry to frame any of the more sensual parts of her body. In fact, her clothing looked quite strange…</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a polite nod back. He set Sarah down on a couch. "Gentleman, this is Lady Sarah, the one and only Labyrinth Champion."</p>
          <p>Both of their eyes went large and they bowed to her too. One of them had tanned skin, a bit of an olive complexion with very stunning bright grey eyes and brown hair, holding his hand out to Sarah to kiss her hand politely. "I am honored to meet you, my lady. My name is Ezra, His Majesty's advisor."</p>
          <p>The other man did the same. He had bright flaming red hair and freckles dotting all over his face, hands, and everywhere else. His eyes were a soft blue and kind. "Likewise. I am Joshua, his secretary."</p>
          <p>"It's very to meet you both," Sarah felt something akin to pride. She had no idea that her presence would be this respected just for getting Toby back.</p>
          <p>Ezra and Joshua beamed at her warmth, absolutely charmed.</p>
          <p>Jareth cleared his throat.</p>
          <p>Both men stood up and hand their hands behind their back. Jareth was no longer smiling or looking gentle. Sarah almost wanted to shrink back at how formidable he looked. "Lady Sarah has been assisting me in finding my medallion. Aside from her and you two, only Duke and Ziggy know of this. No one else is to know. If anyone asks why she is here, say that it is because I have asked her, do not say anything else."</p>
          <p>"But Sire," Ezra started. "Won't they think that she is your…"</p>
          <p>He let his sentence trail off.</p>
          <p>Jareth scowled at Ezra, a warning of not to suggest that Sarah was one of the many women that he would sleep with. "If they are that curious, then tell them that they will just have to ask me."</p>
          <p>Ezra gave a nod. "Yes, Sire." He hung his head down, his cheeks almost as red as Joshua's hair.</p>
          <p>"Now," Jareth turned to Sarah, but was still speaking to Ezra and Joshua. "You two are to give her anything she needs, answer any questions she may have. You are to trust her with anything pertaining to this mission of ours. She is a guest that is to be treated of the highest honor, that of a queen."</p>
          <p>All three turned to Jareth in surprise.</p>
          <p>The king kept speaking as if they weren't staring at him in confusion. "I want you to also set up a room for her in case she ends up staying that long."</p>
          <p>"Of course, any rooms in particular, Sire?" Joshua asked Jareth.</p>
          <p>Jareth tore his eyes off of Sarah to look at Joshua. "Give her the Floral Suite."</p>
          <p>Joshua's eyes bugged and his mouth fell open but Jareth held his hand up. "Did I stutter?"</p>
          <p>Joshua shook his head. "No, Sire."</p>
          <p>"Then close your mouth. You look like a stupid fish."</p>
          <p>Joshua did as told.</p>
          <p>Sarah tilted her head in curiosity. What was so important about the Floral Suite?</p>
          <p>Jareth turned to Sarah and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"</p>
          <p>Sarah rubbed the back of her neck. "Better. A bit light headed but nothing I can't deal with. Should we get started?" She got out her notepad, the same one with the notes from Duke's and Ziggy's statements, wasting no time at all. "And you two say that this letter was found on the King's desk?"</p>
          <p>"Yes, My Lady." Ezra confirmed. "Every day, he has a box of official documents that he goes through, he makes the executive decisions and we take care of the other details. This was in that box on his desk."</p>
          <p>Sarah wrote this all down. "I'm going to need the names of everyone who may have some access to the box. We may have a traitor in our midst. Let me be the one to question them. I want to know where you two were, and if you had any alibis."</p>
          <p>After questioning them, she found that they were each other's alibis. They seemed a bit offended that she would even suggest such a thing. However, they then seemed to be understanding that of course they would be the ones in question as well. Everyone was a suspect at this point.</p>
          <p>Jareth made it clear to her that he didn't think that it was either men and while Sarah didn't either, she still had to be cautious. Still, since they knew almost everything that happened except for the events of the nightclub, Sarah decided to ask them for help in her investigation, not with everything but with some of it. Normally, she would ask her police friends but that wasn't looking possible.</p>
          <p>She walked over to the table and took her backpack. The three men watched her in fascination as she took out a microscope (a cheap one, but workable and lightweight), some gloves, and other tools in a bag.</p>
          <p>She also pulled out a camera. "May I see the letter?"</p>
          <p>Ezra looked a little unsure of giving something so private to a stranger.</p>
          <p>Jareth folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear the lady ask you for the letter?"</p>
          <p>Ezra quickly handed it over to Sarah. "I apologize, my Lady."</p>
          <p>Sarah gave him a gentle smile. "No need to apologize. I just hope that I can be of help."</p>
          <p>She took two snapshots of it, and a photo came out each time in her Polaroid camera.</p>
          <p>Jareth said nothing, as he had seen those before but Ezra and Joshua looked at it in awe.</p>
          <p>Sarah handed one to each man. "Take this and keep searching for similar handwritings. Jare - Your Majesty-"</p>
          <p>What was she supposed to call him in front of his advisor and secretary?</p>
          <p>"You have earned the right to call me Jareth." He reminded her. "You may call me by my first name."</p>
          <p>Ezra and Joshua were even more dumbfounded.</p>
          <p>"Also, I am not your king, as you have reminded me." He winked at her.</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled at his pleasant manner. A surge of pride swelled up in her. "Well, thanks. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could help me."</p>
          <p>"Whatever is useful for you, Sarah," he said. "What can I do to help you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah got out a jar of powder and a brush. Jareth watched with fascination as she started to pour a little amount of it on the paper. "Fingerprint dusting?"</p>
          <p>"Yup." She went right to work, satisfied when some partial prints showed up. Now just the back side.</p>
          <p>She brought a pad of ink with her, needing to take hand and finger prints from all of them since they all touched the ransom letter. Normally, taking prints was a bit of a gamble as it was rare for a perfect print to even show up. It was never perfect in the field of forensics but it was worth a shot.</p>
          <p>Then she found a few perfect prints on the back side of the letter. It would make every single forensic scientist excited to see how perfect it was. She so wanted to show this to the forensics team back at the precinct.</p>
          <p>"Now the issue is finding out who did this." She took photos of of the prints, carefully lifting up the prints without ruining the letter itself. "How to get someone's prints… that could be hard. Any luck on matching handwritings?"</p>
          <p>"No, My Lady." Joshua said. "We have not."</p>
          <p>Jareth turned, his nose up high at them. "Maybe you would if you were actually looking hard and not just staring at the lady working."</p>
          <p>"Hey, be nice." She whispered to him, not wanting to undermine his authority in front of his men.</p>
          <p>"I am nice, but I also hired them to work for me, not to stare at pretty women all day. If you recall, it's not just my powers at stake but Tommy who is no doubt scared out of his mind. Poor thing." He folded his arms and huffed again. He tried to not be too annoyed but it was not in his nature to be relaxed.</p>
          <p>Sarah let the subject drop, although her eyes certainly displayed disagreement at him calling himself nice. She handed him some tools and instructed him on how to help her.</p>
          <p>He quite enjoyed watching Sarah work and helping her hold this or that. She was a determined person, willing to admit her faults and mistakes but was always very gracious and worked her hardest. That he appreciated.</p>
          <p>Sarah took the letter and looked it under her microscope. "If only I could take a photo of this…"</p>
          <p>Adjusting the clarity of image, she didn't look up as she spoke to Jareth. "Could you get me a pencil, eraser, and paper out of my bag?"</p>
          <p>Jareth did as asked. Sarah took the paper and started to write observations about the ink, what it seemed to look like and the color. She then started to recreate a drawing of it.</p>
          <p>Ezra and Joshua couldn't stop staring at them. It was just so odd for anyone to tell the king what to do and for him to do it without question. At the same time, they both smiled knowingly. Could it be possible that he had feelings for this woman besides mutual respect? He seemed to be quite taken by her from what they saw.</p>
          <p>Jareth watched her go back and forth from the microscope to the drawing. "Is this what you usually do for police work?"</p>
          <p>"Oh not at all." Sarah was having a bit of trouble as this was unlike anything she had ever seen. She was looking at ink written by a quill and not pen ink or pencil scratches of her world. "Detectives don't do this, we would send this stuff to the forensics department. All of these tools were things I collected during my undergrad."</p>
          <p>"That's right, you studied forensics. Why become a police officer?" He asked.</p>
          <p>Sarah's whole demeanor changed. She went from calm as a summer's breeze to as tense as one would be in the cold winter.</p>
          <p>She put her tools down and looked at Jareth. "I had a friend who died because she was stalked. The police did nothing to help her, and I just assumed that she was paranoid. She was a paranoid person, but I really should have just helped to understand her. She was a sweetheart, a kind person and her stalker murdered her in cold blood. I became a cop because I want to try my best to make sure that people get taken seriously, that I would do what I can to help others. That's why I switched from forensics."</p>
          <p>Jareth wasn't sure how to respond to that. He had assumed that she wanted adventure, that she wanted to do something dangerous. How very wrong he was.</p>
          <p>It seems that Sarah wasn't the only one who had taken things for granted.</p>
          <p>"I am deeply sorry to hear that." He said with sorrow. "That must have been quite painful for you."</p>
          <p>"It was." Her tone was flat. "If I had listened to her, maybe she wouldn't have felt so scared or alone at the very least. Instead, I more or less signed her death certificate. I'm not perfect. Far from that. But I'm going to do my best to help others, to do my best to also not wrongly imprison someone. I'm determined to help you find your medallion and now the stakes are so much higher with this letter and that Tommy has been kidnapped."</p>
          <p>"FOUND SOME!"</p>
          <p>Jareth and Sarah jumped at Joshua walking towards them. They had almost forgotten that he was even there in the first place. He plopped a few papers down. "Here are some matches to the handwriting, the loops almost the same in these letters."</p>
          <p>"They're all from the same place, Sire." Ezra added. "The Northern Province, it seems to match Lord Zachariah's letters."</p>
          <p>Jareth snatched the letters from them, his eyes scanning at lighting speed. "That does not surprise me one bit." He looked livid at the mention of the name.</p>
          <p>"Who is he?" Sarah asked him.</p>
          <p>Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was betrothed a long time ago, and he more or less seduced her."</p>
          <p>"Oh." Sarah said simply. "I didn't know that you were engaged." That bit of tension in her got even more worse.</p>
          <p>"I wasn't, just betrothed." He said briskly.</p>
          <p>"And what's the difference?" Sarah shrugged a little. "You were promised to marry her, yes?"</p>
          <p>"The difference, Sarah, is that we were sort of promised, because our parents wanted it. If it did not work out, there is no problem." He said with a bit of disdain in his voice. "We were young, and she was the first person I had ever courted. The polite thing would have been for her to tell me that she was no longer interested. Instead, she had run off with that intolerable insect. That would have been enough, and we would have moved forward if he had not thrown it in my face ever since."</p>
          <p>"So you're not mad that he stole her so much as the fact that he's a bit of an ass about it?" Sarah relaxed slightly.</p>
          <p>"Well, I wouldn't say that he stole her as it was her decision too, but yes. It was just one of many, many things that he has done to me." Jareth leaned against the wall. "He has always tried to outdo me in everything, so while I try my best to get along with him, no, we are not on good terms. He's rich and spoiled, abusing his power."</p>
          <p>Sarah thought that sounded a bit like Jareth himself but said nothing. She knew that he was a good man, that even in his aloofness and sense of superiority that he had sometimes, he never seemed to try to abuse his powers. She took the letters from him. "Well, what I think I'll do is take some prints from here. If we have a match, then it'll at least have some sort of link."</p>
          <p>As she set back to work, she could not shake the feeling of how annoyed she was that he had been betrothed. It was stupid. It was illogical. Why did she care? She had her life, he had his. Sure, he was kind and handsome but it wasn't like she had any feelings for him.</p>
          <p>Did she?</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>For the time being, they decided that the safest thing to do for Duke and Ziggy was to keep them both on what was effectively house arrest.</p>
          <p>"You're lucky that we don't have any concerts." Duke grumbled, tapping his fingers annoyedly on the armrest. "Between this and the fact that there aren't any women around, that would have made it even worse."</p>
          <p>"Tommy is kidnapped and all you think of is your dick?" Ziggy couldn't believe him.</p>
          <p>"I'm definitely with Ziggy on this one." Jareth added.</p>
          <p>Ziggy held his hand up for a high five and Jareth obliged him, although reluctantly.</p>
          <p>"Settle down. All of you." Sarah told them. "We don't know how long this will be for, hopefully not too long. And detective's orders."</p>
          <p>"I know you find it very difficult to believe, but I really do hate to make you both miserable." Jareth had his hands behind his back, trying his best to look contrite and failing magnificently.</p>
          <p>Duke took his glass of wine and took a sip, obviously not buying Jareth's last statement. "Whatever. What will you two do?"</p>
          <p>"Yeah, you haven't told us what made you think that it's some crazy dude trying to overthrow you!" Ziggy bounced a bit on his medicine ball, trying to offset his anxiety. "I'm worried about you guys. It's all my fault."</p>
          <p>"Sorry Ziggy, but it's what Jareth and I feel is the safest thing to do," Sarah said apologetically. "We're not going to tell you everything for your own safety and for ours."</p>
          <p>"And it's not your fault," Jareth told his friend kindly. "I'm not happy that you took it but they would have gone after me some other way."</p>
          <p>"Either way, you two are to stay!" Sarah said seriously. "You have my number, and you can call Jareth with that crystal that he gave you. We'll send an update about tomorrow night."</p>
          <p>"Tomorrow night? What's happening tomorrow?" Duke blew a puff of smoke and took the piece of paper that Sarah had scribbled her number on.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at Jareth who gave a nod, allowing her to divulge in some information. "Jareth and I are laying a trap for a group of people we think may have been the ones who not only took Jareth's medallion, but kidnapped Tommy."</p>
          <p>"What kind of trap?" Duke asked.</p>
          <p>"An informal party." Jareth said. "Ezra will be the one hosting it. Too suspicious if I decide to do that."</p>
          <p>"And I'm going with him." Sarah stood by his side. She put her hands on her hips and turned herself so she was staring at him.</p>
          <p>Duke and Ziggy tried to not laugh at this woman putting Jareth in his place. It was always really fun to see this.</p>
          <p>Jareth folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "So this is the hill that you're willing to die on?"</p>
          <p>"This is my responsibility, and I insist that I'm there to personally speak to those people at your party,<em> Jareth</em>." She tilted her head twice, one for each syllable of his name. "You said that you were going to respect me and going to let me do this work as it's a part of my job."</p>
          <p>"Your jurisdiction is up here, not down in the Underground, that is <em>my</em> jurisdiction in case <em>you</em> have forgotten." He pointed to himself then to her.</p>
          <p>"Then what am I supposed to do?" She stood up a little taller. "Just sit around and do nothing? While you do what, flirt with all these women when there's work to be done?"</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyes narrowed. He scowled at her, one sharp tooth revealed when his upper lip pulled away.</p>
          <p>She struck a huge nerve in him.</p>
          <p>"You are assuming that I would fool around? That I would ignore my duties?"</p>
          <p>He gripped his hands on the coffee table to face away from Sarah, needing to push out his anger somehow. "I'll have you know that I am many things. But being a neglectful king is not one of them. I have and always will treat my crown and the life of someone in danger as the sacred responsibility that it is. Do not ever question such a thing ever again."</p>
          <p>If it weren't for the busy cars outside, the room would have been as silent as a graveyard.</p>
          <p>Jareth inhaled. Then exhaled. Then inhaled again. He let go of the table and faced Sarah, who, while looking contrite, still wasn't quite backing down. "I don't think you should be there. It could cause more of a distraction than not as you are not only a human, but the Labyrinth Champion."</p>
          <p>"But I can help." She held her hands out in front of her to show that she meant it. "I'm a good detective, I notice details people don't usually notice. Please, let me do this. Besides, a distraction would be a good thing, no? Then people would be less suspicious of this sudden party."</p>
          <p>"I agree with Sherlock here, by the way." Duke laid his head on one end of the arm rest and lazily placed his feet on Ziggy's lap, who made a face and pushed his feet off of his legs. "She is quite talented, you've seen what she can do in a stressful situation."</p>
          <p>"Huh, that was the most eloquent thing you've said in a long time." Ziggy looked quite impressed at Duke.</p>
          <p>"My decision still stands." Jareth said with finality.</p>
          <p>"Suit yourself." Duke threw his cigarette in an ashtray. "Sarah, if you want to work on the case, I am willing to assist. You can stay at my place and work on trying to think of ways to question Crystal with me." He stood up and gently brushed his hand on her arm in a sensual and comforting way.</p>
          <p>Sarah gave him a grateful smile.</p>
          <p>"Or, you can just… rest and enjoy whatever amenities you want. Room service, the pool, a sauna, all free of charge for you, my Sweet" Duke winked. "Or, you can even NOT rest, if you get my drift."</p>
          <p>"I've already offered her a place in my <em>castle.</em>" Jareth said quickly, standing a bit in between them. "So your offer is not needed although appreciated."</p>
          <p>His words were kind, but his body language and the clenching of his teeth said otherwise.</p>
          <p>"Excuse me, I think I can make decisions for myself." Sarah tilted her chin up. "I appreciate both of you, but Duke's place isn't so far from the precinct whereas yours is quite literally in a different dimension."</p>
          <p>"And you gave her a room in your castle? Where, one of those lame rooms?" Duke smirked.</p>
          <p>"Duke, I don't need much, as long as I have a place to sleep, a bathroom, that's totally enough for me." Sarah said, although she knew it fell on deaf ears with both men comparing themselves.</p>
          <p>"For your information, I gave her the Floral Suite." Jareth looked down at the floor, his hands twitching a little.</p>
          <p>There it was again, the name of that suite and how Duke and Ziggy both looked just as surprised as Ezra and Joshua.</p>
          <p>Ziggy started to speak, eyes wide but Jareth cut him off. "Fine. Sarah, you may accompany me and we will go undercover as dates to the party. I'm going to go and get all of those things ready. Have a good rest of your evening and don't hesitate to call me if anything arises. I will see you early tomorrow."</p>
          <p>And just like that, he disappeared in a puff of glitter.</p>
          <p>Sarah stared at the pile of glitter. "Seriously?"</p>
          <p>"He sometimes does that when he's annoyed." Ziggy shrugged. He held out a glass and poured some wine in, smacking Duke's hand when he tried to take a swig of it. "Some wine, Sarah? You look like you need it."</p>
          <p>"I sure do." Sarah combed her fingers through her hair. "But no thank you, I need to stay sober. I'm going home."</p>
          <p>She gathered her things and started to walk out, but then paused, her hand on the doorframe. "By the way, what's the significance of the Floral Suite?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy looked like he was about to babble but Duke held his hand up. He looked at Sarah, his blue eyes deeper than she had ever seen. "If he hasn't told you, then it's not our place to."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah showed up to the precinct later that evening. She couldn't shake off the fact that she had pissed Jareth off big time. And this time, he had every right to be.</p>
          <p>She was still set on the fact that she should be there at that dinner party, but to insult Jareth like that was unacceptable. He trusted her, and she should trust him to do his duties. He had shown her nothing but conviction in doing what was right. And what did he get in return? Her insulting him and questioning his morals. The whole time, he had been talking about getting his powers back and to make sure that Tommy was safe, not at all indicating that he was anywhere close to flirting with other women and being distracted.</p>
          <p>Shame on her. She owed him a huge apology.</p>
          <p>But right now, she was going to do her damn job. She was going to do the work that she had sworn to do.</p>
          <p>Reaching the interrogation room, she made sure to dust off her clothes, adjusting her dark green trench coat to make sure that she looked in tip top shape. Despite what some people said, appearance did make a difference in how people spoke to you. Maybe it should or shouldn't, but the fact remains that it would do her good to look at how things were and to use that to her advantage.</p>
          <p>Crystal sat with her hands bound, her eyes sad and drawn. Sarah's heart went to her. No matter what decisions she had made, Sarah wanted to help her. She did her best to see the good in everyone, to get them help if it was possible instead of just sending them to prison. That did nothing good for one's mental health and for rehabilitation.</p>
          <p>Sarah had the file of Crystal's background. She set it down softly, interlocking her fingers and speaking to her in a sweet and soft voice as she would to Toby. "Crystal, it could take months for a free lawyer to show up. I can't make you talk to me, but I ask you, not as a cop, but as a person to another person."</p>
          <p>Crystal didn't say anything. Just a single tear falling down her cheek.</p>
          <p>"Listen." Sarah leaned in close. "We have more than enough evidence that someone's been kidnapped and that you're involved. If you help us, it'll help you in the long run, trust me. We don't want any more people getting hurt, you did the right thing by not shooting me and I owe you that. But I have to ask you to keep helping me out for this to work. I saw how you were hesitant to hurt someone else."</p>
          <p>Somehow, that seemed to click with Crystal.</p>
          <p>Bingo.</p>
          <p>"I don't want to hurt anyone, I swear. I'm really poor, my mom died and I had no one," Her voice broke. "I was homeless. Max found me, and he promised me that he could get me money. So I started dancing.</p>
          <p>"Max told me that I owed him, that he was the one who got me to look beautiful and that he saved me from poverty. So I did what he asked me to do. It was just stealing stuff, or helping someone steal stuff. He wanted me to sleep with Duke to try to steal something valuable after he came to the club that we were at. After I slept with Duke, I told Max about the necklace that he had on, like describing it and everything. It was jewelry so it may have been worth something right? When Duke was asleep, I called Max to tell him what kind of jewelry would be there like I always do."</p>
          <p>She looked up at the ceiling, recalling what happened. "It was really weird, normally he wanted me to take as much as I could without anyone realizing that it was missing. But he told me that he didn't want me to do anything but take the necklace, to drop everything else."</p>
          <p>"How long have you been planning on sleeping with Duke for?" Sarah asked her, writing everything down dutifully.</p>
          <p>"A week, maybe?" She shrugged. "I told him about Duke saying that his necklace belonged to some Goblin King, I thought maybe it was some other weird rockstar I hadn't heard of. You know, kinda like how Duke goes by Thin White Duke?"</p>
          <p>Sarah was glad that she had acting classes as a child when Crystal mentioned Jareth. That came in very handy in her being able to control her facial expressions. She made a note next to the spot where Duke had told her that he let it slip who the medallion belonged to. "Then what?" Sarah asked.</p>
          <p>"Max told me to wait, he talked with his bosses because he recognized some name."</p>
          <p>"Bosses, is this the <em>them</em> that you had promised to listen to?" Sarah was wondering when this would come up. "And you would do what they ask in exchange for money?"</p>
          <p>"Yeah, they're the ones who gave Max money to give to me. They gave me a loan, and I felt really lucky because they could've picked any other pretty girl."</p>
          <p>"Did you ever see their faces? Their names?"</p>
          <p>Crystal shook her head. "No, I just know that there's a man and a woman. But I swear that's all I know."</p>
          <p>"Uh huh." Sarah drew an arrow on her note pad from the man Crystal mentioned to Zachariah's name, the guy that Jareth assumed wanted to hurt him. "When did Max started to work for them?"</p>
          <p>Crystal bit her lip in thought. "Not sure. Maybe a few months ago? I think they give money to other people too in exchange for the same stuff that I do."</p>
          <p>Hmm. <em>More possible victims</em>, Sarah thought, writing this down. "So why did Max work for them, if he was exploiting you already?"</p>
          <p>Crystal cringed at Sarah saying the word exploit. "I think he was in debt. He was terrible at saving money and would always spend it."</p>
          <p>"Did any other girls work for him?"</p>
          <p>"Not that I know of." Crystal replied. She looked at Sarah with desperation. "Please send me to jail."</p>
          <p>Sarah was taken aback. "Excuse me?"</p>
          <p>"I need to go to jail!" She begged. "If I go free, then they'll find me. They seem to know things about me that I have no idea how they would know. They'll find me and kill me or torture me or-"</p>
          <p>"Shh." Sarah put a hand on hers comfortingly. "I will make sure that you're safe."</p>
          <p>"They have eyes everywhere!" She whimpered. "They seem super powerful. Can I get witness protection?"</p>
          <p>Sarah understood that. She once had a captain who was working with some powerful corporation and it was so difficult to take them down. It was so unfair that the rich get all the power. Money was one thing, but power? This was why she hated the bail system, that someone rich snob could just pay whatever for someone to come out but someone with the same crime who had nothing could just rot longer, even for a minor offense like stealing.</p>
          <p>"We will see about what will happen to you. Tell me what you know about that night, why you ran away from us. Was it because we were asking for the necklace?"</p>
          <p>"I was afraid that you would catch me, and that they would get me in trouble." Crystal said quietly, looking at the walls still with paranoia.</p>
          <p>"Do you know their names?" Sarah asked.</p>
          <p>"No, nothing. Just that their accents are almost British. Oh! Like that guy who was with you. That's what it sounded like." Crystal referred to Jareth.</p>
          <p>That made her even more sure about their theory on Zachariah.</p>
          <p>"The shot?" Sarah asked. "And the broken glass?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy had told her that all he knew was that he was with Tommy, that when the lights were out, he felt his wine glass shatter (which was confirmed by forensics) and that the girl next to him was shot.</p>
          <p>"I swear I didn't know about that until after it happened." Crystal said. "I was running then I saw Max. He told me to get ready to kill anyone who interferes with his plan. I think maybe he was planning on kidnapping Duke? I had assumed that maybe Max wanted to hold him for ransom. I don't know why there was a gun shot or glass breaking. Maybe it was him but I doubt it. We saw you coming through and he told me to shoot you when I got the chance but I couldn't find my gun."</p>
          <p>Sarah probed her a bit more but nothing else that was significant was said.</p>
          <p>Sarah thanked her. "Thank you for being so cooperative. We will still have to keep you in police custody, but I will find who was trying to hurt you."</p>
          <p>Crystal gave Sarah a watery smile. "Thank you, keep me for as long as you need."</p>
          <p>Sarah told her it was no problem. When she got to her desk, she put her head in her hands.</p>
          <p>This wasn't good. Not at all.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>The next morning</em>
          </p>
          <p>Sarah handed him a cup of coffee and told him everything she knew. She still hadn't apologized and was planning to do so later as this was much more urgent. "I think more and more that it's this Zachariah guy that's behind it."</p>
          <p>Jareth was sitting on top of her dining table, his feet on her chair, his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. "You told me that there was no security footage, which is odd. You said that there were people with my 'accent' that were Max's and Crystal's boss. Max took the suicide pill when he realized who I was-"</p>
          <p>"So he's definitely working for whoever this Sovereyn people are. Who is probably Zachariah." Sarah added.</p>
          <p>Jareth said nothing for a moment. He got off her table and reached for his cape (that he had thrown on her other chair) and sifted through it. Sarah saw him pull something out and he handed it to her.</p>
          <p>"What's this?" She took the piece of paper.</p>
          <p>"Your official invitation, Precious." He said as she opened it. "I had it specifically translated into English for you." He puffed his chest out in pride, reminding Sarah of a male bird trying to show off his feathers to a female. Which was what she supposed he was doing.</p>
          <p>"That's very kind of you." She gave him a smile, meaning it. And she wanted him to not be annoyed at her from yesterday. "I thought you said this would be an informal thing?" She opened the invitation. It was lovely, with elegant hand writing and royal colors.</p>
          <p>
            <em>To the Honorable Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth,</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>We invite you to a dinner and some light music that will be hosted at the Rose Inn. We hope to see you there.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Our highest regards,</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Sir Ezra and Lady Amanda Wellington</em>
          </p>
          <p>"It is informal." Jareth shrugged. "You're being invited a dinner. It isn't a ball or anything of the sort."</p>
          <p>"Informal means having an invitation? God, I don't know if I want to know what formal means then." She tucked the invitation inside her trench coat.</p>
          <p>"An invitation is the best way to know that Zachariah will be there. He has already accepted." He said. "Speaking of which, you have to arrive there with me by carriage, which I have already arranged. You're very welcome, by the way."</p>
          <p>Sarah rolled her eyes. "Alright, what's the plan then for this party? I mean my entrance and whatever."</p>
          <p>Sarah showed Joshua how to get finger prints and to match them up. As this was Ezra's party, she hoped to get a clear print from someone. According to Jareth, because this party was informal, no one should be wearing gloves.</p>
          <p>"I was actually getting to that," he said. "You don't even have anything to wear yet, but I can get my tailor and seamstress to finish a dress for you as soon as possible, altering an already finished dress."</p>
          <p>Sarah opened her mouth to respond but the doorbell rang at that moment.</p>
          <p>"That's strange," she said quietly to him. "I wasn't expecting anyone."</p>
          <p>She went to the door and looked out the peephole, expecting to see telemarketers. She turned around to see Jareth and made a very unpleasant face.</p>
          <p>Just as the king was about to ask who it was, she opened the door and started to hiss at her visitors. "What the hell are you two doing?"</p>
          <p>"Hello to you too, you gorgeous ray of sunshine," Duke said sarcastically. He stepped in and winked at her, putting a hand on the wall over her head. He was absolutely oozing with attraction for her. His voice dropped a couple of octaves as he leaned into a very annoyed Sarah. "Just wanted to pop by to see if you needed some... company."</p>
          <p>"Duke! Stop flirting and help me, you idiot!" Ziggy thrust a bunch of fabrics in Duke's arms and grabbed a box. "Oh! Hi Jareth!" He hummed, bouncing in the room. Today he had on a bright blue jacket, yellow pants, a tie that was so shiny and bright that you could use it as a mirror, and a big smile that Sarah was sure would send his eyebrows to his hairline if he even had any.</p>
          <p>"You two are under protection and have strict orders not to leave your places unless there's an emergency! I made a whole plan for you yesterday about it." Sarah closed the door and put her hands on her hips, blowing a stray strand of hair that had come undone from her pony tail.</p>
          <p>"You are quite ferociously sexy when you're angry, Sherlock." Duke licked his lips.</p>
          <p>Jareth mumbled something in what Sarah could only assume was his native language. And probably swear words at that. "Why are you two here?" He said in English.</p>
          <p>He raised an eyebrow at Ziggy but mostly glared at Duke who, somehow, got the first two tops of shirt unbuttoned without anyone noticing (which seemed to happen a lot with Duke) and he was really hoping that his friend wouldn't undo the buttons on his pants next.</p>
          <p>"You said we could leave in case of emergencies and we have one right now!" Ziggy hummed and placed the box down on the coffee table. He went over back to Duke and grabbed the fabrics from him. "Sarah said that she hadn't figured out her dress yet in the last phone call update, so I came to help!"</p>
          <p>He showed off the different dresses. "These are mine! I'm way taller than you but we can easily alter them. How is this blue one? Or this green one? That matches you eyes! Oh and if you're going to be Jareth's date, you two have to match!"</p>
          <p>Sarah had to hide her laughter. She wasn't happy that he was at her apartment and not safe in his home where he had protection, but she supposed it was better to come to her than anywhere else. "Thanks Ziggy, but I already have a dress."</p>
          <p>"You do?" Jareth said in surprise. "Since when?"</p>
          <p>"I told that I didn't know what to wear, doesn't mean I don't have some clothes or ideas." She said. She tilted her chin up confidently. "I have the perfect outfit for a casual dinner. I'm sorry you two had to come all the way here."</p>
          <p>"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Ziggy raised an eyebrow. "And I'm happy to help. Takes my mind off of Tommy, staying cooped up in my place is driving me crazy." He looked down, a sad look in his eyes.</p>
          <p>Sarah instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Ziggy."</p>
          <p>"Why? You're the one helping us! And it's been so long since I've helped someone to get a cute dress!" He held the dresses up to her. "Hmm. Nope. These don't fit your body type as well. A dinner like this needs to accent your features, not hide them."</p>
          <p>"If you want to accent her features, just suggest for her to go naked." Duke made a purring noise and narrowly missed Jareth's elbow coming to stab him in the ribs. "I know I'd be sorry I missed it. And I'm sure Jareth definitely wouldn't mind, wouldn't you buddy?"</p>
          <p>Jareth was absolutely fuming. He put his hand on Duke's head and shoved him away, trying to pretend he heard nothing. "Sarah, no offense but I do not trust you to dress yourself."</p>
          <p>Sarah scoffed, taking great offense. "No offense? I'm a grown woman, in case you've forgotten."</p>
          <p>"Don't think anyone can doubt that any time soon." Duke let his eyes roam over her body. Ziggy sat in between his two friends to prevent Jareth from plummeting Duke again.</p>
          <p>She continued as if Duke hadn't interrupted her. "And, I'm more than capable of dressing myself. I'm human, I know I don't have the exact same clothes as the people Underground so let me have my own taste. At least see."</p>
          <p>Jareth grumbled. "Fine."</p>
          <p>"Thank you." Sarah trotted off to her room.</p>
          <p>When she came out, even Ziggy, who was so nice and sweet, face palmed.</p>
          <p>"What?" Sarah stood in front of them. "What's wrong?"</p>
          <p>"I mean I'd still fuck you if you want to but the desire has gone down by an incredible amount." Duke said.</p>
          <p>"Well I'm not dressed to get fucked, so shut your damn mouth." She pointed an angry finger at him. "Jareth, I'm going with you. Is this good enough?"</p>
          <p>Jareth wasted no time beating around the bush. "You look like an insufferable cop!" He gestured toward her.</p>
          <p>While Sarah still looked beautiful, she was very much dressed as if she was doing office work. In the 80s. She had a sensible blue blouse and a floral wrap around skirt that looked like it was made out of some grandma's shiny curtain. Her dress jacket was the same material as the skirt even.</p>
          <p>"That's something you'd wear for a casual drink at the bar after a day's work at the office." Jareth was annoyed and wasn't afraid to show it. "You're wasting my time. Let's go do some fittings in my castle."</p>
          <p>"You don't have to be such an asshat, you know?" Sarah frowned at him. "What dress should I wear then? Ziggy's dresses? They're all formal gowns!"</p>
          <p>"An event like this requires a more formal look, like a singer at a bar would wear rather than some random cop," Jareth held up a dress. "Something like this. Now let's go."</p>
          <p>"No, I have one more outfit then." She folded her arms. "You can help me decide or to even help make said dress but you have no right to make me wear whatever you want in order to go to a party I've been personally invited to."</p>
          <p>She didn't mind him helping her find an outfit, but she did NOT like his attitude. Even if her outfit was horrible, he really should have not been so quick to insult her.</p>
          <p>"And did you forget that I'm the one who allowed you to? Ezra may have sent that to you but it's I who let it happen. I can easily rescind your invitation." He put his hands on his hips and lowered himself to her height. "If you can't even handle picking out a dress with my input, how do I trust you to listen to me in MY world if things go awry?"</p>
          <p>"Those two things aren't even related!" She threw her hands to her sides. "And for the record, I AM listening to you. I just don't like how you're being an ass!"</p>
          <p>"Well, I'm so sorry that you can't handle someone being blunt and giving criticism!"</p>
          <p>"Doing either of those things don't require being huge dick and acting with superiority!"</p>
          <p>"Oh? And you're one to know?"</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't believe him. "I'm a goddamn cop and a good one too. You know what that means? It means I've had my fair share of not just my superiors and colleagues giving blunt criticisms, but everyone else too. I know the difference. Right now, you need to calm down and stop being this way."</p>
          <p>"Hey hey." Ziggy stood in between them, a hand on both their shoulders. "Let's all take a breather. Sarah, you should go and try that dress you mentioned on. Then both of you can get some sleep before tonight. I think you're both burnt out." He faced Jareth. "Jareth, let her show you then you can have your tailors fix her dress if it's not good enough since they have magic and have already offered."</p>
          <p>Their eyes glazed in anger. After what seemed like hours, Sarah broke off first. "Fine. I'm doing this for Tommy. To be the bigger and better person!"</p>
          <p>She huffed off to her room.</p>
          <p>"Better person? Now who's acting with superiority?" Jareth called after her.</p>
          <p>"Jare-Bear, you need to stop." Ziggy said gently. "You're pushing her away."</p>
          <p>"Of course I am, I don't want to be near that woman right now anyway." He sat down, grinding his teeth in anger. "And for the last time, stop calling me Jare-Bear."</p>
          <p>"You like her, we know that." Ziggy said. "It's okay to have feelings, stop finding reasons to keep pushing her just because you're scared."</p>
          <p>"Ziggy is right." Duke gave tiny, quiet claps for him. "Why push her away when you obviously want to fuck her so bad? Not that I'm complaining, I'll have her if that's the case."</p>
          <p>"Dukey, you are not helping!" Ziggy hissed in a whisper between his teeth.</p>
          <p>"I'm done." Sarah announced.</p>
          <p>All three men turned around to see her.</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyes widened.</p>
          <p>Holy hell.</p>
          <p>He did not expect this after her initial outfit.</p>
          <p>He felt himself grow hot at seeing her long leg through that side slit that went up to her thigh. The dress was black with tiny jewels that made her look like a star filled sky, holding itself up by thin straps. The front was modest, with folds to curve down elegantly but he could still see the swell of her breasts. She turned around to give them a view of her back, also modest. The skirt had a ruffle that was pulled up to where her inner left thigh would be, pinned by a brooch that farther accented her hips and her waist.</p>
          <p>She took his breath away.</p>
          <p>"Good enough for you?" Sarah put her matching wrap around her shoulders. "Do I still look like an 'insufferable cop' to you, Jareth?"</p>
          <p>"Quite the contrary, Sweet, you look like a girl that's classy in the streets and fun in the sheets." Duke made a big show of looking up and down her body. Again. "I regret that I can't be the one to accompany you tonight. Although, if you want, we can still have fun tonight or any other night if you are Jareth don't mind."</p>
          <p>Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes you look fine."</p>
          <p>"Girrrrl that is gorgeous! Wow where'd you get this dress?" Ziggy stood next to her and examined it excitedly.</p>
          <p>"You may lie, Jareth. But your pants don't." Duke whispered lowly and winked at the goblin king while Ziggy was gushing over Sarah.</p>
          <p>"Do you want to get bogged, Duke?" Jareth seethed. He looked absolutely murderous. Trying to be discreet, he moved his cape so it was blocking his crotch.</p>
          <p>"Thanks Ziggy." Sarah smiled. She looked at Duke. "Duke, I keep telling you to keep things professional."</p>
          <p>"With you dressed like that? Like I said, might as well go naked." He tried to light a cig but Jareth smacked it off of his hand, reminding him that this was Sarah's apartment.</p>
          <p>"I actually do have a plan for why this dress, by the way." She spoke to all three but was mostly looking at Jareth.</p>
          <p>He pretended to not be too interested. "Do you now?" He said sarcastically.</p>
          <p>"Everything here is for ease and quickness." She said. She began to move her skirt out of the way to expose her bare thighs.</p>
          <p>Duke wolf whistled. Jareth and Ziggy both reached over and smacked his shoulder.</p>
          <p>"Shut up, Duke." Sarah said without even looking up.</p>
          <p>"How do you know it's me?" Duke laid back innocently, earning another glare from Jareth.</p>
          <p>Sarah revealed something strapped at her thigh. "This is my baton, in case I need to grab it and lengthen it to smash something quickly. It's sleek and lightweight, I can hardly tell it's there to be honest."</p>
          <p>She let her dress go and took off one of her black, blocked heels. The straps were of Velcro, not of buckles as was usual. Easier to open and close. To their surprise, she opened up the heel to show them matches and some dryer lint as flint. She showed them the bottom of her shoe. The part where the shoe was not touching the ground (the arch of the shoe) was rough like sand paper. "So I can use the matches to start a fire."</p>
          <p>She undid her other heel. She pressed a little button that could not be seen unless you looked very closely. Pressing it, a blade popped out. "A knife. I can also rip the heel off and throw it if I need. Oh, and yes, I <em>can</em> run in heels. Easy as a piece of... pie."</p>
          <p>She almost said "<em>a piece of cake</em>."</p>
          <p>Jareth caught it too. His eyes narrowed a bit in challenge.</p>
          <p>She moved on, feeling a bit unnerved at his gaze. She took something out of her hair. A bobby pin. "So I can pick locks."</p>
          <p>She reached at the sides of her dress and to their surprise, there were pockets. Quite rare in ladies's dresses Above. She held out when seems to be sharp throwing stars, some medical tape, neatly folded $20 bills, and a small tube of lipstick. When she opened it, however, it was revealed to be a small thing of pepper spray. "Can't carry too much or it'll bulk up my dress and be obvious."</p>
          <p>She reached for her wrap that was honestly more like a very long cape. The way the wrap was built, she had a rope inside that could easily be pulled out. "Rope. For whatever I may need. And there's a small pocket here for my badge in case we come back up so I can contact any cops."</p>
          <p>She looked at Jareth again. "I'm not stupid. I know your kind are much stronger and agile and quicker than me. But my advantage is that I'm human. They won't expect for me to have all of these things on me or the level of fighting I can do. I'm a black belt in karate. I'm a cop. I can do this, Jareth. You asked me to trust you because you know your world. But you have to trust me to do my job to help too."</p>
          <p>Jareth got up and he stood in front of her. "There's nothing I can say to stop you anyway so why bother?"</p>
          <p>Sarah felt her heart sink. Did he think she was that arrogant? Or was it merely a projection of his own feelings?</p>
          <p>Jareth felt something important, something special in him break apart when she instantly frowned. Damn. He really hurt her that time. And he had wanted to do so, wanted to push her and throw jabs at her. But it felt so wrong.</p>
          <p>How did those beautiful big green eyes make him want to slap himself upside the head and put himself in an oubliette?</p>
          <p>He looked down in shame but recovered quickly. "We should go now. I have a room made up for you. You can rest there until it's time for the party rather than scurrying to the portal."</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a nod. "Yeah. Okay. That makes sense. Give me a minute to gather my things."</p>
          <p>She turned to Duke and Ziggy. "Sorry you guys came for nothing."</p>
          <p>"Nothing? You got to show us your pretty dress. It's okay." Ziggy smiled.</p>
          <p>"It is good to have an excuse to leave the house." Duke chimed in. "Good luck at catching the bad guy."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sarah's look for when she interrogates crystal is inspired by Jennifer Connelly's clothing in Dark City, where she has this green trench coat at a police station. She has heels and a skirt on in that film but for this story, imagine her in pants and sensible boots for detective work. I wanted her to come across as a no nonsense lady but also really sweet and gentle.</p><p>Sarah's first outfit that she brings out is inspired by Jennifer Connelly's office outfit in The Hot Spot, she looks gorgeous but definitely a no for a dinner party. The dress she will wear is inspired by Jennifer's two dresses in Dark City. I liked the style of the green dress more but I want it to be black for this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>They said nothing as she drove to the portal. It was awkward, to say the least.</p>
          <p>When they got to the portal, Jareth taught her how to activate it and then carried her to the castle, where she would rest then get ready for the dinner party.</p>
          <p>"This is the Floral Suite." Jareth showed her to her room, his voice short and rough. "I have a goblin assigned to help you. Her name is Poppy. Anything you need you may ask her, just call out her name. Or me, if you want. I will pick you up here in your room at seven sharp. I have told her to bring you lunch and a bit of a light snack before dinner."</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "Thanks."</p>
          <p>Jareth made to leave but she held out a hand, not quite touching him but almost. He paused and raised and eyebrow. "Yes?"</p>
          <p>She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I am sorry for saying that I would think that you would neglect your duties in favor of messing around. I know how important being a king is to you and how seriously you take your job, especially knowing that you never wanted to be king in the first place. It was out of line for me to say those things to you."</p>
          <p>Jareth wanted to be snarky, but changed his mind. She was willing to put apologize, so why shouldn't he?</p>
          <p>He nodded. "Thank you. And I seem to be putting my foot in my mouth. I asked for a truce and have been petty as well. Forgive me."</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled.</p>
          <p>Then gave a yawn.</p>
          <p>Jareth opened her door for her. "Go get some rest, the room is all prepared for you. I know that you've been up late these past few days. Poppy!"</p>
          <p>Out of nowhere, a little goblin appeared. She was cute looking, wearing a little orange dress and a terribly clashing hot pink hat. She gave a little curtsey. "Yes, Kingy?"</p>
          <p>Jareth gestured to Sarah. "This is Lady Sarah. She is the one I told you that will be staying with us and that you will look after her."</p>
          <p>Poppy faced Sarah and her mouth popped opened. "You know my brother, Orrin!"</p>
          <p>Sarah's face broke into a smile. Orrin visited her often when she was younger with her three friends. She hadn't seen him in a long time. "Yes I do! How is he?"</p>
          <p>"He misses the marshmallow, but he's fine. Oh and he misses you too!" She giggled.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt a pang of sadness that she had not seen the inhabitants of the Underground for so long. How could she just avoided this wonderful place? She did her work, but her dreams and wishes were always rooted in this world.</p>
          <p>"Marshmallow? No wonder he has developed a sweet tooth." Jareth facepalmed. "I shall make my leave. Everything in the room is for you to use and it has all been cleaned. Poppy, take care of her and again, you are not to tell anyone that she is here."</p>
          <p>"Yes Kingy!" She said proudly, obviously considering serving Sarah as something to be very proud of.</p>
          <p>She took Sarah's hand and lead her into the room. "Welcome to the Floral Suite!"</p>
          <p>Sarah opened her mouth in awe.</p>
          <p>It was not as big as she had expected, for even Duke and Ziggy had larger hotel rooms. It was still large, however. Besides the large king-sized bed (or larger, she could never tell) there was a small room that lead into a small study. The bathroom was a good size, and the closet space was huge. What she did realize though, was that while things were big, everything was useful and not *just* for show.</p>
          <p>The walls were made of stone, and there was a fireplace on the wall opposite of the bed where Poppy was setting up for her. It had a very castle/homey feeling. The vanity was large and white with elegant nature-like carvings to adorn it.</p>
          <p>She could see why it was called the Floral Suite. There wasn't a large bouquet of tacky flowers but small little reminders of them all over. A rose engraved on the frame of the vanity. The curtains and the whole room had a bright, soft color with tiny flowers engraved in the curtains and even the paintings on the ceiling was of a mosaic of flowers.</p>
          <p>She went into the bathroom and saw some supplies like a toothbrush and towels. There was a shower and also a bath.</p>
          <p>"So the Underground has a plumbing system?" She asked Poppy.</p>
          <p>"Oh yes!" She showed Sarah the bath. "Lady can push handle, Kingy wanted to have plumbing. It's very useful."</p>
          <p>She showed Sarah more around the room. It was clear that it was big and fancy, gorgeous and recently cleaned. No one seemed to occupy it as there were no clothing or any personal belongings. Poppy said that she would be the one to clean and to take care of things, and for anything else if Sarah would just call her. She even offered to help dress her and Sarah felt uncomfortable about that but understood that normally she would be treated as a lady going to a party and they must have complicated clothing down here.</p>
          <p>She opened her small overnight bag. She always had one just in case, you never knew what would happen especially in her line of work. She hung her dress in a closet and ate the lunch that Poppy got her, some sort of bread that she wasn't familiar with, some vegetables, and other food. It was really good, and she told Poppy to thank the cook but was reminded that she could not as no one was really supposed to know that she was there at the castle. Obviously, people would have to know later that night but they wanted this to be as low-key as possible.</p>
          <p>Slipping into her pajamas (she actually slept nude but no way was she going to do that in a strange place), she snuggled into the most wonderful and comfortable bed she ever laid in and slept.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Jareth nearly collapsed on his bed.</p>
          <p>He was so exhausted from the past few days. Mostly from transporting without the use of his medallion. He was extremely worn out and was getting ill from how tired he was. Not only that, but pretending that you weren't exhausted was in and of itself quite draining.</p>
          <p>If it was any other situation, he would feel quite angry. But this involved Sarah. She had apologized to him and he smiled at the thought. Even in his exhaustion, he was able to feel at peace and happy at the thought that she was near him. What was it about her that made him feel so happy?</p>
          <p>The last thought before he fell asleep was her smiling face as she happily chatted with Poppy just a few minutes ago.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>She woke up around 5:30 or so, asking Poppy to wake her up then. She felt so much more refreshed and decided to take a bath. She hardly got to soak into one, and boy did it feel good to do so.</p>
          <p>She also ate her light snack in the bath. Poppy had brought in a little sandwich with some berries and cream in it (possibly strawberries?) and a plate of cheese and apples. They were absolutely tasty and she rolled her eyes back in her head in bliss.</p>
          <p>Damn did it feel good. She never did this at her apartment, not wanting to waste any water. But, considering the past few days, she needed it. And she wished she had some wine but then again, getting tipsy before going on an undercover dinner was a recipe for disaster.</p>
          <p>She reluctantly got out of the bath, now nice and clean. She brushed her teeth and put on some lotion, but no perfume. She just never saw the need for it so long as she smelled fine anyway. Grabbing her make up bag, she put curlers in her hair, just for some very loose curls, nothing too out there.</p>
          <p>Leaving the curlers in, she found a very soft and fluffy bathrobe that Poppy told her she could use. She wished that she could just lounge in the bedroom and read a book but that was not meant to be.</p>
          <p>Truth be told, she was very nervous. They had no idea what to expect or if Zachariah was even their guy. Everything would have to be done on the spot. The only thing she and Jareth really agreed on was that when they would catch whoever it was that was causing this mayhem, that Sarah would try to worry more about keeping herself safe while the men took him down as she was human.</p>
          <p>She took the curlers off after a bit then sprayed it with hairspray to keep them in place. They came down in very elegant curls that framed around her face, resting comfortably on her shoulders. She sat at the vanity, grateful for Poppy for lighting up the candles, making her room as bright as it would with electric lights, glad that she could see what her make up really would look like. As an adult, Sarah always loved a more simple yet elegant look with few if any accessories.</p>
          <p>When Sarah was a teen, however, she liked the big, exaggerated looks of the 80s. The big hair, big poofy sleeves and large dress, all these bangles on her wrists, and more.</p>
          <p>God, that description was like the outfit she had in the crystal dream. The one with Jareth between two women before he left them to dance with her…</p>
          <p>She shook her head. That was ridiculous to think about. She liked Jareth, but he was just a friend, if even that. They would most likely part ways after this was all over. If they didn't, then they would at least just know each other? Maybe?</p>
          <p>Who even knows.</p>
          <p>"Don't go pining over some guy you've only known for a few days, Williams." She told herself, always talking to herself by using her last name to sound more serious. "You already did that when you were younger with Billy and Trevor. You're better than that, don't give your heart out too soon. Not to anyone, not unless he really means it too."</p>
          <p>She looked at the shades of lipstick, and decided to go with red. She was going to a dinner party. In a different world. Where apparently she was interesting and respected as someone who "beat Jareth's ass." She would also be at the arm of a king, undercover or not. She should be bold and look gorgeous.</p>
          <p>Back in college, she definitely had fun. Oh, she was a good and serious student, but never let it be said that Sarah Williams couldn't hold a drink or let loose. She enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, but in her heart she was a true romantic. In her years of working for the Seattle PD, she had forgotten a lot about having fun. Hell, even yesterday she came out wearing something that Jareth, Ziggy, and Duke all said was not how she should be dressing for a dinner. She supposed that she was scared of getting judged for dressing too sexy, that just like the other women in her world, she would rather be judged for being a prude than to be called a slut.</p>
          <p>God, she hated that. Why can't people just enjoy what they want?</p>
          <p>With these thoughts, she strapped the baton to her leg, slipped on her her dress, and then slipped on her heels. She put on her dress and hid the fake lipstick. She grabbed her wrap and made sure everything was inside.</p>
          <p>"Is Lady ready? Lady want help?" The little goblin peaked her head through the door of the study.</p>
          <p>Sarah bent down, at her level. "No, Poppy. But you have helped me so much and had given me so much information. Thank you so much, I could not have asked for a better helper."</p>
          <p>Poppy seemed to blush, but it was hard to tell with goblins. She hid her hands behind her back and looked away shyly. "Lady is very nice and very pretty."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt so very confident after hearing these words.</p>
          <p>There was a knock on the door, bringing her out of her thoughts. Poppy went to open the door for her. "Hello, Your Majesty." She sank into a curtsey.</p>
          <p>"Hello, Poppy. You look well, did you take care of the Lady?"</p>
          <p>Sarah was impressed at how soft and sweet he sounded. Normally she would hear tales of him kicking them around, not that the goblins minded. They loved to get kicked around, finding it hilarious. She was sure this was why he was mean to Hoggle on occasion, he forgot how to act around anyone that wasn't a bog-screaming goblin.</p>
          <p>"She no need help dress, but I gives her robe and food and wake her up and put on fire." She said with pride. "Lady is happy, and very nice. And very pretty too."</p>
          <p>"That is much appreciated. And I have no doubt that she is very pretty."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt her heart beat fast. Did he really, really mean that? He certainly sounded sincere. He had no reason to say it other than that.</p>
          <p>Jareth pushed the door open a little wider. "Sarah?"</p>
          <p>She approached the door. "Hey."</p>
          <p>Opening the door wide, she was in complete awe of the sight before her.</p>
          <p>Jareth was absolutely gorgeous. His hair and face was still as it always was, but he had on extra make up. He had on peach colored lip gloss, his eyes had a golden eye shadow and a perfect amount of blush on his cheeks. He had on a very regal looking black jacket with golden accents with an asymmetrical cape paired with his usual black tights and black boots with golden buckles. She noticed that he was without gloves, just as he had promised.</p>
          <p>Jareth, in turn, was amazed at seeing Sarah. She looked gorgeous. He quite liked the more natural look that she went with, accenting her features rather than changing them drastically. He had no doubt that she would be the belle of the ball, so to speak.</p>
          <p>"Is this alright?" She turned around, giving him a 360 degree view. Her voice was sincere and not snarky like it was earlier. "I want to look okay for this party."</p>
          <p>Jareth gently reached out for her hand. "You are beautiful, Sarah. Never doubt that."</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't help it. She blushed. "You don't look bad yourself."</p>
          <p>He chuckled and took her hand, tucking it at the crook of his elbow. "Do you have everything you need?"</p>
          <p>She nodded. "Yeah, is Joshua in position?"</p>
          <p>Joshua was to look at the guest list, comparing handwritings. He was also to take fingerprint sample when dinner was over, having been taught by Sarah how to do so.</p>
          <p>"Yes he is." He began to walk to the carriage, where they would be arriving in fashion. "Everything is ready."</p>
          <p>"Who is all there, exactly?" Sarah asked.</p>
          <p>"Nobles mostly, from here and nearby kingdoms, not many are my subjects and I must warn you that while most are good and kind, some may be… stuck-up, is the term I believe you would use?" He looked sideways at her. "Some will try to intimidate you. But from what I've seen, you can hold your own. You were already fierce."</p>
          <p>"I assume that's a compliment?" She gave a little laugh.</p>
          <p>God, that laugh of hers was so wonderful. Jareth felt proud that he could elicit it from her and wanted to hear it again. "Of course, you kicked my ass last time, didn't you?"</p>
          <p>"So you're admitting it?" She winked. Bantering with him was so much fun.</p>
          <p>"Might as well own up to it," Jareth winked back.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at the carriage, expecting to be amazingly fancy but she was instead greeted by a very ordinary looking and functional carriage. The more she saw of the castle, the more she realized that Jareth was more functional than showing off his fancy riches unless it was clothing or make up. Even her room was large but not anything out there. There were, however, two very fine horses and a driver dressed with the symbol of the kingdom, an owl.</p>
          <p>Jareth held his hand out to her to lead her up the steps, the other behind his back politely. "My Lady."</p>
          <p>Sarah inclined her head a little as she accepted and walked in. "Thank you, my…"</p>
          <p>She got in and realized she had no idea what to say. "Umm, what would be the correct thing to say to you?"</p>
          <p>Jareth climbed opposite of her. "Well, most of my subjects call me 'Sire.' Since you are not my subject, you are not required to call me that. The correct term would be Your Majesty but of course, I have given you permission to call me by my given name."</p>
          <p>Sarah folded her hands on her lap, wondering how many people had the honor of calling him by his first name, but not wanting to ask. "Speaking of that, we haven't really gone over any etiquette that I would need to know. I don't want to offend anyone or anything like that."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked out the window. "You needn't worry, you are not of this world so you don't have to worry about anything, no one will judge you. However, I suppose it would be nice to know what will happen."</p>
          <p>He held out his hand, his fingers slowly coming up as if to remember what all he needed to say. "I taught you to say hello by putting your hand on your heart and inclining your head instead of shaking hands. We dance first then eat, and do not sit until Ezra does but since I will be there, just do as I say. Oh, I should tell you that while not a real rule, if dancing happens, decline anyone who asks until you've danced with me first."</p>
          <p>"Is that because you're my date?" She asked.</p>
          <p>"Yes, because it would be a bit humiliating for me." He propped his elbow on the window and gave a cheeky grin. "And that would be absolutely terrible for a king to take a lady out and for her to dance with someone else first."</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head, laughing. "Oh you. Anything else?"</p>
          <p>"Many will be curious as to who you are, what you do. No limits there, but if some questions may seem personal to you, do not worry, it is common to be curious especially of humans. Most will mean well." He thought about something for a moment. "If they ask about your relationship with me, tell them that we are getting reacquainted after many years. That we are friends."</p>
          <p>"Sounds true enough." Sarah felt her heart sink a little that this wasn't a real date then pinched herself, reminding to close off that part of her from him.</p>
          <p>"I suppose so." Jareth's voice was sharp. He didn't mean for it to come off that harsh, but it did. He wanted to find that damned medallion as soon as he could, so he could get back to normal. Before Sarah came back to his life and gave him all these confusing emotions. Maybe having a dinner party was a bad idea especially with going with her as his escort.</p>
          <p>Sarah winced at his voice. He sounded mad, and she didn't know why. Ugh, why was he so hard to understand? "What should I say about how we met?"</p>
          <p>Jareth raised an eyebrow. "They already know, as the Champion."</p>
          <p>"No, I mean how we reconnected. How you decided to take me as your date. Escort, I mean." She clarified.</p>
          <p>Jareth shrugged. He didn't really want to discuss this. "I'm sure you can think of something."</p>
          <p>"But don't we need to get our stories straight?" She asked.</p>
          <p>Damn. She was right. As always. He made a crystal with his hand and rolled it around to keep his anxiety down. "I suppose you can say that we ran into each other as I took another child? And then we got to know each other, that you were interested in the Underground. And we wanted to know each other more."</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."</p>
          <p>Silence again. She looked outside, trying to distract herself from the fact that there was a very, very sexy goblin king across from her. Who was just a friend. A friend she was very attracted to, but told herself she had no feelings for. Besides, she got out of a long term relationship with a guy she thought she was going to marry only a few months ago.</p>
          <p>Jareth snuck a glance here and there at her. How could he not? She was beautiful. But she was more than that. She was fierce. She was kind. She was bright. She was strong. She was loyal and redeemable.</p>
          <p>And they would probably part ways after this. Or not. Who knows. But there definitely wouldn't be another date. He was sure of it. Why would she want to be with him? Sure, he was a king with powers and magic. But she would have to give up her life up there to spend it with him, someone who obviously was lacking in certain social skills and snapped too easily at others. Besides, he had only known her a few days after reuniting. He didn't know why he felt so strongly for her, but sometimes things like these were just a mystery, there was no real rhyme or reason.</p>
          <p>It would be best to get over it once this was over. But before it was, he hoped to show her a little of how much he had grown and how much she did mean to him, for he would be in her life and be there for her if she asked for it. He would have done so if she had called on him before and would for the rest of her life.</p>
          <p>"It's so pretty here." Sarah sighed at the stars, not realizing that she was verbalizing her thoughts.</p>
          <p>Jareth was taken out of his own mind and saw her little dreamy smile. The same look she had when she danced with him in the crystal dream when she was 16. The smile that melted his heart.</p>
          <p>"I'm glad you are enjoying my kingdom," He said. "I really should appreciate the beauty more often."</p>
          <p>"I've never seen the stars so bright. I guess I lived in cities all of my life, big cities too, so this is rare." She stared in awe. "And the trees, the wildlife and all that. It's wonderful. Not that I don't enjoy technology, but I do wish that us humans were more in tune with nature."</p>
          <p>She started to tear up a bit, wiping her eyes a little.</p>
          <p>Jareth noticed. "Sarah? Are you alright?"</p>
          <p>She fumbled around with her cape. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."</p>
          <p>He didn't buy it. "In my experience, when one says that, it definitely means that there is something to worry about."</p>
          <p>Sarah still said nothing. She bit her bottom lip and just gave a half-hearted shrug.</p>
          <p>Jareth got up and moved over to her side. "You can tell me, Precious."</p>
          <p>His sweet tone of voice surprised them both.</p>
          <p>Sarah slowly looked at his face. "Just something my mom always said to me. She told me that I was made of stardust. That I was as magnificent and as powerful as a supernova. Whenever someone died, she wouldn't say ashes to ashes, she'd say stardust to stardust."</p>
          <p>"Your mother sounds very wise." Jareth commented.</p>
          <p>"Oh, she is. She's wonderful." Sarah gave a little smile. "Stardust to Stardust gives me hope and comfort especially when someone I love has died."</p>
          <p>She paused a little, looking back at the stars. "Do you know why I really became a cop? I mean, really really why?"</p>
          <p>Jareth shook his head. "No, I do not."</p>
          <p>She had a far off look on her face, her mind elsewhere. "I already told you about her, but I want to do her story justice. When I was in college, I really saw the consequences of fame. One of my closest friends and I had drifted apart, due to different interests. We still cared about each other but just weren't close. She was this gorgeous, beautiful model and I was this nerd. I always thought she was exaggerating everything, mostly because she did. Every little problem seemed really big to her. One day, she told me how she was being stalked. I stupidly assumed that she was just being crazy, that she was just paranoid."</p>
          <p>Fat tears rolled out of her eyes. "She told the police. She tried to tell everyone. I had no idea that she was becoming more and more unstable as time passed because of this. I got a phone call from my mom, who's friends with her mom and asked me to check up on her. I went to her apartment, only to find her dead body."</p>
          <p>She massaged her forehead. "Today is the anniversary of her death. My mom was by my side at her funeral and reminded me of the whole stardust to stardust thing. And I blame myself for everything."</p>
          <p>She made a fist with her hand. "Her name was Amalie."</p>
          <p>"Oh, Precious." Jareth said softly. He got out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Sarah, who took it gratefully. "You cannot blame yourself."</p>
          <p>"But that's the thing, I realized how dismissive I was of her." She dabbed her eyes. "It wasn't right. Yeah, maybe she didn't give me any real reasons as to why she thought she was being stalked but that's because I never gave her the chance to. After she died, I realized how terrible domestic violence or just violence is, particularly against women although it does happen to males or even children, disgustingly enough. I decided to be a cop instead of a forensic scientist, to take these people seriously. Of course, I always made sure to do the whole 'innocence until proven guilty' thing because there are people who get incarcerated for the wrong reasons or for too long like larceny or drug dealing. I try to enforce restraining orders, because even someone isn't hurting someone directly, it really is not okay for people to force someone to be with them."</p>
          <p>She gave a little proud smile. "You have no idea how many people got mad at me for sending drug addicts to rehab instead of jail, but I put high profile drug lords in jail, many of them politicians or powerful people. I once sent a judge to jail."</p>
          <p>"You keep putting yourself in danger, over and over." Jareth said with equal fascination and horror. It was amazing how she wasn't dead or wasn't full of hate and resentment towards the evils of the world.</p>
          <p>Sarah snorted. "Oh, I'm a target. I know, and it's even harder to stay in the low when your mom is somewhat famous. But that's nothing compared to what people go through every single day. I dedicate my life's work to Amalie, because while I can't save everyone, I can save some people. I can't do everything, but I try my damn hardest. In fact, when this is over, I'm helping Crystal. She tried to hurt me, yes, but she was exploited. And I will help her."</p>
          <p>She looked out of the window again, but leaned a little closer to him. She felt his arm come to rest on the seat right above her shoulders, not touching her but was there to comfort her nonetheless.</p>
          <p>Jareth felt whatever emotions and feelings towards her grow. She was wonderful, and he was more than just impressed. He never met anyone so selfless as her. It made him want to be a better person too, to do things not just because it was right or because of justice but because of the feeling it would give him when someone benefitted from his altruism.</p>
          <p>"I am more awed of you every time I speak with you, you know that?" His lips were near her ear from the way she was angled. "You and I are different but more alike that we ever thought, and it makes me wish I had gotten to know you before."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"</p>
          <p>She leaned back, so that his arm was touching her shoulders.</p>
          <p>Jareth let his arm slowly fall on her and she didn't move away but rather, moved in closer to him. He could feel her body heat and the lavender scent from the soap that she used for her bath.</p>
          <p>He crossed one leg over the other. "My mother was the Goblin Queen, but became quite ill. My older brother passed away, leading her to slowly die of grief. She loved us equally, but he was her golden child. When he died, she was broken. I cared for him very much as well, worshipped him even."</p>
          <p>His voice broke and he looked away from her.</p>
          <p>Sarah reached up to hold onto the hand that was on her shoulder, her heart going out to him. She gave it a squeeze to let him know that she emphasized with him.</p>
          <p>He squeezed back. "His name was Sebastian. Sweetest person you'd have ever met. There was this terrible war, and none of us wanted to see such a gentle soul like him fight."</p>
          <p>He took a shuddering breath. "Well, he died in the war. He was an amazing strategist but he so hated war. He hated fighting and seeing others get hurt. Instead of staying safe as he should have as the heir, he ran out to the battle field to save a friend of his. Even his last act was of kindness and selflessness."</p>
          <p>He didn't cry but there were tears in his eyes. "I carried his body back for the funeral rites."</p>
          <p>The memory still hurt him, deeply. And it had been so, so long ago. He still remembered wrapping Sebastian's body and struggling to keep himself together when he set him on the funeral pyre.</p>
          <p>Sarah let her tears fall. Seeing someone so usually sarcastic and hard like Jareth soften right in front of her was almost too much. She wrapped her arms around him. "Come here."</p>
          <p>Jareth was taken aback, not used to such displays of affection. How many people were so bold as to hug a king like this? But he supposed that he needed it. He slowly lifted his arms to embrace her back.</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't let him go. She almost always let go of the hug last just in case the other person needed it more. And Jareth definitely needed it. He wasn't just holding her out of politeness, he was hugging her as if he needed to let his sadness melt. He was hugging her so tightly.</p>
          <p>Jareth couldn't remember the last time he got a hug like this. She was rubbing his back and letting him rest his head on her shoulder. It really felt like his troubles were melting and leaving his body.</p>
          <p>How? How could one person do this to him?</p>
          <p>It was a change. He felt so vulnerable.</p>
          <p>But for the first time since his mother and brother died, he was alright with feeling vulnerable.</p>
          <p>"So you were never supposed to be king?" Sarah asked, still holding him.</p>
          <p>She felt him nod. "Correct. I take my duties seriously, but truth be told, there are days where I would rather be, oh I don't know, singing in soho or something. Maybe I would feel better if it weren't for the fact that I only am king because two very important people that I love died."</p>
          <p>He pulled away but still had his arm around her. "My father and I, while still love each other, are no longer as close. War and death can do that. When the war was over, I became the king. He was there for me and still is, but it just feels superficial, especially when he remarried 30 or so years after mother passed."</p>
          <p>Sarah laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she did that. Maybe it just felt so comfortable with him and it just felt like the natural thing to do. "Been there, done that. My dad and I are close now but definitely weren't when he first married Karen. Through you, actually, I learned how stupid I was. The whole no basis for comparison, because I really didn't have one not like you. I was such a brat, god." She laughed a little and cringed at her 16 year old self.</p>
          <p>Jareth chuckled at that. He felt this thrill that went through his body, a comforting warmth at having her feel comfortable enough to lean on him. "Well, I have to admit that while I did have a basis for comparison, I was much worse than you at your age. I was spoiled." He winked at her. "Still am."</p>
          <p>Sarah leaned into his chest and laughed. "We all have faults."</p>
          <p>"Me? Faults?" He made a faux innocent face that sent her laughing again. He loved to hear her laugh. It took him all he could to not kiss her, his heart full for the first time in so long.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt that little tug at her heart, one that she hadn't felt in, well, ever. She wanted to cry with him. To laugh with him. To make him feel happy. To just be with him. The way the starlight and moonlight was making his hair shine was heavenly, and she restrained herself from kissing his sweet lips.</p>
          <p>Something started to glow brighter. They looked out the window and pulled up to a fancy looking building.</p>
          <p>The footman opened the door for them. "Your Majesty, Lady Sarah, we have arrived."</p>
          <p>Jareth reluctantly removed his arm from Sarah, feeling empty at not having her by his side. He got out first and held his hand out to her.</p>
          <p>Sarah wondered if she would ever get to hold him the same way again. This was not that thing about pretending to be a couple or pretending to be close. They really did have a moment, one that she knew she would always remember. She held her hand out to him, walking down the steps.</p>
          <p>When she got to the ground, he offered his arm to her which she took.</p>
          <p>"Ready?" He asked her, walking in. "There could be something out of this party. Or nothing at all."</p>
          <p>"I don't know about nothing." She looked at him.</p>
          <p>He raised an eyebrow in question.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked into his blue eyes. "Thank you, Jareth. For listening to me but more for sharing something that was so painful to you. As sad as our conversation topics were, I really did enjoy talking to you. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you trust me enough to tell me those things. I would say that that alone was worth this night."</p>
          <p>That was as far as she was willing to say right now. She wasn't so keen on wearing her heart on her sleeve again, especially for a guy she knew for a few days. Well, 13 years really but that didn't count. At least she didn't think it did.</p>
          <p>Jareth had to look away, the look in her eyes were so intense. He looked back after a moment. "I agree. Thank you for sharing me about yourself too. It is a gift to be able to see someone's dreams and fears because they choose to share it instead of being forced to see them."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at him curiously and he answered her unasked question.</p>
          <p>"Lord knows how often I had to see people's dreams and fears just because I'm a king. The labyrinth is meant to test your mind and will, so while I cannot read your mind, I can see a bit of it based on what you do. And it gets exhausting, it feels like an invasion that I cannot control."</p>
          <p>They reached the doors where there was a piece of paper and a quill to write their names down as guests. Jareth wrote his name down and handed it to Sarah. "Let's hope this works."</p>
          <p>"Yes." Sarah wrote her name in neat cursive. "Let's."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The part about Jareth saying that maybe he could be singing in soho is based off of what David Bowie said about Jareth. "I feel like he'd rather be singing in soho or something. But his thing is life is to be the goblin king." Then he says something about how Jareth just does his job as best he can even if it wasn't something he wanted to do. I always felt that Jareth became king out duty (as it would not have been his first choice) but genuinely cares deep down for the goblins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>First was a bit of a dance, a mingle before dinner. Then afterwards, there would be dessert and drinks.</p>
          <p>As this event was casual, a dance was not required but Jareth and Sarah asked Ezra to choose to have one anyway. It would be easier to try to cause a distraction or to see who was paying attention to what with music in the background.</p>
          <p>When the pair walked onto the dance floor, everyone turned to look at them. Many tried to catch a glimpse of the king and the beautiful woman at his arm.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt a bit uncomfortable, something she found ironic. She had been at drug busts, gone undercover as a singer, all this other crap. And yet, being at this "informal dinner" was making her nervous.</p>
          <p>"This is informal?" She whispered to Jareth.</p>
          <p>"It's considered informal because there's no formal ceremony or holiday." He whispered back. "There would also be a much more formal way of announcing guests rather than just us walking in."</p>
          <p>"So what's casual then?" She looked at him.</p>
          <p>He shrugged. "At a pub of course. But we couldn't do that as inviting that many people randomly would look suspicious, would it not?"</p>
          <p>"More suspicious than this?" She raised an eyebrow.</p>
          <p>He looked at her, confused. "Yes. You just have to accept that cultural norms are different here."</p>
          <p>She sighed. "Whatever you say. I'm following your lead. Speaking of which, what do we do?"</p>
          <p>Jareth smirked. "Relax, Detective. Didn't you say that it takes patience to solve a mystery?"</p>
          <p>Sarah tapped her fingers on a table. "Fine, but what do we do in the meantime?"</p>
          <p>"We wait for those to approach us." He leaned against the wall casually. "But first, might I offer you a bit of champagne?"</p>
          <p>Sarah was about to respond but before she even could, Jareth snapped twice. A goblin appeared before him with a tray of champagne bottles and glasses.</p>
          <p>Jareth took the bottle and poured some in the two glasses, handing one to Sarah. "That'll be all." Jareth said. "Thank you."</p>
          <p>The goblin gave a bow and disappeared in an instant.</p>
          <p>Sarah tilted her head curiously. "Are goblins ever invited to events like these?"</p>
          <p>"Heavens no." Jareth took a tiny sip, not too much as he wanted to stay sober. "Goblins hate parties like these. Too formal and stuffy for them and they feel uncomfortable. They are, however, invited to every state celebration and things like that. These goblins are servers because they just want to get paid more."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked around and saw a couple more servers. Some were fae like Jareth. Some were goblins or other magical creatures.</p>
          <p>"Interesting. How does your world value magical creatures in relation to each other?" She took a very small sip. Mmm. Duke was right, the alcohol here was really good.</p>
          <p>"There are always biases and stereotypes, mind you." He said honestly. "Because we are immortal, we don't usually get these change of ideas from generation to generation as quickly as you would. And you know how hard it is to change a person in general. However, we view other creatures as just important as the next. For the most part anyway. There are creatures who we sort of view as similar to, say, animals in your world. Just as dogs and cats are important."</p>
          <p>Jareth could almost see the gears in Sarah's head spinning. He wondered what she was thinking.</p>
          <p>"It sounds like a lovely world, actually." She concluded with a smile.</p>
          <p>Jareth beamed. "In 'higher' circles it may not be that way but at our roots, especially this kingdom, we welcome others with open arms. We have refugees and creatures from all over. Sometimes I lose sight of that, it's easy to when you're king."</p>
          <p>There was a bit of a pause between them. Sarah saw something at the corner of her eyes. Ezra.</p>
          <p>"Hello, You Majesty and Lady Sarah." He gave a bow. "Glad that you can make it."</p>
          <p>"Likewise." Jareth leaned into him, kissing his cheeks as a greeting then whispered in his ear. "Did you see our suspect yet?"</p>
          <p>Ezra shook his head. "He will becoming fashionably late, is what I have been informed."</p>
          <p>"Of course he is." Sarah pursed her lips together. "Any handwritings match our letter?"</p>
          <p>Ezra shook his head. "So far, Joshua has found nothing. He has not taken any prints yet but will as soon as the first person sets their drink down."</p>
          <p>"Don't forget that it's usually one hand that you may be seeing." Sarah pointed out. "Just because the prints may not match doesn't mean we can eliminate those people."</p>
          <p>Ezra nodded. "I will make sure to pass on the information. He is surveying every guest and making notes as we speak."</p>
          <p>He looked up and sideways where there were vents. Sarah quickly glanced then nodded, understanding him.</p>
          <p>When Ezra left, a lady approached the pair. "Your Majesty! How lovely to see you."</p>
          <p>She was very pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And she definitely knew it too, with the way she was leaning a bit into Jareth as she curtsied hello.</p>
          <p>Sarah wasn't sure why she all of a sudden felt possessive but she gripped Jareth's arm a little tighter. Maybe it was because she pointedly was ignoring Sarah and only looking at Jareth. Sarah looked at him to introduce them.</p>
          <p>Jareth put a hand to his heart and bowed his head politely. "Lady Gertrude. Nice to see you again."</p>
          <p>It certainly didn't sound like it was nice to see her again. Which made Sarah feel better for some reason.</p>
          <p>He gestured to Sarah. "This is Lady Sarah, who you may recognize as the only Champion of the Labyrinth."</p>
          <p>"She's human, isn't she?" She asked Jareth, totally ignoring Sarah. Her voice was grating Sarah like nails on a chalkboard.</p>
          <p>"Yes I am." Sarah replied, her voice a bit curt.</p>
          <p>"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sarah." Gertrude gave a head tilt, but kept her chin up and pointed down at Sarah as if she was some vermin.</p>
          <p>"I would appreciate it if you would call her Lady Sarah." Jareth placed his hand on Sarah's lower back. He was smiling at Gertrude but his eyes were hard like daggers.</p>
          <p>"Lady? What has she done to earn that title?" She raised an eye brow at the two.</p>
          <p>"She has solved the Labyrinth, and is a Champion. That's more than you can say, all you did was born into nobility." He replied with an edge in his voice.</p>
          <p>Gertrude stood a little taller, glaring at him. "How dare you insult my birthright?"</p>
          <p>"And how dare you question the decision to call a Champion an honorable title?" He loomed over her, and Sarah saw the tiniest waver in Gertrude's eyes. "I am the king, do not defy me especially when I have every right to strip that title away from you."</p>
          <p>Gertrude opened her mouth but thought better of it. She lowered into a curtsey. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." She turned to Sarah. "Lady Sarah." She said sarcastically.</p>
          <p>She went away swiftly to join a group of ladies.</p>
          <p>Jareth rolled his eyes. "Good riddance."</p>
          <p>Sarah turned towards him, very acutely aware that his hand was still holding around her. She put a hand on his arm and gently spoke. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I can hold up to bullies on my own." She gave his hand an appreciative squeeze.</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a tiny smile. "I know you can. How can I forget? You held on your own against a very dashingly handsome and villainous king."</p>
          <p>Sarah rolled her eyes but there was a bit of a sparkle in them.</p>
          <p>He leaned in a little closer. "But in all seriousness, I wanted to step in. Gertrude has been a thorn at my side ever since we were in our adolescence. Always a gold digger and a social climber, that woman. The biggest bully, and I always disliked her."</p>
          <p>Sarah made an amuses kind of sound. "Sounds like it."</p>
          <p>She realized that his hand was still on her back and she instinctively leaned into him. It felt good, if she was honest with herself, to feel a strong, protective touch on her. And it didn't hurt that it was from a man she had fantasized about since her teen years...</p>
          <p>A soft melody filled the air. Sweet and comforting. It spoke to her soul and made her feel both happiness and heartbreak.</p>
          <p>It was the same song from the crystal dream.</p>
          <p>Jareth let go of her and stood in front. He took her right hand and bent down, kissing it softly. "My I have this dance, Lady Sarah?"</p>
          <p>She felt her chest constrict and her defenses melt when he looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. She nodded and he put his hand on her hip, sliding it up to her shoulder blade.</p>
          <p>"I'm not good at dancing," she whispered to him.</p>
          <p>Jareth just smiled. "Follow my lead, and I promise you'll be alright."</p>
          <p>He started off easy, swaying her back and forth.</p>
          <p>Then he began to sing.</p>
          <p>
            <em>"There's such a sad love</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Deep in your eyes..."</em>
          </p>
          <p>Jareth had only meant for a simple dance, a bit of nostalgia. This song was one he had composed a long time ago, when he was wishing and wanting something real and whole. He had never shared it with anyone.</p>
          <p>13 years ago, Sarah had wanted to dream of a crystal ball. Of being in the arms of a king who would choose her more than anything.</p>
          <p>On the surface, it was every young girl's dream of being a princess.</p>
          <p>On the inside, however, she was pleading for something real and true.</p>
          <p>He had not planned to sing that song for her, but somehow, the spell had dragged him into her dream and mixed his dream with it too. It was out of his control. That never happened before.</p>
          <p>Tonight, he showed this piece to the pianist so that he could see her reaction, to see if she remembered. From her sparkling green eyes, she did.</p>
          <p>And once again, he sang for her. Because he cared so much for her. He hoped that she would understand.</p>
          <p>Sarah was in awe. Did this mean that what he felt for her back then was real and true? He did say in the car after the kidnapping that he did feel things for her, that her age was not too young and that it translated differently in his world. But did he feel the same, especially after all their arguments?</p>
          <p>His soft, blue eyes told her yes. He was singing to her, words straight out of a poetry book when he sang about the moon and stars. But he was also singing about when the pain swept through your entire soul, that he would be there for her when her world falls down.</p>
          <p>How much more sincere and romantic can you get?</p>
          <p>He lifted her arm and twirled her around before having her face him again. Unlike all those years ago, there was no sneer. There was no sass. Just two people dancing and him singing.</p>
          <p>Her mother once said that if words were the language of brains, then music was the language of souls. Never had Sarah seen such a thing to be so true as it was right this moment.</p>
          <p>
            <em>"As the world falls down…</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Falling…</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Falling in love.."</em>
          </p>
          <p>The song slowed to a stop, and another smoothly filled in.</p>
          <p>Neither were really thinking in terms of words and logic. In their minds, all there was, was feeling. Emotions.</p>
          <p>Sarah's eyes dropped a little. Jareth leaned into her. Closer and closer…</p>
          <p>"Pardon me?"</p>
          <p>Another very pretty lady was eyeing Jareth and practically batting her eyes at him. "Might I have this dance, as you two had the last one?"</p>
          <p>Jareth closed his eyes. He wanted to say <em>FUCK NO, can't you see just like everyone else that we are having a moment?</em></p>
          <p>Sarah beat him to it.</p>
          <p>Just not the way he wanted.</p>
          <p>"Go ahead." She let go of Jareth, her voice monotone. "Have fun."</p>
          <p>And she walked off.</p>
          <p>"Sarah-" he started to speak and touch her arm but she was out of reach, leaving him to gaze longingly at her.</p>
          <p>The woman at his arm placed his hand on her waist. "Come on, let's dance."</p>
          <p>Jareth made a face and moved away from her. "You think that I will dance with someone who interrupts?"</p>
          <p>"Your Majesty-" She tried to approach him again and he barred his teeth at her, making her squeak.</p>
          <p>"How dare you be so rude? When I have an escort, he or she is my priority and to interrupt a dance of all things? You have some nerve."</p>
          <p>He swished his cape away. Great. Now Sarah was mad at him. What was he going to do now?</p>
          <p>Sarah sat down on a chair, taking a breather. She knew that it was uncalled for to be angry. She wasn't even mad at him, she was mad at the lady for interrupting. And she didn't want to see Jareth possibly say yes to her, so she left.</p>
          <p>She saw a few security people there and went to talk to them. As a cop, she had been to her fair share of events where she had to deal with security. It was not an easy job. You couldn't even just read for a while. You HAD to be on guard the whole time.</p>
          <p>"Hello." She put a hand on her heart and gave a little head bow, which was considered the polite way of greeting here. "I know this may sound a bit unexpected or even out of place but I just wanted to thank you for being here and keeping us safe."</p>
          <p>The guard looked a bit unsure about this, but Sarah's genuine smile won him over. "It's a pleasure, My Lady. I am paid well for my work, but words of appreciation of always welcomed."</p>
          <p>Sarah beamed. "Well, I'm glad that's the case. I will leave you be, and if you see more guards, tell them that Lady Sarah thanks them."</p>
          <p>"I will be sure to do that." He gave a head bow.</p>
          <p>Sarah turned around, about to maybe speak to someone else to conduct more of her investigation but she saw a scene that made her frown. A very pretentious couple were laughing at a goblin who tripped and fell over. There were others who looked sorry for the goblin, and some were about to help but Sarah got there first.</p>
          <p>"Hey, are you alright?" She helped the little guy up. He was looking very embarrassed and was crying a little. It broke her heart. "Are you hurt?"</p>
          <p>He shook his head. "No, Lady."</p>
          <p>Sarah was used to goblins and their clumsiness from the years of her friends visiting her with them. She glared at the laughing couple. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, laughing at someone like that!"</p>
          <p>The laughing stopped. The man walked forward, looking at her in amusement. "I do as I please, you should know your place, Lady Sarah."</p>
          <p>"Tristan, stop." One woman looked at him with disdain. "Do not speak that way to anyone, much less her."</p>
          <p>"I do know my place." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "And I have seen the likes of you before."</p>
          <p>"Oh? Have you?"</p>
          <p>"Yes." She said with surety. "In my world, I am a law enforcement officer. You'll have to do better to intimidate me. I've had criminals, even murderers with high up contacts threaten me and harassment from many superior officers. You are nothing but a bully, used to picking on others because you feel better when you do."</p>
          <p>"But those are humans." He said with glee. "Here, you are as out of place as a fish on land. You have never been to party like this, have you?"</p>
          <p>"No, but I hadn't run the Labyrinth before either when I defeated His Majesty and earned the title of Champion as a 16 year old human without using magic."</p>
          <p>Those words hit them like a brick wall. Swift, sudden, and with immense clarity.</p>
          <p>Sarah picked up a wine glass. "So if you'll excuse me, I, the Champion of the Labyrinth and your equal, will take my leave."</p>
          <p>She held her hand to the little goblin. "Hi there, I know you're not hurt but don't worry about them, okay?"</p>
          <p>"Pretty Lady is nice." He blushed at her gentle touch. "Lady not like mean people."</p>
          <p>Sarah patted his head. "There are nice people here too. Let's get you somewhere else."</p>
          <p>Meanwhile, Jareth wanted to rip his hair out. He was interrupted by a very familiar face.</p>
          <p>Reginald.</p>
          <p>"So, who is the lovely lady?" He sipped some champagne, raising his eyebrows at Jareth.</p>
          <p>"Hello to you too," he said boredly. "And she's a friend."</p>
          <p>"Oh? Really?" Reginald smirked.</p>
          <p>Jareth kept his face as stony as possible. "Reginald, yes. She is my escort for the night. That is all."</p>
          <p>"No no." Reginald set his wine glass down, still looking at Sarah. "I mean, what is she to you?"</p>
          <p>"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about." Jareth tried to look anywhere that wasn't Reginald's eyes or Sarah's face. She was crouching down and speaking sweetly to a little goblin who was blushing at the pretty lady smiling at him.</p>
          <p>"Jareth," Reginald stood in front of him. "You do know what I mean. You try to hide your feelings, and you're an expert at it. Except for when you look at her. I have never seen you look at anyone like that." He gave a humorless laugh. "You certainly never looked at me like that when we were together."</p>
          <p>Jareth unfolded his arms and looked at him. "Are you insinuating that I was treating you poorly or that my feelings for you were not real? Because they absolutely were. I would never lead anyone on or be so dishonest-"</p>
          <p>"Calm down." Reginald poured some more wine in his glass. He always seemed to need it when the king was starting to get defensive. "I'm not questioning your honor. You were kind, and we had a good relationship while it lasted. But we were not meant for each other."</p>
          <p>Jareth nodded in agreement, memories flooding back. "Speaking of which, how is August? You two are coming up on your 30th anniversary?"</p>
          <p>Reginald's face lit up at the mention of his husband. "He is wonderful. Our daughter, Abigail, is growing quite fast. But you are deviating from the subject, my friend. I know that this woman is special to you. Even your years of training to keep your face straight is betraying you when you look at her."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked away, trying to look regal and commanding but Reginald thought he looked like an irritable child.</p>
          <p>"Jareth." He said again. "I know you, you don't want casual relationships anymore. Why not take a chance with her?"</p>
          <p>"Why should I?" He lashed out. "She is kind, has a sense of humor, very strong, but she drives me to feel this heated frustrated and anger that makes me want to throw <em>myself</em>in the damn bog. Why would I want to be with a human woman who is so defiant and-"</p>
          <p>He stopped in his tracks as Reginald laughed.</p>
          <p>Like, really laughed.</p>
          <p>"What?" He demanded his old flame. "What's so hilarious?"</p>
          <p>"Defiance? Oh, that's WHY you must like her. You are impressed." Reginald shook his head. "Long before you and I were anything, we were friends, remember? I know you, you find her impressive. You are drawn to her. You don't have to know why, just that you are. Sometimes, love is a mystery."</p>
          <p>"Who said anything about love?" Jareth made a crystal, twirling it in his fingers.</p>
          <p>"Fine, maybe not love but something that will lead to it." Reginald gave Jareth a look of empathy. "You said so yourself, she is kind, she has a great sense of humor, and very strong. You have something with her, something that goes beyond a simple night of going to a dinner. I'm not saying to rush into it, but take that chance with her. You adore her, don't lie."</p>
          <p>Jareth felt his shoulders drop. His eyes were filled with melancholy and just a glint of heartbrokenness. "Why would she want to be with me? She has a life where she is happy. Without me in it."</p>
          <p>"Ah, there it is." Reginald looked triumphant. "The real reason you're worried. You're afraid of rejection."</p>
          <p>Jareth's face hardened again. "Me? Rejection?"</p>
          <p>"Yes, you know she sees you for who you are and not just as a king." Reginald clapped his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "But just be yourself. She is fond of you too."</p>
          <p>"And how would you know?"</p>
          <p>"Any fool can see from the dance you two share. Except you, of course." He patted his shoulder and walked away.</p>
          <p>Jareth grumbled about how Reginald had called him a fool. Jeez.</p>
          <p>When he was young, he had been very promiscuous. When he became king, he started to settle but no relationship was what he wanted, not really. There was always something missing. Some kind of missing connection. He was sure that with effort that one could overcome that but it just was not meant to be.</p>
          <p>For the next half hour or so, Sarah and Jareth talked and got to know other people on the dance floor, and did so separately. Interestingly, neither danced with anyone else that night. Sarah was unable to find anyone that suspicious and Ezra told her that no one's finger prints or handwriting was showing up. And Zachariah was STILL not there, that he would be during dinner.</p>
          <p>"Attention!"</p>
          <p>Ezra called out to the crowd. "I would like to thank you all for attending, it has been a pleasure to have company over as I had not hosted a party in so long. Dinner is ready, so I would ask everyone to please take a seat."</p>
          <p>Jareth was at Sarah's side again and offered her his arm.</p>
          <p>"I haven't found anything, by the way." She told him, all business. "You said that we will be near our suspect?"</p>
          <p>Jareth sighed. She sounded so cold. "Yes, he will be sitting at the same table as us. Him and his wife. Ezra will also be there."</p>
          <p>"Great." Sarah said, still serious. "Remember, we're getting as much information out of him as much as we can of his whereabouts but without being pushy."</p>
          <p>"Understood." His voice was just as cold as hers.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Jareth lead Sarah to the table where they were waiting for Ezra and his wife Amanda along with Zachariah and his wife, Carmina (aka, Jareth's first girlfriend).</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to not sneer at the fact that Jareth's ex would be here. She supposed that was one huge downside to being an immortal and a royal, you had to see your exes around. God, how many people did Jareth sleep with? And how many would she have to deal with herself?</p>
          <p><em>Don't worry, it's not like you'll be that close to him anyway,</em> her mind said.</p>
          <p>The going back and forth between being jealous, sad, happy to be with him, then squashing that hope was so exhausting. She hated how much of a romantic she was. It was both a blessing and a curse to work at her job, she saw so many failed marriages and bitter couples but she always remained optimistic and believing in love, whether it was for herself or for others.</p>
          <p>It was a circular table, making it easier for everyone to talk and hear each other. Sarah sat by Jareth's right, Amanda his left, Ezra next to his wife, Zachariah next to him, and then Carmina between her husband and Sarah. That way Sarah could speak to Carmina and Ezra could speak to Zachariah.</p>
          <p>It would have been ideal for Jareth to sit next to one of them but it was more of a priority for Sarah to talk to Carmina as she would probably give more clues of Zachariah being away, assuming that she wasn't helping him. This way, the two would be between her and Ezra (it would also keep Zachariah a few people away from Jareth to avoid the two plummeting each other).</p>
          <p>Sarah's first impression of the man was that he was just as arrogant as Jareth said. When Jareth snapped his fingers, it was for attention. When Zachariah snapped his fingers at the goblins, he did it in front of their faces as if they were dogs and he had the most entitled of attitudes. He expected others to wait on him hand and foot.</p>
          <p>She recognized that look. It was the look of every superior who had ever acted like they were better than she was.</p>
          <p>"Good of you to join us, Lord Zachariah and Lady Carmina." Jareth inclined his head politely though his knuckles were white from making fists.</p>
          <p>"Likewise, Your Majesty." He have a haughty smile. He turned to Ezra to give him the customary thanks for the invite.</p>
          <p>Sarah was keenly aware of Carmina staring at her. She stared back. Just as she said that to that Tristan guy earlier, she was a champion and a freaking cop who almost died. They would have to work harder to make her squirm.</p>
          <p>Ezra sat down, signaling the beginning of the dinner. In front her, she was served with some sort of vegetable that reminded her of asparaguses. Or beans. Something long and thin. It was served with what looked like fish and smelled very good.</p>
          <p>Ezra lifted a fork and started to eat, signaling everyone else to do so as well.</p>
          <p>Jareth faced Amanda as she was next to him. "Thank you for inviting us to a night out. It is much appreciated."</p>
          <p>"Of course, Sire." She said politely. "I am glad to have accommodated you this evening even though it was last minute." She raised her eyebrow oh so slightly at Ezra in an accusing way but also held his hand lovingly.</p>
          <p>Sarah thought she and Ezra made an attractive couple and it was clear from their body language that they were very much in love. At the moment, however, Amanda was giving him the look she had seen Karen give her father often: one that clearly said <em>"I trusted you to do this so explain."</em></p>
          <p>Zachariah looked very interested in this. "Accommodation? Why didn't you just throw this party yourself, <em>Sire</em>? Too lazy?"</p>
          <p>His voice grated on Sarah's ears. They didn't do anything and already he was being a dick to Jareth.</p>
          <p>Sarah only gave Jareth the barest of glances, hoping that Amanda would not blow their cover. Ezra had been told to not tell Amanda anything.</p>
          <p>Ezra swallowed his bite of food, very much aware of the situation. "Oh how very rude of me! I hadn't even introduced this lady right here." He gestured to them. "These are Lord Zachariah and Lady Carmina." He then gestured to Sarah. "This is Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. Tonight is her first invitation to a dinner in the Underground-"</p>
          <p>"Champion?" Carmina smirked at Jareth. "Your touch must be fading if you let some mere human beat the Labyrinth. What ever happened to my once strong man I knew who would not others get away with such a thing?" She took a sip of wine. "You're getting soft. And weak."</p>
          <p>"Interesting how you would equate being soft to weakness." Sarah had a hand on Jareth's thigh to keep him from sitting up in anger, all while trying to keep herself from seeing red when Carmina reminded them that she was once Jareth's ex. "Being kind and gentle will get you far in life. And for the record, he was anything but soft to me."</p>
          <p>"Really?" Zachariah sat up, intrigued. "What did he do? What made the Labyrinth so challenging for you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah thought she'd tell the truth. It WAS hard, and she was proud of it, damn it.</p>
          <p>She took a bite of food and counted on her fingers. "Well, there was when the King sent the cleaners after me. The Oubliette. The Bog of Eternal Stench which I almost fell in. The goblin army. The Fire Gang-"</p>
          <p>"Child's play. All of it." Zachariah said dismissively. "You think that was difficult?"</p>
          <p>Sarah felt herself growing warm in rage. That rebellious and defying streak once again clouded her vision. "Do not interrupt me. I was not done."</p>
          <p>Behind Sarah, Jareth leaned back with a knowing smirk on his face.</p>
          <p>Zachariah and Carmina had no idea what was coming for them.</p>
          <p>"I had to solve that certain death riddle of which one was lying. I was even put under a spell to dream and forget by eating some magical peach."</p>
          <p>At this, everyone but Jareth stared incredulously. Sarah took it to mean that it really <em>was</em> difficult so she pushed forward. "So, I would rather you lot not downplay my achievement."</p>
          <p>"My husband was merely playing." Carmina eyes Sarah with a stance that said she was amused but her eyes seemed to be on fire at her declaration of achievement. "My goodness, sensitive, aren't we?"</p>
          <p>Sarah knew this game. She had spent hours in the interrogation room with many criminals who tried to get her break. To be angry. Then they would laugh at her and say that she was unstable. There were times when she would have to take a breather and others where she left, breaking down with a sob.</p>
          <p>But not this time.</p>
          <p>She was too experienced for that.</p>
          <p>And stakes were far too high.</p>
          <p>She put on a dazzling smile at Carmina. "Sensitive? Yes. But breakable? Never. And not ever from those like yourself."</p>
          <p>Carmina's eyes flared and her lips were purses into a straight line. "If you had such a horrible time with <em>him</em>-" she gestured at Jareth. "Why be at his side tonight? As you know, any other woman would love to take your place."</p>
          <p>She gave a flirty look at Jareth which made Sarah want to tear her face off. Was it so normal for a wife to bat her eyes at another man in this world? Especially her husband?</p>
          <p>From the look of Ezra's and Amanda's faces, it was not. They looked absolutely disgusted.</p>
          <p>"Yes do tell." Zachariah was quite enjoying this exchange between Sarah and his bride.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at Jareth for a moment, a bit slow.</p>
          <p>But not hesitant.</p>
          <p>She looked back at the offending couple with a look so fierce, it was surprising how they didn't burst into flames. "His Majesty is one of the best people I have the honor of knowing."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at her in shock, but she wasn't done yet.</p>
          <p>"He is not a perfect man, but he does his best. He has a strong sense of duty, and deep inside is a kindness that seems to be buried for a long time." She looked away from them and into Jareth's eyes. "We met years ago, not reconnecting until recently. I know that I took my experience for granted, taking things at face value when things are not always as they seem. I wish I hadn't, because he has shown such grace and goodness to me and to his subjects. We all have our own issues, our own bad qualities, and he has seen through mine at my worst when I was an adolescent. And yet, he was able to see the good sides of me. I only regret that it took me 13 years to see the same in him."</p>
          <p>Neither looked away from the other the whole time she was speaking. Jareth's eyes got sweeter and softer. A glow filled him. Not something visible, but one can feel this sort of happy energy radiating from him to Sarah.</p>
          <p>Sarah got so overwhelmed that she looked down at her hands. "And I look forward to knowing you more, to be one of the people you can rely on and be friends with."</p>
          <p>She meant every word she said. Never before had she felt so utterly vulnerable and exposed than at that very moment.</p>
          <p>Still looking at her hands, she saw Jareth's hand gently come to pick her left hand, the one closest to him. She looked up and saw him give it a gentle kiss, all while looking deep into her eyes with gentleness that she had never seen in anyone. Not even her ex fiancé had given her that look.</p>
          <p>Jareth knew that every word she said to him was sincere. He could see it in her entire body language, right down to the shyness she was exhibiting. He had to touch her, just to have that simple connection. He kissed her hand and was pleased at her hooded eyes changing to be bright and shining. No one ever saw him so fully, not even the best of his exes.</p>
          <p>His response was simple. "You already are one of those people, Precious. Thank you."</p>
          <p>Ezra couldn't help but smile. In all his years as advisor, he had never seen his king look so enamored over someone.</p>
          <p>Carmina pursed her lips unhappily. She looked at Zachariah and whispered something to him.</p>
          <p>And just like that, Sarah was back into her detective mode. Not totally though, she looped her arm around Jareth's, still dazed and feeling like she was atop cloud nine.</p>
          <p>She pretended to sip some wine. She had wasted enough time with their petty questions, now it was her turn to do what she came here for: to find Jareth's missing medallion. "So, Lady Carmina, how did you and your husband meet?"</p>
          <p>She felt Jareth's bicep tense under her hand. She moved her hand down to intertwine in his to say <em>"it's okay, I'm here."</em></p>
          <p>Jareth instantly relaxed.</p>
          <p>These were horrible memories for him and she would rather not have any mentions of his past romances but her priority was finding this medallion.</p>
          <p>Zachariah laughed. "I suppose that the king here did not tell you?"</p>
          <p>Jareth's face was turning redder in anger. <em>How dare this pompous little</em>-</p>
          <p>"We met through him, actually." Zachariah pointed at Jareth. "I asked her for a dance that night, and you were just a flexible little thing, weren't you?" He nuzzled into her hair and nipped Carmina's neck.</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to not picture Jareth doing it to her. <em>Focus, Sarah!</em></p>
          <p>Meanwhile, Jareth was just appalled at his behavior. He had no feelings for Carmina anymore and hadn't for a long, long time. She had become a vile person, and he wanted nothing to do with her. The fact that he was going on and on about her in front of him was insane.</p>
          <p>"Interesting." That was all Sarah said. "Do you know His Majesty well?" Sarah was hoping that maybe he would slip his recent whereabouts.</p>
          <p>"Well enough, I suppose." He gave his wife another ludicrous kiss.</p>
          <p>This was getting them nowhere. She tried another angle. "Tell me more about yourself. You seem to have a head start in knowing who I am."</p>
          <p>Zachariah chuckled deeply, making Sarah want to gag. "There's not much to know. I'd rather not share about myself anyway. In fact, I would rather know more about the human girl who seems to regard <em>him</em> so highly. And, I would love to know why you have decided to attend this party and now. You're just a human, why are you so important?"</p>
          <p>There was no question that <em>him </em>was Jareth.</p>
          <p>Ezra, Jareth, and Sarah saw a red flag. Zachariah ALWAYS took the time to brag about himself. Why should this occasion be any different?</p>
          <p>And for him to be so interested in Sarah. Was this just because of his rivalry with Jareth, or was it because he was the one who took the medallion and knew that they were onto him?</p>
          <p>"Well Sarah here, has many, many talents." Jareth said, with a sparkle in his eyes. "She can do many things, can't you, Sarah?" He leaned into her and crooned.</p>
          <p>While outwardly, they looked quite sexual, Jareth whispered urgently in her ear. "Do not tell them of your occupation, talk about something else."</p>
          <p>His hair tickled her neck and his breath made her have goosebumps all over.</p>
          <p>Sarah went with his plan. It made sense, if they knew then maybe they would suspect that she was helping him out. She talked about her "softer" talents. "Well, I have been able to play clarinet when I was younger, and was quite good. My mother is an actress and so I took acting classes although I did not become an actress myself. I can sing and play piano."</p>
          <p>"Oh! Is that so?" Carmina said with a voice that was quite shrill. "I almost don't believe that."</p>
          <p>"I'm not sure why you would say that, Lady Carmina." Sarah stared daggers at her. "I do not lie."</p>
          <p>"I didn't say I <em>didn't</em> believe you, just that I <em>hardly</em> did." She said, rolling her eyes as if Sarah was the stupidest thing in the world.</p>
          <p>"Well, maybe you should give me the benefit of the doubt. I am quite a good pianist." Sarah set her napkin down beside her, trying to not grind her teeth.</p>
          <p>Zachariah sat up suddenly, his eyes wide open in excitement. "I have an idea. How about you show us?"</p>
          <p>Before anyone could even react to the idea, he stood up and clapped his hands. "Ladies and gentleman, the Champion of the Labyrinth here will show us her talents on the piano. We can convene back here for dessert later, but first, let us see her play piano in the theater."</p>
          <p>He gleefully turned to her. "Let's see how talented you really are, Sarah."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration: Please look up Jennifer Connelly on Youtube singing Sway and the Night Has a Thousand Eyes from Dark City! Make sure that's actually her as there's a dubbed version from some lady named Anita who sings wonderfully but it isn't Jennifer herself. (The version is the director's cut). Jennifer sings beautifully although she could do better with vocal support, but anyway she's amazing for a non professional and her voice is gorgeous!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Unless you memorized music or were a regular musician, hardly anyone could quite convey to you how absolutely traumatic and frightening it is to be asked to play on the spot. Most people want to faint at the idea of giving public speeches, let alone play an instrument!</p>
          <p>Sarah felt just that. She was not prepared mentally or musically for one, but lucky for her, she would at times play on her electric keyboard to calm down after a hard day. It was her way of relieving the stresses of life.</p>
          <p>She stood up with a big smile. "I suppose now I must do so. Lead the way."</p>
          <p>Jareth grabbed her wrist and leaned into her ear. "Sarah, you don't have to do this. They're egging you on."</p>
          <p>Sarah turned to him. "Oh, I'm well aware of that."</p>
          <p>Jareth stepped in front of her. "I can tell them to stop, no one will think any less of you. And have you forgotten that we are undercover?"</p>
          <p>Sarah pursed her lips together, Jareth stepped back a little. He wasn't sure if he liked the look in her eyes. Despite her being human, she scared him a bit.</p>
          <p>"Goblin King, I am the only person to have completed your Labyrinth. Now please step aside, and I will show these ladies how I can perform a measly song. You've never heard me sing." She leaned in closer to whisper into his ear, making the hairs on his neck stand in a way that was not unpleasant. "And besides, this could be a trap from them to disappear or otherwise. Keep an eye on them and our other guests."</p>
          <p>Jareth knew there was no convincing her. He couldn't do it 13 years ago and he certainly couldn't do it now. He sighed and stepped aside. "If you're sure, then please allow me to escort you up there. I will make sure your voice is amplified by magic just like a microphone would."</p>
          <p>He held out his arm to her. Sarah accepted.</p>
          <p>They walked to the theater where everyone else was standing, waiting for the King to take his seat first. The King of the Goblins and His Champion made the entire room silent the moment they saw them walk up to the stage, with the light shining on a piano. Jareth let go of her hand as she sat on the piano bench. Sarah gave him a nod of courage and played a few jazzy chords here and there.</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a head bow. "This here is my Champion, Lady Sarah. Tonight she is my escort and will be performing a piece for you all from the Above. Please, let us welcome her."</p>
          <p>There was a polite amount of applause for her. Some genuinely curious. Others hoping she'd fail.</p>
          <p>Jareth walked down the stage and sat in the middle seat, wanting to have the very best view of Sarah. Women all around him were whispering and trying to get his attention.</p>
          <p>But his eyes were focused on her.</p>
          <p>Jareth's jaw dropped at the sight of Sarah on that stage. Her being illuminated by the lights gave him a very different impression than when she was tucked beside him or in front of him. Her beautiful black dress that covered her like a sheath, sparkling around her. She was always beautiful, but holy fuck, she was making him go insane for her.</p>
          <p>If he wasn't craving for her already the moment he saw her swaying hips when she first showed him the dress, he definitely was right now.</p>
          <p>Her lips painted bright red and her hair done in those beautiful waves made him even more captivated. He had never felt so breathless as when he saw her. His chest constricted from trying to not pant. Her beauty and attractiveness was one thing but the fact that she was intelligent, brave, kind, and had courage magnified her beauty to him.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked to her side and saw where Jareth was. Some women were even touching him and he gave a glare at each of them who did. But mostly, he was staring at her. His eyes had never looked so intense, never so hot and heavy with desire.</p>
          <p>She knew he could see her. For the first time in a long time, she did feel sexy. The fact that Jareth was watching should've made her feel nervous but instead she was excited. To her, no one else existed in the audience but him.</p>
          <p>She played a little more, playing and speaking at the same time. It was easier that one would expect, just playing the same jazz chords over and over with different rhythms and glissandos here and there. If you were familiar with the cords, it was more simple than non musicians would think even if it was still scary. "I am grateful to be here tonight in the Underground. I have never seen such beauty in my life until I was here. Last time, I was only in the Labyrinth so I feel very fortunate to be among you all now.</p>
          <p>"As many of you have kindly shared with me your world, I hope to share a piece of mine through the universal language of the soul: music. In my world, there are separate countries, and the genre jazz has originated from mine. It comes through a rich history of those who have been persecuted as slaves that evolved into something endearing and spectacular, something I admire greatly."</p>
          <p>Sarah knowingly licked her lips as the song started its intro. Her voice drawled our seductively, caressing the air around her softly. "<em>When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more</em>."</p>
          <p>Jareth's breathing nearly stopped when he saw her lick her lips and started to sing about swaying and holding her. His hands itched to grab her soft body and press it to his hard one...</p>
          <p>Sarah imagined dancing in a more seductive genre with Jareth than the waltz they had shared. Maybe something like tango, oh how she wanted to! She imagined his hands caressing all over her waist... her hips... her stomach. "<em>Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me</em>."</p>
          <p>The more she sang, the more warm she felt just thinking about Jareth.</p>
          <p>Jareth was biting his knuckles now, drawing blood from his pointy teeth but he didn't care. She seduced him, plain and simple. He crossed his legs as he felt his lower half start to stiffen. Sweat was beading from his brow, wanting nothing more than to feel her body against his. If she let him, he'd tear her dress off with his teeth and have a way with her just as she was singing.</p>
          <p>Sarah purposefully placed her left hand on the piano and slid it up and down the ridges of the shiny wood before dipping it back to the ivory and ebony keys. She felt her whole body ache for Jareth's touch, especially in her most sacred areas. "<em>Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you! Only you have the magic technique! When we sway I go weak!</em>"</p>
          <p>Her voice lowered again, almost moaning. She definitely felt weak and lightheaded. All the blood was leaving her head. She was lucky that there were people around or she'd grab Jareth and start to make out with him right then and there. Her breasts seem to swell and her lower half was squirming to find relief. Sarah's entire body was on fire but she still kept it classy. <em>"I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now."</em></p>
          <p>For one moment, Jareth tore his eyes away from Sarah when he heard a small gasp behind him. He turned around and there were a men who were also ogling at Sarah. They were practically drooling for her. It was a surprise that he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he felt almost <em>proud</em> that she was desired by so many but was in fact <em>his</em> date.</p>
          <p>"<em>Other dancers may be on the floor</em></p>
          <p>
            <em>Dear, but my eyes will see only you</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Only you have the magic technique</em>
          </p>
          <p><em>When we sway I go weak!</em>"</p>
          <p>When she said the word <em>magic</em>, maybe it was her imagination but she almost saw sparks from her fingers. Through her half hooded eyes, she saw Jareth biting his knuckles and staring only at her. Her vision was dazed and she let out her formerly unsung desires through her voice. She wanted Jareth. So badly. She wanted to be consumed by the fire that only he could give her.</p>
          <p>Of course. All these men in her life, she had a great time with them all. Happy even. But there was something undeniably special that jolted through her body whenever Jareth touched her, even innocently and oh so briefly.</p>
          <p>
            <em>"I can hear the sound of violins</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Long before it begins</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Make me thrill as only you know how</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Sway me smooth, sway me now</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>You know how</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Sway me smooth, sway me now"</em>
          </p>
          <p>The last few notes ended with the bass and a soft chord treble.</p>
          <p>Jareth gave her a standing ovation along with everyone else. That was a sensual performance but still kept modesty and class. He never clapped so loudly as he did then.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt flushed from her performance. Seeing the crowd give her a standing ovation was everything.</p>
          <p>She saw a glimpse of white blond hair coming her way. In a matter of seconds, Jareth was beside her.</p>
          <p>"Hello Precious." Jareth drawled. He took her hand kissed her knuckles. "You did wonderfully."</p>
          <p>Sarah could see that his pupils were quite dilated, even the one that was already more dilated than usual.</p>
          <p>"You look ravishing." Jareth said before he realized what came out of his mouth. His eyes widened in panic, worried that he may have offended her and fucked up his chances again.</p>
          <p>Sarah could hear the strain in his voice and she smiled coyly. He was definitely as turned on as she was. "Well, you look good enough to eat, and I would love a bite." She raised her eyebrows a bit and took a glass of champagne. She made sure he could see her lick the rim with the tip of her tongue before sipping some alcohol.</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyes went hard. Oh, so she was going to be a tease, wasn't she?</p>
          <p>Two could play at that game.</p>
          <p>He ran his hand through his hair. "Why thank you, Sarah. I can assure you, I'm quite tasty."</p>
          <p>He placed his hand on her hip that was nearest to him and made sure to slide it around to her other hip. He caressed that hip and pulled her close to him, sharing their body heat. He involuntarily let out a little growl at their hips touching.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt weak in the knees. She bet he did taste good.</p>
          <p>Just as she was about to make a comeback, she saw them again.</p>
          <p>Zachariah and Carmina.</p>
          <p>Both leaving the theater.</p>
          <p>She leaned into Jareth's ear. "Suspect at 10 o'clock."</p>
          <p>Jareth turned his head. "Shall we?"</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Truth be told, Jareth was quite distracted. His sex was still craving for Sarah and he took a swig of water to clear his head. He saw their suspect disappear behind a corridor and he signaled Sarah of where he knew a better shortcut.</p>
          <p>Holy fuck, Sarah was so close that he could not only smell her natural, sweet scent but he could also smell her arousal from his sensitive fae nose. He probably smelled it before but his own arousal was overwhelming him. He fought the urge to shove her against the wall, rip her panties off and bury himself inside of her, giving her orgasm after orgasm.</p>
          <p>"Fuck me!" Sarah swore.</p>
          <p>"Was that a request, Precious?" He laid a hand on her back. "Because I'll have you know that I wasn't bluffing back there. I will fuck you, if only you ask it of me."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt moisture grow anew in her. Damn, he was good. She forced herself to concentrate "Yeah, maybe later."</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Are you sure about that?"</p>
          <p>Sarah blanched, her eyes looking past him. Jareth grew concerned. Was he scaring her? "Sarah?"</p>
          <p>"Shhh it's not that!" She hissed in a whisper, trying to pay attention. "He saw us!"</p>
          <p>Jareth closed his eyes. Shit.</p>
          <p>Sarah backed them up against the wall, herself beside him. "We need a reason, a sort of distraction," she said mostly to herself.</p>
          <p>Jareth realized that she was still holding his hand. It sent a thrill to him, but he really did try to pay attention. "What kind of distraction?"</p>
          <p>Sarah stood up straighter in a jolt, an idea coming to her. She faced him. "Kiss me."</p>
          <p>Jareth gaped. "What? You sure you... you want me to?!"</p>
          <p>"You have a reputation and I'm your date. So use it!" She told him.</p>
          <p>Jareth just froze. He sooo wanted to, but what she said made him want to cry. What the fuck. He never felt that way before. His promiscuous reputation was something he didn't mind, so long as everyone knew that he was respectful and that whenever he did get into a relationship, he was very, very faithful. It hurt him to think that Sarah may only just be attracted to him without feeling anything deeper than that.</p>
          <p>But why would he care? God damn it. So he was not only horny, he was having feelings for the same girl who turned his world upside down.</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a frustrated huff. "Okay whatever I'll do it then."</p>
          <p>Before Jareth knew it, she grabbed his face and kissed his lips.</p>
          <p>Jareth's brain short circuited. It was just a kiss, not even tongue and it sent him to the most exquisitely wonderful of places.</p>
          <p>He automatically closed his eyes. His back was against the wall, opening up his lips. To his surprise and delight, Sarah accepted his invitation and caressed his tongue with hers.</p>
          <p>He sucked on her top lip, relishing in the sweet moan that barely escaped from her throat. His hands rubbed against her back, the warmth seeping into Sarah's skin and sending the nerves by her sex to fire up.</p>
          <p>Jareth had to take control. He flipped them over so Sarah's back was against the wall. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back, kissing her neck and sucking her skin. Sarah gasped at his bold move and rocked her hips against him. Hard.</p>
          <p>Sarah was in heaven. Fuck, even his lips tasted good. Her panties were more than soaked now and she wanted nothing more than to tear them off so she could feel him rubbing against her and then inside of her. She had felt her heart break a little as she mentioned his reputation, not sure why she felt that disappointment and sadness. She had rejected him, after all. But what did that even mean? She was too young back then and did he even feel the same way?</p>
          <p>But feeling his body on hers. Fucking hell. He was like a dangerous drug. And she was going to have a taste of him for the best night of her life, to take what she can. After all, he was quite willing. She had initially planned to just do a simple kiss to distract their suspect, but now she wanted - no. <em>Needed</em> more.</p>
          <p>Jareth pressed his body against hers, feeling her soft body eagerly swaying with his hard body as she ran her hands all over his chest and up his shirt, touching his skin. He dipped his head lower to kiss her collar bone and swiping his tongue on the swell of her breasts that peaked out from her dress. Not wanting to be outdone, Sarah scraped her fingernails gently down his chest, under his shirt. Her nails brushed over his nipples. Jareth growled and thrust his pelvis against hers, making sure that she felt his very hard and very long erection, all while they were eagerly kissing each other's mouths.</p>
          <p>They heard footsteps coming closer. Both pulled away frantically from each other's faces, though their hands stayed where they were.</p>
          <p>Zachariah was next to them. Jareth gripped Sarah tighter, moving himself over her to protect her if needed. "May I help you?"</p>
          <p>"Oh, pardon me, Your Majesty." He smiled a little. "I didn't realize you were here, and with your lady."</p>
          <p>"Yes, well, we were going to one of the rooms but it seems that Sarah here got a bit enthusiastic, weren't you, darling?" He winked.</p>
          <p>Sarah sent him the <em>I-am-going-to-murder-you </em>look. She cleared her throat and her voice dropped, low and sexy. "Oh? Pretty sure it was you, Sire. After all, who was the one who was biting his own hand while I was singing earlier?"</p>
          <p>Jareth gave her a glare that said <em>I-will-deal-with-you-later</em>. "Well, either way, I am just curious as to why you are here in an abandoned hallway, good sir. And without your wife." He said to Zachariah.</p>
          <p>He smirked at the couple. "Oh, no reason. Your Majesty, maybe it's too forward, but may I comment that you seem quite weak tonight?"</p>
          <p>"What?" Jareth faced him. "What do you mean?"</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to squeeze his arm as a signal to not give anything away.</p>
          <p>"Well, I know that you've lost your medallion," he said to Jareth. "More people know than you've realized. You always show it off so of course it's natural that people are wondering where it is."</p>
          <p>Jareth stood a little taller, folding his arms. "And what is it that they're saying?"</p>
          <p>"Oh, just that they're worried that their king wouldn't be able to protect them." He cocked his head towards Sarah. "And how he's recruited a human to help him find it all because some human prostitute slept with his friend to get to know him better and steal the king's medallion which he carelessly placed."</p>
          <p>Jareth lunged for him as Sarah swiftly moved her foot so she could grab her baton on her thigh.</p>
          <p>No one knew about Crystal purposefully sleeping with Duke to steal the necklace. Not Duke. Not Ziggy. Not even Ezra and Joshua.</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't even write it down just in case someone would steal her notebook.</p>
          <p>Zachariah threw a punch but Jareth was too fast. The Goblin King twisted him around so that he was pinning him to the wall, hands behind his back. "You dare attack your king?"</p>
          <p>"Not for long." He chuckled lowly.</p>
          <p>Jareth was about to ask what the fuck that meant when he heard Sarah make an "OOFF" type of sound.</p>
          <p>Carmina came so fast that Sarah hardly had time to react. She was thrown onto her back but she was ready. She got her baton and jammed it up Carmina's nose, making her scream in pain.</p>
          <p>But as fast as she may be, she was no immortal. Carmina jabbed her long heel at her stomach, but Sarah lifted her legs up to let it hit her there instead. It hurt like a bitch to have a heel jabbed in her leg but at least it was on her leg and not her internal organs. The last thing she wanted was internal bleeding.</p>
          <p>Carmina went to punch her in the face (and would have done considerable damage) but Jareth grabbed her at the neck and plummeted her to the side of the wall. "KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER CARMINA!"</p>
          <p>"Why? Because you have your dirty hands all over her? We had such good times, you and I." She said in between gasps. Jareth really was strong even without his medallion, and he proved it to be so.</p>
          <p>Zachariah came over to fight Jareth again. That was a huge mistake, as he should have been focusing on Sarah.</p>
          <p>Too bad he thought she was "just a human."</p>
          <p>Sarah pushed the button on her heel to reveal the knife.</p>
          <p>And aimed right for his kidney.</p>
          <p>He screamed as Sarah took her baton to his knees, making him crumble to the ground as she yanked the rope hidden in her wrap to tie around his hands. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to bind him. He got her on her back and grabbed her hands, pinning her down.</p>
          <p>"I suppose this wouldn't be the first time I've gotten one of Jareth's women on her back," He said, trying to egg them on although Sarah could see that he was paling with the pain on his back.</p>
          <p>"You don't scare me." Sarah said with defiance.</p>
          <p>"Why? Because you fought with the king?" He taunted. "Well, he never would have hurt you. I can't say the same about me and my wife. Too bad he can't save you now."</p>
          <p>"HALT!"</p>
          <p>Everyone looked up to see Ezra and Joshua running towards them. "You two are under arrest for committing treason, threatening the king through letters and now harming him and his guest!"</p>
          <p>Zachariah's eyes flew wide open.</p>
          <p>To everyone's surprise, he took the knife from his back and held it to Sarah's neck, still dripping with his blood. "Come any closer, and I will slice her throat!"</p>
          <p>No one moved a muscle.</p>
          <p>"Let her go." Jareth growled at him. "Leave her out of this."</p>
          <p>"Leave her out? Says the one who involved her in the whole ordeal from the very beginning?" He pressed the knife even closer to her neck. "You have a taste for human flesh, I see. Maybe Carmina and I can add her to our bedroom to see what the fuss is about since we all know that you can't even keep Carmina in bed with you before she runs to be in my arms."</p>
          <p>Sarah had one arm sort of free. She slowly moved her foot up to that free hand while Zachariah was raging on (he probably wasn't thinking straight from all that blood loss) and carefully opened the shoe that had the matches. She looked at Jareth's eyes and he kept stalling for her.</p>
          <p>"Do not talk about her with such degradation." Jareth still held Carmina to the wall. "You are worse than any filth I have ever come across."</p>
          <p>"It's not my fault that you are not enough to satisfy Carmina." Zachariah said.</p>
          <p>Very carefully, Sarah grabbed one match. Sarah felt her shoe, the one with the sandpaper type of texture. She only had one shot and had to be quick before he could do anything. Joshua and Ezra stood, doing nothing as they watched what was happening, not wanting to cause any harm.</p>
          <p>"But IS your fault for being so dishonest. Next time, just tell her to break off the betrothal." He turned to Carmina. "AND YOU are even worse!" Jareth screamed at his ex. "You had enough of hurting me in the past, why are you so intent on bringing me down?"</p>
          <p>She made contact with Ezra and Joshua. It was now or never.</p>
          <p>Sarah scraped the match on the arch of her shoe…</p>
          <p>…Then she threw it into Zachariah's hair.</p>
          <p>Ezra and Joshua ran to her at a speed impossible for humans. Ezra yanked Zachariah's hand away from Sarah's throat and Joshua pulled her in his arms away to safety. They shoved her behind them, shielding her from anymore attacks.</p>
          <p>Carmina spat at Jareth's face, then let out a powerful yell, throwing her hands out. Jareth was thrown backwards into the wall opposite of them. She ran to Zachariah and put out the fire on his hair.</p>
          <p>"JARETH!" Sarah screamed after him but Ezra and Joshua held her back.</p>
          <p>Carmina and Zachariah made to hurt him farther but stopped suddenly. It was so sudden that even Ezra and Joshua didn't take a step forward to fight them, trying to assess the situation.</p>
          <p>"Surrender now." Ezra said to them both. "This doesn't need to get any worse. Let us to go to the infirmary."</p>
          <p>But the pair didn't seem to be listening to them. In fact, they seemed to be listening to something or someone else that could not be heard by anyone else in the room.</p>
          <p>All of a sudden, Carmina ran to Zachariah and held his hand. There was a glint on her chest.</p>
          <p>In the fight, her wrap had come undone and her clothes askew.</p>
          <p>Around her neck was none other than Jareth's medallion.</p>
          <p>Both disappeared without a trace.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The stuff about jazz or being a musician: this is ALL TRUE. I played piano for like 10 years, clarinet for 11. It's HARD and when people tell you to just play, it's a lot harder than belting a random song out (now whether you can belt a random song out WELL is another story but still). I had to play piano jazz in high school, I did it in middle school for fun but high school was improv time and it's SO SCARY because my piano teacher sucked at teaching chords. I knew how to read music but not chords (I still don't unless someone says like A major or something easy). Sarah is one talented lady!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Jareth let out a strained cough, winded from being thrown. No wonder Carmina was able to hurt him so badly, she had his medallion!</p>
          <p>Sarah ran to his side and put an arm on his shoulder. "Jareth, are you okay?"</p>
          <p>He shook his head to clear it. "Yes, I'm a bit in pain but nothing too damaged. Just some scratches and bruises. It would take more than that to take me down."</p>
          <p>He looked into her concerned eyes. She was holding his hand and moving his hair aside to check for any damages. Her voice was so full of worry that it made him emotional. He wanted nothing more than to resume the kiss that she had given him earlier.</p>
          <p>Sarah squeezed his hand. She felt her heart shatter when he was thrown, as if something in her had died when she thought that she could have lost him.</p>
          <p>Ezra made a crystal, speaking into it. Joshua came to Jareth's side. "Sire, we have alerted the Captain General of this. This has turned into a crisis, so she is preparing an army as we speak. I know you said to not tell anyone but we have to. This is a source of your power and it seems that they have been planning this for some time."</p>
          <p>"Yes, alert the armies, but do not cause panic to the people." He got up a little, Sarah putting her hand on him supportively. "I want to have soldiers securing areas around the kingdom and any portals. I want the best sorcerers and sorceresses to track where they went. And most of all, I want EVERYONE to be alerted that Lord Zachariah and Lady Carmina are to be searched after in every kingdom and queendom for treason against me."</p>
          <p>"Any specific requests on what reason I should say for them hurting you to the general public?" Joshua asked.</p>
          <p>"Figure it out. You're a smart man." He gave a hiss of pain. "Lady Sarah and I will go to a private room. Please get a healer as soon as you can for us."</p>
          <p>"One more thing, Sire." Joshua stopped them for a moment. "The finger prints. Carmina's and Zachariah's were both there. But there were others there as well that did not match theirs at all. What does that mean, Lady Sarah?"</p>
          <p>Sarah felt relief that they were able to actually confirm this through forensics. Although she and Jareth ended up getting beaten up anyway. "It means that it may be from their other hand, or it's possible that someone else is working with them. Either is very plausible. Thank you for trying my method out."</p>
          <p>"Of course, My Lady." He inclined his head.</p>
          <p>Together, they walked to a private room in the inn. Jareth almost collapsed but Sarah was able to sort of carry him onto the bed in the middle of the room. "You're hurt worse than you're showing."</p>
          <p>"I'm the king." He coughed. "I have to put on a strong face."</p>
          <p>"But you shouldn't push yourself too hard either." She helped him take his coat off for comfort.</p>
          <p>"You're hurt too." He put a hand on her shoulder. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes, that same blue hue when he had shoved Max into the wall. "There's blood on your neck."</p>
          <p>"Oh. Yeah." Sarah turned to look into the mirror. "That's not my blood. I stabbed Zachariah and he yanked that knife out to put at my neck. I'm okay."</p>
          <p>"Carmina kicked you too." He said in pain. Not physical but emotional. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you come here. They could have killed you, Precious."</p>
          <p>"Shh." Sarah was so touched by him. She sat next to him and put a hand on his face. "This is no one's fault but the people who kidnapped Tommy and stole your medallion. Who we now know as your shitty ex and the shitty guy who acts like he owns the place." She shook her head. "No offense but what the hell did you ever see in her?"</p>
          <p>Jareth shrugged. "She's pretty?"</p>
          <p>"Typical male answer." Sarah rolled her eyes.</p>
          <p>"Oh you're one to talk." He mumbled. "You were engaged not that long ago to someone who was unfaithful to you were you not? And you CHOSE to be with him. I was betrothed and was in a relationship with her to see if things would work out when I was young. And trust me, I am not so shallow as an adult. Adolescent me was quite an idiot."</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, you're right. And speaking of stupid teens, I definitely was too."</p>
          <p>Then she admitted something she had never said out loud to anyone before. "I wanted the idea of a fairy tale, something Disney-esque. That was, until I realized that no one had any power over me unless I gave it to them." She looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "So you weren't the only one who was a bit shallow in their teens."</p>
          <p>Jareth reached out to hold her hand. "You were and are not shallow. You definitely had flaws but shallow is not one of them. I would instead say that maybe, you were a bit naive and inexperienced, perhaps. You thought that was love and affections should be because that's how your world pushed the story to youngsters. You learned with time, did you not?"</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I did. I learned about the importance of improving myself. And I'm proud of that."</p>
          <p>"As you should be." He agreed. "Although I wonder what you saw in him if he was unfaithful to you."</p>
          <p>"It wasn't like I knew he was unfaithful to me before he did it." She rolled her eyes. "We got along well. And dating as a cop is so hard, you know? No one wants to be close to a cop. Especially a female cop. He got a job in Seattle so I moved with him and it is so hard to get licensed in a different state but I did it. All in the name of love." Her eyes looked sad and wistful.</p>
          <p>Jareth felt anger rising in him. And jealousy. "He was a fool."</p>
          <p>Sarah shrugged. "Well, I thought he was for life. We started to drift apart, but I still cared about him. The spark was gone, and if he left me that would have been sad but damn the least he could've done was break things off instead of fucking the new girl in our bed and for me to find them butt naked when I was planning a romantic evening with him."</p>
          <p>"That must have been terrible, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. He was biting his tongue from saying other thoughts on his mind about that atrocious man. "I completely understand, of course."</p>
          <p>"Yeah. But it was for the best that we went our separate ways, I guess." Sarah heard herself say, as she looked at his blue eyes.</p>
          <p>Before Jareth could even process her words, the door knocked.</p>
          <p>Two people came in, two women. One was carrying cloth and a bowl full of things while the other was wearing what Sarah assumed was armor.</p>
          <p>"Healer Claire, Captain Annette." Jareth inclined his head politely. "This is Lady Sarah."</p>
          <p>"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Sarah." Claire shook her hand. Sarah was a bit surprised at the fact that she knew how to greet her. "I often treat wished away children, and I've learned that this is the universal way humans greet each other or at least would understand even if it varies from culture to culture."</p>
          <p>Sarah liked her right away. Now if every one of her doctors would be this sweet and warm to her.</p>
          <p>Claire turned to Jareth, all business. "What happened, Sire? I was told that you were-"</p>
          <p>"Her first." He tilted his chin to Sarah.</p>
          <p>"I'm fine." Sarah said. "I can wait."</p>
          <p>Jareth ignored her. "Sarah will be treated first. This is my command."</p>
          <p>Claire turned Sarah to examine her. Sarah would have argued some more that he needed it more but she was too focused on what he was saying to Annette.</p>
          <p>"I have my best magicians trying to trace your medallion, Sire." She said. "But this is a delicate balance, too many magicians going after them will alert them. Normally that is not a concern but you say that you have an innocent who was kidnapped? Then we must proceed with caution."</p>
          <p>They talked strategy, deciding that maybe some of the soldiers would accompany Jareth wherever Zachariah and Carmina were at. Sarah tried to pay attention but felt quite sleepy after she drank the tea that Claire had given her.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"I feel fine." He told Claire again.</p>
          <p>"Sire, you are mostly masking your symptoms." She said seriously. "You need time to rejuvenate."</p>
          <p>"I am bruised, am I not? I will heal. This is an emergency on our hands." He told her. "How is Lady Sarah?"</p>
          <p>Claire looked to Sarah. "She asleep as you have requested. She will most likely be sore but the pain should subside soon."</p>
          <p>"Good, she's been overworking herself." He stretched. "You have healed me quite a bit."</p>
          <p>"Mmm." She said disapprovingly. "You need your rest as well. Shall I set up another room for you?"</p>
          <p>"No need." He said, moving off the bed and pulling the blanket over Sarah, tucking it around her shoulders and going to sit in a chair. "I can rest later, this is an emergency. Unless there is more you can do for Lady Sarah, you are dismissed."</p>
          <p>Claire gave a bow. She was not his usual physician but she was friends with him and so she knew how ornery the king could be. She was lucky that he even called her to heal him in the first place although she was sure that the woman next to him had something to do with it. Sarah seemed to care for the king very much and he seemed to care for her too. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call for me or anyone else."</p>
          <p>After she left, Jareth went to the couch and fell asleep there, not wanting to disturb Sarah. There was nothing to be done now but to take a bit of a rest.</p>
          <p>An hour later, Jareth felt himself being called. But not to take a child away.</p>
          <p>He yawned and made a crystal. "Ziggy?"</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Sarah woke up a bit later, the sound of agitated footsteps waking her. She was still in the same room as before, a blanket over her body.</p>
          <p>She rubbed her eyes and sat up, seeing Jareth pacing back and forth holding a crystal in his hand and speaking to it.</p>
          <p>"You two stay safe!" He said to the crystal. "Relocate if you can."</p>
          <p>"We can't do that, the guards here are under Sarah's orders remember?" Ziggy's voice came from the crystal.</p>
          <p>"Hey." Sarah sat up suddenly then winced. She was still sore from the fight. "What's going on?"</p>
          <p>Jareth saw her wake and went to sit next to her side. "Ziggy, tell Sarah what happened."</p>
          <p>"We got a ransom letter!" He cried. "They told us that they're going to kill Tommy!"</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I own nothing. I wish I owned Jareth. Especially his tight pants. But if I did own Labyrinth, I would be publishing things and making bank and probably not on fan fiction. That and the fact that there are so many stories out there much better than mine from much better authors, so thank you for taking this chance!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="menulink maxwidth">
    <p><span class="pull-right"></span>"What does it say?" Sarah asked in a hurried voice. "How did you get it?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Ziggy was crying too hard to read anything and so Duke took the letter from him. "It was found on his bed. It says '<em>we have your friend. Both of you come with the Goblin King, alone if you want to see him alive. If not, he will be executed before sunrise in the most painful way possible</em>.' It has the address too. We have no idea how it got here, no one was in the room but Ziggy himself. What should we do?"</p>
          <p>"Never mind, stay where you're at!" Jareth told them.</p>
          <p>"Just as Jareth said, stay put!" Sarah said. "Read us the address and we'll update you as needed. And please comfort Ziggy, get him a blanket or something as he's in shock."</p>
          <p>The ended the call with Duke and Ziggy, Sarah and Jareth argued on what to do.</p>
          <p>"You are NOT going there." He said. "You'll be in danger again."</p>
          <p>"But I can get the SWAT team!" Sarah exclaimed. "You can't get your magicians or your soldiers. You said so yourself."</p>
          <p>If any other magicians come, they could use Jareth's medallion to sense more than one power source.</p>
          <p>"Then you can come Above but not to that place where Tommy is. I will go alone."</p>
          <p>"If you think that I'm going to let you go in there alone, you're crazy." She put her hands on his shoulders, surprising him. "And this time, I will wear a bullet proof vest."</p>
          <p>Jareth still didn't look too happy about this. He also wasn't sure how he felt about her hands on his shoulders. No one dared to put their hands on him like this to get him to listen to them unless they were his family.</p>
          <p>"Please, I beg you. Let me be there, I know that they're strong but they won't expect me to be there or with a team because they probably will know that you'll try to keep me safe." She let go of his shoulders, seeing how he tensed at her touch. She felt her heart sink. It was less than two hours ago that they had kissed. Maybe he really didn't feel for her as she did for him. How stupid of her to even assume that she could have even been wrong.</p>
          <p>Jareth saw her how she stopped touching him and refused to meet his eyes. For a moment, she looked a bit hurt then the fire came back. He was confused. Why did she look hurt? All he wanted to do was to protect her. Well, more than that. He so wanted to keep kissing her, to sing to her, to dance with her. To show her how much she meant to him.</p>
          <p>But maybe she didn't feel the same way.</p>
          <p>"If you don't let me go," She said in a whisper. "I will find a way to go up there."</p>
          <p>He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Precious?"</p>
          <p>She folded her arms. "Don't underestimate me."</p>
          <p>He couldn't help it. He chuckled a little. "I know better than to even try, surely you know that."</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled. Just a little.</p>
          <p>He sighed. "I suppose it would be better if I just kept you by my side. Keep you out of trouble."</p>
          <p>Honestly, if she could do magic, and if he didn't care about her so much, he would have zero hesitation in bringing her along. They were a good team. But he knew how persuasive and how much trouble she could be. She was able to charm anyone willing, proving that the last time she was in his world so it would be best if he took her with him.</p>
          <p>Sarah stood up. "Let's get going. You and I can talk about what we want to do on the way."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>One of the reasons they chose that specific inn to have their party in was because it was close to the portal to the Aboveground.</p>
          <p>They had decided to keep a few of the best soldiers Aboveground once they were ready. They could wait by the portal, that way the overwhelming magic from the portal would mask their presence.</p>
          <p>They hoped (but not expected) for Zachariah and Carmina to be cooperative. Sarah wanted to get dressed into her real police gear and to not call the SWAT team unless they really needed them. Otherwise they'd have to deal with powers which were quite literally not of this world.</p>
          <p>They arrived on the other side and went to Sarah's car.</p>
          <p>Which was not there.</p>
          <p>"SERIOUSLY?" She kicked at a stray rock. "You have got to be kidding me! Some idiot must have stolen it. Fucking bastards. I knew I should've taken a police car!"</p>
          <p>She shivered a little in the cold air. Oh why oh why didn't she take her extra pair of clothes from the castle to the inn? Now she was going to have to walk around in her ruined evening gown and heels. She grumbled at the fact that Jareth was able to change his clothes into his usual outfit but with an extra layer of armor on him.</p>
          <p>Jareth made a noise that said that he was thinking the same thing. In fact, he had warned her to change clothes before they left but she had said that it would only waste time going back to the castle. "Precious,"</p>
          <p>"If you're going to say 'I told you so,' then be prepared for me to give you a Swift kick to the head." She pulled the wrap closer to her shoulders and started to walk.</p>
          <p>"Fine then I won't say so." He trotted behind her. "But where are you going?"</p>
          <p>She turned to him. He was half expecting for her to be glaring at him but instead she had a smile on her face, holding up her police badge.</p>
          <p>Sarah's inner child was coming out. "Sometimes, I forget all the cool shit I can do as a police officer that I never do because I try be by the book and with all the stresses that come with the job."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a wide grin, excited for whatever she was going to suggest. "So what do you have in mind?"</p>
          <p>She pointed across the street to a gas station. "Let's commandeer a car."</p>
          <p>There was a 24/7 convenient store by it. A man was dressed in a straw hat, a flannel shirt, stained jeans, and cowboy boots. His license plate was not a Washington state one, so she assumed he was from out of town. He was the only one outside, about to fill his car up with gas.</p>
          <p>"Excuse me, sir?" Sarah called.</p>
          <p>The man lit his cigarette and gave Sarah a smile. "What can I do for ya hun?" He looked up and down her with approval.</p>
          <p>Sarah held her badge out, looking very serious. "Seattle P.D., I need to commandeer your vehicle."</p>
          <p>He snorted, looking up and down her body. "You? A policeman?"</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to not scream.<em> Focus, Sarah. Focus</em>. "Yes I am a police <em>officer</em>. Sir, please. We are far from town and I really need to use your car."</p>
          <p>He laughed even harder. "A female? Seattle sure is tryin' to hire women for the sake of diversity instead of skill, I'd wager."</p>
          <p>Jareth stalked toward him and opened his mouth but Sarah put her hand across his body to block him. The message she was sending to him was loud and clear.</p>
          <p>This was not his battle to fight.</p>
          <p>"Regardless, I do need your vehicle." She said. "There are criminals on the loose and I don't have time for chitchat."</p>
          <p>The man blew a puff of smoke. "Well, if you want, you can. But my tire blew out on the road and I'm just takin' a break before fixin' it." He took the cig out of his lips and gave her an analyzing sort of look. "Say, how about you fix the tire? If you can do that, I'll let ya cam-mand it or whatever fancy words you was using."</p>
          <p>Sarah walked towards the car. It was clear that he didn't expect her to be able to and that he wanted to taunt her. Well, if Jareth had no power over her then no one has any power over her. "Where are your tools?"</p>
          <p>He popped his trunk. "There. Have at it."</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't say anything, just got the jack and got right to work. She was sweaty and grimy, hissing out swear words at times.</p>
          <p>"You sure you can do it, honey?" He taunted her when she was trying to get her dress out of the way. "Say, why don't your boyfriend here do it for ya?"</p>
          <p>"Because I don't know how to change a tire," Jareth shrugged, trying to not smile at how he had assumed he and Sarah were a couple.</p>
          <p>He raised an eyebrow and made a disgusting noise. "What kind of man don't know how to fix a stinking tire but his girl does? And what kind of man wears make up? You look like a woman! Such sissies." He shook his head.</p>
          <p>Sarah didn't hear him and kept on working. She also checked the engine for any issues too, just wanting to do a good job.</p>
          <p>Jareth grabbed him and turned him around to face him. His straw hat came off and he shirked at feeling how easily Jareth could pull and push him. "To answer your question, I am the kind of man who does not consider it an insult to do things that are more typical for women simply because being a woman is not shameful. And do not cross me, I can throw you as if you were as light as a blueberry. Do you want to see me try?"</p>
          <p>He tried to scurry away but Jareth held him still. Finally, he stopped struggling and looked at Jareth in fear. "I was jus' kiddin' around! No need to take such offense!"</p>
          <p>"I suggest that you do not speak unless spoken to. Understood?" Jareth snarled. "And don't you dare treat her with disrespect or I will skewer your ass like a summer barbecue."</p>
          <p>He nodded silently.</p>
          <p>Jareth let go of his shirt. This night was already making his senses hyperactive, moody, and paranoid.</p>
          <p>"Done!" Sarah got up and put the tools back in the trunk. "Luckily there's nothing else wrong with the car. I also filled up the gas tank, and already paid as my thanks for it so don't need to worry." She faced Jareth. "I'm heading inside the gas station for some supplies. Do you want any food or anything like that? I know we ate dinner but it's been a few hours and we have no idea how much longer it will take."</p>
          <p>The man opened his mouth in surprise that yes, she actually did change a tire.</p>
          <p>Jareth felt some pride in him when he saw her. She was dirty, messy, but wonderfully gorgeous and confident. This was the Sarah he knew she would always become.</p>
          <p>"Some water would be wonderful, I don't know how hungry I actually am. I'd rather get out of here as soon as we can." Jareth told her.</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "Right. Okay, be right back."</p>
          <p>A few minutes later, she came out with a couple of hotdogs, other supplies, and some flats for herself. She may be wonderful at heels, but she would rather not wear those all night.</p>
          <p>Jareth sat in the middle, between her and the gentleman who was still shaken by how strong Jareth was, despite his lean frame. Sarah sat in the driver's seat and groaned.</p>
          <p>"What?" Jareth asked worriedly. Did she just change a tire for no reason?</p>
          <p>"It's not a big deal, just that this is stick shift." Sarah buckled up and told Jareth to do the same.</p>
          <p>"What? You can't drive stick?" The guy snickered.</p>
          <p>Jareth glared at him. "What did I say about keeping your face shut?" He pointed a finger under his nose.</p>
          <p>He instantly shut up.</p>
          <p>Sarah gave Jareth a sideways glance, but said nothing. This was not the time for a lecture. "No, I can drive stick. I just wanted to eat too but this means I have to use both hands."</p>
          <p>She handed Jareth a hotdog. "Here, something to eat in case you want it. Hold mine too, I'll eat it during red lights."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at it. "What is this monstrosity? You humans consume this kind of 'food' now?"</p>
          <p>The man looked confused at Jareth saying "humans" and shirked away, even more scared.</p>
          <p>Sarah started the engine. "I got more snacks too, but this was at a convenient store. It's not like they'll have actual real and fresh food of that good quality."</p>
          <p>She was at a red light, taking a bite of the hot dog by turning her head to bite it as Jareth fed her. "One of these days, I can take you to someplace good."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked surprised but smiled. "You would do that?"</p>
          <p>"Yeah." She said. "We're friends, aren't we?" She felt a bit shy.</p>
          <p>Jareth blushed, feeling lucky that she couldn't see him at that moment as her eyes were on the road. "Of course we are, Precious."</p>
          <p>Sarah bit her bottom lip in a smile. "Good."</p>
          <p>They got to the police station and Sarah handed the man some cash. "For your troubles, Sir."</p>
          <p>He still looked unsure of Jareth but was polite back. "Of course Missy. I suppose you really are a cop."</p>
          <p>Jareth turned to him. "You have no idea."</p>
          <p>They went upstairs, and a few people looked at Sarah with strange glances.</p>
          <p>"Undercover situation, get back to work." She said with a an authoritative voice.</p>
          <p>Everyone went back to work as she asked. Jareth was impressed. It wasn't fear they felt, but genuine respect for her.</p>
          <p>He waited in the break room for her to go to her locker to change into some clothes.</p>
          <p>Sarah wash hoping to just get in and out. Unfortunately, there was remodeling of the locker room. Now. At this time of night. Really?</p>
          <p>She snuck behind the <strong>DO NOT CROSS </strong>tape and took her clothes and other gear to go to the bathroom.</p>
          <p>Which was also out of order.</p>
          <p>Just what she needed.</p>
          <p>She really did not want to go back downstairs where there were other people potentially using the bathroom either.</p>
          <p>Sarah came back out to see Jareth in the break room and had an idea. "Hey could you do me a favor?"</p>
          <p>He stood up right away. "What do you need?"</p>
          <p>She looked outside and saw Officer Brian Andrews and wrinkled her nose. "I have to get changed but I can't in the bathroom. Can you guard the break room door so that I can change?"</p>
          <p>Jareth got up instantly. "Of course."</p>
          <p>She tilted her head as a signal towards Andrews. "Especially him, he's a creep and if he knew I was changing…"</p>
          <p>Jareth understood right away. "I understand. Now go."</p>
          <p>She nodded thanks again and slipped behind him.</p>
          <p>Jareth folded his arms and leaned against the door. He was preoccupied with chasing their suspect, but that didn't mean that he was still wasn't thinking long and hard about how Sarah had kissed him and that supercharged interaction they had.</p>
          <p>He looked up and saw a shine of metal, pointing into the break room. The reflection was so that a human wouldn't be able to see too well behind it but he certainly could. He got a full view of Sarah's back, just as she was about to pull the dress off.</p>
          <p>He instantly averted his eyes.</p>
          <p>It was difficult to know that she was behind those doors, taking her clothes off, but he was not that kind of man.</p>
          <p>If Sarah chose to show him her body, then he would consider it a privilege and an honor, just as he had with everyone he had slept with. He would not stoop so low and to sneak around like some vermin.</p>
          <p>"Yo is Williams in there?"</p>
          <p>Jareth was taken out of his thoughts to the "creep" that Sarah hand mentioned.</p>
          <p>Brian Andrews was taller than Jareth but the king's very self confidence was enough to make him back up. Still, he kept babbling on. "She's there isn't she? Sarah?"</p>
          <p>Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What if she is?"</p>
          <p>"Oh come on." Andrews tried to give Jareth a friendly punch on the shoulder but Jareth continued to glare.</p>
          <p>Andrews laughed uncomfortably. "You know, I've tried to get with her for a while now. She won't let up."</p>
          <p>"Hmm, I wonder why." Jareth said sarcastically.</p>
          <p>Andrews clearly did not get the hint. "I mean, you don't want to see if she's changing? Oh." He leaned into Jareth's ear. "When she was changing once, I put in a camera in the locker room. Got a full view of her after a shower, god I can't tell you how hot that was - AH WHAT-"</p>
          <p>Jareth knew that the bureaucracy was impossible and they probably wouldn't punish him if Sarah had ever tried to file a complaint. And if she didn't, he couldn't blame her.</p>
          <p>So he took things into his own hands.</p>
          <p>Literally.</p>
          <p>Jareth grabbed Andrews's hand and squeezed it so hard that bones could be heard breaking.</p>
          <p>Andrews was in so much pain that he couldn't even begin to yell or scream.</p>
          <p>Jareth stared into his eyes. "You are beyond shameful. A real man does not violate anyone's privacy for his own sick pleasure! You think that because she didn't give you permission that it was fine for you to look at her body?"</p>
          <p>"I'm sorry!" Andrews squeaked. "Please don't hurt me."</p>
          <p>"What, don't like that I'm violating your body?" The Goblin King taunted. He enjoyed letting his dark streak out at times, especially when it comes to punishing those who deserve it. "You are part of the law enforcement, it's disgusting that you seek a position of power just to abuse it! SOME OF US DIDN'T CHOOSE THAT LIFE AND HAVE TO DO OUR BEST ANYWAY!"</p>
          <p>"Look man I'm sorry!" Andrews whimpered, sweating. "I know you like her, okay? Like she's hot I get it. I can give you the tape if you want."</p>
          <p>Jareth threw him on the ground. Lucky for him, there wasn't anyone who was looking at their direction. "You think this is about me wanting to see her? NO. This is about YOU being a piece of shit. You don't even respect women as people, you see Sarah as just someone to fulfill your disgusting fantasies."</p>
          <p>Andrews looked up and was shaking even more. Jareth's eyes began to glow blue again. "What the fuck is with your eyes? WHAT ARE YOU?"</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a joker-like smile. "Oh? Now you're scared?"</p>
          <p>"Let me go man! I'll do whatever you want!"</p>
          <p>Jareth leaned into his face, so enjoying unleashing his darker side in the name of justice. "What I want? You will walk away from Sarah, will only treat her with the utmost respect. You will not try to bother her ever again. You will never do such heinous acts to another person again for the rest of your life."</p>
          <p>"Okay I got it!" Andrews promised.</p>
          <p>"And you will destroy that tape, I will know if you haven't." Jareth said with promise.</p>
          <p>Andrews nodded and ran away.</p>
          <p>"Pathetic piece of trash." Jareth flicked a stray piece of lint from his jacket.</p>
          <p>He heard the door open and Sarah appeared, wearing a detective's uniform. Her hair was back in a braided bun and her face was make up free. "Everything alright? I thought I heard Brian Andrews yelling."</p>
          <p>"It is now." He gave a dangerous smile her way.</p>
          <p>Sarah made a face but held her hands up. "I'm not going to ask, better if I don't know."</p>
          <p>"Agreed, Precious." He said. "Are you ready?"</p>
          <p>"Yup." She threw her keys up and caught them again. "Let's do some asskicking."</p>
          <p>"I think that just may be my new favorite word." He opened the door for her.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my mind, Sarah is a woman with a lot of skills. Her mom is an actress so I could see some music lessons or even acting if she wanted, but maybe not too long for acting. Her dad and stepmom seem very much rooted in reality, so he would have taught her how to fix cars and stepmom would teach her how to cook well and all these other skills. And as a cop, even more so! And this was the 90s so stick shift was even more common than today (heck I'm 23 now and I learned stick so Sarah probably did too).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah contacted the SWAT team and the security team that was where Duke and Ziggy was, telling the security team to take care of them.</p>
          <p>Before going in, she told the SWAT team to stay where they were at, telling them that she was going in alone.</p>
          <p>"Do you want someone to go with you?" One person asked.</p>
          <p>"No, let me do it myself." She said. Of course, she wouldn't be alone. She would be with Jareth. Not that they knew that.</p>
          <p>"Detective Williams-"</p>
          <p>"I am the primary of this case and that is my final say. I'm not taking any chances when we have a hostage situation." She cut him off. She knew what they must be thinking, that her going in alone was stupid, but she had to take into account that she was working with Jareth so they would just have to trust her.</p>
          <p>"Yes Detective." Said the voice on the other side of her phone.</p>
          <p>"I'm going in, and if I need you, I'll give the signal. Be ready to have one person call the ambulance in case we need a case with the medic. We have to be careful, at least one civilian could be in there." She parked the car and got out with Jareth.</p>
          <p>"Soldiers are positioned?" She asked Jareth.</p>
          <p>Jareth nodded. "I checked in, everyone is ready. Now they are waiting for our signal."</p>
          <p>Sarah had a gun in her hand and a shield in another, walking behind Jareth. She offered one shield to the Goblin King but he turned it down, saying that it would hinder him. He had been alive much longer than she was and would know this better than anyone else.</p>
          <p>The address lead them to what seems to be an old, abandoned military bunker. It was creepy with the way the wind howled through the inside of the building with all its twists and turns, even though it wasn't exposed to the air. It was disintegrating, with the rocks looking weak and the mold growing everywhere. Jareth and Sarah carefully moved, trying to be as quiet as possible.</p>
          <p>
            <em>"Goblin King…"</em>
          </p>
          <p>An eerie voice filled the area. But it didn't really feel like a voice. It was more like something felt rather than heard. It could have been male or female.</p>
          <p>Jareth put his arm in front of Sarah in a protective stance. "It is I, the King. I hear you. Let the prisoner go."</p>
          <p>
            <em>"Your friends, Ziggy Stardust and Thin White Duke did not abide by our agreement."</em>
          </p>
          <p>"They have been commanded by me to stay put." Jareth put his hands up, fingers opened. You could almost see the sparks of magic on them. "Let. Your. Prisoner. Go."</p>
          <p>The voice chuckled. <em>"You have no jurisdiction over them. You are not of their world."</em></p>
          <p>"But I do." Sarah said. "I have authority to keep them safe, so if you have a problem, talk to me in person instead of hiding!"</p>
          <p>Jareth turned to Sarah, fury on his face. <em>"What are you doing?!"</em> He mouthed to her.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at him. <em>"Trust me." </em>She mouthed back.</p>
          <p>Jareth was about to give her one hell of a tongue lashing when Sarah saw a burst of magic behind him. "GET DOWN!"</p>
          <p>Before Jareth could even do it himself, Sarah tackled him to the ground on his back as the burst of magic whirled past them.</p>
          <p>"Interesting. You are much more quick than I had anticipated."</p>
          <p>In front of them was a woman with platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. She was beautiful and magnificent in the most dangerous, evil, disastrous way possible.</p>
          <p>Around her neck was Jareth's medallion.</p>
          <p>Jareth's mouth popped open. "Helga?"</p>
          <p>"Oh? Whatever happened to calling me Auntie Helga?" She pursed her lips mockingly.</p>
          <p>"I thought you died." He breathed out. She was behind all this? "I thought-"</p>
          <p>"You thought I died in that war? What, after your Mother stripped me of all my titles and took my crown? She took everything from me so I took it from her."</p>
          <p>When Jareth looked up, his eyes were that terrifying shade of glowing blue again. "You. YOU KILLED SEBASTIAN!"</p>
          <p>"I merely shot at him. I wasn't aiming to kill him, just to hurt. You getting to him too late was your own fault, Jareth." She puckered her lips out in mocked pity.</p>
          <p>"Don't listen to her." Sarah said to him. "She's just baiting you. His death is not your fault."</p>
          <p>"Ah, where are my manners?" She approached Sarah. "This must be the infamous Champion." She lifted a finger out and whispered some incantations.</p>
          <p>Sarah started to get a bit dizzy but otherwise, she stood her ground. He brain felt like it was being probed, being manipulated to think differently.</p>
          <p>"STOP!" Jareth stood in between them.</p>
          <p>"She is much stronger than expected." Helga remarked. "A human resisting that spell? How wondrous. I can see she means quite a bit to you."</p>
          <p>"You're stalling. Where is the prisoner?" Jareth felt panic rising in him, wanting to . "And what do you want?"</p>
          <p>"I thought that was simple," She held the medallion between her fingers. "I already have what I want."</p>
          <p>"You will be hunted to the ends of both worlds so long as you wear what is not yours." Jareth drew a sword that Sarah definitely had not seen on him before. "You are not the Goblin Queen and will never be."</p>
          <p>"Not unless you willingly give me the crown, yes I am aware." She made a crystal that turned into a staff, tapping it on the ground.</p>
          <p>Zachariah and Carmina appeared behind her, Carmina holding an unconscious Tommy in her arms and then dropping him unceremoniously on the floor.</p>
          <p>Sarah had to restrain herself from crying out in emotional pain. Tommy looked so weak and unnaturally pale.</p>
          <p>"Surrender the throne." Helga said to Jareth. "Or your lady and this friend of yours die."</p>
          <p>"Helga, what ever it is that you want, it isn't worth anyone's death." Jareth tried to reason with her calmly. "Is it riches that you want? I can easily give you some from the family treasury that Mother put away."</p>
          <p>"I did not come here for a negotiation! I want you to give me the throne and the power that comes with it!"</p>
          <p>"And you two are going along with this?" Sarah spoke to Zachariah and Carmina.</p>
          <p>"That person you call king, he is too weak, even going so far to get close with you, a mortal." Zachariah sneered. "We need someone who is strong enough to see the future."</p>
          <p>"Maybe he just needs a lesson, to see what would happen if he defies us." Carmina smirked at her husband and created a crystal, putting it next to Tommy's head. "Do you really want to do that, Jareth? I have no problems in hurting him."</p>
          <p>A low rumbling could be heard from outside. <em>A storm is coming, </em>Sarah thought. Or maybe they had their own army?</p>
          <p>"Wait!" Jareth dropped his sword and put his hands in the air. "You want the throne, I will give it to you."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at him, wide eyed and pissed off. "Are you insane?"</p>
          <p>"He has always caved so easily." Carmina put her arm around Zachariah. "Why do you think I left him?"</p>
          <p>Jareth, still in front of Sarah, moved his fingers ever so slightly behind his back.</p>
          <p>It was one of the signals that they had decided upon.</p>
          <p>Sarah knew what to do.</p>
          <p>"We get it, you guys used to fuck." Sarah rolled her eyes at Carmina. "It's not relevant to every little situation, you know."</p>
          <p>If the situation wasn't so scary, Jareth would have laughed at Sarah's forward statement. She had always been sassy and fearless.</p>
          <p>Sarah saw Carmina's demeanor change as she hit that nerve. "Or, maybe it is relevant."</p>
          <p>"What are you talking about?" She barked, but her eyes betrayed her unease.</p>
          <p>"You're just jealous." Sarah said with a shrug. All while inching closer to Tommy. Ever so slightly. "You can't handle the fact that you made such a stupid mistake by leaving him."</p>
          <p>"I left him on purpose." Carmina pushed Zachariah out and stood a step closer to Sarah. "He was weak."</p>
          <p>"Then why are you so obsessed with him all the time? Why care who he spends his time with? Who his friends are, human or not?" She taunted some more.</p>
          <p>"I don't need to prove anything to a human like yourself." And she spat at Sarah, who easily lifted her shield to prevent the trail of saliva to get on her face.</p>
          <p>"Of course you don't." Sarah puckered her lips out patronizingly, not unlike how Helga did to Jareth. "You're trying to prove it to yourself, you poor little thing. You just keep trying to prove that you didn't totally mess up with Jareth. You can't even handle the idea that he may have chosen a poor, pathetic human like myself over you." Sarah stood right next to Tommy.</p>
          <p>She crouched down next to Tommy, holding the shield in front of them. "Now, Jareth!"</p>
          <p>Jareth threw a crystal up in the air, making it glow.</p>
          <p>Then it disappeared.</p>
          <p>And nothing happened.</p>
          <p>"You poor, poor things." Helga held her hand out and with Zachariah's and Carmina's magical help, threw Jareth on his back, binding him. "The walls are laced with osmium." She turned to Sarah. "To you, this means nothing but it is a way of masking magical signals."</p>
          <p>Helga threw her hand out, sending magic flying at Jareth. He yelled in pain and fell backwards.</p>
          <p>The Goblin King stopped moving.</p>
          <p>"NO!" Sarah screeched. She feared the worst as she couldn't see his chest move up and down but she didn't dare move. She would have if Tommy wasn't right next to her, who was still alive, luckily enough.</p>
          <p>"Shall I dispose of her?" Carmina stretched her fingers out. "I would love the honor of wiping the floor with her face."</p>
          <p>All three stalked towards Sarah and Tommy.</p>
          <p>Sarah got her gun out, trying to look fearless but was failing miserably. "Stay back!"</p>
          <p>They all laughed.</p>
          <p>When they didn't listen to her, holding their hands out to vaporize her, Sarah did one of the the last things she ever wanted to do. Even as a cop.</p>
          <p>She shot all three of them.</p>
          <p>Helga she got right in the stomach. Zachariah and Carmina were hit in the leg and arm, respectively.</p>
          <p>Helga coughed, wailing in pain. "FINISH HER!"</p>
          <p>Sarah was shaking so hard, Zachariah had the chance to use his speed even in his pain to kick the gun out of her hand.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at Jareth's unmoving body, crying. She had failed him. She had failed to help him when he came to her at his hour of need.</p>
          <p>Carmina and Zachariah held their hands out, clearly in pain as they were about to throw some spell at her to kill her. "I hope you die the most painful death possible." Carmina said.</p>
          <p>This was it. This was the end. And she couldn't even save Tommy.</p>
          <p>Was she imagining it, or was the sound of the storm increasing in volume?</p>
          <p>
            <strong>BOOM!</strong>
          </p>
          <p>Sarah threw the shield over herself and Tommy as rocks began to rain on them from the walls breaking.</p>
          <p>When she looked up, she saw a military tank. Huh? She didn't authorize the SWAT team to get a freaking tank of all things.</p>
          <p>It opened up on top.</p>
          <p>Her mouth dropped opened.</p>
          <p>Ziggy popped his head out. "GOD DAMN IT DUKE, can you STOP fucking some girl for once?" He climbed out. "Sarah! Are you okay? Did you find Tommy?"</p>
          <p>A pretty girl's head came out, obviously looking very disheveled. "I thought we were going to a party?"</p>
          <p>Duke came out of the tank next. "My dear, I <em>am </em>the party."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>
            <em>A few hours ago: Ziggy's apartment</em>
          </p>
          <p>"Just as Jareth said, stay put!" Sarah said. "Read us the address and we'll update you as needed. And please comfort Ziggy, get him a blanket or something as he's in shock."</p>
          <p>Ziggy rocked back and forth, holding his knees to his chest while Duke got him a blanket.</p>
          <p>"Tommy." He had fat tears rolling down his eyes. "How did this happen?"</p>
          <p>"Starting with being so drunk that you took Jareth necklace." Duke said with a shrug.</p>
          <p>"You're not helping." Ziggy mumbled. "Shit, how is it possible to feel this way? Not that long ago, I was fucking around with everyone."</p>
          <p>"Except for me and Jareth. Weird actually that we've never seen Jareth sleep around like we do as of late considering how he is."</p>
          <p>"That's because he never wanted to date anyone. He was so lonely. I always felt he was holding out for someone anyway. Or if not, then he's too smitten to even want to start looking for anyone else even if he isn't waiting for her. He's a big romantic. It's really obvious that it was Sarah the whole time." Ziggy started to ease out of his panicked state just a bit.</p>
          <p>"I mean, I get it. She's pretty hot." Duke lit a cigarette. "Want one?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy didn't even answer, just snatched it out of Duke's hands and smoked alongside him. "But it's not just that. It's seeing the beautiful eyes and the kind smile. It's seeing how smart she is and how she always would make you feel happy. And the blue eyes and beautiful red hair…"</p>
          <p>"Are we talking about Sarah or Tommy?" Duke blew a smoke ring.</p>
          <p>"I think I'm in love with Tommy." Ziggy cried. "And I'll never get to tell him!"</p>
          <p>He burst into tears.</p>
          <p>Duke felt really bad seeing his friend cry. He wasn't really great at handling emotions. He was also shit at comforting anyone who was crying. "It'll be all fine."</p>
          <p>"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Ziggy screamed. "And we're just here, helpless! Does Jareth even have a magical army with him? What if it's just him and Sarah alone? They'll die!"</p>
          <p>Duke sighed. "But we can't do anything. Not unless we storm in there with like, I don't know, a freaking tank or something."</p>
          <p>Ziggy snapped his head up. "That's it!"</p>
          <p>He got up and grabbed his jacket and a map to look at.</p>
          <p>Duke raised an eyebrow "What's it?"</p>
          <p>"Get a tank!" He said urgently. "We can help Jareth and Sarah!"</p>
          <p>Duke's upper lip curled in a disbelieving manner. "That idea is batshit crazy. And that's coming from me."</p>
          <p>"We gotta sneak out." Ziggy paced back and forth. "And then we can take a military tank from the military base nearby!"</p>
          <p>"Yes because saying 'please hand me a tank' is going to go so well." Duke shook his head. "We need to stay put like they said."</p>
          <p>"Since when are you a stickler for rules?" Ziggy looked outside the building. "Why don't we just go sneak out?" He winked at Duke. "We can even get a girl for you on the way, if that's what you want."</p>
          <p>Duke jumped up. "I am so down."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"Who knew it would be this easy to get a tank?" Ziggy climbed inside. "These guys really love seeing rockstars. I wonder what made them say yes."</p>
          <p>Duke held something up. "This, obviously."</p>
          <p>Ziggy gasped. "You gave them cocaine? WHAT?"</p>
          <p>"People are desperate for drugs. All I needed was one person to cave and he gave us access to the tank." He tucked the drug back into his jacket.</p>
          <p>"Whatever, let's go inside and help Jareth and Sarah!" Ziggy climbed in. "Now do you remember the controls that they told us about?"</p>
          <p>They fiddled around for a bit and then got it moving in the direction that they wanted it to go.</p>
          <p>They were very near the place where the ransom letter said Tommy would be.</p>
          <p>"Okay, now we just have to break thorough these walls and-" Ziggy paused and looked to the side. "DUKE!"</p>
          <p>Duke had a gorgeous woman on his lap, kissing her breathless, even going so far as to bite her neck. She moaned and gasped. He turned to his buddy and snarled in annoyance. "What, Zig?"</p>
          <p>"How did you- what- GOD! How did you manage to find a girl without me noticing?" Ziggy's voice climbed as high as his disbelief.</p>
          <p>"He told me that there would be a party." She kissed Duke again. "By the way, I'm such a big fan of your music."</p>
          <p>"How did you get in here?" Ziggy asked.</p>
          <p>"You know me, Zig." Duke moved his hand higher up her thigh. "When there's a will, there's a way. Especially if it's me wanting to have sex with someone so beautiful after being cooped up for so long in that room with you."</p>
          <p>"You sure know how to charm a girl, don't you?" She kissed down his chest. "I can't wait to party with you."</p>
          <p>"You give me too much credit, you are the amazing one." He moaned. "And the brownies definitely didn't hurt." He turned to Ziggy. "You were also really concentrated on getting everything right in controlling this thing."</p>
          <p>"Brownies?" Ziggy looked over and saw some brownies. Then got a whiff of Duke's breath. "Oh. Pot brownies. Of course."</p>
          <p>"What other kind of brownies do I even like?" Duke asked his friend.</p>
          <p>Ziggy groaned in frustration. "Well, I need your help to break through these walls! Do you remember which button swings the long thin nozzle thingy on this thing? Or is it a gun? He said it was unloaded but how do I swing it so that it would break these rocks?"</p>
          <p>Duke was NOT paying attention anymore. All thoughts of helping his friend subsided when he was in heat. Which was pretty much all the time. But especially now.</p>
          <p>Ziggy smashed his head on the wall next to him. "For fuck's sake!"</p>
          <p>He spent the next few minutes trying to figure out how the hell he was going to break through these walls. Maybe he could even scoop Tommy up and save him.</p>
          <p>Duke placed his hands on the woman's waist, lifting her up as she locked her ankles. He stood up and pushed her until her butt accidentally pressed on a button.</p>
          <p>"GAH!" Ziggy yelled as the tank lurched forward and the gun of the tank swung forward, hitting the walls, making them collapse.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>The present</em>
          </p>
          <p>"What the fuck is happening?" Sarah yelled at them.</p>
          <p>"We're here to save you!" Ziggy climbed down. "You said you didn't have any magical help besides Jareth right?"</p>
          <p>He spotted the flaming red hair behind her. "Tommy!"</p>
          <p>He went to hug his boyfriend. "Oh my god, is he okay?"</p>
          <p>"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to check up on him." Sarah said, still in great shock.</p>
          <p>She realized that Helga, Carmina, and Zachariah haven't gotten up to go after her. Or Jareth.</p>
          <p>Jareth!</p>
          <p>She ran to where Jareth was. He was still bound to the ground by whatever magic that Helga shot at him.</p>
          <p>She lifted his head up to her lap. Oh thank god, he was still breathing. She thought that he had stopped breathing for a moment. "Jareth, please talk to me. Anything. Please."</p>
          <p>No response.</p>
          <p>She looked up and saw Helga, Carmina, and Zachariah all laying on the ground. Carmina and Zachariah were conscious, groaning under the weight of the rocks. Helga was not under the rocks but she was clearly knocked out at least, blood leaking out of her body.</p>
          <p>The medallion still on her chest.</p>
          <p>Sarah walked over and pulled it off of her, not caring if she was going to rouse her or if she was going to be gentle. She could feel some kind of energy in her very finger tips. It was so powerful and the intense energy made her nervous.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked back at Jareth, gently holding him again. Tears pricked at her eyes as she saw how ashen his face looked. Her heart shattered to pieces. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, caressing his cheek. "Not now."</p>
          <p>She wasn't sure if it would help, but she had to try.</p>
          <p>She put the medallion around his neck.</p>
          <p>Still, nothing happened.</p>
          <p>At least that's what it seemed.</p>
          <p>When she looked up at Tommy, Ziggy, Duke, and the girl Duke had brought along, she saw that they were all frozen. Well, not quite frozen. They were moving slowly as if covered in molasses.</p>
          <p>Sarah nearly cried in happiness when she saw, in normal speed, Jareth's soldiers coming towards her.</p>
          <p>It worked. Their plan worked.</p>
          <p>When Jareth threw his crystal in the air, he was trying to signal his soldiers using magic. Helga must have foreseen this, which was why it didn't work as osmium hides the detection of magic.</p>
          <p>What she didn't count on was Sarah. Sarah suggested for him to have a walkie-talkie hidden in the crystal so that it would signal to each soldier. That way, he can signal them both with magic and with human technology.</p>
          <p>So much for humans being weak and pathetic.</p>
          <p>The soldiers moved the rocks from Zachariah and Carmina. "You both have committed treason against your king as well as attempted murders." One soldier said. "You are to be held in prisons until further notice."</p>
          <p>Another went to Ziggy and Tommy.</p>
          <p>The other went to Helga and examined her. "She is dead by the wound on her organs from the loss of blood. We will come back for her body later."</p>
          <p>Two of them went to Sarah and Jareth. "Are you alright, My Lady?" One kind man asked her.</p>
          <p>She nodded, shaking. "Just shaken up. And I've never killed anyone before, oh my god…"</p>
          <p>"You have saved an innocent man and the king. You are not at fault." The other said sternly but not uncompassionately. "She would have received this same sentence anyway for killing the Crown Prince in the War."</p>
          <p>The walkie talkie also transmitted their conversations to the soldiers.</p>
          <p>"In fact, you have given her mercy by killing her so quickly."</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "I know." She did what she had to do, and she regretted nothing.</p>
          <p>But still. She had taken a life. That was not something to be taken lightly, even if she did it for defense.</p>
          <p>She cradled him. "Will he be okay?"</p>
          <p>The soldier said nothing. She just waved a hand over Jareth's face and touched forehead with her thumb.</p>
          <p>His eyes flew opened.</p>
          <p>He sat up, coughing.</p>
          <p>Then collapsed again, his eyes closing.</p>
          <p>"He is just weak, My Lady." The soldier said. "He had a spell placed upon him but he will make a full recovery. You putting the medallion on him has helped him to be able to slow down time for us but he can't do it for long."</p>
          <p>She and one other soldier, the one who had first approached Sarah, supported Jareth. "We will go with him. You should go with the innocent man." She tilted her head at Tommy. "We will take these three and go."</p>
          <p>"Thank you." She resisted giving Jareth a kiss on the head. "Take care of him for me."</p>
          <p>"We will."</p>
          <p>Sarah reluctantly moved away from Jareth and back to Tommy, Ziggy, and Duke.</p>
          <p>All the soldiers surrounded Jareth. Even the lady that had been brought here by Duke was going to be dropped off somewhere safe by the soldiers. Sarah wasn't worried, the lady would probably assume that she was high as shit anyway and forget the whole situation or think that she was hallucinating.</p>
          <p>They all disappeared.</p>
          <p>The moment they did, time flowed normally again. The SWAT team barged in, seeing the fallen rocks and the tank.</p>
          <p>Sarah swallowed. Oh boy. There was going to be some explaining to do.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Tommy's eyes slowly opened. "Ziggy?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy gasped and hugged him. "Tommy!" He kissed his forehead almost reverently. "You're okay!"</p>
          <p>"What the hell is happening here?" The leader of the SWAT team asked them.</p>
          <p>The story Sarah gave was that she found Tommy with Helga and she tried to kill him, so Sarah shot her before she could (leaving out Zachariah and Carmina, of course). Lucky for Sarah, there was a dagger in Helga's robe that solidified Sarah's story. That way, Ziggy and Duke would not be charged with murder.</p>
          <p>Tommy was taken away by a medic to a nearby hospital. They saw no outward injuries on him but he seemed to be drugged up and could very well be malnourished from the time he was kidnapped.</p>
          <p>Ziggy tried to go with him but was arrested instead.</p>
          <p>Sergeant Rosa Fumero also made an appearance, as she was Sarah's superior officer. This was not a minor case and she was worried for her best detective.</p>
          <p>The Sergeant handcuffed him, making Ziggy cry and Duke looking horrified (for once). "Ziggy Stardust and Thin White Duke, you two are under arrest for stealing U.S. military equipment."</p>
          <p>"WAIT!" Sarah ran towards them as Sergeant Fumero and Officer Mason were cuffing Duke and Ziggy. "Wait, no please, it wasn't their fault."</p>
          <p>"Williams, you stay out of this." Sergeant snapped at her. "They stole military equipment. Them and whoever let them use it will be dealt with accordingly."</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't let her arrest them. It was all her fault, she shouldn't have alerted Ziggy about anything. She just wanted them to be safe and they helped. She couldn't let them go to jail. Even if getting a tank was absolutely stupid. "Please, it's my fault. I told them to do that. They're innocent."</p>
          <p>The Sergeant stopped and tilted her head angrily. "Excuse me?!"</p>
          <p>Sarah put her hands behind her back and bowed her head.</p>
          <p>Rosa uncuffed Ziggy and told Officer Mason to do the same with Duke but still made sure they were surrounded held by police to prevent them from escaping. She told them all to give them space. "Explain. NOW."</p>
          <p>Sarah hated thinking on the spot. How the fuck was she going to explain how this wasn't just a normal kidnapping but involved a powerful king from another world? How to not send Ziggy and Duke to jail but also not to totally be in trouble too?</p>
          <p>Rosa stood in front of her, impatient and fuming. "Detective! I ordered you to talk. NOW!"</p>
          <p>Ziggy started to speak but Rosa held her hand up at his face. "Do not speak. This is a matter for those in authority, not civilians."</p>
          <p>Ziggy closed his mouth, afraid that he would get Sarah even more in trouble.</p>
          <p>Sarah shifted her feet, unable to maintain eye contact with her superior. "Sergeant, there was a misunderstanding. I never once told them to get a tank, but I did ask for help."</p>
          <p>"What did you do?" Sergeant got even more in Sarah's private space.</p>
          <p>Sarah flinched. "I told them that I needed all the help I could get. That I was worried the SWAT team may not be enough since we were in a military bunker. I had no idea how many suspects were even here. So I asked them for help. And to get a big weapon if they could. Like if they happened to own weapons of their own."</p>
          <p>The Sergeant leaned back a little and bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.</p>
          <p>Fuck. Sarah knew what this was. She always had a moment of calm before the storm-</p>
          <p>"WILLIAMS!"</p>
          <p>There it was.</p>
          <p>"You're telling me that instead of calling one of YOUR OWN FELLOW OFFICERS FOR HELP, you asked CIVILIANS?"</p>
          <p>If looks could kill, Sarah would be dead ten times over.</p>
          <p>Fumero shook her head in deep disappointment, which was much worse than yelling, in Sarah's opinion. "I did not work hard to prove myself to be an equal to my male counterparts in this workforce just for one of best detectives to fuck up by getting civilians involved. You asked them for help, and then now we have TWO dead suspects in total for this case."</p>
          <p>She turned around, facing away from Sarah.</p>
          <p>There was an eternity of silence.</p>
          <p>Sergeant slowly turned back, deep disappointment aimed at her. "I thought you were better than that, Williams. All that talk about doing what was right. I thought you were humble enough to ask for our help, not to put private citizens in danger."</p>
          <p>Sarah couldn't help it, she started to tear up a bit that she thought so lowly of her. God, it hurt so much to lie like this. She wished that she could just tell her the truth but who the hell would believe such a thing?</p>
          <p>Sergeant looked at Duke and Ziggy, who were mortified and looking contrite. "You two may go, since the fault lies with Detective Williams."</p>
          <p>She held her hand out to Sarah. "Badge and gun. Now."</p>
          <p>Sarah struggled to keep tears in as she handed over her badge and gun.</p>
          <p>"I am suspending you, don't know how long yet. I'll discuss with the captain. Come to the precinct at noon or so. You obviously have a laspe in judgement partly because of your lack of sleep so I suggest that you get some before you meet with the captain. Don't think that I will let you off easy, I don't tolerate any nonsense from any of my detectives. Especially you."</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. She understood. For Rosa to be one of the few female sergeants, and a Latina one at that, was a big deal and she had to prove more than her male counterparts that she was not corrupt and that she was capable of doing her job. Still, it hurt that her sergeant and mentor thought so lowly of her.</p>
          <p>"Get out of my sight." Sergeant said to her.</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a nod. "Yes, Sarge."</p>
          <p>She started to walk then turned into a jog all the way to her car, wanting to get away before anyone could make her tears fall.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>In the Underground, a few hours later.</em>
          </p>
          <p>Jareth was dumbfounded. Just when he thought that Sarah couldn't have been any more selfless or wonderful, she spectacularly covered up for his two friends.</p>
          <p>"I can't decide if I should murder you two for disobeying my words or be awed that you actually managed to get a tank." He drank some water. He was feeling much better. He was still in pain though, but was healing quickly nonetheless. He was more tired than hurt now that he was able to rest for a bit. He still had to take it easy especially with using magic, but for the most part, he could still carry out most duties.</p>
          <p>"I'm just mad that the girl I was going to be fucking was taken away, I mean really?" Duke propped his feet on the table. "Your soldiers suck."</p>
          <p>Jareth rolled his eyes. He got up and stretched a bit.</p>
          <p>"Take it easy buddy." Ziggy warned him. "You got hurt pretty badly."</p>
          <p>"I have to try something." Jareth said. "I have to help Sarah, she has done so much for me. Without her help, we wouldn't have been able to do this and she may have lost her job because of you two."</p>
          <p>Ziggy looked down, feeling bad. "Yeah, Duke said that it was a crazy idea."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at Duke. "You? Voice of reason?"</p>
          <p>"That's what I said!" Duke exclaimed.</p>
          <p>Jareth shook his head.</p>
          <p>He transported to the precinct, wearing "normal" human clothes. A leather jacket over a plain white shirt and some black jeans to pair with it.</p>
          <p>He couldn't just let this slide. He had to try to help Sarah. He saw Sergeant Fumero at her desk. He went to speak with her.</p>
          <p>"Sergeant," He said, cutting to the chase. "A word about Sarah. You really shouldn't punish her."</p>
          <p>"What?" She snapped at him. "Oh, you're the one she was helping. Look, I don't know who you are or what your thing is with Sarah. But what she did in asking those two, civilians no less, to assist her instead of the SWAT team that was OUTSIDE? Outrageous. I care about her, and that's why I have to hold her accountable."</p>
          <p>"That's not what I was going to say." Jareth said softly, pleading with his eyes. "Please. She has worked so hard and I feel somewhat responsible, even if I wasn't involved." Obviously he was lying but if he outed himself then Sarah would be in even more trouble. "She is tired, she is overworked. She just did her job and wanted to prove that she was strong enough to."'</p>
          <p>"And I get that." Sergeant said to him, her voice also softening. "But imagine if someone else had died. What if those two rockstars did? She wouldn't just be seen as reckless, her name would be plastered for the whole world to see and to hate. And I will not disrespect her hard work by letting her off easy."</p>
          <p>"I know, but she's just human." Jareth begged. "How many transgressions has she had? How hard has she worked? Please take that into account when you suspend her. Do you know why she became a detective?"</p>
          <p>"Of course I do!" Sergeant slammed her hand against the desk "That's why I have to hold her accountable. Damn it, this is why she should have taken a break. I know she has a good heart, and her thinking failed for a hot moment but it could have ended up in more deaths including her own if the tank went a different way! What should I do when my detective has made such a huge mistake? Huh? Show favoritism?"</p>
          <p>Jareth didn't have an answer for that.</p>
          <p>"That's what I thought." She straightened some papers. "You don't know what it's like to be in charge of people like this."</p>
          <p>"Don't assume things about me." He fired back at her. "Just because I look and dress differently doesn't mean that I don't understand or can relate."</p>
          <p>Sergeant Fumero took a deep breath and actually had the decency to look guilty. "You're right, I'm sorry. Anyway, please know that I care about Sarah. A lot. I am going to do my job thoroughly, and she will be fine. This suspension is what she needs anyway, not just for her to rest but to find that other part of who she is when she's not looking for bad guys."</p>
          <p>Jareth's shoulders relaxed at this. "Thank you. Thank you for thinking of her and making sure that she'll be fine."</p>
          <p>Sergeant gave him a small smile. "She is one of the best people I know, not just detective. Don't worry. She's in good hands."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Sarah twiddled her thumbs, waiting outside of the captain's office. It was torture to wait like this. She felt that shame of not having her badge around her neck or in her pocket. She was so nervous that she was unable to sleep when she was supposed to.</p>
          <p>"Williams."</p>
          <p>The captain opened the door, signaling for her to go in.</p>
          <p>Sarah sat opposite of him, Sergeant sitting next to her. Odd. Normally she would be sitting or standing next to the captain when something important had to be discussed.</p>
          <p>Captain interlocked his fingers. "Is it true that you asked civilians for help in searching a kidnapper and got them to get weapons for you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah chewed on her bottom lip in nervousness. "Yes, Captain."</p>
          <p>He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sure that the Sergeant has already told you how disappointing and how reckless that is?"</p>
          <p>Sarah just nodded.</p>
          <p>He leaned in his chair, looking up at the lights. "Of all people, you had to do the single most stupid thing I have ever seen a detective do in my time as a police officer. I suppose truth is stranger than fiction."</p>
          <p>Tell her about it. She was the one who had to work with a magical goblin king and his rockstar buddies.</p>
          <p>Captain leaned forward again. "You are suspended for 60 days."</p>
          <p>Sarah's stomach dropped. Fuck. How was she going to pay for anything during those months? And what was going to happen to those cases that she had and what were her coworkers going to say when she came back?</p>
          <p>Sergeant leaned forward. "In those months, you will be attending classes and workshops of responsibility. And community service. You are not allowed to be on any cases. After that, you will be on desk duty for the next 60 days. Understood?"</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded. "Yes, Sergeant. Yes Captain."</p>
          <p>Captain gave her a long and hard look. "You have vacation days that you haven't used, enough for about 20 days. You can use those right now, and the ones from this year so that's 30 paid days of leave."</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a slow nod. She had some savings, and it seemed like she would be strictly eating ramen for a while. "I understand. That's a reasonable punishment. More than fair."</p>
          <p>"I'm glad you think so." The captain said. "You are dismissed."</p>
          <p>Sarah got up and left, feeling like she was doing her own sort of walk of shame.</p>
          <p>"Sarah."</p>
          <p>She paled, hearing the Sergeant say her name. Shit. Was she going to chew her out again?</p>
          <p>Well, she would just have to deal with it.</p>
          <p>"Yes, Sergeant?" She turned to her.</p>
          <p>Rosa's face was stone hard but her eyes were soft. "Interrogation room. Now."</p>
          <p>Sarah followed her and stood nervously when she closed that door.</p>
          <p>Rosa pointed at the chair. "Sit."</p>
          <p>Sarah did as told.</p>
          <p>Rosa sat across from her. "Why are you lying?"</p>
          <p>Sarah sat up straighter. She wasn't expecting this although she really should have. "Huh?"</p>
          <p>"You're lying." Rosa said. "You didn't really ask for those guys to help you, didn't you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah shrugged. "Lapse of judgement I guess."</p>
          <p>What else could she say?</p>
          <p>Rosa rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the table. "You ARE lying. I know you are! I don't know why, but my god, I hope you have a good reason for it. I know you, this is something so unlike you."</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a sad smile. "I appreciate that you think so highly of me that you would think that I'm incapable of such stupidity."</p>
          <p>Rosa turned back to her. "Yeah, that just convinces me that yes you are covering up for them. You're not going to tell me why, are you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah still played dumb. "I told you already, I was the one who asked them for help."</p>
          <p>Rosa rolled her eyes. "Whatever."</p>
          <p>Silence filled the room. Rosa covered her mouth with her hand in thought, looking at Sarah as if her detective was some alien that she didn't know. "This is a big case, someone got kidnapped. And two guys took a tank. Do you realize how the news will take this?"</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded.</p>
          <p>Sergeant sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you have a good heart and are doing your best. That's why all you're going to be known for is the fact that you rescued Professor Thomas Jerome Newton."</p>
          <p>Sarah's eyes lit up. "Oh no, I can't take credit for that."</p>
          <p>"Yes you can, because it was all you." She smiled. "The stuff about the tank, you're left out of it. I mean, even if you did ask them for it, which I know you didn't…"</p>
          <p>Sarah said nothing to confirm nor deny this fact.</p>
          <p>"…You weren't the one who allowed them access. Whoever let them have access to it in the first place was insane and will be properly taken care of just as you were. Plus, the military is not very keen on having the whole world know that a tank was stolen so they're trying to cover it up from the media."</p>
          <p>Sarah just nodded. "That's good to know."</p>
          <p>The sergeant looked at her long and hard. "God, I'm glad I'm suspending you. You need a long ass vacation, which is what I'm telling your colleagues too. Go see your family or some shit. Hang out with that Jared guy or whatever his name is."</p>
          <p>Sarah was taken aback. "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
          <p>Rosa laughed. "You think I don't know? He totally has the hots for you. But he cares about you too. I saw the way he looks at you with concern. He came here a few hours ago to stand up for you. I know you broke up relatively not that long ago but take that chance when you've found someone."</p>
          <p>She winked at Sarah, opening the door. "Plus, he's real cute."</p>
          <p>Sarah blushed. "No, it's nothing like that between us."</p>
          <p>She had images of her and Jareth kissing furiously just last night that would not leave her head no matter how much she tried to push it off.</p>
          <p>Rosa gave her a look of disbelief. "Honey, if you don't, someone will snatch him. And you're lying, I haven't seen you blush like that in forever."</p>
          <p>She stood up. "Dismissed."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Sarah walked out strong but the moment she stepped out of the precinct, she started to cry out of sadness.</p>
          <p>"Sarah!"</p>
          <p>She saw Jareth, waving to her. He looked a bit tired and weak but other than that, he looked wonderful in comparison to before.</p>
          <p>She broke into a smile. "Oh my god, you're okay!"</p>
          <p>"That I am, and it was all you. Thank you, Precious." He smiled at her, walking closer.</p>
          <p>It was worth it, but it hurt so much to be suspended. So many feelings were piling up on her. She wanted to hug him, but there was this sort of strange, untrodden territory between them. Something that she was not ready to deal with. "I need to rest. I'm going home now. I need space."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked heartbroken.</p>
          <p>"Sarah!" Ziggy ran after her. "I'm so sorry, I know it was super dumb and that we were high - okay Duke was high - but I just had to help you guys!"</p>
          <p>"I know, but please save it." She kept on walking to her car. Her actual car, and not a police car she realized with a pang of hurt. "I'm not mad at you guys. You helped in the only way you knew how at the moment, and you technically did save me and Tommy so thank you. I just feel sad."</p>
          <p>Ziggy hated hearing her talk like this. "Sarah…"</p>
          <p>"Come on Sherlock, now I feel bad!" Duke whined. "And I never feel guilty."</p>
          <p>"Can you stop thinking about yourself for once?" Jareth glared at Duke.</p>
          <p>"I am! I feel guilty!" He said again.</p>
          <p>"You little-"</p>
          <p>"Can you guys not?" Sarah yelled at Jareth and Duke. "I've had enough for right now. I've been suspended for two months and you three just HAVE to make a scene do you?"</p>
          <p>A few people in the parking lot were staring at them. Sarah couldn't tell if they were staring because they were yelling, because Jareth and Ziggy were wearing outlandish clothing, or because they recognized the two rock stars for who they were.</p>
          <p>"I'm sorry!" Ziggy ran towards her. "Please, I just… I care about Tommy so much. We've only been dating for a little bit but I just wanted to make sure he was safe and wasn't thinking! Please what can I do?"</p>
          <p>As Sarah was about to answer, one man came up, looking very disgusted at the bunch. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"</p>
          <p>Jareth gave him a look. "Excuse me sir, but what has happened here is none of your business! She has already been disciplined!"</p>
          <p>"I've seen enough to know what's going on and you should be punished!" He pointed at the group, his face twisted in hate.</p>
          <p>"Okay, listen here buddy. This is just a bunch of friends having an argument." Duke folded his arms. "Now scram."</p>
          <p>"No not that!" The man pointed at Ziggy. "You are a disgrace!"</p>
          <p>"What?" Everyone said at once and looked at Ziggy, unsure of what was happening.</p>
          <p>"I'm so sick of you <em>homos</em> parading around, talking like you love each other as if it's as real as a man and a woman!" He snarled. He pointed at Jareth. "And you, wearing make up as a woman would!"</p>
          <p>Duke stepped forward and put a finger under the man's mouth, surprising everyone. "You take that back, right now! No one insults my friend but me!"</p>
          <p>"Take what back? Homo?" He taunted Duke.</p>
          <p>
            <strong>*BAM!*</strong>
          </p>
          <p>He was thrown backwards by Duke's fist colliding into his nose.</p>
          <p>"You. Disgusting. Piece. Of. SHIT!" Duke grabbed him and they rolled over on the parking lot ground, trying to get each other. "Thinking you're better than someone just because you're straight! AND I'M STRAIGHT TOO!"</p>
          <p>"Aren't you going to arrest him?" The man looked at Sarah, who was clearly a cop with the way she was dressed even if she wasn't in uniform.</p>
          <p>"Oh, me? I've been suspended. So I *could* carry out a citizen's arrest but you could do it yourself." She leaned against her car, not doing anything to alleviate the situation. In fact, her eyes were twinkling at seeing this prejudiced man get beat up for sticking his nose in someone else's business.</p>
          <p>They went on for a few more seconds before Jareth grabbed Duke by the back of his shirt and threw his buddy over his shoulder like he was a rag doll. "That's enough."</p>
          <p>"LEMME AT HIM!" Duke tried to wiggle free but Jareth wasn't letting up. "I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"</p>
          <p>"As much as I'd love to see you finally get karma for being stupid, this is not one of those times as you've actually stood up for someone's honor that wasn't yours." Jareth moved away from the man. "I think you've done enough damage to him and him to you."</p>
          <p>Duke was still screeching about how much he hated people like that man who wouldn't shut up about other people's lives but Jareth just gave Sarah a head tilt. "I'll take him home. I'm sorry again for what happened to you."</p>
          <p>"Don't be, it's whatever." She said, still sad but also laughing because of Duke's struggles.</p>
          <p>And with that, Jareth and a screaming Duke disappeared with a wink.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suppose that I could have just done "and Jareth used magic to make everyone forget" but it seemed too easy. I wanted the sergeant to be by the book but also caring. From her perspective, Sarah really fucked up but also, this was Sarah's first transgression. So they took that into consideration and not getting paid for a whole month is a big deal.</p><p>I kinda wished that the Sergeant was more in the story now, lol. I thought that having another badass female character, even in the background, would be important to show especially as Sarah's mentor. She's tough as nails, but she also has a heart. I hate the trope of tough (and usually hot) women being mean. You can be badass without being a shithead or at least you know to not look down on the idea of being kind and sweet. It's how Sarah is and figure that her mentor would be too.</p><p>The scene with Duke freaking out at the guy for hating on gay people was inspired by S1Ep9 (I think) of Brooklyn Nine Nine where Detective Jake Peralta meets his childhood hero that turned out to be someone who hated gay people so he punched the guy in the face. I figure that Duke has been a bit selfish and annoying the whole story, as funny as he is, so he needed a scene where he stands up for his friends. He may be annoying and obsessed with drugs and sex all the time, but there IS a reason that they're friends with him still. And this is why. He would never leave his friends behind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah hadn't heard from Jareth for the rest of that day. Which was understandable, she did say that she needed to rest and practically told him to stay away at the precinct.</p>
          <p>But she didn't hear from him the next day either.</p>
          <p>Or the day after that.</p>
          <p>"God! Why am I pacing around for a guy?" She cursed at herself.</p>
          <p>She heard a small knock on the door and jumped up excitedly. Maybe it was Jareth?</p>
          <p>She tried to straighten up. She opened the door and-</p>
          <p>-it was not Jareth.</p>
          <p>"Hello, My Lady." The man said. He was carrying a black suitcase with him and he was definitely not human. "His Majesty asked me to visit you. I am his personal healer."</p>
          <p>Sarah deflated at not seeing Jareth but was also on guard. "Forgive me if I do not believe you right away."</p>
          <p>He chuckled. "I understand. I have this, if it's any proof."</p>
          <p>He handed her a letter.</p>
          <p>Sarah opened it, seeing the Royal Seal on it. It must be pretty legit then. It was also written in the same handwriting that she had seen when Jareth gave her the letter from when she fell asleep in the precinct.</p>
          <p>
            <em>Sarah,</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>I am sure that you would like some updates. Carmina and Zachariah have both been sentenced to death and their execution will be taken place shortly. You must remember that they have committed treason, and knowingly. Aside from that, they have made attempts on your life, my life, and Tommy's life. Not to mention, they have both confessed to be the "Soveryn" couple that Crystal and Max had been working for. They had planned to get humans on their side to do their dirty work, even making plans to kill anyone close to me and would have done so without hesitation.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Helga, as you know, is my aunt. She is my mother's younger sister. She had committed some sins back in the day by severely hurting humans and even some runners in the labyrinth. She had tried to take over the throne, lustful for power and hungry for rule. How that started is beyond me. She had always been unkind, but when she started to become violent and not accepting help, my mother banished her to protect us all. She loved her sister very much and while I knew that Helga was not happy and was bitter, to think that she would be so evil as to try to hurt me was beyond even my own imaginations.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Helga's body has been retrieved, and while I know this has confused the medical examiners, I cannot risk having my kind being shown to the human world in an autopsy. I was able to have it taken after she was "secured" in a facility but before said autopsy, so that you are not in any way implicated. She will be given all her rights in a burial as a princess but only because I know that my mother would have wanted to do something like this for her sister.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>You remember about how you were talking about the pure iridium bullet? The murder weapon was found in their home, a gun made of iridium. How they were able to do that, I have no idea as iridium is very brittle. The gun was in shambles, as I'm sure you expected as I recall you telling me that the barrel of the gun should be harder than the bullet that it was fired out of.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>You should also know that Duke is well, and after he calmed down he went back to his place. I know that Tommy is doing well and while weak, will be released soon. As for myself, I am not quite back to being myself but am still considerably stronger than humans and have to not use such powerful magic for a while. </em>
            <em>I am sending my physician to you to help heal any wounds that you have. Part of my thanks. </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Yours,</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Jareth, King of Goblins</em>
          </p>
          <p>Healer Gabriel (For that was his name) looked over Sarah. She was mostly alright, although some very painful bruisings here and there. "Just get a lot of rest, your body should heal itself. However, this is a restorative draft that will help."</p>
          <p>Sarah drank some of it. It was gross, but she felt stronger instantly. "Wow, this stuff is amazing."</p>
          <p>"Yes." Gabriel packed up his suitcase. "We are lucky to have it. It is not very common though. His Majesty has requested this for you."</p>
          <p>"He did?" Sarah asked him, surprised. "Why?"</p>
          <p>"Well, it was out of his own personal stores. He uses it quite sparingly. In fact, I don't think he has ever used it since he became king."</p>
          <p>Sarah was surprised to hear this. "Wow, okay. Thank you so much."</p>
          <p>After he left, Sarah was still dumb founded. He was giving her medication from personal stores, but acted less like a friend and more like an acquaintance. He didn't even call her by the pet name, Precious. What did this all mean?</p>
          <p>She didn't even want to go out of the house. She thought about reading or seeing a movie but she just was so distracted with thoughts of Jareth.</p>
          <p>Maybe he just wanted to be friends now. Maybe after that high of adrenaline calmed down, he realized that all he wanted from her was friendship and nothing more.</p>
          <p>
            <strong>
              <em>*RIIIIIING!*</em>
            </strong>
          </p>
          <p>Sarah jumped at hearing the sound of her phone.</p>
          <p>She picked it up. "Hello?"</p>
          <p>"Sarah!" An excited voice greeted her. "Hey, I miss you!"</p>
          <p>Sarah beamed. "Hey Toby! How are you doing?"</p>
          <p>"I'm okay. Hey, do you think I'm too old to be trick or treating? Mom said I'm too old."</p>
          <p>"Is this why you called me?" She shook her head. "And you're 14, so no, not too old. Tell your mom that it's better than you going out and doing drugs."</p>
          <p>She laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes as she heard Toby scream "MOM Sarah said to let me go trick or treat because I could be doing drugs!"</p>
          <p>She talked with him about his school, which was pretty typical for what you would expect from a middle schooler. Teachers could be tough, he had cool field trips, and had some fun experiences at fiends' birthday parties. He asked for any cool cop stories but she said that she didn't really have any.</p>
          <p>"Oh wait, I did meet Thin White Duke and Ziggy Stardust though." She smiled a little sadly.</p>
          <p>"WHAT?!" Toby screamed. "Please tell me you got their autograph."</p>
          <p>"Unfortunately no." Sarah realized that she should have. Oh well. "They're really cool. Ziggy is super nice. Duke said he thought I was pretty."</p>
          <p>Well, he didn't quite say that, but suggesting that he was pretty when he said he'd love to fuck her was close enough.</p>
          <p>"Did they sing for you? How red is Ziggy's hair? They should duet and collaborate for an album!"</p>
          <p>Sarah finished talking to him soon after that, as her stepmother wanted to speak with her.</p>
          <p>"Hi Honey." Karen said. "I hate to be that person and I swear I'm not trying to bother you but we really miss you. Will you be coming home on Thanksgiving?"</p>
          <p>Sarah swallowed bit nervously as she had just gotten suspended, but she smiled and the sincerity in Karen's voice. Her stepmother did love her. "Yeah, I will be. Actually, I want to spend a while back at home, if that's okay with you. For a week or so."</p>
          <p>"Oh!" Karen said, surprised but happy. "It's more than okay! And your dad would love to hear that! I know you're so busy being a cop and all."</p>
          <p>Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her about how she was suspended. Maybe later when her head wasn't so crowded with confusing thoughts. "Yeah. That. Anything new with anyone else?"</p>
          <p>"Well, your cousin, Nora, is engaged. And by the way, your mom called saying that she hasn't heard from you in a while. She didn't want to bother you too much either."</p>
          <p>"I'll give her a call after I'm done with you guys." Sarah made a mental note to call her. "So Nora's engaged? Cool."</p>
          <p>"Yes, we're happy for her." Karen said quietly, realizing that she probably shouldn't have said it since Sarah had a failed engagement a few months ago. "And how about you, Sarah?"</p>
          <p>Sarah mumbled. "Eh. As good as I can be, I guess."</p>
          <p>She blurted out before she could think. "I met a guy."</p>
          <p>Fuck, why did she say that? Nothing was going to happen with them anyway!</p>
          <p>"You did? Oh that's great honey!" Karen's voice was so upbeat. Sarah could almost see her smiling.</p>
          <p>"Really? I thought that you would tell me to slow down since I just broke up." She mumbled.</p>
          <p>"It's been a few months, honey. And he cheated on you." Karen said bluntly. "You're an adult and you've always known what you were doing. If you met a guy quickly, then I'm happy! Where are you at in the relationship now?"</p>
          <p>Sarah wasn't even sure how to explain this to her. How do you explain the fact that you met a guy when you were 16, then he's gone for 13 years and all you can think of about him was a crazy adventure you had with him in a magical world, then said guy asks you for help and then you have this crazy kidnapper who tried to take over the world which ended in two dead people and there was a steaming hot kiss thrown in the mix?</p>
          <p>"It's complicated." She settled.</p>
          <p>"He's not involved with another woman is he?" Karen sounded worried. "Please don't tell me he's dating someone else or is married because you know better than that."</p>
          <p>"No, nothing like that." Sarah said. And strangely, she was sure of it. As if in her heart of hearts, she knew that he was waiting for her. Or at least had. Who knows if he still was, now that he wasn't talking to her for a few days. "I just don't know if he's changing his mind about me."</p>
          <p>"Well, either way, I hope things work out. Don't be too bummed." Karen told her. Such a Karen thing to say, always being honest and realistic. "If things do work out, he has a seat at our table for Thanksgiving if it comes to that. You should be open to love but keep yourself somewhat guarded too. Being vulnerable is a good thing, but the only person you can really rely on being there with you for the rest of your life is yourself."</p>
          <p>"Wow, that's really true." Sarah thought about her stepmother's wisdom. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you."</p>
          <p>"I only say that because I know how much it hurts you and how sensitive you are. I don't want you to work yourself to death and not have any relationships either friendly or romantically." Karen clarified. "And I know you, you deserve love and romance in your life. Humans are a social species after all."</p>
          <p>Sarah wondered about Jareth. He wasn't even human. What did that even mean then? Did these relationships matter as much for him? It seemed to from their past conversations but she had only known him for a few days. "Yeah. I'll think about what I want to do with this guy, and I'll keep you in the loop."</p>
          <p>"I would be honored, Sarah. Hey, I have to go, Toby has a band thing today at his school."</p>
          <p>"Oh, and can you tell Dad I love him? I'll call him later tonight or tomorrow."</p>
          <p>"Sure thing honey. Love you, take care of yourself."</p>
          <p>"Love you too."</p>
          <p>She dialed her mom. "Hey Mom."</p>
          <p>"Sarah!" Linda Williams's voice excitedly greeted her. "How are you? I told Karen that I haven't heard from you in a while."</p>
          <p>"I'm alright. I guess." She sighed.</p>
          <p>Linda caught it right away. "What happened?"</p>
          <p>"There's this guy."</p>
          <p>Sarah loved Karen, but there was no doubt that she was much closer to her mom about matters of the heart. It was part of the reason why the divorce was so hard for her, because Linda left. Sarah ended up living with Robert most of the time, and now she saw it as a blessing. She probably wouldn't be as close to him otherwise because he wasn't as social or good at contacting her whereas at least her mother was really easy to just call whenever she wanted. Besides, her mom's career did not leave for her to grow up as grounded. Lucky for her, all three of her parents got along well and sometimes even spent holidays and birthdays together.</p>
          <p>"A new guy or an old one?"</p>
          <p>"Old. I mean new." Sarah shook her head. Technically Jareth could be both.</p>
          <p>Linda was quiet for a moment. "Sweetie, I can tell you really like him."</p>
          <p>"If you're going to tell me to keep my heart guarded or whatever, Karen already told me that." Sarah said in a very monotone voice.</p>
          <p>"I wasn't going to say that, but since you brought it up, what exactly did she say?" Linda asked.</p>
          <p>"She said that the only person you can rely on is yourself. But she told me to make sure to have happy relationships and all that too. And to not go after married guys, ha."</p>
          <p>"That's all correct and you should absolutely listen to her." Linda reaffirmed Karen's words. Another reason why Sarah loved her: Linda never made Karen out to be the bad guy like a lot of her friend's moms did. "Take it from me, someone who's divorced. One proud thing I can say is that there was no dishonesty involved between me and your father. Running after a married person or doing that while you're married and not separated is so much against my moral code. I can only understand if someone was in an abusive relationship in which they can't leave, then I understand cheating-"</p>
          <p>"What were you going to say then?" Sarah cut her off before her mom could go on one of her long and off topic rants. Not that she minded those, she just didn't want to listen about cheating as that's what happened in her last relationship and she really needed mom advice right then about Jareth.</p>
          <p>"That you should take risks." Linda said with passion in her voice. Sarah smiled, this was who her mom was, a risk taker but a calculated one who tried to always have backup plans. She was an actress, a dreamer, after all. "How do you feel about this guy?"</p>
          <p>Sarah thought about it for a moment. Then she thought of the perfect thing to say. "Do you remember that little red book you gave me?"</p>
          <p>"The Labyrinth or whatever it was?" Linda asked, her voice portraying confusing. "Yes, I remember I got it off of a used bookstore because you were so drawn to it. You loved that little story. What about it?"</p>
          <p>"You remember that Goblin King?" Sarah said, her voice a bit dreamy. "How he was a bit villainous but also a romantic?"</p>
          <p>"Oh god please don't tell me he's a bad boy!" Linda laughed. "They're fun for a while but not so much long term."</p>
          <p>Sarah thought about Jareth again and couldn't keep her laughter in. "He's kind of one, but imagine a former bad boy that is sincere. One that has learned his lesson. One that actually apologizes. One who is genuinely kind and is not a bad person. One that is just as imperfect as any of us."</p>
          <p>Linda's voice came soft and sweet. "Sweetie, I will trust your judgment on this. It sounds like you really like him. So, I would suggest for you to take risks as I said earlier. Otherwise, you'll regret never trying."</p>
          <p>"But he hasn't contacted me in a while. I don't know if he still wants me or not." Her voice got quiet in fear. Saying it out loud made things so much more real.</p>
          <p>"Then talk to him." Linda was firm. "Get a straight answer. If he's worth your time, he will make an effort. And you've always been that go getter, that proactive woman."</p>
          <p>Sarah sat up straight. "Yeah, you're right. But obviously it hasn't worked in the past, has it? Me being a cop just scares guys away."</p>
          <p>"How proactive have you been with this guy?" Linda pointed out. "Have you asked him out? And besides, if he's smart, he WILL accept every part of you. Your kindness. Your scary job. Your ass-kicking self! If he can't do that, then he's not man enough or secure enough to want you."</p>
          <p>Linda would know about that. She and Robert just were not good matches, which was a shame but it worked out in the end for everyone. It took her a long time to find Jeremy, the love of her life but before that, all these other guys were intimidated by her fame or just saw her as a trophy girlfriend rather than someone to really love and as an equal.</p>
          <p>"I'll think about it." Sarah was still scared.</p>
          <p>Linda sighed. "Well, update me, okay? I love you, Sarah-Banana."</p>
          <p>Sarah twirled her finger around the telephone cord, smiling at the childhood nickname. "I love you too mom."</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Jareth couldn't get Sarah's crying face from his memory.</p>
          <p>He had expected for her to run to his arms, happy that he was alive. He had been told from his soldiers that she was holding him and asking for his health when he was bound by Helga. He thought that she missed him.</p>
          <p>But even now, she didn't call him for him.</p>
          <p>He sent her a letter along with the physician, but Gabriel said that she only told him to thank Jareth. No other message back. Nothing.</p>
          <p>Maybe it was just like that dinner party. The situation was what made them come together, not matters of the heart. He missed her smile. Her sass. Her kindness. Her inquisitiveness. He had thought that maybe they would be close, that he would get to know her again. As more than friends who were attracted to each other.</p>
          <p>He felt sad. He hated feeling sad.</p>
          <p>"I have never felt this way about anyone." He rubbed his face and then decided to try to take a bath to calm down. He was so full of anxiety, just waiting for something that wouldn't happen.</p>
          <p>What should he do?</p>
          <p>He thought about their adventure. Their near kisses and near death. How they had protected each other.</p>
          <p>Then he remembered how she told him about how he hadn't talked to her in 13 years, that because of that, he had no right to tell her what to do.</p>
          <p>He wanted to be stubborn. To play hard to get. To make her come to him. To pretend like he didn't need her.</p>
          <p>Well, it was true. He didn't need her. He had a satisfactory life without her.</p>
          <p>But, wasn't his life happier and better with her in it? Didn't he want her in it?</p>
          <p>He was a king. He had to take matters into his own hands. That was how he was. He had to be clear with her about what she wanted and then leave her be if she didn't want him. Not being clear was why she didn't contact him for 13 years.</p>
          <p>He finished getting cleaned up and then got dressed in soft clothes. Grey tights. Black shirt. A comfortable cape but not a scary one. He was going to talk to Sarah, and he was going to tell her exactly how he felt.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toby's and Sarah's relationship is based on my own relationships with my siblings. I'm 4 years (almost 5) years older than my brother and 10 years older than my youngest sister, and we are still close even if we don't live together. We may not talk all the time but we absolutely all love each other.</p><p>Also, imo, I think anyone who comes to my house and asks for candy on Halloween should get some. If you don't want to participate then I don't mind, just turn off the lights lol. I don't care if you're a parent, a teen, or even old people! Because it's all in good fun and it's the one time you can dress up in a costume. Especially teens, they should be kids as long as they can and it's better than them doing drugs or drinking and partying (nothing wrong with drinking and partying especially if you're an adult but imo why not indulge in something we like as kids?)</p><p>I like the idea that Sarah now gets along with her stepmother. Sometimes I make her mom or stepmom the mean person but this one I really wanted to make Karen and Linda good people who all get along. It just seemed more mature and it would be nice for the whole family to have open arms for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah thought about what her mom said about Jareth.</p>
          <p>Then took a shower.</p>
          <p>Then ate some food.</p>
          <p>She was driving herself mad.</p>
          <p>"That's it!" She told herself. "I'm going to talk to him. To be brave and to tell him how I fucking feel."</p>
          <p>Sarah yanked the door opened and nearly fell forward in surprise.</p>
          <p>Jareth was standing. Right there. With his hand in a fist held up as if he was about to knock.</p>
          <p>"What are you-"</p>
          <p>"Is this-"</p>
          <p>They both spoke at the same time.</p>
          <p>Jareth made a polite gesture with his hand, telling her that she should speak first.</p>
          <p>Sarah fidgeted a little. She had been hoping to maybe have some time to walk or drive before seeing him.</p>
          <p>"I was going to see you, actually," she wrung her hands nervously. "To talk."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a curt nod, not quite meeting her eyes. "That's why I'm here as well. To talk."</p>
          <p>There was an awkward moment of silence.</p>
          <p><em>God damn, Williams! You're a cop, awkward silences aren't supposed to bother you anymore! </em>She cursed at herself.</p>
          <p><em>What the hell, you're the Goblin King!</em> Jareth chastised himself. <em>Since when were you ever speechless especially with talking to a woman?</em></p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts then opened the door wider. "Well, since you're here, maybe we can just do this in the living room?"</p>
          <p>Jareth nodded, following her lead. "I think that's a good idea."</p>
          <p>Sarah gestured quickly to the couch. "We can talk here. I'll go prepare some tea."</p>
          <p>She was sure that he answered in the affirmative but she wasn't sure. She just had to buy more time and to keep her hands busy.</p>
          <p>Jareth tried so hard to not fidget. He had years of experience of learning how to not fidget but then comes Sarah and it's like he had forgotten how to do it at all.</p>
          <p>When she finished preparing the tea, she went back to Jareth and handed him a mug. He thanked her but didn't drink from his nervousness. She sat down next to him on the couch, slowly sipping on the beverage.</p>
          <p>"So..." she started, putting her mug down and intertwining her fingers together. "What did you come here to talk about?"</p>
          <p>Jareth opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say. That he really appreciated everything she had done for him. That he cared about her. That he hoped that their closeness during the dinner party was more than sexual attraction.</p>
          <p>But his body did something different.</p>
          <p>He reached forward with his hand to cradle the back of her head and kissed her.</p>
          <p>For actions will always speak clearly and more loudly than words ever could.</p>
          <p>She did not resist. She leaned in, placing her hands on his chest and then sliding them up to his neck then his large hair, tangling her fingers in his soft locks. Jareth held her to him as close as he could, as if she was the very oxygen he needed to breathe. He moved his lips with sweetness and with emotion, wanting her to understand from his body language how much she meant to him. How much he just needed to hold her.</p>
          <p>Sarah opened her lips and slid her tongue to caress his. He accepted, and she trembled when she felt him roll his tongue with hers and nibbled her bottom lip. She pressed herself to him and he held around her waist, desperate to feel her embrace.</p>
          <p>When they broke their lips apart for air, they rested their foreheads against each other. She put her hands on his shoulders, he around her back to hold her to him. They stayed that way, staring at each other's eyes.</p>
          <p>Sarah spoke first. "I was so afraid of losing you."</p>
          <p>Jareth was surprised at how vulnerable she was being. It made it easier for him to be vulnerable too. "I felt that it was my fault in putting you in danger. I regretted ever coming back into your life, potentially putting a target over your head. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to be hurt, I only thought that it was a simple find, not a plot to overthrow me."</p>
          <p>She had so many questions. Why was he so intrigued with her when she was so young? She knew he said that it was because age was different in his world than hers but what drew him to her anyway? And why now? What made him want to be with her?</p>
          <p>And, as she wanted (and should) know the answers to those questions, she already knew the most important answer: he meant everything he said. He would never lie to her.</p>
          <p>She could get all those other answers in due time. For now, she just needed to be with him.</p>
          <p>She put her hand on his chest, where his bare skin was opened for her to see. She slid it to where his heart was, watching his reaction. Jareth's eyes never left her, they were so tender. He placed his hand over hers.</p>
          <p>"Jareth..." she whispered. "I know you don't like to hear this but I have already chosen a career that puts my life on the line. Don't feel guilty about it."</p>
          <p>"I hurt your career and got you in trouble and it was me who asked you-"</p>
          <p>"Shh." She put a finger to his lips. He instinctively leaned into her touch. She moved that hand and caressed his hair. "Regardless, I'm fine now."</p>
          <p>Before he could say another word, Sarah leaned forward and kissed his neck softly. The response from him was instant, his chest rumbled in contentment. She touched his neck then slid it down the exposed skin on his shirt again, smiling into his shoulder at feeling his medallion. Safe and sound.</p>
          <p>Jareth gasped at feeling her kiss his neck. It was a very sensitive spot for him. She continued to kiss him for a moment longer then pulled back. He moaned in disappointment but his eyes shined just for her.</p>
          <p>"Come with me," he kissed her lips softly, his eyes hooded. "Come with me to my kingdom. Stay with me for a week or so. Let me show you my world. Let me show you the people and creatures who live there, real ones, not just the petty rich people who only know about social climbing."</p>
          <p>He held both of her hands in his, getting excited at the thought. "You love to learn and read, no? We can see the markets, see the libraries. Yes there are English books too and if you want I can translate any others. I can show you the rich histories and the food and so many other places. You can also visit your three friends again."</p>
          <p>He looked down, very shy. Sarah saw a pink blush on his face. "And we can get to know each other. To really know. Not just on the outside about our careers and our responsibilities, but ideas. Dreams." He was absolutely glowing. "I can come back to your world for a week too and we can just be us here if you'd rather. You can have any question about me or anything about us answered. Anything you want, Sarah. We can see where this leads, perhaps?" He gestured their joined hands. "Maybe it can even be... forever? Take a chance with me, Precious."</p>
          <p>There. He laid his entire heart for her. For a chance with Sarah, he would make himself completely vulnerable.</p>
          <p>Sarah was almost speechless. He really did mean it. She never had anyone want her so sincerely before.</p>
          <p>Resisting the urge to kiss him again, she just squeezed his hands. "Is that possible? I mean, I'm human-"</p>
          <p>"You're the Champion." He said, cutting her off. "You can be with me forever, not just for a length of a human lifetime. It won't be easy but yes it is possible. Or I could give up immortality. To be with you."</p>
          <p>He wouldn't have revealed the last part to just anyone. Only to Sarah. That's how much he trusted her.</p>
          <p>Sarah's smile was brighter than the sun itself. "I think it sounds wonderful, oh I would love to explore the Underground. Especially with you. And as for forever, I also want to see where this goes. I wouldn't take this chance if I didn't want that in the end. Besides, it isn't long at all, right?"</p>
          <p>His smile was so wide that Sarah thought her heart would explode with happiness.</p>
          <p>He cupped her face in his hands. "What do you say about tonight then? I can pick you up here, and we can go for our first date." He looked around the room and spotted a book she was reading.</p>
          <p>A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking.</p>
          <p>He beamed. "How about dinner and looking at the stars? We can be in the observation tower. Just the two of us, looking at the constellations and learning about what is out there. Maybe even a dance since we were so rudely interrupted the first two times we danced together."</p>
          <p>Sarah wanted to melt. Dinner and stargazing along with dancing? Damn, he really knew how to be romantic.</p>
          <p>
            <strong>
              <em>I'll paint you mornings of gold, spin you valentine evenings...</em>
            </strong>
          </p>
          <p>"Sarah?"</p>
          <p>"Mmm? Oh yes, I'd love that!" She said quickly, embarrassed that she had gone into a daze. "What should I wear? I know how particular you are about outfits." She teased him.</p>
          <p>Jareth chuckled. "How about... you decide. I can use magic to change my clothes in an instant."</p>
          <p>He was curious to see what kind of mood she'd set.</p>
          <p>Sarah bent her head down and kissed his chest. "I'm tempted to wear fuzzy pajamas with cartoon pictures on them just to mess with you."</p>
          <p>"You wouldn't dare!" He said in mocked horror, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.</p>
          <p>Sarah laughed and kissed him again. It felt so good to kiss him.</p>
          <p>Jareth had never enjoyed a kiss so much. It was more than a simple attraction. She made him feel special. She made him feel worth it. She cared so much about him and saw him for who he was and who he could be instead of sticking him on a pedestal or putting him down. This was why he wanted her so badly.</p>
          <p>Sarah was enjoying the kiss when he stiffened and pulled away. She got nervous at how sudden he was being but was comforted by the fact that he still had his hand behind her back.</p>
          <p>"Precious, I'm afraid someone is wishing a child away." He said quietly. "I must go."</p>
          <p>"Oh." She said both in relief that it wasn't her fault and disappointment that it stopped their make out session. "Then you must go."</p>
          <p>He kissed her nose. "Yes. Maybe not tonight then but tomorrow evening? 8 o'clock? I'll come here."</p>
          <p>Sarah laid her hand on his and on the back of his neck. "I'll be waiting for you."</p>
          <p>He grabbed her and kissed one last time before standing up and transporting away.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Sarah woke up in the middle of the night from hearing a phone call from her work cell phone.</p>
          <p>Weird. She was technically on leave. She picked it up anyway, not knowing who was calling. "Williams."</p>
          <p>"Sarah!"</p>
          <p>She jumped at hearing Ziggy's voice through the phone after not hearing it for a few days. "Oh hi, Ziggy. How are you?"</p>
          <p>She realized that she missed him. He was a rockstar, sure, but she saw him as a person. As a friend.</p>
          <p>"I know it's late but I haven't heard from you and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay?" He sounded nervous. "I'm sorry about the tank again."</p>
          <p>"Don't worry about it." Sarah said sincerely. "I feel better now. I mean Jareth's soldiers would have come but you were the one to save me and Tommy remember. How is he by the way?"</p>
          <p>"He'll be discharged tomorrow!" He said excitedly. "Thanks again for saving him. And he says thank you too."</p>
          <p>"Well, it was mostly Jareth's doing." She smiled.</p>
          <p>Ziggy was quiet for a bit. "So, are you two talking to each other or…"</p>
          <p>Sarah wasn't sure if she should tell him or not.</p>
          <p>But she was also brimming with happiness.</p>
          <p>Oh what the hell.</p>
          <p>"Well, keep in mind that it's so early on…" She said cautiously. "But Jareth asked me on a date."</p>
          <p>"WHAT?" Ziggy squealed so loudly that if Sarah wasn't already awake by then, she absolutely was right now. "HE DID? Oh my god! Where to? What kind of date is it?"</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled widely. "We're going Underground, and he's taking me to go star gazing."</p>
          <p>"AWWWWW." Ziggy sighed. "How romantic! Do you know what you're wearing or anything?"</p>
          <p>Sarah yawned. "No, not yet. That dress I wore for the dinner party is pretty much the only evening gown I have and it's kinda ruined. I thought if I needed another then I could just go and buy it but I didn't expect to be needing another dress on such short notice-"</p>
          <p>"Perfect! I can help you!" Ziggy's voice sounded like happy little bubbles.</p>
          <p>"You don't have to." Sarah said quickly. "I really appreciate it but I'll figure something out."</p>
          <p>"Nonsense! It's the least I can do. I have money, and you've been suspended. It's the least I can do to say thank you. And it's been so long since I've helped a girl get ready for a date! Come on, it'll be so much fun! What do you say?"</p>
          <p>Sarah hesitated for a bit. Then she caved. "Okay, but don't worry about the cost." She was really bad at letting people pay for her, it was so ingrained in her by the time she was a teen to pay for herself.</p>
          <p>"NO. I am paying for everything, it really isn't that much to me. I have money." He said again, very insistent. "What time is your date?"</p>
          <p>"At 8 o'clock." Sarah said. "Ziggy-"</p>
          <p>"Be ready for me at noon tomorrow! This is going to be so much fun!"</p>
          <p>And he hung up the phone.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at it and shrugged. "That's nice of him."</p>
          <p>And went right back to sleep.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never had a professional massage, did my nails literally once when I was 13, and just overall never really had this experience that Sarah is having here. So if I get it wrong, forgive me and correct me if you like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah heard the phone ring, waking her up for the second time. She grumbled and answered it. "Williams."</p>
          <p>"You sound like you've been sleeping in. Good."</p>
          <p>Sarah yawned silently. "Good morning, Sergeant. Is something wrong?"</p>
          <p>"No no, I just wanted to give you some updates on the case."</p>
          <p>Sarah rubbed her eyes and drank some water. "Go ahead."</p>
          <p>"You remember the stripper that you arrested?"</p>
          <p>Sarah nodded, feeling sort of worried. "Yeah, what about her?"</p>
          <p>"She's being released for now. Someone by the name of Ziggy Stardust paid for her bail and has agreed to pay for any lawyers that she may need."</p>
          <p>Sarah opened her mouth and covered it with her hand, touched. "Oh wow."</p>
          <p>"He said that he felt that it was the right thing to do. Something about how he was inspired by you trying do what was right and your stance on bail and how unfair it is."</p>
          <p>Sarah could hear the proud smile in her voice.</p>
          <p>"It seems so far from the prosecution's standpoint that she was manipulated very severely, but she did hold a gun and did steal or plot to steal something. She won't be off the hook, but you helped her so much in making her sentence lighter. Oh and that case you were working on before this whole fiasco? The one model who had a stalker, the stalker's been taken care of so no need to worry about her either. Anyway, I just wanted to update you on that."</p>
          <p>"Thanks, Sarge." Sarah wiped a few happy tears from her eyes. "That's why I became a cop in the first place."</p>
          <p>"I know." Sergeant said. "Keep up the good work. And take a damn vacation! Sheesh, I do NOT want to hear any more about some guys getting a TANK of all things."</p>
          <p>Sarah laughed. "I promise, that was a one time thing."</p>
          <p>"It better be."</p>
          <p>Her voice was serious but Sarah could absolutely see the twinkle in her eyes.</p>
          <p>She tried to go back to sleep, but instead, she heard the door knock. Or pound, rather.</p>
          <p>She groggily got up to answer it. "Ziggy?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy stood with two people by his side, both with measuring tapes around their necks. "Hi girlie!"</p>
          <p>She looked at the clock. "You said you would come at noon?"</p>
          <p>"Oh sorry, but I have to come earlier than I said because these guys couldn't come later." He gestured to them. "Go for it!"</p>
          <p>"I-"</p>
          <p>She was shut up quickly as they took measurements of her body. She stayed quiet and let them do their work.</p>
          <p>"That's all." One lady told Ziggy.</p>
          <p>"Perfect! Bring the dresses to my place!" He told them as they walked out.</p>
          <p>He grabbed Sarah's wrist. "Come on! Since you're up, let's get ready. We'll get breakfast on the way!"</p>
          <p>"At least let me brush my teeth first!" She laughed.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>Ziggy had the whole day planned.</p>
          <p>"Have you gotten a massage before?" He asked Sarah.</p>
          <p>"Not a professional one, no." She took the bathrobe hanging on the hook and slipped it on before walking out to where Ziggy was with a masseuse and masseur.</p>
          <p>Sarah laid on the bed-type thing on her stomach. She turned her head to talk to Ziggy. "Hey, I heard about what you did for Crystal?"</p>
          <p>Ziggy smiled at her. "It was no biggie. I know that you wanted to help her, and you helped Tommy. It's the least I could do."</p>
          <p>"Still, it was really kind of you." Sarah felt her faith in humanity renewed again. "You really are a good friend. I can see why Jareth keeps you in his life."</p>
          <p>"Well, he's a good friend too." Ziggy ran his hand in his hair. "He works so hard for his people. And you know, I've never seen him so googly-eyed for anyone."</p>
          <p>Sarah bit her bottom lip and sighed happily as her masseuse made sure to get her all relaxed and happy. She closed her eyes and thought about Jareth's smile. The way his nose scrunched up when he was confused. When he looked at her like the was the sun itself when they kissed…</p>
          <p>"I thought I'd find you here!"</p>
          <p>Duke was standing in between the two beds.</p>
          <p>Ziggy lifted his head up, rolling his eyes. "This is my place, where else did you think I would be? Also, I did invite you to have a massage with us so of course we'd be here."</p>
          <p>"Did you?" Duke scratched his head. "I don't recall. I was busy-"</p>
          <p>"Let me guess, spending the night with some lady?" Sarah mumbled.</p>
          <p>"Actually no." Duke put his hands in his pockets with a smirk. "I was having sex <em>this morning</em> with her. She couldn't meet up last night so we did it this morning, and in fact I just got done showering from being with her less than an hour ago."</p>
          <p>"No one cares about your sex life, Duke." Ziggy turned to his side. "Anyway, I figured that Sarah could use the relaxation from her stressful job and to get her calmer for tonight's date with Jareth."</p>
          <p>"Too bad this massage doesn't have a happy ending." Duke winked.</p>
          <p>Ziggy threw a towel at him.</p>
          <p>After the massage, Sarah felt so relaxed, she was worried that she was going to just plop on the floor. Lucky for her, Ziggy had an attendant to watch after her and to set her in a chair for their next spa treatment.</p>
          <p>"Next up is facials!" Ziggy watched as the attendants set up comfortable chairs for all of them. "It has some wonderful ingredients to make your skin feel smooth and soft, like a baby's skin!"</p>
          <p>He looked at Sarah's face closely. "You have very pretty skin by the way."</p>
          <p>"Thanks!" Sarah gushed at the compliment. "It must be true coming from you! I've never had a facial before actually."</p>
          <p>"Me neither, but I've definitely given lots of them to lots of girls." Duke had the naughtiness smile on his face. The attendants were stifling their laughter.</p>
          <p>"Ew, seriously?" Sarah facepalmed. "I don't know if I want to do it anymore."</p>
          <p>"Duke, behave!" Ziggy chastised him. "Or else-"</p>
          <p>"Or else what, mullet man?" Duke got into a fake fighting stance.</p>
          <p>"Or else I'll tell Jareth!"</p>
          <p>"And what's he gonna do? He has a dirty mind too!"</p>
          <p>"Yeah but he has class and wouldn't say this in front of Sarah!"</p>
          <p>"He just might after their date." He winked.</p>
          <p>Ziggy and Sarah were not amused.</p>
          <p>"You know, because they'll be fucking." Duke grinned even wider.</p>
          <p>Still no response from them.</p>
          <p>"Damn, tough crowd." He shook his head. "But seriously, you think I have a dirty mind? Jareth's worse. He just has 'class' or whatever he calls it to basically censor it."</p>
          <p>"That's a good thing," Sarah's lips did twitch into a smile. "He's a gentleman."</p>
          <p>"Awww, you guys are too cute!" Ziggy sat in his chair in the middle. "Now just close your eyes and relax."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt absolutely delightful. The mere motion of putting the cream on her face was so soothing. They even put cucumbers on her eyes, how awesome was that?</p>
          <p>This relaxing silence lasted for a bit. She must have dozed off because she jolted awake to Duke being annoyed.</p>
          <p>"I'm hungry." He whined.</p>
          <p>"Just ten more minutes, Sir." His attendant said.</p>
          <p>"Heh, Sir." Duke's voice showed clear amusement. "It makes me sound so official."</p>
          <p>"Shh. Be quiet." Ziggy said. "I'm trying to relax."</p>
          <p>"But I'm hungryyyyyy." Duke whined again. "I want chicken nuggets. Or a burrito. Maybe some sushi."</p>
          <p>"He said ten more minutes so shut up!" Ziggy grumbled. "If you're that hungry then at go get something and stop bothering us."</p>
          <p>"Fine!" Duke snapped.</p>
          <p>Then Sarah heard crunching noises.</p>
          <p>"Umm Sir-"</p>
          <p>"Shut up."</p>
          <p>Now she was curious. "What's going on?"</p>
          <p>She sat up and took the cucumbers off her eyes and looked past Ziggy to Duke. What she saw made her roar with laughter.</p>
          <p>"What?" Duke asked, munching on one of the cucumbers for his facial. "It's food!"</p>
          <p>"You're eating the cucumber? What the hell Duke!" Ziggy threw his hands in the air in frustration.</p>
          <p>"Yeah it tastes weird though." He started to eat the other one. "Could add some salad dressing."</p>
          <p>"That's because they're NOT FOR EATING!" Ziggy huffed. "What is wrong with you?"</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>With them all being relaxed and faces smooth as a baby's skin, there next part was what Ziggy had been waiting for.</p>
          <p>The choosing of the dress.</p>
          <p>This time, now that he had taken measurements of her, he just snapped his fingers and a bunch of people came in with racks of dresses.</p>
          <p>Sarah's eyes bugged out of her head. She had never seen so many dresses! And all were her size or at least close to it.</p>
          <p>"Ziggy, I swear you're my fairy god mother." Sarah never felt so spoiled. Not even prom was this big of an event for her.</p>
          <p>"Aw shucks." Ziggy gave her a pat on the back.</p>
          <p>They tried on a few dresses. Many of them just looked bad on her, right off the bat. Some would have been cute with their large sleeves but it was no longer the 80s.</p>
          <p>"I think that one's cute!" Ziggy said about one dress.</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head. "Nah."</p>
          <p>"What about that one?" Duke was now eating the sushi and chicken nuggets that he craved as everyone else silently judged him on his choice of food combination.</p>
          <p>Sarah and Ziggy turned towards the dress Duke was referring to. Sarah looked at Duke, almost horrified. "Seriously? That one is see through! The only things covered is my crotch and my boobs."</p>
          <p>"I'm sure Jareth would like it." He shrugged. "You are planning on fucking him tonight aren't you?"</p>
          <p>"This is a date, not a one night stand." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Don't forget that even though he's your friend, this is me having a date with a <em>king</em>. That's not to be taken too lightly."</p>
          <p>"She does have a point." Ziggy said.</p>
          <p>"But you guys are fucking right? So you gotta have something sexy." Duke handed an empty plate to an attendant and asked him to bring ice cream.</p>
          <p>"Ugh!" Sarah looked at all the dresses. None of them seemed to work for her. "I really want a dress that's different from the one from that dinner party."</p>
          <p>"Girl you gotta be more specific." Ziggy flipped through a rack of dresses. "You gotta tell me what you want too, otherwise we'll be here all day."</p>
          <p>"Yeah, we've already been here for five hours." Duke said.</p>
          <p>"It's only been an hour, shut up." Sarah said to Duke.</p>
          <p>"You're hot when you don't take shit from people, you know that?" Duke licked his spoon and wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
          <p>"Keep it in your pants, buddy." Ziggy said without even turning around to look at Duke. "You wanted an evening gown, right?"</p>
          <p>"That would be ideal, yeah." Sarah tried to look through the dresses too. "There's just so many that I feel overwhelmed."</p>
          <p>"Okay, let's sit down for a moment." Ziggy could see that she was really not liking this. "How do you usually pick dresses and such?"</p>
          <p>"Honestly, I'm shit at it." Sarah rubbed her temple. "I'm really bad at describing clothes or really knowing what my type is until I see it. That's something I definitely didn't inherit from my mom."</p>
          <p>"Well, maybe your mom can come to help out." Ziggy suggested. "Is she far away?"</p>
          <p>"She has a show tonight." Sarah plopped on the bean bag that was next to her. "And she's in New York so no."</p>
          <p>"A show? In New York?" Duke asked in between bites.</p>
          <p>"Yeah, my mom's an actress."</p>
          <p>Ziggy looked at Sarah carefully for a second. Then he gasped. "OH MY GOD. Your mom is Linda Williams?"</p>
          <p>Sarah smirked a little and nodded.</p>
          <p>"I am such a fan! Oh my god!" Ziggy squealed. "Holy shit, I'm talking to Linda Williams's daughter!"</p>
          <p>"No wonder you're so hot." Duke eyed her. "Your mom is-"</p>
          <p>"I swear if you say you've fucked her then I'm about to strangle you." Sarah pointed at Duke, her head tilted.</p>
          <p>"Calm down." Duke set his ice cream to the side. "I wasn't going to say that. She's just beautiful." He rolled his eyes as if SHE was the dirty minded one. Then he gave a flirty smirk. "But why do you ask? Is she interested?"</p>
          <p>"That started off so nice." Sarah shoved Duke's shoulder playfully.</p>
          <p>They kept looking for more dresses, Sarah telling Duke and Ziggy (mostly Ziggy) little stories about herself and her family. Ziggy, in turn, told her about Jareth.</p>
          <p>"-and then he was so mad, the goblins didn't speak for three whole days!"</p>
          <p>"Woah, I can't even imagine that!" Sarah picked up one pretty dress, getting really sick of searching for the perfect dress, if that even existed. At this point, she just wanted to pick one that worked and just go.</p>
          <p>"You wanna try that one?" Ziggy gestured to the dress she was holding.</p>
          <p>"I guess, it's taking such a long time." Sarah's lips tightened unhappily, her whole body deflating. "Fashion is just so tiring."</p>
          <p>"I feel ya girl." Ziggy gestured to his own outlandish outfit. "Go try that one."</p>
          <p>She walked right out, wearing a gorgeous deep blue evening gown that was low cut, almost to her naval. "Do you think Jareth would like it?"</p>
          <p>"Abso-fucking-lutely." Duke looked up and down her body and made a little sound of approval. "Although the cleavage may be distracting from any conversation but I see that as a plus."</p>
          <p>Ziggy, as a designer himself, could see when someone was not satisfied. "But the question is, do you like it?"</p>
          <p>Sarah shrugged. "It's awesome…"</p>
          <p>"I sense a 'but' coming in." Ziggy looked at the mirror with her.</p>
          <p>Sarah sat down. "I love the dress and how it looks. I feel hot."</p>
          <p>"Yeah you are." Duke chimed in.</p>
          <p>"But I just don't feel it, I guess." She sighed. "It's a bit too sexy right now for me. I think he wants me to set the tone for the date."</p>
          <p>"But you said that those dresses weren't sexy enough." Ziggy pointed to the pile of dresses on the other side of the couch.</p>
          <p>"I know!" Sarah massaged her temple. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. I mean, I know."</p>
          <p>She looked up at the ceiling. The words flowed from her mouth. "I guess, I just really want a dress that is simple but elegant. Something classy. But also with a hint of sexy. Not too distracting, it's a date to get to know each other. We're attracted to each other, but I want the romance to be there too. Otherwise, I might as well just walk there naked and that's not what I want. I want so much more from Jareth than sex, and he feels the same too."</p>
          <p>It was so profound, that Duke didn't even make stupid, annoying comments.</p>
          <p>Ziggy thought about it for a bit. "We are getting the perfect dress for you. Don't you worry about a thing."</p>
          <p>He searched through the dresses, mumbling words like "elegant" "classy" "hint of sexy." Finally, he emerged with a dress in his hand that looked quite ordinary. "Try this on."</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled but wasn't hoping for anything.</p>
          <p>Ziggy smirked as she walked into the dressing room.</p>
          <p>"What are you smiling about?" Duke kicked his shoes off and leaned back.</p>
          <p>"I told you, I can find the perfect outfit for anyone in any occasion." Ziggy "dusted" his hands with a wide smile.</p>
          <p>Before Duke could even ask what the hell he meant, they heard Sarah gasp.</p>
          <p>Sarah moved the curtain out of the way and smiled. "Guys, this is perfect!"</p>
          <p>It was a beautiful, gorgeous wine-red evening gown. The front of the dress was a simple A-line cut but with a very long slit up her right leg past mid thigh. It was a modest collar, held up by two straps.</p>
          <p>But when she turned around, one could see that it was backless.</p>
          <p>"Fuck." Was all Duke could say.</p>
          <p>"Elegant, classic, simple, and also sexy." Ziggy clapped for himself. "And, not too distracting for Jareth, as you'll be facing him while talking but easy to be a tease."</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head with a smile. "This is wonderful. Oh Ziggy, thank you."</p>
          <p>"It's my present to you, keep it." He said. "Now, we need to get you some shoes! How about pretty silver ones? And we can get your nails done to match the dress!"</p>
          <p>They stopped a bit for food. Fashion was tiring after all. Ziggy had ordered some fancy food for them to have, but they didn't do it for too long as they had a pedicure/manicure up next after Sarah took a shower as to not ruin any of the polish.</p>
          <p>Sarah opted to only get her toes painted, as her finger nails were so short. It was just easier that way in her job. Duke, to no one's surprise, just wanted every part of the pedicure )like the foot massage) except the nail polish.</p>
          <p>"What kind of design do you want?" Ziggy asked her.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at the little designs they had available. She decided to go with the same red as her dress for all the toes, but a little flower design for the biggest toe. It resembled a peach blossom, something she thought Jareth would appreciate.</p>
          <p>After picking out the shoes she would wear (sparkly silver stilettos because why not?), they got a call saying that Tommy would be discharged from the hospital. Ziggy said that Tommy could stay at his place so that he could see him and help with the recovery process.</p>
          <p>Ziggy and Tommy shared a sweet kiss in the hospital as he was wheeled out to a car. Tommy thanked Sarah for saving him, being so sweet as to even give her a thank you card.</p>
          <p>"Thank you." Sarah held it to her heart. "I don't get thank you cards very often. People tend to hate cops. Which I understand, but still, this makes it extra special."</p>
          <p>"Of course." Tommy said. "If you hadn't helped, I would have been starved for more days or even drugged."</p>
          <p>Tommy was lucky. He was mostly under psychological distress but he held on quite strong, and would be monitored by a professional for his mental health. His physical health wasn't so bad, as Helga ended up realizing that he was not Duke, so was not sure how much Jareth cared about him at least until the end. The biggest issues was how he was drugged on the last day and had starved a bit but even then he still had some food.</p>
          <p>They chatted and even played board games together, Sarah finding the man interesting especially with how he was a professor. It was so much fun, and Sarah could tell that these three guys would be friends with her for life.</p>
          <p>Sarah did her own hair and make up for the date. Hair was simple as she didn't want a lot of hairspray. She just made it lie down naturally, pairing it with a little bit of eye make up and wine red lipstick. Not quite the same one as from the dinner party, the shade was made to match her dress.</p>
          <p>The three of them went to wait at Sarah's apartment for Jareth. She started to feel a bit agitated as the time got closer. What if the date went wrong? What if he didn't like her? It was so stressful.</p>
          <p>She had packed her bag the night before, dragging the suitcase to the front of the house and tried to breathe normally.</p>
          <p>"It's just Jareth, nothing to be that worried about." Duke said.</p>
          <p>"Wow thanks, I'm cured now." Sarah said sarcastically.</p>
          <p>"You're welcome." Duke smiled.</p>
          <p>Sarah blew a raspberry at him. Then glanced at the clock again.</p>
          <p>"God if you're this nervous, I don't wanna know about Jareth." Ziggy remarked. "He's going to be nervous too."</p>
          <p>"Are you sure?" Sarah wrung her hands. "Because my anxiety is through the roof."</p>
          <p>"You're a fucking cop." Duke snorted. "You're worried about looking nervous in front of Jareth? Especially since you already went on that one dinner with him?"</p>
          <p>Well, when he put it that way, Sarah thought about how absurd it really was that she was worrying. She had already been to that dinner party with him too, and tonight was just them.</p>
          <p>But this time, she would knowingly invite herself to his arms. And being completely vulnerable, not just for a time but completely, to show your true self, that is one of the scariest things anyone can ever do.</p>
          <p>The door bell rang.</p>
          <p>Sarah stood up and smoothed her dress. "Here goes nothing."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had fun writing them choosing her dress. If I did anything wrong about pedicures or massages let me know because like I said, I've not really done anything like it before! Now I need Ziggy as my buddy to dress me up to go on dates with Jareth!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Jareth had to force his mouth to not flap open at the sight of her.</p>
          <p>Sarah was taken aback by his eyes looking like they were going to come off his his eye sockets. That could only mean he thought she looked really hot or really terrible. She opened her arms, looking down at herself with a confident smile. "You said to surprise you. Do you like it?" She turned around so that he could even see that her dress was backless.</p>
          <p>Jareth ran his fingers through his hair.<em> Inhale with your nose, exhale with your mouth.</em></p>
          <p>Recovering, he took her hand and bent down to kiss her knuckles. "You are perfect, Precious."</p>
          <p>He wanted to say "fuck it" to the romantic date. Just take her to his room and rip that dress apart, shoving her against the wall then on his bed…</p>
          <p>"Damn, you look so good from behind."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked up in fury. She whirled around. "DUKE CAN YOU NOT? We were having a moment here!"</p>
          <p>"What the hell is he doing here?" Jareth looked at Duke, perplexed.</p>
          <p>Sarah watched in horror as she realized that Duke had his shirt opened.</p>
          <p>"We were having sex, what do you think?" He put his hands behind his head, a very relaxed look on his face. "It was wonderful, you'll get to experience it too, let me know what you think."</p>
          <p>Sarah turned to Jareth, pointing angrily at Duke. "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HIM. HE-"</p>
          <p>She realized that the goblin king was laughing.</p>
          <p>Jareth put two hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Sarah wasn't expecting that and just stared at him.</p>
          <p>"I figured that he was just teasing us. Also, his hair is too neat for someone who just had sex. Unless it was terrible sex." He leaned into her ear to whisper the next part. "I think sex with you would be anything but terrible."</p>
          <p>Sarah bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning.</p>
          <p>"You know," Jareth continued. "You are the only single, straight woman who would refuse sex with Duke."</p>
          <p>Sarah laughed. "I'm sure it's great, and maybe things would be different…"</p>
          <p>Jareth looked a bit unhappy at that.</p>
          <p>She traced a line down his chest. "Except that I am more interested in someone else." She leaned into his ear as he did with her. "It's not like I'm giving anything up by deciding to wait to have sex with you."</p>
          <p>If he was going to play this game, so would she.</p>
          <p>She momentarily pressed her hips to his, smiling at feeling something poking her thigh.</p>
          <p>Jareth forced himself to pry away from her body. He really, really wanted to take her to bed. But he wanted not just her body, but her. Her wonderful personality and sweet self. So he would wait.</p>
          <p>Not too long though. Just for a few hours.</p>
          <p>He handed a flower to her. A purple lilac. "Just a little something for you, Precious."</p>
          <p>Sarah reached up to give him a peck on his lips. "You are so sweet, I'll put them in my fridge."</p>
          <p>"You guys are disgustingly cute, you know?" Duke put his feet on Sarah's coffee table, earning a glare from her.</p>
          <p>"JARE-BEAR!" Ziggy came trotting out of the kitchen. "You're here early!"</p>
          <p>"No, I'm on time." He looked at the clock. "I'm never going to get you to stop calling me that now will I?"</p>
          <p>"Exactly, early!" Ziggy said. "And NOPE! We were going to leave before you came so you and Sarah can have alone time. Oh! I love your shirt, it's so comfy looking. You know, how about we-"</p>
          <p>"Hey Ziggy, can you guys do this later?" Sarah had to stop him now or he never will. "We have a date to go to."</p>
          <p>"Oh! Of course! Duh!" Ziggy grabbed his things. "Tommy has to go too. He said he had some lesson planning to do for classes tomorrow. Ah, he's so smart! Okay I'll be going. Come on Dukey!"</p>
          <p>"Have lots of fun you two!" Duke winked. "Sarah, if you don't, hit me up and I can show you how to really have fun."</p>
          <p>"BYE!" Ziggy shoved Duke out before Jareth could bog him.</p>
          <p>The moment the doors close, Sarah took Jareth's face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Jareth responded eagerly, holding around her waist and dipping her down.</p>
          <p>He brought her back up, breathless. "I assume Ziggy helped you with finding this dress?"</p>
          <p>"Hmm? Oh yeah, I can tell you all about it if you want. It was really great actually. But right now, I'd rather go on that date." She held around him with one arm and grabbed her luggage with another.</p>
          <p>"Say the words, Precious."</p>
          <p>"I wish the goblin king will take me away for a wonderful date."</p>
          <p>They arrived in front of the castle, next to a little carriage. Well not quite a carriage. It looked more like a buggy being pulled by two horses.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt a blast of wind and covered her arms. Shit, she forgot her wrap back at the apartment!</p>
          <p>Before she could even ask, she felt something warm on her back.</p>
          <p>Jareth had placed his cape on her. "I can't let my lady go cold, now couldn't I?" He put an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. He whistled and a goblin came.</p>
          <p>Not just any goblin. It was Poppy!</p>
          <p>"Hi Lady!" She ran to Sarah and hugged her legs.</p>
          <p>Jareth had never seen such excitement from a goblin before to hug someone. It made him feel happy to see how Sarah got along so well with his subjects.</p>
          <p>"Hi Poppy!" Sarah patted her head. "It's good to see you!"</p>
          <p>"I misses lady!" She tugged on Sarah's hand. "Lady stay?"</p>
          <p>"For about a week." She promised. "But right now I'm on a trip with the king. Maybe another time?"</p>
          <p>"Okie!" She bowed to Jareth. "Hello Kingy!"</p>
          <p>Jareth handed her Sarah's luggage. "Hello, Poppy. Could you do a favor and take this up to the Floral Suite? These are Lady Sarah's things."</p>
          <p>"Okie! I go now, bye!" She waved at them, seeing how they were about to leave.</p>
          <p>Jareth got up first then held his hand for Sarah to get up next to him. "I thought that this would be a way for you two see a bit of the countryside even though we could transport there."</p>
          <p>Sarah snuggled against him, feeling elated at being with him. "It's perfect, Jareth."</p>
          <p>He took the reigns and the horses went. Jareth pointed out a few landmarks here and there, Sarah enjoying hearing about the things around his kingdom.</p>
          <p>"Jareth?" She laid her head on his shoulder.</p>
          <p>"Yes, Precious?" He asked.</p>
          <p>She had been wondering for a time, and figured that better to ask now than never. "What's up with the Floral Suite? I mean, everyone had such a reaction to it when you gave it to me."</p>
          <p>Jareth took a deep breath. He was quiet for a moment, longer than he should have been.</p>
          <p>Sarah was about to change the subject to prevent any awkwardness but then he replied. "The Floral Suite is usually reserved for the Goblin Queen."</p>
          <p>"Oh." Sarah wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.</p>
          <p>"It's the best room, aside from mine, which is called the Star Suite." He said without looking at her. "I thought, what better place for the Champion of the Labyrinth to stay in than the room that is equal to my own?"</p>
          <p>She squeezed his arm affectionately. "That's kind of you to say. Is it not normal to give it to anyone?"</p>
          <p>Jareth gave a little pause. "No, it's not. I suppose past kings and queens have given the Star or Floral Suite to a betrothed or someone they were courting but I never have. I had planned to only reserve that honor to a fiancee of mine or a family member. Or another royal staying over. But if all goes well, I would like my future bride to stay in my room with me and not live seperately."</p>
          <p>He dared to give her one quick glance when he said the word "bride."</p>
          <p>Sarah sat up. "You say bride, but you've been in relationships with men too, haven't you?"</p>
          <p>"Who told you?" He asked her sharply. "That is something I would prefer to tell you myself."</p>
          <p>"Gertrude did at the dinner party. She told me that you and Reginald had courted while you two were talking." She put a hand on his thigh when she saw him tense. "It doesn't bother me, Jareth."</p>
          <p>He instantly relaxed. "I had worried, because of human feelings and expectations."</p>
          <p>"Those people are closed minded." Sarah said straight away, shaking her head in disappointment of her own species. "I understand that they may be raised that way, but why would you think I cared if you dated a man, especially after the whole thing with Ziggy?"</p>
          <p>"I just wasn't sure how you felt about being in a relationship with someone who is bisexual, that's all." Jareth said honestly. "Some people are friends who are different but to be in relationship with one? I am pleased to hear that you don't have such prejudices."</p>
          <p>"I only have prejudices against goblin kings who steal my brother." She winked and laughed.</p>
          <p>"You wished him away." He pointed out with a smirk.</p>
          <p>He felt so much better and so happy to know that she did not hold these prejudices. He did not tolerate them and was glad that she was so open minded.</p>
          <p>"Jareth?" Sarah asked again.</p>
          <p>"Yes, Precious?" He glanced her way.</p>
          <p>She fiddled with her hands a bit, nervous but needing to talk to him about this. It was always a bit of an awkward topic but very important for her health. "Umm, about having sex..."</p>
          <p>Jareth started to worry. Was she regretting wanting to have sex with him? He would wait for her to be ready but it still made him a bit sad.</p>
          <p>"I'm on birth control." Sarah said. "But since you're not human, is there anything I would have to worry about that? Will it change anything when we decide to have sex?"</p>
          <p>He smiled, happy that she was just looking out for herself. And that she said when and not if they have sex. "No, there is not. For a woman, your birth control stops ovulation. Or kills sperm. We have magic, so there are some types of birth control, including certain plants and magic. Males often will use a sort of spell and females will ingest some types of herbs here to help with their cycles. Or vice versa. I have always made sure to have those spells in place for myself and you are no exception, that way we can do our parts to be safe. I do not want to create a child before I am married and even then I want to be ready."</p>
          <p>Sarah looked interested in this and grateful for how understanding he was. "There's male birth control? Wish the Aboveground had that. I think it would be able to make men feel more in charge, and it's not just placed upon women to take care of it. Thank you, by the way, for being proactive in this too."</p>
          <p>"Of course. And yes, well, the Underground is very much equal for both sexes. Of course there are still trends of what men and women will usually wear and things of that nature, but we are much more open, because people should have the choice to express how they want." Jareth told her, wanting her to get to know the good side of his world. "Men and women are equal. We understand that both can be gentle or aggressive, that both can be equally talented."</p>
          <p>"We still have a long way to go for equality all over the world. Still sick to see how in some countries, women still can't even vote." She said in disgust. "And, umm…"</p>
          <p>This was even more of an awkward topic than before.</p>
          <p>"You can say how you feel, Sarah." He said gently. He wanted her to feel safe, to feel like she can be herself around him. If they were going to take a chance at forever, then he wanted her to be able to communicate with him.</p>
          <p>She took a deep breath, grateful but hoping that he would not be upset, that he would not take her tone as anything accusatory. "I'm sure that you have heard of sexually transmitted diseases in my world?"</p>
          <p>Jareth looked thoughtful, much to Sarah's relief. "That is a very valid concern, one that I understand completely. In our world, there is no such thing as a sexually transmitted disease because there is none that are commonly passed that way or anymore than say, coughing onto someone. Even if we sleep with humans, we do not find anything dormant within us that could be passed on to others or humans. And we have none that are that severe. There are types of barriers you can use if you want, and I will do whatever makes you feel comfortable. I know that I am perfectly healthy, that I have no hidden diseases and if there are then they are ones that I would not know about. I get checked regularly by my physician. If you would like, you can meet with him as well or a different one."</p>
          <p>"Oh no that's good enough for me." Sarah reassured him with a smile. "I was worried that you would take me as accusing you of something."</p>
          <p>"Heavens no, but it is sad how it is such a stigma in your world. It prevents people from getting help, and there should be no stigma in having pleasure so long as everyone is honest with each other. There is no shame in getting tested and treatment. I am glad that you are taking charge of your health and talking to me about it." He looked at her fondly.</p>
          <p>Sarah leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, absolutely brimming with happiness. "Most guys aren't that understanding as you are, and so many flat out refuse to have that conversation with me. I promise I'm also clean, I got tested after… that last guy especially when I knew he cheated. It really means a lot that you care and respect me so much."</p>
          <p>Jareth felt a bit sad at the last sentence. "I want to always treat you wonderfully, you deserve it. But please, do not praise me for this. It is basic decency and you deserve to have high standards."</p>
          <p>He meant it. She deserved so much good in her life and she should expect to be treated well.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt more and more sure about her feelings for him. She was hesitant to call it anything other than she "cared for him" and that she "had romantic feelings" but the beginnings of love were blooming in her heart, if they haven't already.</p>
          <p>They arrived to their destination. It was a gorgeous dome, with intricate carvings and art, made of beautiful stones.</p>
          <p>"This, my lady, is the Adriane Observatory." Jareth got off and went to the other side to help her down. "Named after my grandmother, who was quite a fan of looking at the stars. It's the best in the whole kingdom."</p>
          <p>"It's so beautiful." Sarah said in awe.</p>
          <p>Arm in arm, they walked into the observatory together. There was a butler there to greet them. "Your Majesty, Lady Sarah."</p>
          <p>"Good evening." Jareth inclined his head slightly and Sarah did the same. "The Lady and I will be upstairs. As I've said, I have no need of an astronomer to guide us, for I will show her myself."</p>
          <p>"Understood, Your Majesty." He bowed. "Dinner will be served soon. Shall I just come in when it is done?"</p>
          <p>"Yes please." He said. "And have someone take care of the horses. Lady Sarah and I will transport back the castle on our own when we are done for the evening."</p>
          <p>"Yes, Sire." The butler bowed and walked off.</p>
          <p>They made their way up the spiral staircase. In the top floor, there was a telescope, some star charts all over the walls, and a little place to the side where there was a couch and a table.</p>
          <p>Sarah could tell that the couch was out of place, that it was put here for tonight. She licked her lips in anticipation of what could be coming up.</p>
          <p>Jareth lead her to the telescope. "Have you used one for stargazing before?"</p>
          <p>She shook her head. "No, I haven't."</p>
          <p>Jareth was behind her, putting his hands on her waist, resisting the urge to kiss and bite down on her exposed shoulder. "It helps to angle your body this way, tilt your head like this." His lips whispered in her ear. Sarah had goosebumps all over her arms as he touched her hands and showed her how each little knob worked. He laid his bare hand on her back as he told her about the stars in the sky, about each little constellation and how the sailors or other navigators would use the stars for direction. She was quick learner, that was for sure.</p>
          <p>"Do you see this star here?" He showed her a chart of where it would be within the constellation. "That's the tip of a crown of a very famous queen."</p>
          <p>God, Sarah could just listen to him talk all day. His deep, velvety voice caressing her body.</p>
          <p>Though their lips were talking about astronomy (and Sarah did learn quite a lot and was geeking out over it), there was no denying the strong, sexual atmosphere in the room. There were light touches on arms or back or chest. There were little kisses on cheeks or quick brushing of lips against skin, but nothing too long lasting.</p>
          <p>Every little movement sent their spines tingling. Every touch made electricity flow through their bodies and heat through their veins.</p>
          <p>Jareth could see her breasts moving up and down from her trying to breathe with him so close. He couldn't help but place a small kiss on her neck. "You're doing amazing, Precious." His hands moved to her stomach.</p>
          <p>Sarah reached behind to his hair. "Well, it helps to have a very good teacher, as distracting as he is." She traced a finger down his chest.</p>
          <p>"Me? My student is the one that is distracting." He nipped at her ear, making Sarah gasp and moan. She leaned back and he kissed more of her exposed shoulder. "So beautiful." His hands moved up higher, reaching for her breasts…</p>
          <p>
            <strong>*KNOCK KNOCK*</strong>
          </p>
          <p>"Perfect timing." He rolled his eyes, but kept his hand on her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his hand.</p>
          <p>Sarah put her arm around him as well. "Well, I am hungry." She rubbed her belly.</p>
          <p>Jareth gave an exaggerated gasp. "Oh that will not do at all! What kind of a man am I if I leave my date hungry?" He snapped his fingers and the doors opened.</p>
          <p>That same butler was trailed by a few waiters and waitresses, carrying food and some drinks.</p>
          <p>"On that table there, please." Jareth gestured to the one by the couch.</p>
          <p>Jareth took a forkful and showed Sarah how to eat the different types of food together. He poured some champagne for them both.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked around the room, now that the spell had broken a little. "Do people not need to use this observatory?"</p>
          <p>"No need to worry, Precious." He reassured her. "I needed a favor and asked for it tonight. There are other observatories, and they're just taking breaks anyway."</p>
          <p>"You are spoiling me a lot." Sarah took another bite of food.</p>
          <p>"A woman like yourself deserves it." He kissed her hand.</p>
          <p>Sarah moved closer to him, putting a hand on his thigh. "So your grandma was a huge fan of astronomy? Sounds like a woman after my own heart." She tried to look at the star charts and study them.</p>
          <p>"Yes, she was." He said. "She got my grandfather into it, and so that's why the Star Suite is named as such. They taught my mother quite well."</p>
          <p>"What was she like?" Sarah propped her chin on her elbow. "What was growing up as a prince like? I know you already told me some things like how you were close to your brother."</p>
          <p>Jareth took another bite of food. "I love my family. My mother was a kind but firm parent. She was a good queen and everyone loved her. My father and her met one day when she was still a princess. He didn't realize who she was and they fell in love, so he became king consort."</p>
          <p>"Aww. That sounds so cute." Sarah smiled. She enjoyed learning about someone else's family. "What was he like?"</p>
          <p>"He was more fun than she was." He laughed at a memory. "But he was still a father who raised us and taught us things. I remember when he first taught me sparring. My mother was much more hardcore as the head of the military. Himself on the other hand, was more sweet and gentle. I remember avoiding her so much during that time!"</p>
          <p>Sarah pictured a young Jareth being annoyed at his mother and she laughed at this. "Did you feel different than others, being a prince?"</p>
          <p>"I did." He said honestly. "But not until I was an adolescent. I attended school with other children. I was normal until I traveled more around the kingdom and when my peers realized what it really meant for me to be a prince. However, I could also more or less do as I wanted as my opinions were not that of a sovereign. I was the spare, after all. I had fun, wanted to be a part of the arts, and Sebastian was alright with his fate as the future king."</p>
          <p>He put a hand on her leg too. "I had so much freedom, and I'm sure you can relate to privileges but also having certain royals or famous people invading in your life made it so your life was up to scrutiny."</p>
          <p>Sarah understood that. "I'm lucky, my parents get along more as I got older. Once we even invited my mom for Christmas when an ex dumped her. She and my dad just were terrible matches. Good friends, terrible as a couple. She's a dreamer, always creative and thinking outside the box. He's grounded in reality, never considering any other alternatives that aren't already available. I think it's why it frustrates him whenever he talks to me, I get the dreamer side from her. When they divorced, I ended up living with him more because the older I got, the harder it was to keep a grounded life with all the fame surrounding my mom. Nowhere near as bad as some Hollywood stars since she was in theater, but enough that she wasn't too keen on it. I saw her really often though and we talked daily when I was young, so I was lucky for that."</p>
          <p>She gave him a knowing smile. "You know, she's the one who got me the little red Labyrinth book."</p>
          <p>Jareth perked up at this. "Did she? I was wondering where you got that book from."</p>
          <p>"Yeah, she's a huge believer of your world. I always thought she seemed a bit magical, you know? Especially with the way she thinks." She smiled at him and looked up at the skies again.</p>
          <p>"That makes sense," Jareth said a bit to himself. "You must have some magic."</p>
          <p>"What?" Sarah looked at him, astonished. "Me? Magic? How?"</p>
          <p>"Remember when I said that some humans tend to have magic?"</p>
          <p>She nodded. "You think I'm one of them?"</p>
          <p>"You must be, but I think the most magical thing isn't even magic, ironically. It's just in you." He poked her nose teasingly. "It's in your determination. Your kindness. Everything that you value. Your ability for magic just helps with things like solving my labyrinth or being able to accept my world much easier than most humans. It's possible that you may even have some fae blood in you."</p>
          <p>Sarah poured a bit more champagne for herself. "Wow. I really had no idea. I thought I was just some ordinary person with a huge imagination."</p>
          <p>He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "You are anything but ordinary." He said in a low voice. "You defy all expectations, Sarah."</p>
          <p>Sarah had thought to make some smart quip back at him. To keep this air of teasing going back and forth with him, since their minds seem to be in so in tune with each other.</p>
          <p>But she couldn't help but see the sweetness in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that, and she was willing to bet the he never looked at anyone that way either.</p>
          <p>She leaned forward and kissed him, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his neck.</p>
          <p>Jareth eagerly accepted her kiss, holding her hand to his heart.</p>
          <p>Where she belonged.</p>
          <p>Sarah gave a soft nibble on his lower lip, slowly pushing her tongue in to trace around his upper lip. He opened his lips wider, accepting her while sliding his own tongue into hers. She was in heaven, with the way he was holding onto him.</p>
          <p>While the kiss was still very emotional and very sincere, the heat was building in them.</p>
          <p>Jareth slowly lifted his finger to trace around her shoulder. "This is a very lovely dress, by the way." His eyes got dark and a sort of tension filled the air, filled with anticipation and desire...</p>
          <p>Sarah angled her body so she was facing him. Jareth's eyes dropped to her breasts but quickly came back up to her face just in time to see her smirk. She leaned closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Tell me what you like about it."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave her a feral smile. "What I like? Mmm. Many things. First, the color."</p>
          <p>He hooked one of his long fingers under the strap. "Red is the color of the blood that courses through your body in the heat of passion and flaming desire. Some might even say that it's the color of sin."</p>
          <p>"Sin?" Sarah leaned in just a bit closer. Reaching up slowly, she combed her fingers through his hair, twirling a strand between her fingers. "Tell me why it's so sinful."</p>
          <p>Jareth let out a purr. His hand traveled lower, to her bare back and dragged a finger up her spine. Sarah moaned and her head dipped back a little, enough for him to brush his lips against her neck. His other hand caressed her stomach, his thumb brushing against her belly button.</p>
          <p>"Red isn't always sinful, but coupled with this dress, you are a vision of temptation. The low cut back. The long slit for your leg. It screams pure sex..." Jareth kissed up to her ear and sucked on an earlobe.</p>
          <p>"Sex, huh?" Sarah tried to keep her body under control but it was arching towards him. She moved her hands lower. "Sex like this?"</p>
          <p>She brushed her fingers oh so gently over his growing bulge.</p>
          <p>Jareth bucked, his hips thrusting up to meet her touch. Growling, he grabbed her hips and situated her over his lap. "You really are a temptress, aren't you?"</p>
          <p>Sarah moaned at her breasts being pushed into his chest in this position. Her sensitive nipples brushed across the front of her dress and she felt that familiar wet heat growing in between her legs. Without realizing it, she spread her legs over his lap and pressed her sex to his over and over.</p>
          <p>Jareth swore at feeling her hot, wet core on his erection. He wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and to fuck her but he wanted to take this slow. Running his hands up and down her long, silky legs, he slowly went to circle his hands around her hips. His thumbs made circles around her hip bones, making her even more wet.</p>
          <p>"Temptress?" Sarah panted from her constant humping. "Says you, the man who loomed over me in the tunnels and offered me dreams."</p>
          <p>"So what? This is some kind of revenge?" He pulled her even closer and grabbed the front of her dress, pulling it slightly down.</p>
          <p>Sarah wiggled to make it easier for him to free her breasts. He groaned at seeing them, and she instantly felt his bulge grow even more. She gave a sultry chuckle. "Maybe. Revenge can be sweet, can't it?"</p>
          <p>"I most certainly agree with that."</p>
          <p>And with that, he kneaded her breasts in his large hands while kissing her lips. They were perfect and round, gorgeous and her nipples were hard. He broke away from her lips to give kisses against the soft flesh. When Sarah kept grinding against him, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.</p>
          <p>"Oh!" Sarah squealed at feeling his hot mouth over her. The whole time, he didn't even look away. He wanted to see her reaction every time he touched her body. Her red lips parted in excitement, wanting to do something to make him writhe in pleasure too.</p>
          <p>Jareth seemed to sense that, so he refused her. "Let me please you, Precious." He purred. "You can please me later, if you want."</p>
          <p>Sarah's brain was having a very difficult time coming up with a good answer. Her whole body was sensitive and needing him. Before she could even utter another moan, Jareth's hand moved the skirt section of her dress out of the way to feel up the length of her leg to her panties.</p>
          <p>He traced his fingers on the edge of it, neither of them saying anything, just letting the anticipation fill the air. They were hardly even breathing, never taking their eyes off each other.</p>
          <p>Finally, Jareth spoke first. "Do you want this, Sarah?"</p>
          <p>Sarah had to laugh at that. Jareth had the goofiest grin on his face when she did, for she was so sexy when her hair fell down to her eyes and that little lip bite she did after she was done almost made him thrust inside of her. "You're sex personified right now. And if I didn't want this, would I be half naked and on your lap?"</p>
          <p>She wiggled, brushing against his bulge again.</p>
          <p>Jareth purred. He moved his hand to the front of her panties and touched her through the fabric.</p>
          <p>Sarah gasped and moved her hips against his fingers. He moved just a little, the fabric rubbing against her clit, barely touching her.</p>
          <p>"Oh shit!" She sobbed in pleasure.</p>
          <p>"You're so wet already," he made a noise of approval. "Mmm. Absolutely soaked. Your scent is intoxicating, Precious. It's taking all I can to not taste you."</p>
          <p>The thought of his mouth on her sex made a burst of wetness appear from inside of her. Sarah grabbed his shoulders and rubbed her breasts on his chest where skin was exposed. "Then why don't you?" She gritted her teeth.</p>
          <p>Jareth put his left hand on her back to support her, his right hand slowly hooking inside of her panties, down her dark curls, and stoping right in front of her needy, swollen flesh.</p>
          <p>He leaned into her ear. "Because, we've already had dinner. I will take my time to enjoy my dessert."</p>
          <p>And with that, he slipped his fingers to part her wet lips and pushed inside.</p>
          <p>Sarah tried to not react too much but she couldn't help it. She was so wet and aching so much for his touch that she let out another squeal.</p>
          <p>"Don't you dare hold back." Jareth nibbled her ear. "I want to hear you moan and scream, to move your body as you desire."</p>
          <p>It was like a flood that broke through a dam in her. Sarah buried her face in his shoulder as his long fingers penetrated deep in her. His thumb rubbed on her clit while his index and middle fingers were arching inside. She undulated her hips against him, seeking the release that her body so craved.</p>
          <p>He moved his lips back to the outside of her ear and licked it. "I want you to scream my name in ecstasy.</p>
          <p>The heat was growing between them, rising to a feverish pitch. Jareth moved his fingers just a little faster and Sarah kept rubbing her breasts on him, racing towards climax.</p>
          <p>She lifted her head to meet his eyes, panting. The green in her eyes were nearly invisible from the dilation.</p>
          <p>Jareth's eyes were hard and needy. "Come for me, Sarah."</p>
          <p>And his fingers gave the twist she needed.</p>
          <p>She screamed. "Jareth! OH! FUCK!"</p>
          <p>Sarah never had an orgasm so powerful, so satisfying as this. She clutched his shoulders, digging her finger nails into him as her climaxed crashed into her, momentarily blinding her with pure pleasure.</p>
          <p>"Yes!" Jareth groaned. Her walls clamped onto his fingers as more of her juices explode. He kept moving his fingers inside of her until she came down from her high.</p>
          <p>She fell on his chest, trying to regain her breath. Lifting her head back up, she grabbed his face and kissed his lips again, sucking his tongue into her mouth and biting on it.</p>
          <p>Jareth was so hard and ready for her. The taste of her mouth was delicious but he longed to taste for more. He broke away from her and eased his fingers out of her. Sarah gave a disappointed grunt as she felt empty.</p>
          <p>He could tell from her eyes that she was ready for more.</p>
          <p>Oh how he wanted this woman.</p>
          <p>"Damn, Jareth. You're better than anything I ever could've dreamed of," she kissed his neck, right below his ear.</p>
          <p>"Dreams can be better than reality, though I am happy to say that you find reality far better than dreams." He showed her his fingers and put them in his mouth, tasting her juices. "You taste wonderful, Precious." He crooned. "So sweet and delicious."</p>
          <p>He licked his fingers clean and kissed her. Sarah moaned at tasting her own juices on his mouth. Normally, she wouldn't like it, but when it was on the object of her first sexual desire, how could she not?</p>
          <p>"What do you say we <em>finish</em> this in my bedroom?" He gave her a very cheeky wink.</p>
          <p>Sarah moved her hips to grind against his hardness again, making him jerk up to meet her in response. "I think that's a great idea."</p>
          <p>Just then, the door flung opened.</p>
          <p>Sarah screamed and Jareth wrapped his cape around her. She pulled the dress straps back on to cover her breasts but it was obvious what they had been doing.</p>
          <p>"I said to not be disturbed!" Jareth yelled at the waiters that walked in.</p>
          <p>Then he had a closer look.</p>
          <p>"Duke?!"</p>
          <p>"Ziggy?!"</p>
          <p>He and Sarah yelled at the same time.</p>
          <p>"Hi guys!" Ziggy waved, a giant smile on his face. "I'm your waiter for the rest of the night! Do want or need anything? Champagne? More dessert?"</p>
          <p>"Oh drop the act, Zig." Duke snorted. "Jareth's not going to fall for that."</p>
          <p>"What the fuck are you two doing here?!" Jareth yelled at them, shoving Sarah back a little so she wasn't indecently exposed to his friends. "I'm on a date!"</p>
          <p>"We're just here to make sure that you don't fuck it up, that's all," Duke shrugged.</p>
          <p>"Are you guys having a good time together?" Ziggy handed Jareth a bottle of scotch. "You know, you guys could go and-"</p>
          <p>"Okay, you guys need to leave." Sarah sat up, clutching Jareth's cape to her chest still. "How did you get in here anyway?"</p>
          <p>"Easy. We told the waiter that we had something important to tell Jareth, and he knew that we're friends so we came in." Ziggy explained, looking around.</p>
          <p>"And what was the important thing?" Sarah asked, still dazed from the orgasm that rushed through her body.</p>
          <p>"To make sure that Jareth was doing a good job in taking you on a date. He's a bit rusty, you know." Duke winked. He saw how Sarah was sitting quite close to Jareth, how the Goblin King's hand was protectively around her hip. Her hair and make up was skewed, her skin flushed with a certain kind of glow. He looked down and saw Jareth trying very hard to hide his crotch area, which was a first considering how tight he liked his pants to be.</p>
          <p>It didn't take a genius to put it together.</p>
          <p>"I see you two have already gotten started," Duke licked his lips. "Mind if I have a turn?"</p>
          <p>"OUT!"</p>
          <p>Jareth shoved both of his friends out of the room. Ziggy tried to edge in one more question. "Wait Jareth, do you need anything? Chocolate or more flowers maybe?"</p>
          <p>"I do not need help and you two need to LEAVE!"</p>
          <p>He slammed the door and put his back to it, sliding down. He covered his eyes in shame.</p>
          <p>He heard Sarah walk toward the exit. Now he was sure that she would leave. Not that he blamed her.</p>
          <p>To his surprise, she sat down beside him and he felt a sweet kiss on his cheek.</p>
          <p>"So, should we continue our date?" She took a hand in hers.</p>
          <p>Jareth was astounded. "You still want to do this?"</p>
          <p>She laughed as if it was the silliest question. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"</p>
          <p>He shrugged. "My life is chaotic, it seems a bit insane for a woman to want to actually share it with me or even try to instead of just enjoying the benefits of being my lover."</p>
          <p>Sarah brushed his hair out of his eyes. "And I don't want just that. I told you, I want to try for something more long lasting than that. In a relationship, I want us to be partners, to be in each other's lives. And if chaos is a part of it, then let it be."</p>
          <p>She leaned in for a kiss, a very soft and chaste one.</p>
          <p>Jareth returned it. It was unlike one that he ever had. He has always been a selfless lover, but this kind of emotional connection wasn't as deep with anyone else. She really saw him for who he was, instead of what she wanted to see as she did all those years ago and what other lovers had wanted from him.</p>
          <p>This was real. This was Sarah.</p>
          <p>She caressed his face, a longing in her eyes.</p>
          <p>The chasteness did not last long.</p>
          <p>"Take me to your room, Jareth." She wrapped her arms around his neck.</p>
          <p>He wrapped his cape around her, lifting her up with a kiss. "As my lady wishes."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Jareth gives her a purple lilac and apparently those symbolize the first emotions of love, in case anyone was wondering. At least that's what the website I looked at said, I could be wrong though lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>When they got to his private chambers, somehow they had got into a position where Sarah's backside was touching his front. Taking advantage of this, Sarah slowly and sensually rubbed her body against his. She closed her eyes and let out a moan at feeling his hard cock on her ass as she moved up and down.</p>
          <p>Jareth gripped her hips and rutted into her mindlessly, not really registering what was happening. His body was responding like an animal, his brain taking a bit to understand that she was seducing him.</p>
          <p>Sarah freed herself to turn around, and gave him a hard and long kiss. He responded eagerly, pressing his body into hers and grabbing her ass with both hands. She felt something hard nudge at her opening through her dress and she shivered.</p>
          <p>She pushed him on his very large bed so he was sitting. She put her hands on his knees, not shying away from letting him see her breasts. He obliged and licked his lips, his tongue curling over one pointy fang.</p>
          <p>"So, are you going to tell me what you're going to do or are you going to continue to torture me?" He said in a deep and aroused voice.</p>
          <p>Sarah stood up and turned around, letting him see her bare back. She looked at him over her shoulder, a finger on her red lips. "Tell you? What would be the fun in that?"</p>
          <p>She turned around so she was facing him. Unexpectedly, she grabbed her breasts and molded them in her hands. She threw her head back and moaned, massaging the soft flesh as her hips undulated as if she was fucking some invisible cock. More and more of her juices were soaking her panties and even dripping down her legs as she then used her thumbs to rub her nipples. She moved her hand down to rub at her clit from the front of her dress, making her even more wet.</p>
          <p>Jareth watched in fascination as she touched herself. It was so rare for a human female to be this bold, as masturbation was such a taboo thing. But that was who Sarah was. She was bold and daring.</p>
          <p>And he fucking loved it.</p>
          <p>He undid his pants and slid his hand in, grabbing his hardness and pumped it up and down with his hand. If Sarah was giving him a show, he might as well enjoy it to the best of his abilities.</p>
          <p>Sarah peaked a little through half closed eyelids at Jareth. She instantly both was glad she did and regretted it. His blazing eyes were intensely taking in her body as she moved to caress her stomach and her legs, never taking the dress off. She loved seeing him so turned on. What she regretted was seeing him touch himself, because she almost lost her composure and jumped him right then and there.</p>
          <p>Faltering for just a second, she turned to fully face him. Reaching behind, she made it obvious that she was lifting her skirt up even if he couldn't see. She pulled something down and lifted each high heeled foot up to reveal her white, lacy panties.</p>
          <p>Jareth still had his hand around his cock but was no longer pumping it up and down. He was too captivated to move as she held her panties in one finger and walked toward him, swaying her hips back and forth until she stood right in front of him.</p>
          <p>"Your token, Sire." She purred. "That is, unless you'd rather not take it."</p>
          <p>He said nothing, just stared into her green eyes, never breaking that eye contact as he took her underwear and lifted it to his nose.</p>
          <p>He almost fainted at the smell of her pheromones saturating his senses.</p>
          <p>He brought the cloth to his mouth and sucked on the juices. Nothing would ever beat the taste of this besides perhaps licking the juices directly off of Sarah's body herself.</p>
          <p>Sarah decided this was it. No more dancing for him. No more touching herself because that did nothing to satiate her desires. She needed HIM.</p>
          <p>She had to touch him, to give him the pleasure that he had given her during their date. She wanted, no, <em>needed</em> to make him feel good.</p>
          <p>Sinking to her knees, she pulled down his pants even more and exposed his erection. Fuck, it was longer and harder than she had expected. Her sex had new waves of juices in response and she squirmed to find relief.</p>
          <p>He was long and thick, the head was swollen red with want for her. She licked, nipped, and kissed his inner thighs. She was sure that she would leave a hickey on him as she sucked but she didn't care so long as he didn't.</p>
          <p>She noticed a little bit of light liquid on the top and licked it off.</p>
          <p>Jareth let go of the panties in surprise (not that he needed them anymore anyway, he had already finished sucking off the juices) and threaded his fingers in her dark, black hair. "Sarah, look at me. Please."</p>
          <p>Sarah did look up. She felt so very privileged to pleasure him, the man of her fantasy and now someone she cared deeply for. She kissed up and down his massive length, not breaking eye contact. She massaged his sack and when he least expected it, she placed her lips around his hardness. She let him fill her lips, his thickness sliding almost to the back of her throat and out again. Because he was so large, she had to use her hand to fist the rest of the length that she could not take in with her mouth.</p>
          <p>Jareth let out a very primal growl at her lips being on him. What made this so sexy and intimate was that she did this all on her own. Of course, he would never ever force a woman to pleasure him or to be pleasured by him. That sick desire made him want to gag. But usually, he would make this request (usually to human females as it was taboo for them to initiate it for most of human history) or immortal women would do it for him on their own if they wanted to especially please him for gifts and other things.</p>
          <p>Sarah was different. She gave him pleasure only because she enjoyed seeing him aroused, he could tell by her eyes. She did this because she wanted to and not for her own personal gain except for the basic decency and kindness that one owed everyone. She was no longer a young woman-child who had dreams of being with a king. She was a grown woman who had her own life and way, who wouldn't mind walking out on him if he was not up to her standards. Those standards weren't riches or power, just mutual respect, kindness and eventually love. They have not reached love yet, it was too soon. But they did reach something special even in such a short time.</p>
          <p>That was why this felt more intimate and more special than he had ever had with anyone else. She wanted to go slow in this newfound relationship but he knew they both wanted to be together for the long run. As equal partners and lovers in life.</p>
          <p>He felt himself tightening. His cock got harder. "Sarah," he rasped. "I can't hold on much longer."</p>
          <p>Sarah pulled out of his lips, a devilish smile on her face. "Give me everything you have, Jareth. I want to taste you."</p>
          <p>And with that, she went faster and harder than before, still looking into his eyes.</p>
          <p>Jareth allowed himself to move. He pumped his hips, fucking her mouth as fast as he could without hurting her. He gripped her hair and pulled on it. The sheer force of his desire made him stand up.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt a slight pain at him tugging on her hair, but it added to their pleasure. She felt his movements become less in control and more erratic. When that moment of release hit him, she made sure to swallow him all. It was surprising how much of him was coming out but she didn't mind. She took it as a challenge and licked him clean once he was done.</p>
          <p>Jareth took care to not slump over her as he roared out his pleasure. "SARAH!" He called out her name, wanting her to know that she was the one to do this to him.</p>
          <p>He caressed her hair gently and lifted her up by her arms, then falling backwards on the bed with a kiss.</p>
          <p>This kiss was sweet and soft, full of passion and longing. He held her tightly to him, feeling every single curve of hers through their clothing. They laid there for a few minutes, her head on his chest and his arm around her body.</p>
          <p>"You are magnificent. I don't think I've ever came that hard before." He kissed her nose as she giggled.</p>
          <p>"I try." She kissed his chest. She tried to close her legs, still feeling very aroused and wet.</p>
          <p>Jareth could tell what she was doing. He felt himself getting hard again.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt something large and hard poke at her thigh. "So soon?" She kissed his lips and moaned.</p>
          <p>"I'm not a one time man, Precious. I have quite incredible stamina, even for my species." He gave her a feral smile.</p>
          <p>He moved his hand lower to her mound. "You smell good enough to eat, Precious."</p>
          <p>Sarah's vision was hazy. "No, I don't want that."</p>
          <p>Jareth stopped, perplexed. "No?"</p>
          <p>"Not tonight anyway. Maybe later but I need you. Deep inside of me. Please," she held his face in her hands. "Take me. Take me now."</p>
          <p>Jareth rolled so that she was on her back and him up top. How could he resist? "Oh Precious, I will make you scream."</p>
          <p>He quickly took his shirt off, being totally naked for her. He grabbed her dress and savagely ripped it in half. Sarah yelled at this.</p>
          <p>"Give Ziggy my thanks for putting you in something so delicious." He nipped at her soft, perfect breasts. "But, I prefer to see you without it."</p>
          <p>He grabbed his cock and pressed the tip to her clit, making her writhe at feeling that sensitive bundle of nerves get stimulated. He rubbed himself on her juices, taking a moment to even lick some of her wetness. He was amazed by her beauty and her fire. Every single curve. Every single line of her body was worth worshipping.</p>
          <p>Sarah positioned herself to rub against his sex, making incoherent noises. The only real word she said was "please."</p>
          <p>"As you wish, Precious."</p>
          <p>And he thrust home.</p>
          <p>Sarah screamed at feeling his large size fill her body. She was plenty experienced but nothing could ever prepare her for sex with the Goblin King. He moved with masterful ease. Every single movement of his sent jolts of pleasure radiating throughout her body. She wrapped her legs around him and raked her nails down his back, reaching up to bite at his chest.</p>
          <p>Jareth loved it when she bit and scratched him roughly. He begged for more and she bit him harder and then licked him with her tongue. It made his pleasure rise higher and higher. He wasn't going to last long inside of her sweet wetness. It drew him in and she clamped onto him tightly as he pumped himself against her. She fit him perfectly, as if they were meant to be. He had never felt so good being inside a woman.</p>
          <p>Then again, he never had Sarah before.</p>
          <p>Reaching down with his hand, he placed it at her clit and rubbed it. He needed her to orgasm, he wanted to feel that fluttering pleasure that he felt earlier with his fingers on his cock.</p>
          <p>Sarah was being fucked recklessly and honestly could've gone longer if he hadn't reached down to touch her clit. She lost it, screaming her lungs out.</p>
          <p>Jareth plunged into her with victory. Her squeezing around him was the best thing he ever felt. Letting her cum a little longer, he then gave a hard thrust, coming inside of her, filling her up as he yelled out his own orgasm. Her wet, tightness gripped him like nothing he had experienced ever before.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt another smaller orgasm brimming when she felt his hot fluids fill her. It was so erotic to feel that bursting inside of her. She grabbed onto his neck and pushed her hips up to feel him plunge as deep as he could. Jareth bent down and kissed her breasts lovingly. She had on the goofiest smile, her hair seemed shinier and her face bright from her post sex glow.</p>
          <p>Sarah put her hands back behind his back. He looked so amazing, so soft and sexy with his messy hair and his relaxed smile. "Stay here for a bit. Stay inside of me, you feel so good. Don't leave my body yet."</p>
          <p>Jareth gave her a look of softness that she was not used to from anyone. He held her face and smoothed her hair. "You, my Precious Sarah, are magnificent."</p>
          <p>So they kissed and licked at the bite and scratch marks they had left on each other. Jareth kissed Sarah's sweet lips as she curled up against him with a satisfied smile.</p>
          <p>Both slept very well that night.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah slowly woke up, feeling wonderfully sore. She felt the little marks on her body and smiled at the thought that it was all Jareth's doing.</p>
          <p>She sat up and yawned, seeing that he was still asleep. She patted his head slowly and kissed his cheek. He gave a grunt and his arm tightened around her automatically. He looked so wonderful and peaceful in his sleep, and she adored seeing how the soft light of the morning touched his hair, making it look golden.</p>
          <p>She wanted to just sink into him but she really had to pee. She had gotten up last night once without waking him and hoped she could do it again. She carefully moved his arm and moved out of the bed. The moment she got off, the cold air hit her naked body and she shivered. Looking around, she couldn't see her luggage so she couldn't wear any of her clothes. And her dress from last night was torn by Jareth in the heat of their sex. Damn it.</p>
          <p>She scanned around and saw a shirt on the chair. One of Jareth's. She picked it up and slipped it on, hoping he wouldn't mind. It was big on her, reaching just past her butt and the low cut was so large that it exposed her body down to her navel. She gathered it close to her, loving Jareth's scent surrounding her. She remembered that scent when he first whispered in her ear all those years ago, telling her that the labyrinth was farther than she thought. She could still smell the same spicy peach scent.</p>
          <p>She went to the bathroom to do her business and brush her teeth. She didn't want to kiss Jareth with her morning breath. She was glad to find a new toothbrush in the bathroom as she still wasn't sure where her luggage went.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>There was a knock on the door. Jareth grumbled and kicked his blankets off, grabbing some pants and a robe. He tried to find the shirt he had laid out for the day but it wasn't there.</p>
          <p>He went to the door and opened it, seeing a little goblin.</p>
          <p>"Oh, Poppy." He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"</p>
          <p>"Lady not in her room, Kingy." She said with a little fear. "I no know where she at. Please no bog."</p>
          <p>Shit. Jareth totally forgot to tell her that Sarah was in his room. He felt bad at how scared she was. "It's alright, Poppy. Thank you for telling me and trying to keep such a good eye on her."</p>
          <p>Poppy straightened. "Kingy no mad?"</p>
          <p>He shook his head. "No. Lady Sarah is actually in my room, and will be for the rest of the week." He smiled at that thought.</p>
          <p>Poppy sighed in relief. "Okie! I will bring her things inside."</p>
          <p>"It's alright, no need for that yet." He told her, not wanting anyone to come in yet. "I would like for you to help me make sure that there is a carriage ready soon, I am planning on taking her out to the cities today."</p>
          <p>Poppy's eyes widened. She jumped in glee at knowing that the king and Sarah had something special going on. "Okie! I will go now. If Lady need me, Lady can call!"</p>
          <p>She trotted off happily.</p>
          <p>"Who was that?"</p>
          <p>Jareth turned around to see Sarah leaning against the window sill. Oh. So that's where his shirt went.</p>
          <p>Not that he minded. She looked even better than he did wearing it. He could see the front opening to show the curves of her breasts. She had a very soft look with the way her hair was gently curved and the sun kissing her creamy skin.</p>
          <p>God, he hoped she was naked underneath. The idea of her wearing his shirt was a turn on he didn't realize he had. Usually, he hated when anyone would mess with his clothes. He was very particular about anyone wearing them, even with past lovers. Once a woman tried and he got so angry that he nearly bogged her. But for some reason, with Sarah, he wanted her to wear every single one of his shirts especially if it meant he got to see her like this.</p>
          <p>"Poppy was concerned about you, I forgot to inform her that you're here and not in the Floral Suite." He responded.</p>
          <p>"Aww, that's so sweet." Sarah beamed. "I really like her."</p>
          <p>"I do too, it's why I assigned her to you." He said. He then pointed at her seriously. "You stay here, I'm going to freshen up and you better not get any more clothes on."</p>
          <p>Sarah snorted playfully. "So bossy."</p>
          <p>He responded with a growl and went to the bathroom.</p>
          <p>Sarah arched back, stretching. She opened the windows and looked at the sunrise. Golden rays mixing with the darkened sky, turning the horizon a beautiful peachy-pink color. The air was so fresh and she loved hearing the sounds of wildlife here. So peaceful. The view here was so lovely.</p>
          <p>Well, she did hear a few goblins here and there or other people but it wasn't like the noise pollution in Seattle.</p>
          <p>Jareth brushed his teeth and went out, seeing Sarah now facing outside. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending his head down to kiss her neck. The collar of the shirt dipped down and he took advantage of the newly exposed skin, kissing from one shoulder to the other. "I can't stop touching you," he moaned, his hands roaming everywhere and his cock pressed against her thigh.</p>
          <p>"That feels good." Sarah moaned breathlessly.</p>
          <p>"Good," he licked a spot where he had bitten her, pleased at seeing the marks. "You deserve to always feel good about your gorgeous body."</p>
          <p>Sarah turned around in his arms and really looked at him. He was totally naked from the waist up and his tight pants hid absolutely nothing. She was pleased at the little marks she left on his body too, marking him as hers just as he marked her as his. She dipped a finger in between her lips in thought. "So what are you going to do to make me feel even better about my body? Hmm?"</p>
          <p>Jareth didn't even speak. His eyes dilated and all Sarah could see was black, his blue irises were gone. His hair poofed out, making him look like a lion ready for attack.</p>
          <p>He pressed his body to hers, groaning at feeling her breasts caress through his shirt and onto his chest. Sarah arched and he lifted her up so she was wrapping her legs around his waist.</p>
          <p>He was so strong, kissing her over and over. He carried her that way, holding her easily to his chest. He laid her on her back, kissing her neck. Fuck, what was it about neck kisses that make them so hot?</p>
          <p>Sarah moved up the bed a bit on instinct as he climbed after her. Jareth loomed over her with his devilish smile. "Now where do you think you're going?"</p>
          <p>She took quick and shallow breaths. She needed him. "Nowhere, Jareth. I wasn't going anywhere."</p>
          <p>He moved off and got back by her feet, a predatory look on his face. "Good, because I am desperate to taste you."</p>
          <p>He grabbed her ankles. Sarah caught one of the pillows and squealed as he dragged her to him, throwing her legs over his shoulders as his face was near her sex.</p>
          <p>But of course, he had to be such a damned tease. He moved up to kiss and lick around her exposed naval and gave small kisses between her breasts. Sarah grabbed onto his hair, moaning his name and biting her bottom lip.</p>
          <p>Jareth nipped, licked, and kissed her legs from her ankles to behind her knees. Sarah was astounded. Him having stamina was one thing, but being an amazingly considerate lover was another.</p>
          <p>He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. His shirt that she was wearing barely covered her core and the knowledge drove him crazy especially since he could smell her desire for him. He slowed down and gave soft kisses on her thighs. Looking up, he saw her excited face, holding the pillow under her head for support. Never had he ever seen a woman so beautiful as Sarah with the raw emotions and desire on her face that was directed just for him.</p>
          <p>He lifted up the shirt and groaned. She was red and swollen with need and he could see her juices glistening, preparing her body for him.</p>
          <p>Leaning forward, he turned his head sideways and kissed her there, enveloping those lips just as he would kiss the lips on her face.</p>
          <p>Sarah let out a sharp yelp at feeling him kiss her. He clearly knew what he was doing but also was watching for her reaction, to see what she liked. He gently pulled her clit with his lips and then thrust his tongue inside of her to taste her.</p>
          <p>"You taste as good as you smell," he said in between kisses. "I can't get enough of you."</p>
          <p>He ducked back down, making sure to ask her when he did something that felt good. She did her best to tell him but she ended up just grunting or moaning to let him know rather than say it outright as her brain was short circuiting.</p>
          <p>She was nearing orgasm. Jareth used his fingers and his lips to drive her over the edge. Sarah moved her hands from his hair to her breasts, grabbing from outside the shirt and rolling her nipples in between her fingers. Every touch she made on her breasts sent shivers straight to her core, heightening her pleasure.</p>
          <p>Jareth saw this and growled, the sound absolutely animalistic and inhuman. Sarah felt the vibrations of his growl down there as her core got wetter and wetter. He withdrew his finger from inside of her and placed them under her bottom, lifting her up as his tongue delved deep to taste her. Her fingers touching herself in pleasure while wearing his shirt made it all the more erotic. He wanted to put that shirt on and breathe in the scent of her arousal all over it.</p>
          <p>Sarah could feel everything even more with his hands under her. She could no longer think, just enjoying the intense pleasure coming from Jareth's lips. He moved just at the right spot and then-</p>
          <p>"JARETH! YES!" She convulsed at his mouth, locking her ankles around his head as each hot burst of juices flowed into his welcoming lips. Jareth took her all in, delightfully cleaning her up with his tongue. Even after she stopped moving and was laying down in the afterglow of her climax, he was still devouring her.</p>
          <p>Jareth got unbelievably hard watching her touch herself as he pleasured her. She was so gorgeous when she came, and with his name on her lips no less. He felt pride swell in him at the thought that he brought this beautiful woman to the peak of her pleasure.</p>
          <p>And he couldn't wait to keep doing it over and over and over.</p>
          <p>Still dazed, Sarah hardly registered when Jareth climbed over her and kissed her. She gasped at tasting herself on his lips, not really being her thing but for some reason it was unbelievably hot tasting her juices on him. She felt his hardness on her thigh through his pants and him shaking from desire.</p>
          <p>Surprising him, she flipped them over so she was on top. Jareth looked a bit surprise but she just gave a sultry smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you mind if I'm on top?"</p>
          <p>He put his hands on her hips, massaging them with his thumbs. "Precious, I don't mind at all. In fact, this is doing me a favor. I get to relax and enjoy the view."</p>
          <p>Sarah moved down a bit and took his pants off. His cock stood straight and proud. She was sure she would never get over how thick and long it was, and she felt her body react instantly.</p>
          <p>Jareth watched in fascination as she gave it a kiss that was more romantic than sexual. Her hand gripped it up and down before letting it slide between her full breasts. It was so difficult to not drive into her but he wanted to see where she would go as she was the one in control.</p>
          <p>She lowered herself but didn't slide him into her yet. She just slid up and down his length, smearing him with her juices. "What do you want, Jareth?" She wigged her hips a little, biting her lips. "If you want me to do something, I have to hear you say it."</p>
          <p>Fuck, he loved the confident Sarah who took what she wanted. Who made him beg.</p>
          <p>"Please." He said hoarsely. She was driving him crazy with the feel of their sexes touching.</p>
          <p>"Please what?" She kissed his lips, still moving her hips over him. The head of his cock was swollen with need.</p>
          <p>"I need you." His voice was strained.</p>
          <p>"Need me?" She stopped moving and he gripped her hips in physical pain, pain of not being able to reach his climax. "Need me for what?"</p>
          <p>"FUCK ME!" He roared in desperation. "PLEASE!"</p>
          <p>"Well, since you asked so nicely..."</p>
          <p>She grabbed his cock and lowered herself into him.</p>
          <p>She did not go slow, and that was just as well. She moved her hips back and forth and up and down, her breasts swaying and her body taking him as deep as she could. Jareth was astounded by this view, seeing her breasts bounce under his shirt. As she kept on moving, the low cut on his shirt started to shift so much that one breast popped out, making him even harder.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked down at him. A sheen of sweat covering him, making him glow. His face determined to reach climax.</p>
          <p>She reached the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it on a chair. Now her whole body was free for him to see.</p>
          <p>There was an even greater need to reach climax. Sarah set the pace, and Jareth met her with his hard thrusts. He greedily grabbed onto her bouncing breasts.</p>
          <p>"Let me suck them." He said.</p>
          <p>She obliged, leaning down and gasped at the swipe of his tongue on her nipples. She lowered her hand down to her wetness and-</p>
          <p>-it was as if a large wave from the ocean crashed into her. Her climax ripped through her as she fell upon his chest with a scream. Every single nerve was on fire. Every feeling heightened. Her body felt invincible and she felt sexy and confident.</p>
          <p>Jareth felt this too. He saw the change in her expression and the glow on her. Her hair seemed shinier and her eyes brighter. Her skin was flushed and her little freckles were more visible just as the love marks he made on her sweet body.</p>
          <p>When Sarah came from her high, she realized that Jareth was still just as hard. She looked at him in confusion and he just gave a feral smile.</p>
          <p>He sat up and pulled her with him, fucking her still as she screamed from the soreness when he stood up, never separating them. She held onto him as he penetrated her over and over, only his arms holding her to prevent her from falling.</p>
          <p>"We're not done yet," he growled. "I still want to take you in one more position."</p>
          <p>He pulled out of her for one moment and turned her around, dropping her back on the bed. Jareth grabbed her hips and pulled her up so she was on her knees as he once again thrust himself into her.</p>
          <p>He set a furious pace. She already had her orgasm and he was holding on for the finale. He loved seeing her arched back like a cat in heat as her ass continually came back to slap against his thighs. He grabbed her hair and she begged him to pull on it more.</p>
          <p>He put a hand in between her shoulder blades and lowered her to the mattress so she could feel him deeper into her. She screamed at the deepness.</p>
          <p>They yelled obscenities at each other, begging and screaming for more. Sarah told him she wanted to him to fill her. Jareth told her that she felt amazing around him.</p>
          <p>Jareth pumped himself in her until his climax hit. He roared and each time his hot semen shot out of his cock, he gave more thrusts into her willing body. Sarah arched in delight as she felt him cumming inside of her. So deep and so good.</p>
          <p>Jareth didn't think there was a more erotic moment in his life than when he filled her. She reached behind her and grabbed onto him. Sarah wanted to hold him because of that connection they had with each other.</p>
          <p>He pulled out of her. They cleaned up their mess and Sarah climbed onto his lap, kissing him while they were both still naked. She intertwined his fingers with hers, marveling at how long and graceful they are. "Mornings of gold."</p>
          <p>"What?" He asked her, still a bit dazed.</p>
          <p>"Mornings of gold and valentine evenings. Isn't that what you promised me?" She laid her head on his chest, looking up at him.</p>
          <p>He smiled widely, absolutely touched. "You remember."</p>
          <p>"Of course I did, I remembered every word." She gave him a kiss under his chin. "And, you were already there for me when the world seemed to fall. You saved my life a few times already and put yourself in danger for me."</p>
          <p>Jareth held her close to him, fighting the tears. "And I would do it over and over. For you, Precious."</p>
          <p>They sweetly kissed. Jareth gave kisses all over her neck and chest, absolutely wanting her to know how beautiful he found her and how much he cared for her.</p>
          <p>Sarah played with his hair a little. "Well, that was a great way to start my vacation. I'm starving though."</p>
          <p>Jareth kissed her shoulder. "I could have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You are quite appetizing." He licked her neck to prove his point.</p>
          <p>"Not sure if you could live off of me," she got up and laughed, brushing her hand across his chest where his nipples were. "Maybe just as a snack?" She wiggled her bottom on his lap with a wink.</p>
          <p>"Don't you dare do that, unless you want to end up in bed all day!" He pulled her in for another kiss.</p>
          <p>When they pulled apart, Jareth picked up his shirt. The one she had been wearing. He slipped it on and smiled. "My scent mixed in with yours. Please feel free to wear all of my shirts if you would like."</p>
          <p>Sarah stretched. "I'd love to, but I would rather wear something that fits me for today. What should I wear anyway?"</p>
          <p>Jareth went to his closet and showed her an outfit. "Forgive me, but since Ziggy took your measurements for the dress, I had asked a goblin to get those measurements from him and find clothes for you. These is a lady's riding outfit. Made just for you, my dear."</p>
          <p>Sarah was in awe. "How did you make it so fast?"</p>
          <p>"Brownies are incredible workers and they love to do so. I pay them quite well for their work."</p>
          <p>Sarah put on the green-colored shirt. It wasn't quite like the ones Aboveground with the sleeves flowing and the collar a bit deep cut, exposing her shoulders. The pants were familiar at least, black tights for ease and she saw boots and a cape waiting for her.</p>
          <p>"What's wrong?" Jareth saw her hesitating. "Is it not to your liking?"</p>
          <p>"Oh it's gorgeous." She said. "But the collar is kind of deep. It's going to show..."</p>
          <p>She waved at the marks he made on her neck and shoulders.</p>
          <p>Jareth chuckled. "Oh you humans. Our kind does not care, and in fact we often wear it as a badge of pride. Sex is something that is natural and nothing to be ashamed of."</p>
          <p>"Does it matter that you're a king?" She thought about Princess Diana, for example and the crazy paparazzi and media that were obsessed with her. She could see that he made no attempt to hide her nail scratches and bites on his neck and chest either.</p>
          <p>He shook his head. "No, for my personal life is none of their business unless I am either unfaithful and sleep with a married woman which I have not and would never do, or even if I were to choose a queen. Even then, unless she holds the crown matrimonial instead of just queen consort, I am more or less free to decide how I live."</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled but still unsure. "And what about me? People were talking last time and we weren't even a real couple yet."</p>
          <p>"Those were nobles, not all bad or cared as you know but many of them were rude just because that's who they are. Some are nosy, but truly it is not their place to talk about anyone I choose to be with unless they are a danger to the kingdom. The common people are very sweet, trust me." He told her. "Let <em>them</em> wonder. Let<em> us</em> learn about each other and enjoy our company."</p>
          <p>Sarah hugged him. "I can't wait to know everything there is to know about you."</p>
          <p>"I agree with you." He beamed.</p>
          <p>He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will ask the cook to prepare us something to eat. I also will get some things ready, so maybe Poppy can take you around for a mini tour before breakfast?"</p>
          <p>"That sounds lovely." Sarah felt absolutely spoiled, and she was loving it. Hell, she really needed it after the craziness.</p>
          <p>Poppy, as it turns out, was a very interesting tour guide. While most guides talked about the shape of the buildings or what each room was meant for and things of that nature, Sarah really got to see the castle through the eyes of the goblins themselves. And it was way more fun to see these stories come alive instead of just listening to the goblins talk about it in her bedroom.</p>
          <p>They stopped by a throne room. She learned that the throne room Jareth had used when she ran the labyrinth was not the same one as the one he used for more elegant creatures like one of his own species as they were not stupidly messy as the goblins. Outside the throne room were paintings.</p>
          <p>Sarah looked at the first one. It was a giant portrait of Jareth, capturing him very well and making him look quite regal. He was donned in royal blue and even had a ceremonial sword strapped to his side. He looked serious, as if he didn't have a smiling bone in his body. Obviously, Sarah knew differently.</p>
          <p>Looking away from Jareth, she saw two others, a woman and a man. The woman had beautiful red hair woven intricately. She looked very much like a warrior with the shield in her hand and the fierce stance. However, Sarah could see that this woman had very kind eyes. Very blue eyes at that, reminding her of Jareth.</p>
          <p>Next to her was a portrait of a man, also with flaming red hair like the woman. He had soft, grey eyes and was smiling brightly, unlike the woman and Jareth. He was surrounded by animals and Sarah instantly wanted to get to know him.</p>
          <p>She heard footsteps clicking behind her. Then a pair of leather arms wrapped around her waist and long, feathery hair framing the sides of her face. She put her hand on his as he rested his chin on her head.</p>
          <p>"This is Sebastian?" She asked. "I can see the resemblance."</p>
          <p>"Yes." Jareth said with a twinge of sadness. "He takes after our mother. I take after my father but I have her eyes."</p>
          <p>"Why do you and your mom look more..." she thought about the right word to use. "Regal? And he's just there relaxing."</p>
          <p>She felt him chuckle behind her, the vibrations on her back. "He would have had a more regal portrait done had he became king. However, this was done when he was named Crown Prince. He wanted to do a more personable portrait, against tradition. Mother wanted him to look more regal as you say, but he won the argument. What do you think?"</p>
          <p>"He looks gentle and kind. And very handsome." She turned around in his arms but kept the embrace.</p>
          <p>Jareth raised an eyebrow. "As handsome as his younger brother?"</p>
          <p>Sarah laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh you."</p>
          <p>Jareth held her hands. "I apologize for the wait."</p>
          <p>Sarah shook her head, putting a hand on his cheek. "You're a king. It must have been busy and important. I'm a cop, I get it, remember?"</p>
          <p>He looked off to the side, wrestling with something internally. "Well, it was important..."</p>
          <p>He reached in his pocket and showed her a letter. "A letter from my father." He opened it. "It says that my stepmother is pregnant."</p>
          <p>Sarah opened her mouth in excitement. "Well, congratulations, big brother!"</p>
          <p>Jareth smiled at her enthusiasm. "I was drafting a letter for him. To say congratulations."</p>
          <p>Sarah wasn't frowning but she wasn't smiling either. "I know this isn't my place to say..."</p>
          <p>"Just say it." He put his hands on her waist. "I care about your thoughts."</p>
          <p>Sarah felt her heart warming up more and more. He cared for her as a person and for her opinions and thoughts. "I know you said you and your dad aren't close, but maybe you should try to be close to him again. You two love each other. I think you should visit him often or he can come here. Not just out of obligation but because of love."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked unsure. "I don't even know where to start."</p>
          <p>Sarah put her hands on his shoulders, smiling. "He has a new baby coming. Make a gift basket of sorts to give to them with baby things. I can even help! Maybe play games with your dad. Talk to him about life and things of that nature. Ask him questions."</p>
          <p>"What would I even ask?" Jareth was still unsure but the tension in his body visibly leaving him.</p>
          <p>"Topics about life. What things were like when you or Sebastian were born. How he met your mom. His own childhood. What he's scared about. What love means. And get to know your stepmom too, I wish I did that more when Toby was born so that Karen and I would have been closer sooner rather than later." She pulled him closer. "Just try to not wish the baby away to the goblin king if you get mad enough." She winked.</p>
          <p>Jareth had to laugh at that. "That would defeat the purpose of sending the little bugger away, wouldn't it?"</p>
          <p>Sarah beamed. "In all seriousness, you have an eternity as an immortal. Take it from me, someone who's used to a lifetime being 100 years at the max. Don't take it for granted. You will wish so much for that time back. Don't waste a second of it even if you do have forever."</p>
          <p>He pulled her closer and kissed her sweet lips, unable to get enough of her. When they pulled apart, he combed her hair with his fingers. "You are a wise and a wonderful person, you know? I shall arrange a dinner in the future with them and have baby gifts for them. Maybe you can accompany me as well to one of these dinners?"</p>
          <p>He was unsure of what her reaction would be, considering how they had their first date just last night.</p>
          <p>He needn't have worried.</p>
          <p>Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd love to, whenever you're ready for it."</p>
          <p>He grinned.</p>
          <p>"And I'll make sure to ask all about your handsome older brother and stupid stories of you when you were young." She swatted him on the butt playfully and ran as he chased after her, catching her as she squealed.</p>
          <p>He chased her right into the dining room, a small one that was actually not too far from his chambers. Sarah loved how small and homey it was. "I thought that you would have some big and grand dining room?"</p>
          <p>Jareth waved a hand to open a door, some workers coming in to serve them. "I do have one, but I figure that you and I can have a bit of a more comfortable space this morning, since it's just the two of us."</p>
          <p>They chatted some more as they ate, teasing each other but also just enjoying being in each other's company. A bit of reminiscing, some about their lives and their past together.</p>
          <p>"I almost forgot." Sarah paused for a bit, unsure of how to ask this especially when things were going so well.</p>
          <p>Jareth saw the shift in her expression. "What is it, Precious?"</p>
          <p>"Your mom, what happened with her and Helga?" She asked him. "Helga said something about how the throne was hers? I know you told me things in that letter but I really want to know what happened."</p>
          <p>Jareth got a bit quiet. "Yes. She became radical and dangerous. It broke my mother's heart as they were sisters, but she ended up banishing Helga because she had hurt a lot of humans. She was not the heir so it was never hers to begin with, ever. She just thought that she had that right."</p>
          <p>"Oh no." Sarah held his hand. "How did she end up Above?"</p>
          <p>"I'm still not sure." Jareth shrugged. "As I'm sure you know, with crimes we don't always find all the pieces right away if ever. Just theories and such."</p>
          <p>"So what's the theory?" She asked.</p>
          <p>"The theory is that Zachariah and Carmina helped her to go Above somehow by portal, to overthrow me because they were also power hungry as she promised them positions of power when she would take over as queen. Helga wanted to take my medallion, and they went in this roundabout way by trying to get Max and Crystal to help. Max was already doing his own thing with stealing, and I suppose they knew about Duke and Ziggy being my friends. Their original plan was to kidnap one or both of them to blackmail me. So they got Crystal to be close to Duke, then stealing my medallion when they realized that she could get it that way. They tried to shoot me at the club when they realized that we were there, and I could not detect them because they were using my medallion to hide themselves. Once they realized that we were working together, they got more careful."</p>
          <p>"What's with Crystal being a stripper? Was that of your aunt's doing?" Sarah asked thoughtfully.</p>
          <p>"No, that was something Max had been doing already." Jareth said with some pity in his voice. "They just took advantage of her in her time of need. It was either that or homelessness, and she clearly did not want either."</p>
          <p>Sarah sighed. "Poor thing. I'm really grateful for Ziggy for stepping up and helping with any bail and legal fees."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at her, squeezing her hand. He didn't have to verbalize how more he adored her. His eyes said it all.</p>
          <p>She looked uneasy about something, biting her lower lip. "I've never killed anyone before. I protected Tommy from Helga the best that I could in that situation."</p>
          <p>"She would have been executed anyway, Sarah." He held her face in his hands. "I don't want to discount how terrible it must feel for you, but please let your conscious be at ease. If anything, you gave Helga a quicker death than we would have. She didn't just try to kill, she <em>has</em> killed, Sebastian remember? The heir no less."</p>
          <p>That's what the soldiers had said, Sarah remembered. "But Zachariah and Carmina. They've been sentenced to death?" Sarah was never a fan of the death penalty. She understood that everyone had different opinions of it but she never liked it herself.</p>
          <p>"There has been more proof of them conspiring to not just kill me but anyone who stands in their way." Jareth said sternly. "You forget, you humans die of old age. We do not."</p>
          <p>"But what about martyrs? You don't think that this would cause any issues with your people?" Sarah's eyes were large and worried.</p>
          <p>Jareth couldn't help but laugh at this. She was thinking so far ahead. He would be honored if one day she would agree to be his queen. "I know but they could form a resistance against me if they were allowed to go free. Sowing seeds of doubt and then hurting more people, especially humans. That I cannot allow."</p>
          <p>Sarah still looked unsure, but eventually let it go. "Well, this is your world. It's up to you and your people now. I just think about what it means to have someone be the executioner, you know? I personally don't feel bad if they die. But it will weigh on someone's conscious and morality. I don't know, I guess I just think a lot about these things. You know how I'm around that stuff all the time. And even if Helga did deserve it, I don't exactly feel great at the fact that I caused her death."</p>
          <p>Jareth put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "No more worries, this is meant to be your time off. Your time to be happy and to relax."</p>
          <p>He gathered her into his arms and Sarah eagerly obliged. She rested her head in his chest, loving the feel of him. How did it come to be that the villain of her adolescent would become the man that she felt most comfortable with? That he was the one to make her feel the most safe and comforted? She could stay in his arms forever.</p>
          <p>They kissed again, not able to get enough of each other. Jareth loved the way Sarah's body fit right in his hands, the way she responded so lovingly to his touches and the way she'd smile for him.</p>
          <p>He touched her nose to his. "Let's go, before I change my mind and take you back to bed."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>Sarah and Jareth were having a grand time at the market. She was impressed with a jigsaw puzzle that she suggested that they could play when they got back that evening. Jareth reassured her that he could pay everything for her, that he had more than enough money.</p>
          <p>"I know, but still." She linked her arm in his. A lot of goblins, fae, and other creatures whispered about the Champion at the arm of their king. But not in a rude way, and almost all with a smile instead of sneers like at the dinner party that they went to.</p>
          <p>"How about this." He stopped at one small vendor. "You can take me in your world and pay for me there, if you so desire."</p>
          <p>Sarah settled for that, grinning at the thought of spending more time with him. "Okay, we can do that."</p>
          <p>Sarah loved the bracelets and necklaces in the little shop. The couple that owned it looked very pleased that the Champion was interested. "For you, Lady Sarah, we will offer you 50% of the original cost."</p>
          <p>"No need for that." Jareth waved. "Anything the lady wants, I will pay in full. It would not be fair otherwise."</p>
          <p>He leaned into Sarah's ear "And I know that I would get an earful from you if I snubbed them."</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled knowingly. "You know me so well."</p>
          <p>"And I look forward to knowing you more, Precious." He kissed her cheek.</p>
          <p>Sarah could feel herself falling for him. Hard. And for the first time, she didn't care. She wasn't scared. All she cared was being with him.</p>
          <p>"HEY GUYS!"</p>
          <p>Jareth still had a hand on Sarah's cheek when they turned to see Duke, Ziggy, and Tommy waving at them.</p>
          <p>"REALLY?!" Jareth yelled at them. "How many times do I have to tell you leave us alone?"</p>
          <p>"Calm down!" Ziggy rolled his eyes. "I took Tommy here because people Above would annoy us too much with my fame. We wanted to be on vacay too. How would I know that you would be here too?"</p>
          <p>Duke winked at a really pretty lady who was eyeing him before greeting his friends. "It looks like you two had a good night." He referred to how they had their arms around each other and the little bite marks and bruises on their necks. "And a good morning too, am I right?" He looked up and down Sarah's outfit. "That's a nice outfit you have on."</p>
          <p>"Thanks." Sarah showed off her cool cape that Jareth had given her too. "I love it! It's a riding outfit, right Jareth?"</p>
          <p>"Riding? With who? Not Jareth, surely." Duke blew a kiss at her.</p>
          <p>"DUKE!" Jareth yelled and stalked towards him but Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. All three friends had time to escape when she did so.</p>
          <p>"Jareth, behave." She poked his nose playfully. "We're having an ongoing date, don't ruin it."</p>
          <p>"I don't take orders well, you know." He breathed out hard through his nose. "But I will let it slide."</p>
          <p>Sarah ignored him, still looking at the pretty necklaces. "This one is pretty," She pointed at one that had a unicorn painted on it.</p>
          <p>And yet, Jareth could see that while her hand touched the unicorn on, her eyes were drifting to another one.</p>
          <p>An engraving of an owl perched on a blossoming peach tree. The necklace was silver and there were black beads for the owl's black eyes and orange ones for the little peaches.</p>
          <p>Jareth put his hand on her lower back. Sarah shivered at feeling the heat of his hand seep into her skin. "Precious, is that the one you really want?"</p>
          <p>"I don't know." She said quietly, very distracted by his spicy scent at her neck.</p>
          <p>"Do you know which one you want? Be honest with me, please." He slid his hand to rest on her hip.</p>
          <p>Sarah wondered if he was going to tease her, but ended up telling him the truth anyway. He did say please. "This one." She lifted up the little owl necklace.</p>
          <p>She could feel Jareth purr being her as he tangled it in his fingers. He moved away from her and looked at it closer. "It's beautiful, and a very tasteful choice, Precious."</p>
          <p>He talked with the vendors a little about the wonderful craftsmanship and asked them if they could give compliments to the jeweler.</p>
          <p>Sarah lifted her hair up. "Could you put it on me?"</p>
          <p>Jareth felt pride swell in his chest. "I am honored, Precious."</p>
          <p>He opened the little clasp and let it settle on Sarah's neck. It really was beautiful.</p>
          <p>"The perfect touch." Sarah looked into a small mirror.</p>
          <p>Jareth offered his arm to her, his eyes dancing.</p>
          <p>After they were done shopping, he took her to a little secluded place that was on the castle grounds, away from the goblin market.</p>
          <p>He took her hand and parted what looked like a curtain of vines out of the way. Sarah stepped inside and gasped.</p>
          <p>It was a nature lover's paradise. There was a small bench but for the most part, it was all just moss on the ground and some vines on the side of the "walls", living a little space in the middle with beams of sunlight streaming through. It wasn't totally groomed. It had a wild feel but it was very much taken care of.</p>
          <p>"Once a year, the moon is directly above, at the zenith." Jareth pointed up where the sky could be seen. "I discovered this place as a child. I have never come here with anyone else and as it's technically on the castle grounds, I keep it as my own place."</p>
          <p>Sarah turned to look at him. "You never told anyone about this place?"</p>
          <p>"Well, I know others know but they don't come here. My father knows." He told her. "But no one else. It's a very special place to me."</p>
          <p>Sarah hugged him, her chin on his chest as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Thank you for trusting me and taking me here. I know how much it means to you."</p>
          <p>Jareth cupped her face and kissed her again. He interlocked her fingers into his.</p>
          <p>There was a feeling of sacredness in this place. For most people, something sacred often coincides with religion, a higher power. And while that is the case, sometimes sacredness can reside in the heart, as was the case for Jareth and Sarah. There was something special, something pure in that moment between them. Something beautiful, and oh so holy. And, as with most people who were on sacred and holy ground, they toed out of their shoes as Jareth lead Sarah to the middle.</p>
          <p>Somehow, they transitioned from their kiss to a bit of a dance. He hummed a beautiful tune, As the World Falls Down, letting it wash over them both in a cocoon of love.</p>
          <p>Sarah smiled softly. Music was truly a language for the soul. It spoke things that they could not say to each other.</p>
          <p>They shared one last kiss, both full of happiness at being in each other's arms, finally being able to finish the dance they started when she was 16 without interruption.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Epilogue: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>The world had heard about the kidnapping of Professor Thomas Jerome Newton happening in the same club that the Thin White Duke and Ziggy Stardust had been in, sparking interest and also fear among fans, but that soon died out.</p>
          <p>The Seattle P.D. were absolutely confused as to how the body of the person they had expected to have kidnapped Professor Newton was gone. There was absolutely no evidence of it being gone besides the fact that it WAS gone. No one could have gotten inside the facilities that wasn't known, and no one could have been taken out a body of all things especially with the cameras. As far as they knew, the body disappeared from its spot before they could do an autopsy. It would be one of the biggest mysteries they had seen, and they found her clothing even more odd as if she was going to some renaissance fair. They concluded that Jareth Sigourney, a friend of Detective Williams (and now boyfriend) was just one of the many who was taken advantage of by Max and Crystal. They found stolen jewels and money in his apartment. After that, they had gone bigger with attempted kidnapping, set up by the mystery women they had found (the same one who had died during the kidnapping of Professor Newton).</p>
          <p>Crystal, the once stripper who had been taken advantage of to rob others, served her time in jail but was let off easy. Some said that this was because the justice system was unfair, as many others were in jail for much longer, and while Detective Sarah Williams would agree with that statement, she also knew that Crystal deserved better than to just stay there. Hopefully, the justice system could be amended one day but for now, she would make sure that she would offer relief and help when possible to people who just needed help to get on their feet.</p>
          <p>Ziggy Stardust helped pay for Crystal's way through community college, who eventually decided on becoming a dental hygienist.</p>
          <p>Detective Williams had to go through many trainings and discipline before being allowed back on the force. She was proud of her work in being able to help save the world and aid her now boyfriend, Jareth the Goblin King but unfortunately, no one Above would know of that. But that was alright by her. She became a cop to help the world, not to get credit even if it was nice to be appreciated once in a while. Then again, she got plenty of praise for her work down in the Underground so that did even things out quite a bit.</p>
          <p>Speaking of the Underground, Lord Zachariah and Lady Carmina were executed on accounts of treason, kidnapping, attempted murder, bribery, blackmail, and harming one human woman at the club when they tried to kill the king. They had nothing to say but insults at the Goblin King. Their families were ashamed but the King reassured them that he had no feelings towards their family as they did nothing wrong.</p>
          <p>All was well in the Underground.</p>
          <p>The US military were shocked at hearing about the tank that had been taken. Normally, Duke and Ziggy would be on trial for such an act, but of course, it was all hush hush for no one wanted it to leak that the military had let two rockstars take a tank of all things, scaring the public.</p>
          <p>If it weren't for the fact that it was used to fight against supernatural beings, Detective Williams would once again remark on the unfairness of the justice system.</p>
          <p>Speaking of the Think White Duke and Ziggy Stardust, Sarah was able to get their autographs to her brother, Toby who of course told everyone all about how his older sister met some of the most famous people on the planet. Sarah also got Ziggy to meet her mother, the talented Linda Williams. Ziggy was absolutely flattered and nearly fainted at the sight of her. Duke, on the other hand, would not stop flirting as was expected.</p>
          <p>As for the lady who had been in the tank with Duke and Ziggy, she was absolutely sure that it happened but all her friends reminded her that she was very much under the influence of marijuana. She was sure that she almost had sex with Duke too, for how could anyone forget such an experience with the Thin White Duke?</p>
          <p>She was desperate to find him again, and eventually bought a ticket to his concert and was one of the lucky women to go backstage.</p>
          <p>Duke kissed and licked her all over. "You look familiar, have we met?"</p>
          <p>She panted, unsure of how to respond to him. She realized now that her story was insane. "I think we have."</p>
          <p>"Oh?" He took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, flipping her on all fours. "When?"</p>
          <p>She tried to think as he ran his hand down her back. "You're going to think I'm insane…"</p>
          <p>"Is anyone sane, my dear?" He shoved a thigh in between her legs. "Tell me, or I will leave you hanging."</p>
          <p>She moaned at being so close to him. It was as if she was on fire. "What if I said that I was sure we almost had sex in a military tank? And that Ziggy Stardust was there?"</p>
          <p>Duke stopped for a moment. The lady wanted to slap herself for her big mouth. Now he surely thought she was insane. She wondered what he was thinking and what his face looked like but she didn't want to turn around for fear of breaking the spell.</p>
          <p>But instead, she felt him take her skirt off. "Now that is a story. Perhaps you were on something?"</p>
          <p>She moaned at his touches. "Yeah, I guess so."</p>
          <p>"I will say, you get points for being creative."</p>
          <p>And she screamed in pleasure.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh look, Duke finally gets laid and with that lady! LOL. Had to give HER a happy ending too, quite literally!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="xcontrast_outer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="xcontrast maxwidth">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storytextp">
        <p></p>
        <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
          <p>
            <em>3 years later </em>
          </p>
          <p>"Jare, what's going on?" Sarah could feel him shaking at their touch. "You're shaking like a leaf."</p>
          <p>Jareth took a deep breath and smiled at her, patting her hand affectionately. "Do not worry, Precious. All is fine."</p>
          <p>She frowned. He always shared with her about what was wrong. But maybe it was too much to explain now, and they were on a date. Maybe later.</p>
          <p>He took her to a beautiful place. A gorgeous waterfall, all nice and green and blue with little birds and butterflies all around.</p>
          <p>But nothing was more beautiful than Sarah herself. She outshined absolutely everything there.</p>
          <p>He was nervous, but not scared. They had talked about this, and were more than in love with each other.</p>
          <p>He kissed her forehead. "I have to talk to you about something."</p>
          <p>Sarah's face fell. Shit. That was never a good line. "Okay. What's wrong?"</p>
          <p>He laughed to her surprise, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "No, my Precious Love. Nothing is wrong, I promise you that."</p>
          <p>She relaxed as she always did when he called her Precious Love. "Okay, that's good. What is it?"</p>
          <p>"If you would let me talk, you impatient woman, I will tell you." He smirked.</p>
          <p>She rolled her eyes. "Smart mouth."</p>
          <p>He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. One thing was for sure, it would never be boring with her around.</p>
          <p>He ran his thumbs over her knuckles. Whenever he looked at her bright green eyes, he was overwhelmed with so much emotion at how lucky he was and how happy he was. How she had helped him to reconnect with his father and his little brother (who they had named Sebastian after his older brother in his honor). How she had introduced him to his family and how they all liked him and made him feel like one of them.</p>
          <p>13 hours, he had given her an adventure and then royally messed up. Then for 13 years, they were separated. And he never will let that happen ever again.</p>
          <p>He felt his heart expand at seeing her loving eyes.</p>
          <p>And he got on one knee.</p>
          <p>He opened a ring box, still holding her hand with another.</p>
          <p>Sarah gasped and put one hand to her mouth. "Oh my god…"</p>
          <p>"Sarah." He kissed her hand. "I love you so very much. You are everything to me-"</p>
          <p>"AHHHHHHH!"</p>
          <p>There was a squeal from afar. "Oh my god this is happening!"</p>
          <p>Jareth watched in horror as Ziggy's bright red mullet came into view. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE I AM GOING TO CRY!"</p>
          <p>And he did cry, sobbing into his handkerchief.</p>
          <p>"NOT AGAIN!" Jareth roared. He had enough of his friends barging on their dates. He already couldn't be left alone by goblins, but now these guys?</p>
          <p>"Okay I am sorry I'll leave!" Ziggy darted away.</p>
          <p>Jareth snarled toward Ziggy's direction then hung his head, worried that his moment had lost.</p>
          <p>Sarah felt bad for him and tipped her finger under his chin and up.</p>
          <p>He looked so worried and she stroked the side of his face. "You have my undivided attention, Love."</p>
          <p>Jareth almost cried in happiness. He really did not deserve her. "You are so good, so kind. You make me smile every single day and love me for who I am and have encouraged me to be a better person. You are my best friend, my sun in the morning sky and the star in the evening sky. I want you to be in my future, to be the mother of my children and my queen. I say that you have stolen my heart, but the truth is, I gave it to you because no one else can take care of it as well as you do."</p>
          <p>Sarah stopped trying to hold in her tears and just let them fall freely. He had always been so poetic and he always backed it up with actions.</p>
          <p>He kissed her hand again. "Sarah Lynn Williams, will you do me the greatest honor in the world? Will you-"</p>
          <p>"Holy shit you're proposing?" Duke appeared. "Sarah, you actually like him still?" He winked teasingly.</p>
          <p>Jareth took a deep breath. "How. The. Fuck. Do. You. Know. That. WE ARE HERE?!"</p>
          <p>"Your goblins told me and Ziggy where you guys are at and that you had a very shiny box." Duke shrugged. "Frankly I'm surprised that anyone still wants to be around you for that long."</p>
          <p>Jareth was about to wave his hand and send him to the oubliette or maybe hanging head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench but Sarah stopped him.</p>
          <p>Jareth watched, a bit dejected as she walked to Duke.</p>
          <p>She put her hands on her hips. "You guys really couldn't have waited until he was done PROPOSING to me?"</p>
          <p>"It's too much fun." Duke folded his arms and wiggled his eyebrows. "Sherlock, come now. A little humor makes it more fun."</p>
          <p>"You know that I just saved you from going to the bog, right? Where you'll stink so bad that no woman will ever want to sleep with you?" Sarah pointed out.</p>
          <p>Duke frowned at the thought, clearly torn at the mention of the possibility that he would be celibate for the rest of his life.</p>
          <p>Sarah pointed to the exit. "Out."</p>
          <p>Duke grumbled and shuffled out. "You guys are no fun!"</p>
          <p>Sarah walked back to Jareth, who was still on one knee and looking sad. She hugged around him. "Hey."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked at her. "Do you think that this is worth it? To be with me and to have so little privacy outside of our own home with so many goblins around us?"</p>
          <p>Sarah kissed him. "They're not so bad. They're like little kids and leave us alone when we ask them. And of course it's worth it to be with you."</p>
          <p>Jareth looked where Duke and Ziggy had been. "If you say yes, you'd also have to deal with those two and the only good news I can give you with that situation is that we have Tommy to somewhat tame Ziggy."</p>
          <p>Sarah laughed and held his face. "Your Majesty King Jareth Sigourney, I will gladly marry you. Not despite the reasons you gave, but because I love you with every part of me."</p>
          <p>Now it was Jareth's turn for tears to fall. He put a beautiful ring on her left hand and lifted her up by the waist and swung her around, happiness in the air.</p>
          <p>He transported them to his chambers where they quickly took their clothes off and got on the bed, ready to make love.</p>
          <p>He laid her on her back and bent down to kiss her.</p>
          <p>"Are they back yet?" Ziggy's voice whispered loudly from the other side of the door.</p>
          <p>"SHUT UP! I can't hear when you're talking." Duke snapped.</p>
          <p>Jareth snapped his head up from Sarah's neck and waved an angry hand.</p>
          <p>Silence.</p>
          <p>"Jareth-" Sarah tried to ask but he put a finger to her lips.</p>
          <p>"Shhh. Make love with me." He kissed down her sweet body. "My beautiful fiancée…"</p>
          <p>"Jare, please don't tell me you sent Duke and Ziggy to an oubliette or the bog." She said with increasing worry.</p>
          <p>"Then I won't." He traced his lips across her collar bone and bit down between her neck and shoulder.</p>
          <p>"Jareth." She tried to speak but his hands were all over her body.</p>
          <p>She was still saying his name. But for entirely different reasons now, as his very talented mouth traveled lower.</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>"How long do you think we'll be here?" Ziggy asked Duke. "It's dark here."</p>
          <p>"Considering that they're fucking, it could be a few hours." Duke's annoyed voice echoed in the oubliette.</p>
          <p>"Damn, I had a date with Tommy tonight." Ziggy grumbled.</p>
          <p>"I had a fucking date tonight too, you're not the only one." Duke said without sympathy.</p>
          <p>"When you say 'fucking date'-"</p>
          <p>"I meant it literally, yes."</p>
          <p>"Oh boy."</p>
          <p>THE END</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading until the end. And oh, I've made her middle name be Lynn because that's Jennifer's middle name and I'm too lazy to come up with anything else. Thank you again, and be sure to leave a review to let me know if you liked this story :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sergeant Rosa Fumero is named by Rosa Diaz in B99 and her last name is from Melissa Fumero, the actress who plays Amy Santiago in B99. The character herself is what I picture to be a mix of Amy and Rosa but if you haven't seen the show don't worry about it that's mostly for those who may have seen it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>